Halo
by Temary Nara
Summary: Luego de un desafortunado evento en su vida Sakura no es la misma persona alegre de su infancia, ahora es solitaria y vacía ¿podrá Shaoran curar el corazón lastimado de ella? U/A
1. Chapter 1

**Halo**

**Capítulo 1**

**Sha****oran**

Ya por fin acá de manera definitiva al fin mi madre decidió darme el control de la sucursal en Tokio. La verdad es que estaba cansado de ir de aquí para allá cada quince días, o aquí en Japón o allá en China no en los dos… además estaba cansado de vivir en un avión, mi mejor amiga era la computadora y las únicas conversaciones que tenía eran cuando le pedía algo de comer o beber a la azafata, sí sólo una, para que más si solo tenía que atenderme a mi… pero bueno todo eso al fin acabo, ya estoy instalado aquí en Tokio y le voy a dar verdadero uso al apartamento que compré hace un año, creí que tendría que venderlo, porque me quedó allá aproximadamente 5-7 días al mes, parecía una buena inversión al inicio pero eso de viajar cada rato y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa de China o en un avión pues no me hacía pensar que era una buena compra. Lo bueno fue que lo elegí con tres habitaciones porque mi prima siempre quiere viajar conmigo y así lo hizo… las primeras tres veces; ya no viene a Tokio, ya se lo conoce mejor que yo, porque mientras trabajo ella hace compras, paseos, cenas, o va a fiestas con sus amigas; por eso una tercera habitación, porque Meiling no viaja sin una amiga –mínimo-. Pero bueno ya al fin puedo usar ese apartamento que estuve a punto de vender ja.

Al entrar me detuve un momento para apreciarlo verdaderamente, al comprarlo contraté un decorador de interiores para que lo dejara justo como lo quería y lo hizo, recuerdo que me sentí satisfecho al momento de ver MI apartamento, porque nunca he vivido propiamente fuera de casa, loco ¿no? Tengo 25 años y a pesar de ser un hombre exitoso e independiente aún vivo con mi madre, y es que siempre hay un tipo de yugo con ella y el clan, entiéndase mi familia china que se rige por reglas y costumbres de hace siglos, en donde no te mudas de casa sino hasta que te has casado y puedes crear tu propia familia, pero pues eso ni siquiera lo he considerado, no está en mis planes casarme pronto, mucho menos luego de pasar tanto tiempo con Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Eriol es buen amigo que conocí cuando estudie con él en Oxford, Negocios y Administración de Proyectos. En la universidad fue mi compañero de cuarto y he de confesar que aunque sus costumbres al principio me parecían inapropiadas me deje influenciar por él y seguí (y sigo) su estilo de vida.

A mí siempre me inculcaron la idea de ser responsable y honestamente era un idiota a la hora de hablar con las mujeres, pues mi infancia y adolescencia me dediqué a estudiar, aprender artes marciales y complacer a mi madre cumpliendo las responsabilidades y tareas que me dejaba, la verdad para mí las relaciones no eran importantes, entre una chica y practicar definitivamente elegía practicar con Wei, que es quien me enseño lo que sé de combate. Participe en torneos de carreras, de matemáticas, de artes marciales; bueno se puede decir que fui un excelente estudiante, de ahí que fuera tímido con las chicas, pues apenas y hablaba o pasaba tiempo con una.

Pero al llegar a la universidad y ver que Eriol disfrutaba su vida de manera distinta a la mía me intrigó, él al igual que yo era una estudiante modelo pero a diferencia mía tenía 10.000 chicas tras él, no había día que no lo viera con una chica al lado y fue gracias a él, y sus amigas, que me di cuenta que había más de una chica enamorada de mí. Al principio fue algo raro pues a mí no me interesaban las chicas tanto como a él, es decir yo había tenido dos relaciones y habían sido largas y aburridas, pero cuando Eriol "me mostró el camino a seguir" pues descubrí verdaderamente el mundo.

Me di cuenta que las chicas gustaban de mi físico; mis ojos avellana, mi altura, mi cabello café, mis músculos (que sin saberlo contaban como un extra, pues yo no me esforzaba por mi físico, no me fijaba en eso, sino que entrenaba para las batallas y los deportes), mi acento (bueno eso las inglesas), hasta mi indiferencia les gustaba y bueno Eriol siendo inglés me enseñó a disfrutar la vida a su estilo, porque confieso que me gustan los deportes y las artes marciales pero eso no se compara con mi gusto por las chicas. Y gracias a Eriol aprendí a manejarlas tan bien como él lo hace; aprendí a hablarles sin timidez, a decirles lo que querían oír, encantarlas, hacer que se sonrojen, se sientan halagadas y a romper con ellas, además de hacer que acepten mi naturaleza "casanova" como le llaman en occidente, pues me canso rápidamente de ellas, es decir no son interesantes más que por una o dos semanas, ahí se acaba todo me desencanto y decido comenzar de nuevo con otra persona.

Caminé por el piso de madera del corredor, dejé mi abrigo en el perchero de metal y las llaves sobre una mesa auxiliar al lado cerca a la puerta, me dirigí con la maleta en mano a la sala un lugar amplio con 2 ventanas grandes que dejaban entrar la luz del día e iluminaba el lugar, de paredes blancas, al lado izquierdo habían tres cuadros de colores ocres y rojizos que le daban color al lugar, los muebles negros, grandes, largos y cómodos y la mesa de centro en vidrio sobre una alfombra blanca, si la verdad que al igual que antes me sentí satisfecho con el lugar. Mire a la derecha y vi la cocina, moderna, sabía que tenía todo lo que se necesita para cocinar aunque debería hacer algo de mercado pues estaba seguro de que no habría más que una botella de agua que fue lo último que compré la última vez que estuve aquí, cerca de la cocina a aproximadamente un metro y medio estaba el comedor, una mesa cuadrada de color café oscuro con un centro de mesa de frutas falsas de madera sobre un plato parecido a un wok y 4 sillas con espaldares altos alrededor . Al lado izquierdo bajo los cuadros había un bar así que acerqué a él para servirme un trago, bajé la maleta y mientras me servía algo de brandy volteé la mirada, las escaleras que daban paso a las habitaciones y un baño, pues la habitación principal contaba con uno propio, deje el vaso en la barra y tome nuevamente la maleta para subir a mi habitación.

Al igual que la sala mi habitación tenía una ventana que la iluminaba completamente con la luz del sol, la cama que dominaba el lugar se veía tan cómoda, con una la colcha beige y cuatro almohadones grandes en la cabecera, a un lado el closet, con algo de mi ropa y al final del closet el baño, con tina, ducha, y estantes llenos de productos que solía usar. La verdad es que estaba muy cansado por el viaje y además iba a salir con Eriol y su novia Tomoyo -irónicamente ahora él cambio; es un hombre fiel y con una sola chica en la mente Tomoyo Daidouji, heredera de Empresas Daidouji, está loco por ella y de hecho fue difícil convencerla pero al final él logró que estuviera a su lado y han salido por 8 meses ya- al restaurante que había él había abierto en Tokio, la verdad ya he ido a su restaurante en Inglaterra y pues en esencia es lo mismo, pero él quería que lo viera aunque tengo que esperar a Meiling y sus amigas que decidió viajar, seguramente para ver el restaurante de Eriol, y ella se demora dos horas en llegar pues no la esperé, más bien no supe que iba a venir, así que tuvo que tomar un vuelo después. Y bueno como al fin y al cabo tengo que esperarla creo que puedo dormir al menos dos horas. Solté la maleta al lado de la cama y me recosté en la mitad de la cama, tan cómoda como se veía pues había olvidado que tan buena era esta cama, resultado: muy buena y así mientras esperaba a mi prima me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté ya Meiling estaba arreglada, creo que dormí más de lo esperado porque no las oí llegar, me despertó el secador prendido del ¿baño?, eso pensaba. Me pare miré el reloj de mi muñeca y me di cuenta que todavía faltaba para la cena, así que decidí tomar una ducha y colocarme algo más cómodo para la cena.

Al llegar al restaurante el anfritión me dirigió a la mesa de Eriol, mi prima y sus amigas decidieron pasar primero por el tocador – ¡raro!- vi a Eriol con su novia, por influencia de ella él ha invertido en negocios varios ¿cómo cuales? Como libros para niños, joyas y restaurantes, ellos han expandido sus acciones invirtiendo en lugares como estos, tanto que los libros ya van a ser una nueva vertiente de la empresa de ella, que se especializa en juguetes para niños, así que la adición de libros infantiles no es una rama tan extraña al portafolio de productos de la empresa. Las inversiones que ha hecho mi amigo han sido muy buenas, por ejemplo los restaurantes se han expandido en varios países de Europa (Inglaterra, Francia, Italia y España) y ahora aquí en Japón. En realidad estoy pensando en pedirle consejos de inversión a Tomoyo para las Industrias Li, dedicada a la tecnología doméstica, a ver qué nuevas cosas salen.

-Hola chicos –dije

-¡Shaoran! –dijeron ambos, Eriol se levantó para darme un saludo de mano y Tomoyo de saludó con una sonrisa - ¿no dijiste que Meiling te acompañaría? Su prima –dijo lo último para Tomoyo.

-Si ella y sus dos amigas están aquí, en el tocador. –expliqué cuando estuve sentado y ahí fue cuando la vi, la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, alta –tal vez me llegara al mentón-, cabello castaño claro, figura estilizada –opacada por su ropa no muy favorecedora aunque no le quitaba encanto-, piel clara, labios delicado y rosados y ojos hermosos, de pestañas largas que parecían delinearlos, cejas perfectas y color verde, mi favorito, preciosos aunque sin brillo en ellos. Me quedé con la boca abierta, bueno no literalmente pero sí pasmado por unos segundos, vi que se dirigía hacia mí y me emocioné pero al analizarla más a fondo me fijé en su ropa, un uniforme, era mesera del restaurante y nuestra mesera por esta noche.

-Buenas noches soy Sakura y los atenderé esta noche –dijo y nos pasó las cartas de menú.

-Hola Sakura –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Ah hola Tomoyo, lo siento no me fije –respondió sin responder la sonrisa de la novia de mi amigo.

Bien hace mucho no me tocaba una mesera tan hermosa, más bien nunca me había tocado una mesera tan hermosa. Sin poder evitarlo le sonreí como idiota pero pronto recuperé mi sentido común y decidí comenzar a utilizar mis tácticas, ya compradas por cientos de chicas, con la nueva mesera. Tal vez esta noche tuviera suerte y una buena compañía nocturna.

-De hecho estamos esperando a otras tres personas –le dijo Eriol devolviéndole la carta de menú.

-Muy bien – dijo la mesera, Sakura, suavemente y se retiro para que pudiéramos esperar a las demás, me molestó que se fuera sin siquiera verme, pero no fue por mucho pues Meiling y sus amigas hicieron acto de presencia rápidamente y Sakura volvió con nostros.

Recibí la carta de su mano y la rocé suavemente, como algo normal e inocente, lo extraño es que me pareció que ni se inmutó de mi acción, de hecho no me miro, ni me sonrió, reacción común a mi descuido. Se volvió a apartar para que pudiéramos elegir nuestra cena. Al volver tomó las ordenes de todos y al llegar mi turno me tomé mi tiempo, como si no supiera realmente qué quería, el menú era de platos ingleses y ya había probado la mayoría en el restaurante de Inglaterra pero aún así me tomé mi tiempo para que ella me notara, algo que me parecía imposible que no hubiera hecho ya pero bueno…

-Yo quiero… unos mejillones avinagrados –le dije sonriéndole, esperaba que me sonriera de nuevo, o se pusiera un poco nerviosa –ya he conquistado a una que otra mesea antes y eso hacen- pero anotó la orden sin problema y luego miró a Kumumi a mi lado. La verdad estaba perplejo ¿cómo podía ella no sentir nada? Bien no tiene que derretirse de una vez pero pues ¿ignorarme? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Bien es un tanto tonto, pero creo que después de descubrir mis "encantos" no es normal que alguien se resista a ellos y me molestaba.

Eriol se me acercó y murmuró.

-Ni lo intentes, no tienes la más mínima oportunidad de anotar con ella, además es amiga de Tomoyo así que ¡déjalo en paz!

¿Cómo que no tengo oportunidad con ella? A qué se refiere Eriol, nadie es inalcanzable, nadie excepto.

-¿Así que esta con alguien serio? ¿Prometido, esposo? –indague.

-No –me dijo con su risita idiota en la cara- pero ni lo intentes.

¿Qué YO Shaoran Li no tengo oportunidad con ella? ¡Está loco, nadie está fuera de mi alcance! YO SOY QUIEN PONGO LOS LIMITES, NADIE ME LOS PONE A MÍ.

La chica… Sakura, Sakura, regresó con los puestos de mesa y comenzó a acomodarlos, vi cómo Meiling se molestó con la chica, obviamente se fijo en la belleza de la mesera.

-Este cubierto está sucio –dijo en tono despectivo, no soportaba que alguien de menor categoría fuera más hermosa que ella, y Sakura le ganaba por kilómetros de ventaja. Meiling en realidad no es fea es na mujer hermosa, con una figura envidiable, unos ojos de un tono rojizos rasgados marcadamente, piel clara, muy blanca y con un gran estilo de la moda, pero la belleza de Sakura era fresca, sencilla y arrebatadora al mismo tiempo. Esta chica era impresionante e impactante y ni se inmutaba por la atención que causaba.

La chica cambió el cubierto sin prestar atención al tono de mi prima.

-¡Ah esto se cae! –de nuevo mi prima, tirando el puesto base que le había dado la chica. Ella de nuevo y sin atisbo de molestia o desagrado recogió el puesto y lo acomodó apropiadamente, estaba ignorando a mi prima, buena manera de ofenderla, pero también me estaba ignorando a mí.

¿Qué le pasa? No pude evitar preguntarme por qué me ignoraba, por mucho que conociera "mi fama" _nadie_ se resiste a mi atención y a tener sus 15 minutos de fama con una foto mía publicada con ella a mi lado.

El hecho me molestó bastante.

EL postre se acercaba y vi como la chica esperaba en la barra de postres por nuestros pedidos, o por otros, en realidad no importaba, si las sutilezas no funcionaban lo haría de forma directa. Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a la barra, por un momento me hice el desentendido, medité el hecho de preguntarle en dónde quedaba el baño de caballeros, decidí hacer que le preguntaba como si ella fuera cualquier mesera no la mesera que me atendida, que viera que no me había fijado en ella realmente. Pero fue ella la que me ignoró, ni advirtió mi presencia.

-Oh lo siento no te vi- dije tratando de sonar sorprendido. Ella me miró directamente a los ojos, por primera vez en la noche, así que asumí que por fin me había notado. No supe que decirle así que solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente- lamento la actitud de mi prima –eso dejaba clara nuestra relación- no lo tome a mal, ella siempre es así en especial con una mujer hermosa– ¡bien! Me felicité pues aunque sin pensar me salió un galantería hacía ella, además que es como si la defendiera así que todo sumaba. Extrañamente ella me miró confundida, parecía como si le estuviera hablando en chino, cosa que estaba seguro no hacía –ella es así- intenté seguir pero su mirada sólo empeoró.

-¿Disculpe? –dijo moviéndose un poco hacía atrás ¿es que acaso pensaba que le iba a hacer algo?- creo que me confunde con alguien más- dijo y volvió a poner un rostro serio, en donde no pasaba emoción alguna.

-Mi prima… -creo que me puse nervioso- usted es nuestra mesera –le dije tratando a ver si reaccionaba.

Silencio.

-Ah claro –me ubicó- disculpe señor… ¿necesita algo, no le han tomado su pedido?- no, no me ubico. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que me estaba atendiendo. Me sentí furioso, ¿cómo podía ignorarme A MÍ? Al ver que me seguía mirando me di cuenta de que no había contestado su pregunta.

-No en realidad es que… no… quería… cambiar mi pedido, sino es problema claro –dije sin saber qué más decir- usted es mi mesera así que quería cambiar mi pedido.

-Pues ya iba a llevar los platos.

-Bien, no hay problema, disculpe –me sentí estúpido, no supe que decir y decía lo primero que se me ocurría.

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi mesa y Eriol se volvió a inclinar para hablarme.

-No te dije, ella está fuera de tu alcance –se burló.

-¡Nadie está fuera de mi alcance! –le respondí aún algo enfadado.

-Ella sí –esta vez fue Tomoyo quien habló- Y no es por ti, es por ella ya no es la misma –se entristeció- y te agradecería que no intentaras ninguno de tus jueguitos con ella.

Fruncí el ceño, me molestaba que me prohibieran –de alguna manera- conquistar a la chi… Sakura pero me molestaba aún más que _ella_ me ignorara.

Meiling llamó mi atención y no pude seguir pensando en Sakura o Tomoyo que seguía algo triste, mi prima ya quería irse así que accedí y salí pronto del restaurante acompañado de ella y sus amigas.

-----

¡Dos días! Llevo dos días pensando en Sakura, y no solo en lo hermosa que es sino en la manera que me trató. Fui un cero a la izquierda para ella, yo nunca era un cero a la izquierda las chicas eran mi cero a la izquierda. Será capricho o lo que sea pero decidí llamar a Eriol para saber algo más de ella.

-Que ¿no entendiste? –Me preguntó jocosamente del otra lado de la línea- ella no le va a hacer caso. Mira si quieres te digo todo lo que sé de ella pero ni con eso vas a ganar algo. ¡Eso sí no le digas a Tomoyo que te dije! –me advirtió.

-Bien hable –le espeté.

-Hace ya dos meses que trabaja en el restaurante de mesera, a veces toma horas extras al parecer no le interesa mucho el dinero. No vive muy lejos del restaurante, se hospeda en una de las residencias estudiantiles de Yamasaki ¿lo recuerdas? –Claro que lo recordaba fue nuestro compañero en la universidad, hace ya un año que no hablaba con él, le dije algo parecido a un_ mmm_ sonido para que supiera que lo recordaba- bien se queda en una de sus propiedades, en realidad es cerca al campus de la universidad. Está terminando marketing o mercadeo y ventas no recuerda bien y para ayudarte aún más te digo que eso de ignorarte –era imposible que no lo hubiera notado- no sólo es a ti, ella es así con todos, hasta con Tomoyo, ella dice que es por algo que le pasó con su familia pero no sé bien qué es, generalmente con quien habla, y eso sólo monosílabos, es con Tomoyo. Nunca sale con nosotros, siempre salen ellas dos cuando quieren hablar, cuando Tomoyo quiere hablar.

-Así que la chica es un problema –concluí luego de tener toda la información.

-Sí y un caso perdido, yo te aconsejaría que no perdieras tu tiempo.

-Ni lo pienses, Shaoran Li no renuncia. Mañana la voy a visitar.

-Mañana no trabaja.

-Bien entonces creo iré a ver a nuestro viejo amigo. Colgué pero pude escuchar la burla de Eriol antes de colgar.

Al día siguiente me estacioné frente al edificio, con las indicaciones de Eriol no fue difícil encontrarlo, entré preguntando por Kinomoto-san, ese es su apellido. Comencé a subir las escaleras pero la vi detrás de mí subiendo con una canasta de ropa en las manos, seguramente era su día de lavandería y tareas domésticas.

-Ah hola –le dije y de nuevo esa mirada confundida- que bien ver a alguien conocido, estoy un poco perdido- la confusión se intensificó.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Sí, bueno no –técnicamente no- pero el otro día me atendiste en el restaurante de Eriol.

-Creo que me confunde –respondió y volvió a poner la cara seria.

-Eso es imposible –le dije-No lo creo, recuerda que fui a la barra a cambiar mi pedido –nada, no recordaba nada, era como hablar con un bebe que nunca recuerda absolutamente nada, realmente frustrante- Su nombre es Sakura.

-Ah claro la verdad es que siempre hay mucha gente –reconoció, aunque aún no sabía si en realidad me recordaba.

-Si entiendo.

-¿Necesita algo? Preguntó y trató de pasar a mi lado, supongo que era simple cortesía y no esperaba un problema de mi parte.

-Sí, sí quisiera saber si me puede ayudar –se detuvo al escuchar mi objeción- busco a un amigo es el dueño del edificio Yamasaki Takashi.

-Él casi nunca viene –me aclaró.

-Qué mal, esperaba verlo llevo algún tiempo buscándolo.

-Bueno si él lo conoce creo que lo podría contactar en la agencia inmobiliaria, es decir si son amigos.

Buen punto pensé –Sí bueno es que hace poco me mude acá y no conozco nada, Eriol fue quien me dijo que este edificio le pertenecía.

-Si quiere le puedo dar el teléfono.

-Se lo agradecería

-Venga conmigo – ¿perder mi tiempo? Sí claro. Bien ahora sólo necesito una excusa para quedarme y poder hablar por largo tiempo jajaja.

Llegamos a su piso y al abrir la puerta pude ver el lugar, no parecía que una chica viviera allí, no tenía decoración o algo parecido, me disponía a entrar cuando me dijo.

-Ya se lo traigo –y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Quede algo sorprendido de que me dejara por fuera, un momento después apareció de nuevo.

-Tome –dijo cuando volvió y me dio un papel.

-Gracias –le respondí y comencé a pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de invitarla a salir, dos segundos y apenas iba a decir algo me dijo.

-Bueno espero le pueda hablar con él, hasta luego.

Y me cerró la puerta en la cara de nuevo.

Esa chica era mal educada, despistada y lo peor hermosa, algo que me hacía quererla más.

Creo que tendré que intentar una técnica, estrategia o algo porque no voy a permitir que _nadie_ me ignore.

**Continuara:**

**Comentarios de la autora:** Bueno traigo esta nueva historia con Shaoran y Sakura como protagonistas. Supuestamente debí haber publicado el Domingo, pues sólo tenía que transcribir pero al final terminé cambiando algunas cosas además voy a intentar publicar un capi cada semana junto con un nuevo fic de Eriol y Meiling del cual estaré publicando el primer capítulo en estos días.

Espero les guste la historia y me dejen sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo**

**Capítulo 2**

He ido al restaurante por aproximadamente un mes, de esta manera ella ya me reconoce, ya sabe que existo. Bueno después de la octava vez me noto, antes era como un nuevo cliente siempre pero bueno ya sabe que soy asiduo al lugar y no me mira extrañada cuando la saludo amistosamente. De nuevo y como he hecho en el último mes le he dicho al host que la quiero a ella como mesera, supongo que ya sabe que tengo algún tipo de segunda intención con ella, pero ni me importa, ella es la que importa. Llegué un poco antes, quería hablar con ella antes de la hora de la cena, bueno a ver si logro algo, porque un día vine a recoger a Eriol e intenté hablar con ella, pero ella sólo asentía, era más por cortesía y parecía aburrida, algo extraño porque yo no soy aburrido y le estaba contando una muy buena historia, la gente pagaba por oír mis historias –en especial las chicas-, soy un hombre interesante pero con ella todo fallaba. La vi dirigiéndose a la cocina y me acerqué a ella.

-Hola Sakura – le dije, ella volteó inmediatamente, seguramente por el atrevimiento de llamarla por su primer nombre, pero es que luego de tenerla en mi mente tanto tiempo me acostumbré y no la puedo llamar Kinomoto-san cuando todas las noches me dice _buenas noches soy Sakura._

-Li-san –me reconoció, luego de presentarme todas las noches y decirle _ya me habías atendido_ me presenté como era debido, Shaoran Li había dicho, recuerdo que hice un gesto algo seductor y agregué Shaoran para ti, pero ella no se sonrojó ni nada, no me he podido acostumbrar a la idea de que ella es distinta, creo que seguramente tiene un tornillo zafado o algo. En fin ella no hizo caso a mi recomendación y siempre me dice Li-san no importa que yo le pida el favor muy amablemente de que me llame por mi nombre de pila.

-Shaoran –volví a intentar, tal vez algún día lo logre.

-¿Viene a ver a Hiraguizawa?

-Sí, de hecho me está esperando, solo que te vi y te quería saludar. –le dije y me dirigí hacía la oficina de mi amigo.

-¡Esa chica es de palo! –entré diciéndole a Eriol, quien sonrió ante mi declaración.

-¿Nada funciona? –Negué con la cabeza- te lo dije –me recordó y se reclinó en su silla- ya te lo dije no es por ti, ella es así con todo el mundo.

-¿De piedra?

-Algo así –me dijo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que se la pasa así siempre? Parece que no tuviera sentimientos o emociones o algo.

-Sí lo sé, eso lastima mucho a Tomoyo, eran mejores amigas pero como te comenté antes ahora apenas y hablan. Sé que su familia tuvo un accidente y murieron… Tomoyo dice que ella también murió en ese accidente.

-…Bueno ahora entiendo –reflexioné- ¿hace cuánto fue el accidente?

-4 años, sino estoy mal. Sakura estuvo muy mal, Tomoyo dice que fue horrible; ella trató de ayudarla, brindarle apoyo pero ella quedó muy mal, hace poco recuperó su vida, se mudó de su casa y comenzó a trabajar y estudiar.

-Pobre chica… -ha pasado por mucho.

-Eso no es lo peor –lo miré extrañado- su madre murió un par de años antes del accidente de algún tipo de cáncer, creo que ella tenía 16 años. –medito por un momento- Supongo que creó una especie de barrera para ser inmune al dolor y no tener que sufrir por algo así. –Se detuvo un momento- Por eso Tomoyo te dijo que no te acercaras a ella, porque no quieres algo a largo plazo –me miró y sonrió un poco.

-Eso no lo saben –me defendí, él me miró con una ceja levantada- bien, bien ya sé que no tengo un buen expediente últimamente, pero todo me lo enseñaste tu eh –me levantó más la ceja- bien ya sé que no eres más así.

-En fin eso no importa ya, como te dije ella no te va a poner cuidado, para ella la gente no es relevante, se acostumbra a que estén a su alrededor pero no les presta verdadera atención.

-Entiendo –medité- pero no deja de intrigarme y honestamente es la chica más hermosa que he visto.

-Sí la verdad que es linda pero no veo que puedas hacer algo.

-Honestamente yo tampoco –acepté derrotado- ¿Oye y si le dices a Tomoyo que salgamos los cuatro?

-Te digo que solo sale con Tomoyo nunca salimos los tres, bueno solo una vez pero porque me las encontré y ni modo de dejarme aparte.

-Ya veo. Bien entonces creo me quedaré con el plan de verla todas las noches en el restaurante, tal vez se dé cuenta de mi interés y me tome en cuenta –dije algo esperanzado.

-Sí, puede que eso pase… aunque lo dudo mucho amigo –me dijo honestamente.

-Yo también –le respondí.

----

El Sábado es 3 de Septiembre, cumpleaños de Tomoyo. Eriol le organizó una gran fiesta en un club a las afueras de la ciudad, he visto como se ha esmerado en cada detalle, quiere que todo salga perfecto y que ella esté feliz.

El problema: no sé que regalarle de cumpleaños… 24 años qué es bueno para una chica de 24 años… creo que alguna joya sería ideal… aunque no conozco muy bien sus gustos, debería preguntarle a Eriol.

-Shaoran –me dijo su voz al otro lado de la línea. –Qué bueno que me llamas quiero saber si vas a ir con pareja o no a la fiesta.

-Mmm no lo había pensado, supongo que con pareja.

-Bien, entonces tengo que agregar un lugar. Es que siempre que hay una fiesta y tu prima está asistes con ella pero como se fue hace tanto para China me olvidé de preguntarte jajaja.

-Sí ella es mi cita jajaja... Eriol llamaba para preguntarte algo… -escuché como hablaba con alguien más a su lado.

-Te digo que no, todo está bajo control –decía.

-En serio no puedo creer que me hayas organizado una fiesta y no tengas ningún problema –respondió una voz femenina, Tomoyo seguramente, aunque no se escuchaba claramente pues no estaba al lado del micrófono pero por su comentario no podría ser nadie más.

-Eriol… -intenté que me volviera a poner atención.

-…da…dame un… segundo que estoy…. –se interrumpió- ¡ah!

-¿Eriol? –bien su novia ocupó toda su atención.

-Shaoran hablamos luego vale –me dijo muy rápido- estoy algo ocupado en este momento –y colgó.

-Adios –dije por costumbre aunque sabía que nadie me escucharía.

Colgué el teléfono y mire la puerta de mi oficina como si me fuera a decir qué comprar. Comencé a pensar a quien conocía que tuviera 24 años… era una lista larga. Pero tendría que ser alguien que conociera los gustos de Tomoyo o tuviera gustos afines; la lista… inexistente. No sabía a quién pedirle concejo, Tomoyo era sofisticada y sencilla a la vez y no le podía dar cualquier cosa ya que era la novia de mi amigo y mi amiga por añadidura, aunque me faltara conocerla un poco mejor.

Quién, quién podría aconsejarme… ¿Meiling? No, mala idea Meiling es completamente opuesta a Tomoyo, entonces quién… un nombre vino a mi mente; Sakura.

Sakura era amiga de Tomoyo, la conocía desde la infancia, fueron mejores amigas; definitivamente Sakura sabría qué regalarle a Tomoyo.

Pero no podía ir y preguntarle, ella estaba trabajando y ya fui hoy al restaurante, fui a almorzar pues tengo que quedarme en la oficina hasta tarde y no podría ir allí a cenar. No he dejado de ir al restaurante ni un día en los últimos dos meses, esperando que Sakura note mi interés y me de algún tipo de señal de que le intereso, aunque soy consciente de que es muy poco probable. Pero ya fui hoy creo que notará mi intensidad si voy dos veces un mismo día… ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? Si no me acompaña a comprar mañana algo no tendré regalo para Tomoyo.

Decidido me levanté de mi silla y salí de mi oficina.

-Kawara vengo en dos horas si surge algo importante me contacta a mi celular –comuniqué a mi secretaria.

-Sí, señor Li.

Baje en el elevador al parqueadero y me dirigí a mi auto llame a Yan para que me llevara al restaurante y con él al volante no demoramos en llegar al lugar.

-Señor Li –saludó el host- que bueno verlo nuevamente, ¿mesa para uno?

-No de hecho vengo por otros motivos –le contesté rápidamente, busqué con la mirada a Sakura y la vi recogiendo unas cartas para alguna mesa, miré al host y noté la curiosidad en su mirada, estaba esperando que le contara mis motivos pero estaba soñando si en verdad creía que eso iba a suceder –disculpe –le dije mientras me apartaba de él. No me podía impedir la entrada siendo amigo del dueño, así que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callado.

-Sakura –la llamé, ella volteó y me miró.

-Li-san –se extraño al verme, sabía que le parecería raro verme dos veces un mismo día- ¿No lo han atendido? Deme un segundo y estoy con usted.

Equivocado otra vez.

-No, no quiero que me atiendas –le dije y sonreí ante su deducción- vengo a pedirte un favor.

-¿A mí? -me dijo sin expresión o sorpresa alguna.

-Sí a ti. Como sabes el Sábado es el cumpleaños de Tomoyo y honestamente no sé que regalarle.

-Ah –bajó la mirada, como pensando algo luego la volvió a subir y me preguntó- ¿Y para qué me necesita a mí?

-Porque tú eres su amiga y la conoces mejor que yo.

-…Supongo –creo que no relacionó lo que decía con el hecho de que requería su ayuda.

-Necesito que me ayudes a comprarle algo, no sé que podría gustarle y no puedo comprarle cualquier cosa.

-Ya veo –asintió con la cabeza dos veces- bien creo que la conozco, pero no sé que tanto pueda ayudarlo –me extrañé- es decir yo le voy a dar algo un poco viejo, un recuerdo de cuando éramos niñas, no creo que eso le pueda ayudar a usted en algo.

-Pero sabes que eso le gustará.

-Creo que sí.

-Por eso, la conoces mejor que yo. Mira no importa lo que sea, de hecho estaba pensando en comprarle una joya, pero no sé sus gustos si pudieras ver una y decirme si le gustaría…

Volteó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, luego subió los hombros como si le diera lo mismo o fuera cualquier cosa.

-Bien creo que le puedo ayudar.

-Gracias Sakura –sonreí ampliamente, la verdad me estaba comenzando a preocupar por la opción de que no me acompañara y me tocara comprar algo a mi criterio- ¿Cuándo puedes?

-Pues mañana tengo que trabajar por la tarde aquí así que no lo puedo ayudar, pero puede ser el sábado.

-Bien es que el sábado es la fiesta.

-Oh si la fiesta… pero puede ser temprano, a las 3 estaría bien y podría llegar a tiempo para la fiesta.

-Podríamos ¿no?

-No, la verdad es que no voy a ir, las fiestas no son lo mío. –creo que de alguna forma lo esperaba así que no me sorprendí.

-Entiendo, bien entonces el sábado a las 3 pm la recojo en su edificio.

-No hace falta, si quiere nos vemos en la joyería.

-Pero es que no sé qué voy a comprar, tal vez sea mejor alguna otra cosa.

-Bien entonces nos vemos en Iyoid Tokio a las 3 pm, es un centro comercial bastante grande creo que allí podría encontrar lo que busca.

-Mmm bien, como gustes. Adiós.

-Hasta luego señor Li.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa que estaba atendiendo.

----

Iyod Tokio, eso había dicho creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad para hacer algún tipo de avance con ella, es decir voy a salir con Sakura Kinomoto y aunque no es una cita oficial puede convertirse en una, solo tengo que darle mi mejor sonrisa, contarle mis mejores historias y la tendré comiendo de mi mano al final del día.

Espero que las compras no nos vayan a tomar todo el día, pues tengo que venir a cambiarme y pasar por Nabiki para llevarla a la fiesta, aunque es una pena si hubiera planeado esto antes podría ir con Sakura como pareja, seguramente al final del día se sentirá mal de que la deje abandonada pero pues así son las cosas ella me hizo a un lado ahora era mi turno de hacerla a un lado, aunque tengo que confesar que no me gustaba mucho la idea.

Llegué al lugar pautado pero tuve que salir a la entrada principal, pues estaba en el parqueadero.

Ahí estaba sentada en unas escaleras de ladrillo, su cabello suelto con una diadema delgada de color azul, un saco con capota gris y unos jeans azules desgastados, en sus pies llevaba tenis a juego con el saco. La mirada perdida parecía que estuviera concentrada en algo pero verdaderamente no miraba nada, pues yo estaba en el rumbo frente a ella pero no me había hecho algún tipo de gesto de saludo o algo, ella simplemente no estaba ahí.

-Hola Sakura –le dije y salió del trace en el que estaba.

-Li-san ¿cómo está?

-Shaoran y muy bien –no dijo nada por mi comentario solo se puso de pie y me dijo.

-¿Entonces por dónde comenzamos?

-Bueno creo que eso lo decides tú, tú eres la que conoce a la cumpleañera mejor.

-Sí pero usted dijo que quería regalarle una joya.

-Si eso dije pero era solo una idea si crees que es mejor otra cosa no me opongo.

-Creo que podemos seguir con su idea.

Me molestaba el trato formal que tenía conmigo, es decir ya la conozco hace tres meses, la veo todos los días ¿por qué no me llamaba por mi nombre y dejaba de lado los formalismos? Comenzó a caminar dejándome atrás y no tardé en darle alcance.

-¿No crees que me podrías decir Shaoran? –le pregunté mientras caminábamos.

-La verdad no creo que me pueda acostumbrar, además usted es un cliente del restaurante es inapropiado que lo llame por su nombre.

-Pero te conozco hace algún tiempo.

-Igual no me parece. –Contestó rápidamente.

-¿Al menos podrías tratarme con más familiaridad no?

-¿Disculpe? –me miró seria.

-Te repito que te conozco hace algunos meses.

-No creo que sea posible –me contestó cortante.

-Entiendo –le dije, la verdad es que sí la entendía ella no quería cruzar la barrera de mesera/comensal y pues en realidad yo no era nadie para que me tratara con familiaridad, apenas y cruzaba palabras conmigo; aparte de un sí señor, en seguida, en un momento, no me hablaba de nada más. Entendí que debería dejar de tomarme atribuciones que no me correspondían ella era una mesera y yo el cliente nada más, por mucho que yo quisiera conquistarla eso no iba a pasar y ella solo me estaba haciendo un favor no más, no podía interpretar o aprovecharme de esto, aunque sí lo intentará no creo que lograra nada, era mejor respetar la línea que ella había puesto y no cruzarla pues podría ofenderla.

Caminamos por un corredor del centro comercial y llegamos a una joyería de la cual no vi ni el nombre. Entre y miré los objetos exhibidos pero en realidad no los veía, estaba pensando en Sakura y en de qué manera tratarla, pues lo último que quería era ofenderla o molestarla. Levanté la mirada y la joven detrás del mostrador tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era como si viera a algún ídolo o algo así, giré la cabeza pero no había nadie detrás, luego recordé mi común efecto en las mujeres y le sonreí, creo que con Sakura me acostumbre a la indiferencia de las féminas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor Li?

Me extrañó que supiera mi nombre, aunque claro salgo cada rato en las páginas sociales pero no soy lo que se diría "famoso".

-Bien estoy buscando una joya para una amiga –le respondí y le sonreí un poco. El efecto fue inmediato la chica se sonrojó y eso le hizo bien a mi ego, había olvidado lo que era ser irresistible para una mujer.

-¿Qu… -se aclaró la garganta –qué tipo de joya busca?

-La verdad no sé, supongo que un anillo estaría bien.

-Bien –caminó dos pasos- le puedo ofrecer de este tipo –comenzó a sacar algunos de la vitrina.

Me acerqué a verlos pero ninguno me convencía realmente, me gustó uno delgado plateado con una flor verde como figura, pero sabía que no era para Tomoyo era más bien para…

-¿Viste algo bueno? –me giré para ver a Sakura que estaba viendo unos brazaletes.

-Pues la verdad no –la chica de la tienda notó que estaba con Sakura e hizo un gesto de disgusto al comentario de ella.

-¿Entonces no es una joya? –pregunté sonriéndole pero al darme cuenta volví a un gesto serio, no quería incomodarla. Yo no iba a cruzar esa línea que ella había dibujado.

-No creo –dijo y comenzó a salir, yo la seguí agradeciendo la atención de la chica y de paso la subida de ego. Caminamos hacia una tienda de flores pero al igual que en la joyería nada la convenció. Al analizarla, su actitud no cambiaba a la que tenía en el restaurante, es decir mientras caminaba podría haber estado llevando platos y no habría diferencia. Pasamos por una librería y de repente paró y se quedó observando la vitrina. Me acerqué a ver lo que ella analizaba y pude ver algunas películas infantiles exhibidas, no era nada del otro mundo sólo dvds, ella me miró y me dijo.

-Creo que lo encontramos –miró de nuevo la vitrina y señaló- el regalo perfecto para Tomoyo.

-¿En serio? –Me sorprendí- ¿y qué es? –le pregunté.

-La película Ningyo Hime (1)–me respondió y se adentró en la tienda.

-¿Estas… está segura? Es una película –le hable un poco más formal, creo que es lo correcto y lo que ella quiere.

-Sí, vera a ella le encantaba esa película, tenía una versión en Beta (2) a la cual se le dañó la cinta y nunca más la consiguió, pero a ella le encanta ésta película, es la historia original de Hans Christian Anderson (3) y nunca la volvió a encontrar estoy segura que le gustará el regalo.

-Bueno si usted lo dice entonces le creo –le expresé. Me acerqué al hombre que atendía, le pedí la película y le dije que la envolviera para regalo, cuando tuve el objeto en mis manos me acerqué a Sakura y le dije.

-Muchas gracias, creo que llevo un gran presente para Tomoyo, algo que en verdad le agradará y no cualquier cosa.

-Por nada –me contestó mirándome a los ojos.

Creo que es mejor que el de Eriol jajaja –bromeé pero al no ver reacción en ella volví a mi cara seria.- Gracias –repetí.

-Por nada.

-Bien entonces vamos, la llevo a su edificio. Creo que ella iba a refutar la idea pero al final no dijo nada solo asintió. En el camino al parqueadero, en la plazoleta, había un show de comedia, dos personas vestidas como bufones estaban haciendo su rutina. Sin darme verdadera cuenta de mis actos me acerqué al lugar a ver el show. Cuando pude ver la presentación uno de los hombres ponía algo en el suelo y el otro leyendo un papel caminaba y se caía, era un chiste muy clásico y algo tonto pero el hombre lo hizo muy cómico y no pude contener la risa, al igual que el resto del público. Mire a mi lado y Sakura estaba viendo el show pero su cara no mostraba algún tipo de alegría estaba igual de seria que siempre. Aunque me pareció raro decidí alejarme y seguir con el camino al parqueadero.

Llegamos al carro le abrí la puerta y luego me monté, prendí el motor y comencé a conducir hacía la salida. Ella no dijo nada y yo no sabía que decir, el silencio era incómodo así que traté hacer conversación.

-Eriol me dijo que va a la universidad –volteó el rostro para mirarme.

-Sí- dijo y luego volvió su mirada a la ventana.

-¿Y qué estudia? –indagué.

-Marketing.

Bien ella no colaboraba con la conversación, seguramente no quería hablar así que al no haber más nada que decir encendí la radio y dejé que la música llenara el incómodo silencio del camino.

El recorrido se me hizo largo, me sentía como fuera de lugar pero al fin habíamos llegado a su edificio.

-Bien llegamos –dije ella comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.

-Sí.

-Bueno… hasta luego y gracias de nuevo Kinomoto-san –creo, _creo_ que frunció el ceño por un segundo y luego volvió a su seriedad regular.

-Por nada, hasta luego… Li-san –me contestó y salió del automóvil para adentrarse en su edificio sin mirar atrás.

----

Como dijo Sakura el tiempo me alcanzó perfectamente a las 6 pm estuve listo y me dirigí a recoger a Nabiki, era un chica hermosa con el cabello rubio, ojos azules y curvas envidiables. Pero a la hora de la verdad aburrida, muy, muy aburrida, estuve hablando con ella en la fiesta pero no me interesó nada de lo que me dijo, la verdad creo que me estaba hablando de perros o peluqueros o no sé pero tan interesante era lo que decía que me puse a pensar en mi lista de mercado mientras asentía. Cuando la tuve lista y guardada en mi mente me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí hacía Tomoyo para darle mi regalo.

-¡Qué entretenido te ves! –me dijo Eriol cuando me acerqué a su novia.

-Ja ja –le respondí de mala gana. Miré a Tomoyo y le dije- Feliz cumpleaños –mientras le entregaba el presente.

Ella sonrió, me dio las gracias y comenzó a abrir el regalo.

-¿Es… es… La Sirenita? –Me preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, la original –le contesté.

-¿Cómo….? ¡Gracias! –me dijo y me dio un abrazo- ¡Me encanta Shaoran muchas, muchas gracias! No sabes cuánto he buscado esta película. ¿Dónde la conseguiste? –me preguntó emocionada, me alegró que la cara de Eriol estaba completamente sorprendida, obviamente no espera esa reacción ante mi regalo jajajaja.

-Por ahí –le contesté haciéndome el misterioso.

-¿Pero cómo supiste?

-Saku… Kinomoto-san me ayudó a elegir tu regalo.

Su expresión cambió un poco, ya sabía que ella no me quería cerca de Sakura para causarle algún daño, pero estaba más que equivocada pues Sakura ni siquiera me daba la hora.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó Eriol.

-Sí, le pedí el favor que me ayudara con tu regalo –miré a Tomoyo- y así lo hizo. -

Ah, bien… muchas gracias Shaoran, me encanta.

-No te preocupes no estaba tratando de conquistarla o algo así –intenté tranquilizarla.

-Y aunque trataras no daría resultado jajaja –dijo Eriol burlándose de mí aunque al mismo tiempo aligeraba el ambiente.

-Tienes razón –no pude negar- ¿y tú que le regalaste? –quise saber, por la reacción de Tomoyo tal vez no fuera broma que mi regalo era mejor que el de él.

-Un relicario –me contó.

-¿Un relicario? –repetí tal vez él necesitaba ayuda con los regalos.

-Pero no cualquier relicario –agregó Tomoyo- es un relicario de 1921 –le sonrió a su novio y lo abrazó de la cintura- además tiene una foto donde estoy con mi padre cuando era pequeña, es hermoso –terminó ella emocionada. Bien no Eriol no necesitaba ayuda con los regalos.

Hablamos un poco más pero al ver a mi pareja sola y aburrida regresé con ella, comenzó de nuevo su historia del perro y decidí que era hora de bailar. Bailamos toda la noche, para eso sí servía la chica jaja. Al final la fiesta fue un éxito y todos la pasamos bien. Encendí el auto y comencé a conducir hacia la casa de Nabiki pero al pensarlo detenidamente no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, es decir desde que me empeñe en conquistar a Sakura me he limitado un poco con las chicas, sólo he estado con cinco chicas (dos de ellas secretarias que me tocó cambiar de departamentos para que no hubiera problema alguno) y sería pecado no pasar la noche con una chica como Nabiki. Sé que es superficial pero soy hombre, son necesidades básicas y aunque algunas han sido una completa decepción, pues no siempre es así y Nabiki se veía una chica recorrida, que sabía lo que hacía y lo que quería, así que tome la oportunidad y me dirigí a mi apartamento.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó haciéndose la ingenua, ya conocía el teatro de la chica ingenua, siempre era divertido.

-En mi apartamento –le contesté mirándola profundamente. Me acerqué y tomé su barbilla con mi mano izquierda y la besé. No opuso resistencia alguna, de hecho se pasó de su silla a la mía pero el timón le molestó así que le dije- ¿Entramos?

-Aja –respondió y me volvió a besar. No sé como salimos del auto y llegamos a mi apartamento, pues no nos despegamos en ningún momento.

Solté las llaves en la mesa y cerré la puerta, comencé a desvestirla mientras caminábamos y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, no perdimos el tiempo, de hecho no alcanzamos a llegar a mi cuarto nos dirigimos al sofá más largo. Me recosté sobre ella y me sonrió, no sé por qué pero en ese momento pensé en Sakura, era extraño pensar en ella en esta situación. Pero creo que al poner distancia yo también le estaba diciendo de alguna manera adiós y no quería decirlo, no sé si porque me hería el ego saber que en realidad no había podido con ella o por alguna otra cosa pero no pude evitar el sentimiento de querer a Sakura en el lugar de Nabiki. Dejé el pensamiento a un lado y me centré en lo que hacía.

----

El día siguiente fue tranquilo, al despertar me bañé, me vestí, preparé el desayuno, desperté a Nabiki del sofá; ella me sonrió se vistió y se fue aunque sin saber por qué la invité a cenar al día siguiente, ella estaba extasiada para mí no fue la gran cosa, es decir Nabiki era atractiva pero no interesante, era perder el tiempo una diversión a mi decepción de los últimos meses. La verdad es que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con Sakura ella no me iba a poner atención, lo mejor sería olvidarla y no obsesionarme con eso de que no me pusiera cuidado.

Hice las compras de la lista que hice mentalmente en la fiesta del día anterior, vi un partido de futbol revisé algunas cosas de la oficina y luego estuve libre. No tenía nada que hacer, estaba solo en el apartamento. No me gustó mucho el vacío así que decidí llamar a una amiga que resultó ser (presioné un número al azar en mi agenda de contactos) Merida una chica linda y tonta, como la mayoría de chicas con las que salgo. Quise marcar pero al final no lo hice, yo ya conocía a la chica sabía que no era interesante, en realidad terminaríamos en mi apartamento y ante el pensamiento me sentí algo vacío, además que estaba saliendo con Nabiki, bueno algo así y mañana teníamos una cita… no podía acostarme hoy con otra y sonreírle mañana como si nada hubiera pasado, yo no era así.

Decidí que lo mejor sería ver una película puse una que se veía interesante pero no vi gran cosa me pare del televisor y baje a hacerme palomitas, cuando regresé me di cuenta que no la había pausado pero no me había perdido de nada. La película fue un fiasco, tanto que me quedé dormido, me levanté a las 2am para acostarme en la cama, estaba sobre un sofá del cuarto, y apagar el televisor.

El lunes llegó y todo pasó sin complicaciones, reuniones con socios y clientes exitosas y satisfactorias, hice algunos balances, revisé otros y al final estaba listo para recoger a Nabiki e ir a cenar. Me dirigí al restaurante de Eriol, supongo que por costumbre, llegamos y como costumbre pedía a Sakura como mesera.

Al final me di cuenta por qué lo hice, por qué fui a ese restaurante y por qué pedí que Sakura me atendiera, era para darle celos a ella. Quería que me viera con alguien más, era un truco más de mi parte aunque lo había hecho sin pensarlo o planearlo, solo lo hice, un truco más para llamar la atención de ella, un truco que nunca había tenido que usar pero que sabía.

Y para mi decepción Sakura no dijo nada o se sorprendió de verme con alguien más, generalmente yo cenaba solo o con Eriol pero nunca con mujeres, bueno solo si Tomoyo se nos unía, pero de resto nada, nunca y a ella eso no le importaba. Yo no le importaba y ya tenía que dejar de pensar en ella seguir mi vida y dejarla en el pasado, hacerla a un lado como ella hacía conmigo al ignorarme.

Me puse de mal genio y sé que no fui una buena compañía para Nabiki pero es que el ser despreciado por alguien no me gustaba. A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté a Nabiki me di cuenta que ella esperaba que la invitara de nuevo a algún lugar pero honestamente no quería seguir con ella, no quería a nadie, la rabia no se me había pasado, seguía herido por la indiferencia de Sakura y ni siquiera pude fingir bien con Nabiki, no fui cortes ni caballeroso, le dije que tenía que salir y le dejé dinero para un taxi, ni siquiera le prometí llamarla.

En el trabajo no fue mejor, creo que el mal humor me hacía equivocar en lo que hacía, no fui elocuente en la reunión que tuve sobre una proyección para dos años de una nueva campaña publicitaria, estaba hecho un desastre a la hora del almuerzo me dirigí al mismo restaurante que hace tres meses.

A la entrada como siempre el host atendía a los comensales.

-Mesa para uno y quiero que Kinomoto sea mi mesera. –le espeté al hombre que acomodaba a las personas en las mesas.

-Pero… -Él se veía algo intimidado, supongo que por mi tono pero no me importó, comenzó a caminar dentro del lugar, lo seguí y me senté en la mesa que me indicó.

-Buenas tardes soy Sakura y s…

-mi mesera hoy, sí ya sé ¿cómo está Kinomoto? –le dije sin mirarla e interrumpiendo su saludo.

-Li-san… es usted –¿quién más quería que fuera?

-¿Disculpe? –ahora resulta que le incomodo, además de todo.

-No nada, es solo que ya me iba –la miré extrañado- me tomé el día libre.

-Oh lo siento, no se preocupe no tiene que atenderme puede irse –le dije al saber que había interrumpido sus planes.

-No se preocupe, usted es un cliente fijo y sería una descortesía no atenderlo.

-Gracias –le iba a insistir en que se fuera pero verla me agradaba.

-¿Y qué desea ordenar? –me preguntó aunque no me había dado la carta.

-Bien creo que un bife de –mi teléfono sonó- un segundo –le dije- ¿Qué pasa Kawara? –le pregunté a mi secretaria pues el número era de la oficina- no, ellos tienen que venir la próxima semana- esperé la respuesta de mi secretaria- aggg –no pude evitar el gruñido- ¡bien dígales que yo iré a su oficina la próxima semana y serán sus términos! –le contesté a mi secretaria y le colgué sin esperar respuesta alguna- ¡Este día apesta! –dije, aunque más para mí que para Sakura.

-¿Problemas? –preguntó.

-Muchos –la miré, su rostro estaba serio, de nuevo era una conversación por educación que por interés- nada de su incumbencia –le dije pero me arrepentí, no debía ser grosero con ella, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que me pasara –quiero un bife 3/4 de lomo.

-En seguida –respondió.

Trajo el puesto de mesa y cuando iba a poner el plato se me cayó el puesto, me sentí estúpido, ella lo acomodó sin decir nada. Me trajo mi comida y le pedí un whisky seco, cuando me lo trajo no sé como solté mi celular sobre el bendito vaso, hoy era el peor día para hacer cualquier cosa, de nuevo me sentí como idiota y la miré para ver si se burlaba de mí o algo pero no, estaba con su cara de siempre mirándome, esperando que le pidiera el postre.

-No deseo nada más –le dije sacado el aparato del vaso.

-Muy bien, ya le traigo la cuenta –dijo y se dirigió a la caja, volvió pronto con el foldercillo y la cuenta dentro, saqué mi billetera y busqué mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Lo que faltaba- me dije- no traje las tarjetas, hoy soy un completo inepto –me sonrojé luego de decirlo pues estaba seguro de que ella me había escuchado pero de nuevo su rostro estaba serio y sin señal de burla- Tome -le di el dinero en efectivo- gracias.

-Por nada señor Li –dijo, tomó el foldercito y se dirigió a la caja. Me quedé mirándola por un momento y cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba allí me puse de pie de inmediato, me sentía como un idiota y aunque ella no se había burlado de mí eso me parecía peor, ni siquiera podía ser su bufón. Salí del lugar y busqué mi auto, estaba en la esquina y de camino allí Sakura estaba caminando hacía mi, supongo que había salido por la puerta trasera. Levaba una chaqueta de cuero negra de corte corto, una blusa en V blanca y un pantalón negro, se veía muy hermosa, más si era posible.

-Hasta luego señor Li –me dijo cuando pasó a mi lado.

-¿Usted nunca se ríe? –le pregunté, ella se dio la vuelta y me preguntó.

-¿Disculpe?

-Le preguntaba si usted nunca se ríe.

Se veía algo sorprendida por mi pregunta, como si no supiera como contestarla.

-Lo digo porque hoy me comporte como un idiota sin cerebro o habilidades motrices, cualquiera se hubiera burlado de mí pero usted se quedó seria todo el tiempo.

-¿Preferiría que me hubiera burlado de usted? No creo que a un cliente le guste que su mesera se mofe de él.

-Bien… pero el día que me acompañó por el regalo de Tomoyo, creo que fue la única entre el público que no se burló de esos payasos.

-No me causó gracia –me contestó tranquila.

-Pero nunca la he visto reír.

-No tengo por qué reírme.

-¿Nunca?

-No.

-Imposible que nada le cause gracia.

-Pues muy posible porque no tengo de qué reírme.

-¿Ve, eso es raro? Cualquier otra persona se hubiera reído o sonreído al escuchar mi pregunta es una reacción normal, automática diría yo, pero usted no se ríe, ni por acto reflejo, es más dice que no se ríe nunca.

-Pues así soy yo –frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento no quería ofenderla per…

-No me ofendió –me dijo- la sinceridad nunca me ofende. Hasta mañana señor Li –me dijo y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-¿La puedo llevar? –le pregunté.

-No se preocupe, no me ofendió Shaoran. Hasta mañana.

_Shaoran._

Había dicho Shaoran ¡me había dicho Shaoran!

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía pero eso no me quitó felicidad, me había llamado por mi nombre por alguna extraña razón, quise decirle algo pero supongo que estaba tan ensimismado que no me di cuenta de cuando ella se fue. Pero no importaba lo único que importaba por ahora es que Sakura Kinomoto me había llamado Shaoran.

Ese simple hecho me arreglo el día completamente y el resto del día tuve una sonrisa en el rostro, no la pude quitar, no la quería quitar, me salía involuntariamente pero no la iba a desplazar por ningún otro gesto. El resto del día fue feliz, nada opacó mi alegría del almuerzo.

--- N/A: Bueno aquí traigo el capi dos del fic ¿cómo les pareció? La verdad escribir como un hombre es un poquito difícil, siempre pongo más lo que yo pienso o lo que quiero en mi hombre ideal jajaja pero tengo dos hermanos mayores y eso me ayuda a ubicarme un poquito en la mente masculina jejeje. Bueno ya saben que es lo que le pasó a Sakura y por qué es como de piedra, aunque Shaoran siguió intentando sin soltar la toalla y al menos logró que ella lo llamara Shaoran jajaja.

Espero les haya gustado el capi y me dejen sus comentarios o me los envíen a mi correo.

**(1) Ningyo Hime:** Es el nombre japonés de La sirenita, historia de Hans Christian Anderson, cuenta la historia tal como la escribió el autor y no con el final alterado que muestra la versión de Disney. La verdad es una película muy bonita y muy triste.

**(****2)Beta:** Es un formato de video anterior al VHS.

**(3)Hans Christian Anderson:** (Odense, 2 de abril de 1805 - Copenhague, 4 de agosto de 1875) fue un escritor y poeta danés, famoso por sus cuentos para niños, entre ellos "El patito feo" o "La sirenita".


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo**

**Capítulo 3**

_Shaoran._

Creo que sonaba mucho mejor cuando ella lo decía.

_Shaoran_.

Me había pasado la última hora pensando en eso, el hecho de que ella me llamara por mi nombre… pero por qué lo hizo, es decir me alegra que lo haya hecho, vaya si que me gusta, pero qué la impulsó a hacerlo… De repente recordé ese mínimo instante en que la llamé Kinomoto-san cuando me acompañó por el regalo de Tomoyo, pues no es que esté 100% seguro pero creo que frunció el ceño, tal vez… tal vez no le gustó que la llamara por su apellido y la tratara formalmente y por eso me llamó Shaoran ¡sí! Tenía que ser eso… aunque podría ser por demostrarme que no estaba molesta… pero ella no sabe, bien no creo que sepa, que me tiene loco y que el hecho de que esté molesta conmigo me afectaría, que eso de sonreír que le pregunté no lo hice con mala intención. Ella no sabe nada de eso, entonces sí es por lo de Kinomoto-san. ¡Siií! Reaccionó ante algo que yo le dije, reaccionó ante mí. ¡Gracias Dios!

No puede evitar la euforia y creo que mi secretaria me oyó porque me preguntó si necesitaba algo por el intercom. Supongo que mi sonrisa se ensanchó, pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo Sakura me había llamado por mi nombre porque se molestó, o algo parecido, el hecho que la llamara Kinomoto-san. ¡¡¡¡Yupiiii!!!!, si sueno como un niñito pero no puedo hacer nada.

Salí de la oficina luego de no hacer mucho, vi las demandas que había enviado Takamushi para eso de _sus términos_, era un contrato grande y olvidé la reunión de hoy pero bueno no estaban tan mal esos términos, no me dejaban en desventaja.

En mi apartamento cociné algo rápido, un sándwich, y luego subí a mi habitación a ver algo de televisión. La televisión en un principio había estado en la sala pero cada vez que me iba a dormir me tocaba subir y no me agradaba porque me despabilaba y se me iba el sueño, en cambio ahora en mi cuarto eran dos o tres pasos y listo estaba en mi camita.

Los juegos de futbol eran malos, el equipo sí que estaba decayendo, así que apague el aparato y quise hacer otra cosa pero no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba completamente solo en mi apartamento y no sabía qué hacer. Mal por mí, me acostumbre a mi familia de China, es decir allá nunca se está solo ya sean niños corriendo o llorando o alguna persona del servicio pero siempre hay alguien… en cambio acá estaba completamente solo. Eso no me gustó, bueno sí quiero mi independencia pero estando solo me aburro, no puedo hablar con nadie ni se me ocurre nada que hacer. Soy algo patético, lo sé, me acostumbre a mi familia aunque me queje de ella.

Pensé en llamar a alguna chica para que me hiciera compañía pero de repente eso no me pareció bueno o divertido en todo caso, la idea no me produjo algún interés así que la deseché.

No sé ni cómo pero Sakura llegó a mi pensamiento, la hermosa camarera que me tenía loco desde el primer día que me atendió hace ya dos meses. Me pregunto si en realidad no se da cuenta de mis intenciones, ¿no le parecerá raro que sólo ella me atiende?, bueno aunque seguramente ni lo nota, seguramente no nota que prácticamente la acoso, pues estoy todos los días en el restaurante…

… pero no creo, ya hubiera dicho algo o dejado de atenderme, seguramente ni cuenta se da que la visito todos los días. NO, adiós pensamiento pesimista, porque hoy Sakura me llamó Shaoran y eso no me lo quita nadie jajaja.

Al día siguiente al hacer mi acostumbrado recorrido hacia el restaurante de Eriol, me pregunté si me seguiría llamando Shaoran o si sólo había sido ayer, un evento de una vez en la vida. Es más si podía volver a tratarla de _tu_ y si ella me iba a tratar de la misma forma. Me costó caminar lo poco del auto a la entrada pero mejor salir de una de esas dudas, no me importa como ella me diga o trate le voy a decir Sakura, sí, no importa así la voy a llamar… pero si no quiere… no, no importa le voy a… no mejor espero que ella me salude y me hable para saber en qué situación estoy con ella, sí es lo mejor.

Entré me senté y apenas la vi sonreí, aunque no era mi sonrisa seductora era distinta creo que hasta tonta, y le dije.

-Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás? –Bien hasta ahí había llegado mi súper plan.

-Bien. –eso no me ayudaba para nada.

-… - ¿qué le puedo preguntar _disculpa me vas a llamar Shaoran permanentemente o era solo ayer_? Me miró esperando algo, no sabía que en realidad así que no dije nada.

-¿…y ya sabes lo que vas a ordenar? -¡Luz verde, luz verde! Me estaba tratando de _tu_, eso era bueno, muy bueno.

-Sí… quiero pasties de Cornualles.

-Enseguida.

De nuevo estaba feliz, creo que existo para ella. Me di el lujo de pedir pastel para celebrar, yo solo, pero qué importa.

*-*-*-*

-Eriol no puedes dejarme morir –en la tarde decidí llamar a Eriol para lograr algo con Sakura, lo que fuera era ganancia.

-¿Pero cómo quieres que te ayude? Ella apenas y me habla. ¿En serio te llama Shaoran?

Había pasado la última semana yendo al restaurante a disfrutar de su familiaridad, pero creo que debía avanzar. Ya me llamaba Shaoran pero no había pasado nada más, creo que es más que claro que soy yo quien debe echar a andar esto porque ella no hará nada, obviamente. Le conté a Eriol el suceso y no se l creía era la tercera vez que me preguntaba eso de que si me había llamado Shaoran, esperaba que él me ayudara de alguna manera a seguir avanzando con Sakura.

-Sí. Y si le propones a Tomoyo que salgamos los cuatro, de esa manera ella la convence.

-Te digo que ella sólo sale con Tomoyo, nunca salimos los tres, bueno esa vez que me las encontré.

-¡Pues encontrémonoslas otras vez! –Entendí el silencio de mi amigo, así que seguí- Claro vamos los dos y como ustedes se van a poner a hablar de cuanto se aman pues yo le hablo a ella.

-Bien… no suena tan mal, lo haré –aceptó como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo ¡cuidado y ayuda a un amigo caído!

Y así lo hicimos el sábado por la tarde me encontré con Eriol en un centro comercial _Atlantida,_ la verdad estaba algo nervioso y el que inventó la excusa del encuentro fue Eriol y era él quien la recordaba. Pasamos por varias vitrinas, corredores y lugares, lo malo de que un centro comercial sea grande, y al fin ubiqué a la chica de mi interés, con sus gemas verdes mirando… la nada y Tomoyo frente a ella emocionada relatando algo.

-Vamos –me dijo Eriol cuando encontró a las chicas. Estaban en un café, Tomoyo tenía una galleta frente a ella mientras Sakura sostenía un café.

-Dos cafés negros –pedí en la barra. Eriol siguió derecho a conseguir una mesa; todo debía pasar muy casual y creíble ante los ojos de Tomoyo.

Recibí los cafés y me dirigía a nuestra mesa, Eriol ya estaba allí mirando su blackberry y fue ahí que Tomoyo dijo.

-¿Shaoran? –volví el rostro para ver _quién_ me hablaba y ubiqué la mesa de Tomoyo me acerqué dos pasos- ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí? –como no recordaba la razón que me dijo Eriol me puse algo nervioso.

-E… estoy con Eriol –bien… que le diga él- está por allá –señalé. Eriol seguía con su blackberry.

-No lo vi entrar –dijo Tomoyo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada- ah sí ya lo veo –di un paso más y educadamente saludé a su acompañante.

-Hola Sakura.

-Shaoran –hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, bien seguíamos bien.

-¿Vamos con ellos no Sakura? –Sí. Victoria. Sakura asintió y se levantaron para ir a la mesa de Eriol, quien hasta ahora veía a su novia, Eriol era un gran actor eso de lo admitía. Tomoyo lo beso y lo saludó entusiasta, muy entusiasta para mi gusto aunque no es que la conozca perfectamente.

-Tómalos –dijo Eriol como resignado y sacó una cajita de terciopelo. Tomoyo la abrió emocionada, así que por eso tanta felicidad, entendí; joyas. Esa era la excusa él le prometió un brillante regalo para la cena, estaban celebrando algo, aniversario supongo. Sacó los aretes de diamantes y sonrió, su rostro era la felicidad completa, se los puso y abrazó a Eriol.

-Gracias, gracias. Me encanta –y lo besó. Eso me incomodó un poco, no me gustaba ver afecto entre los demás, mucho menos cuando yo no tengo nadie al lado, porque definitivamente Sakura ahora contaba como nadie. Estaba terminado su café como si estuviera sola en la mesa, no miró a Eriol y Tomoyo abrazados y besándose, no me miraba a mí, no miraba su café o a la gente que pasaba frente a ella.

-Tomoyo creo que me voy ya -dijo.

-Bien, nos vemos Sakura fue agradable salir contigo. –Le contestó su amiga.

-Adiós, adiós Hiraguizawa –Eriol movió la cabeza como único gesto.

-Yo te acompaño –le dije.

-No es necesario –claro obviamente no quiere mi compañía, ya recordaba el incómodo silencio del sábado pasado.

-No me importa, igual también ya me iba –me levanté de la mesa y me despedí de los que quedaron en ella. Dejé que ella fuera adelante, como dos pasos, de esa forma no tenía que aguantar mi incómoda presencia.

Caminamos por el hall del tercer piso y me sentí como guardaespaldas, pues muy mal sino me quería a su lado, la alcancé y la pasé, los dos pasos, ella me siguió el paso nos acercamos a las escaleras mecánicas pero recordé que había llevado auto, y que estaba en el último piso en el parqueadero cubierto.

-Espera mi auto está en el estacionamiento, si quieres te puedo llevar –le dije deteniendo su camino y ofreciéndole mi auto.

-No es necesario –de nuevo las negativas, eso me estaba comenzando a molestar, yo sólo estaba siendo cortés.

-Como quieras –le dije, di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

-¿Estás molesto? –la pregunta me extrañó, la verdad pensé que no iba a notar mi actitud.

-Bueno solo estaba siendo cortés –le dije para que entendiera mi intención.

-Pero como sabe vivo en el _downtown_ de Tokio.

-No me importa desviarme –bien eso era mentira llevarla era ir en dirección contraria a mi apartamento- pero si prefiere el metro no hay problema.

-¡No! –dijo rápido- bien le agradezco el ofrecimiento.

¡No puedo creerlo! Notó mi molestia y aceptó mi compañía aunque no le agrade.

Comenzamos a dar la vuelta para tomar las escaleras que nos subiría, había muchas tiendas y kiosquitos en el piso, pero ella no se fijaba en ninguno, era raro ver que una chica no se antojaba de nada. Subimos y justo frente a las escaleras mecánicas había una tienda de ropa y me dijo.

-Oh lo siento olvidé que vine aquí de compras con Tomoyo. Necesito comprar un pantalón negro, discúlpeme. –E iba a comenzar a caminar hacia el almacén de en frente cuando le dije.

-No me molesta –se volvió hacía mi extrañada.

-No es necesario –refutó.

-En verdad no me molesta acompañarla, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer –eso era cierto.

-Bien entonces creo que no hay problema -Entramos al lugar, Sakura se acercó a una de las personas que atendían pidió su pantalón a una mujer de 40 años y más baja que ella, la mujer la dirigió a la sección de pantalones. Sakura tomó el primero de una de las tallas y dijo.

-Este –y se lo entregó a la mujer quien comenzó a quitarle el gancho que lo sostenía.

-Por acá está el probador.

-No ese es el que quiero –le respondió Sakura. Tanto la mujer como yo nos quedamos algo extrañados.

-¿No se lo va a medir? –le dijo la mujer

-No –contestó seria.

-Pero no creo que sea su talla –refutó la mujer y me miró mal, entendí lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo no tengo prisa, no te preocupes puedes probártelo –le dije, por si era esa preocupación.

-Ese me queda –se defendió ella.

-De verdad no creo que sea su talla –repitió la mujer que nos atendía.

-Ese me queda –repitió Sakura.

-¿Cómo sabes? –le pregunté.

-Sé que me queda.

-Deberías medírtelo, yo creo que te queda grande.

-Si –me apoyó la mujer.

-Igual me quedaría –razonó ella.

-¿Y si te queda pequeño? –no lo creía posible, pero pues había que razonar- por eso están los probadores para que no lleves algo que no te sirve.

-Creo que tienes razón –tomó el pantalón y se dirigió hacia los probadores.

Se lo midió y como dijo le quedaba pero como dijimos nosotros le quedaba grande, así que la mujer que nos atendía le pasó una talla más pequeña que le quedó perfecta, y debo agregar que no pude evitar notar como acentuaba su… trasero. Compró el pantalón y salimos de la tienda de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento.

-Nunca había visto eso –dije mientras conducía para encontrar la salida.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó sin curiosidad alguna en la voz, seguramente era ella la cortés ahora no queriendo que hablara solo.

-Que alguien, en especial una mujer quiera comprar lo primero que ve sin probárselo antes.

-¿Para qué perder el tiempo en esas cosas –me respondió al momento de alcanzar la salida y tomar la avenida. Tenía razón eso de detallar las cosas y apagarse a ellas eran trivialidades y ella no estaba para trivialidades.

-Creo que tiene razón hay cosas más importantes –le concedí mirando la avenida que no estaba para nada congestionada para ser sábado.

-Muchas cosas más importantes- agregó mirando la ventana, yo diría recordando algo.

Seguimos el recorrido en silencio y de cuando en cuando la miraba, seguía mirando por su ventana pensativa.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a su edificio cuando dijo.

-Como por ejemplo que cierren la residencia estudiantil.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa y no lo entendí muy bien sino hasta que recordé de lo que estábamos hablando cuando salimos del centro comercial.

_Cosas importantes… la residencia estudiantil de Yamasaki… cerraba… _osea que ella se quedaba sin un lugar donde vivir.

-¿Y por qué? –Pregunté- ¿por qué cierra?

-Porque el edificio tiene problemas.

-Ah entiendo.

-Si estoy buscando donde vivir. –ahora estaba entendiendo más su actitud pensativa, estacioné frente al edificio y me miró.

-Gracias Shaoran, adiós. –se bajo del auto sin esperar respuesta y se fue.

-Adiós -le dije a la puerta cerrada. Aunque me había contado su problema no se mostraba afectada para nada por ello. Supongo que me lo dijo esperando que le ayudara…porque somos amigos… ¡somos amigos! De nuevo la sonrisa tonta volvió a mi rostro, ¡ya somos amigos! Y definitivamente la iba a ayudar, aunque no tengo nada de negocios en bienes raíces sí conocía a gente que me podría ayudar…Yamasaki, conocía a Yamasaki y él me podría decir qué era lo que pasaba.

Al día siguiente lo primero que pensé fue el problema de Sakura, no era mi problema pero creo que de alguna manera ella esperaba que le ayudara. Me ocupé en cosas de la oficina porque por mucho afán que tuviera no creo que fuera adecuado molestar a Yamasaki un domingo. Traté de entretenerme con cualquier cosa para apartar la idea de llamar a mi amigo de mi mente. El lunes a primera hora decidí llamarlo pero me interrumpió mi secretaria recordándome lo del convenio con Takamushi así que tuve que posponer la llamada hasta más tarde, muy tarde la verdad, estuve todo el día ocupado con el nuevo negocio y de nuevo ya era tarde para hablar con mi amigo. El martes luego de la reunión semanal no dejé que nada me impidiera hablar con Yamasaki. Lo llamé a su celular, eso que le dije a Sakura de que no lo había podido ubicar habían sido mentira, por supuesto que tenía su teléfono móvil, fuimos compañeros de universidad. Marqué el número para averiguar sobre la situación del edificio. Resulta que las columnas que sirven de cimientos de estructura estaban dañadas y el ayuntamiento le ordeno cerrar la residencia estudiantil, aunque el lugar podría arreglarse sin cerrarse las leyes determinaban que el lugar debía ser desalojado. Yamasaki no había hecho nada por el lugar, es decir no pidió prorroga o algo así y lo convencí para que lo hiciera, cosa que le daba a los inquilinos un mes más. En total serían cuatro meses, lo malo es que la orden había salido hace casi tres meses. La gente no tenía mucho más tiempo, Sakura no tenía mucho más tiempo, sólo un mes más y por lo que entendí todavía no tenía un lugar o una opción de vivienda.

Además que en Tokio es muy difícil conseguir algo decente a un buen precio o un precio justo. Por la tarde busqué algunos lugares, aunque no sabía el presupuesto que disponía o lo que pagaba actualmente. Necesitaba esos "detallitos" para ayudarla mejor, así que me dirigí al restaurante pero me informaron que no había ido así que salí hacía su edificio. Subí los pisos y golpeé a la puerta, ella abrió al poco tiempo. Tenía guantes de goma y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, seguramente estaba arreglando y limpiando aunque de lo que recordaba no tenía mayor cosa que limpiar.

-¡Shaoran! –Supongo que estaba sorprendida de verme, pero no se veía sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó.

-Necesito hablar contigo –creo que eso era obvio sino no estaría allí pero con eso me dejo pasar.

Como había visto antes no tenía muchas cosas; una mesa con dos sillas, una la trajo de otro cuarto para mí, un sofá y nada de decoración. Recordé que se estaba mudando por lo que era normal que estuviera empacando para estar preparada para el día de la mudanza pero no habían cajas o algo que me mostrara lo que había empacado. Me sirvió un té, supongo que me quedé pensando bastante tiempo, y me miro esperando que empezara.

-Eh yo… -estaba un poco nervioso y ni sé por qué- Hablé con Yamasaki y me dijo que tienen un mes más de plazo para mudarse.

-¿Qué? –le sorprendía la noticia aunque no sonreía, creo que eso le daba algo de tranquilidad tenía un poco más de tiempo.

-Sí hoy hablé con él y me explicó las cosas, me dijo que hablaría con su abogado para que le consiguiera una prorroga aunque dijo que solo lograrían conseguir un mes más de tiempo.

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –hizo cara de que estaba hablando con un loco que sólo decía incoherencias.

-¿No recuerdas? –Al ver que no me interrumpía seguí- el otro día lo comentaste cuando te traje a tu casa… luego de que nos encontramos en el centro comercial.

-Oh sí, lo recuerdo. – ¡Casi que no!- seguramente se me salió –dijo como disculpándose.

¿Se le olvidó? Y yo de idiota pensé que ella me estaba confiando en mi, contándome un problema porque éramos amigos y lo que pasa es que se le salió ¡claro, tiene sentido!

Luego de lo que hablamos y se quedó pensando en sus problemas y al final habló por hablar, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado, bien podría haber sido un vecino y no habría habido diferencia.

-Y dices que ahora tenemos un mes más para buscar donde vivir –comentó por mí noticia.

-Aja –dije derrotado esa chica me ignoraba no había logrado convertirme en su amigo, me seguía ignorando como a los demás sólo que ahora era Tomoyo o Eriol que los conocía y dirigía la palabra. Definitivamente era su 0 a la izquierda.

-Gracias –me dijo y vi algo de brillo en sus ojos, o creo que lo vi.

-Por nada igual Yamasaki tampoco quería sacarlos, es un problema en los cimientos que descubrió un inspector y pues por eso debe desalojar el lugar.

-Entiendo, ahora seguiré en la búsqueda. ¿Sabes que en Tokio no hay lugares decentes a precios justos? Es horrible.

Lo sabía, todo es una estafa.

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar- le dije sin pensar, hasta donde planeé mi ayuda terminaba con Yamasaki pues no sabía como más ayudarla- tengo amigos en bienes raíces. Tal vez ellos nos puedan decir que lugares son agradables.

-Gracias pero la verdad no cuento con medios para pagar un alquiler alto.

-No tiene que serlo.

La vi dudando esperaba el conocido _no es necesario_ cuando dijo.

-Bien acepto, agradezco su ayuda pies soy un desastre para esto, este apartamento lo encontré por un anuncio en la universidad fue como el destino, antes vivía en una casa en Tomoeda, no es muy lejos pero decidí mudarme pues ya no era agradable vivir allí –genial de nuevo hablando por hablar, al menos soy yo y no el vecino. Lo bueno es que me estaba contando cosas de su pasado, al menos la conocía un poco más aunque ella lo dijera porque sí.

Y tal vez todo esto era también el destino, él hizo que la conociera y me enloqueciera por ella para ayudarla a encontrar su nuevo apartamento.

-Bueno entonces creo que podemos comenzar ya mismo, necesito que me digas qué presupuesto es el que buscas y pues tus exigencias o algo así. –sirvió algo más de té y me dijo que no importaba mucho como fuera el lugar lo importante era el presupuesto.

-Lo bueno es que ya estás preparada para mudarte.

-La verdad no he empacado nada más que unos libros viejos –dijo mirando su vaso.

-Pero sí parece que ya estuviera lista –le dije mirando alrededor.

-No, no he empacado nada, creo que debo empezar pronto.

Entonces no tenía gran cosa.

-Creo que debo irme ya –dije levantándome de la mesa.

-Adiós Shaoran.

Me acompañó a la puerta y me despedí.

Lo más obvio era llamar a Yamasaki, pues los inmuebles era su negocio, tendía algún lugar disponible o me aconsejaría a donde ir. Y aunque no tenía nada disponible me ayudo con algunos contactos para buscar lo que necesitaba.

-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hemos visitado apartamentos por dos semanas, en las mañanas principalmente. Sakura me ha dejado acompañarla a cada lugar y de todos solo dos han sido preseleccionados, porque son los que están en mejores condiciones y mejor ubicados. Si fuera por ella el primero estaría bien, el problema es que el barrio dejaba mucho que desear, pues nada más entramos en el lugar en la esquina de la cuadra robaron a una jovencita de 14 o 15 años. Por eso fui yo quien desecho el lugar, era yo quien desechaba la mayoría de lugares.

El problema de esos dos preseleccionados es que en uno los vecinos, que no se veían sanos o normales y en el otro era demasiado pequeño, y aunque Sakura no tuviera muchas cosas no creo ni siquiera que su sofá cupiera por las escaleras y mucho menos en la sala.

La situación me estaba comenzando a desesperar el tiempo se estaba acabando, sólo quedaban dos semanas y ella aún no encontraba donde vivir. Lo peor es que a ella le daba lo mismo cualquier lugar; bueno excepto los tres que rechazo aunque se veían bien y los vecinos eran familias, se veía un entorno acogedor pero ella dijo que no, el resto le daban igual, ella va por el mundo sin rumbo determinado, nada, va por la vida esperado a ver qué pasa y en realidad ni le interesa realmente.

Es que cuando dijo que el del barrio horrible le servía, es porque no buscaba su comodidad o gusto, solo le servía como le podría servir una bodega con baño.

Eso me enfadaba y como ya sabía sus demandas y presupuesto decidí buscar un lugar yo solo, porque a veces sus opiniones de los "mejores" lugares me hacen tener ganas de gritarle y como no puedo ni podría hacerlo mejor visito algunos lugares yo y evito que ella los vea y le parezcan hermosos.

Y al fin lo había encontrado un buen lugar y creo que el ideal para Sakura amplio, buena iluminación, bien ubicado y con un buen entorno, nada familiar si eso era lo que le había molestado. Al encontrarlo decidí llevar a Sakura para que le diera el visto bueno, estaba con el arrendador pues se podrían firmar papeles y avanzar los trámites y la mudanza.

-Mmm –fue lo que dijo al terminar de ver el lugar.

-¿Mmm? –le pregunté, cuando yo terminé de verlo dije _perfecto_.

-Sí, está bien.

-¿Solo está bien? Es perfecto para ti Sakura.

-No sé si es perfecto pero sí creo que es muy bueno aunque un poco lejos del trabajo.

-Pero es un lugar seguro.

-Pero ahora tendría que tomar dos rutas del metro.

-Pero… pues… es un buen precio.

-Supongo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno es que estaba meditando tomar un lugar más económico.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero comprar un auto estoy cansada de usar el metro.

-Pero es más rápido.

-Sí más rápido, más inseguro, más incómodo, más lleno es más de todo.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto siendo sarcástica? ¡Esto es un milagro! -sonrió

-Creo que si eres un _idiota sin cerebro_ Shaoran.

Estaba sonriendo, ¡Sakura estaba sonriendo!

Este era el día de los milagros primero era sarcástica, luego sonreía y luego se burlaba de mí. De hecho lo que me dijo sonó familiar y recordé que esas fueron mis palabras el primer día que me llamó Shaoran.

Su sonrisa era hermosa y la hacía ver aún más preciosa.

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír –error al decirle esto su cara cambio a su expresión seria, la de siempre- no, no pares.-Bajo la mirada

-En fin, este lugar no me sirve si quiero ese auto.

-A este paso vas a terminar en un albergue si no encontramos algo.

-La verdad creo que voy a aplicar al de la calle Ichiba.

-Ni lo pienses –le espeté- es demasiado inseguro.

-Pero

-No –la interrumpí, no permití que me refutara- mira si es por el auto podríamos buscar otro lugar algo tiene que haber.

-Pero ya no hay tiempo apenas y queda una semana, el de la calle Ichiba es mi mejor opción.

-Mira si es por el dinero no te preocupes encontraremos algo.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Y por qué no te mudas conmigo? –dije súbitamente.

-¿Qué? –dijo ¿qué? Pensé.

-Si, solo nos dividiríamos los gastos de los servicios y podrías ahorrar lo de tu auto.

-¿Qué? –dijo ¿qué? Pensé, de nuevo.

-Pues que te mudes conmigo –no estaba razonando claramente y a pesar de eso mi boca seguía y seguía- mira el apartamento es mío así que no hay renta, solo tendríamos que repartirnos los servicios y desde mi apartamento solo tendrías que tomar una ruta de metro a tu universidad y desde el trabajo..

-¿Pero si tienes lugar?

-Por supuesto, el lugar tiene tres cuartos y el tercero es el más grande porque es para las amigas de mi prima.

-Osea que está ocupado.

-No, mi prima nunca viene ya conoce Japón y no quiere regresar, y pues si viene está el otro cuarto. De hecho últimamente estaba pensando buscar un compañero -¿lo iba a hacer?- Así que mejor tú a alguien que no conozco. Y así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Creo que tienes razón… y si ibas a buscar un compañero creo que está bien. ¿Puedo verlo?

No contesté, estaba como fuera de mí viendo lo que acababa de decir y hacer.

-¿podemos…?

-Ah claro –desperté- Vamos.

Salimos y nos subimos al auto y mientras manejaba pensé en lo que acababa de hacer y resolví que era algo bueno ¿no? Es decir si ella vive conmigo podría acercarme más a ella, sería más fácil aunque ya no podría salir con nadie aunque en el último mes no me había interesado nadie es más creo que no quiero salir con nadie, solo me interesa salir con Sakura.

¿Por qué?... Porque me ignora seguramente, debe ser eso, porque no me ha tomado en cuenta y no quiero dañar mi record perfecto. Sí es por eso

¿No?

**Continuará**

**N/A:**Bueno cómo les pareció el capi, la verdad la decisión de Shaoran aunque sin pensar concuerdo con él en eso de que le facilitará las cosas ¿no? Y sí seguramente sólo quiere a Sakura porque ella no ignora nadie puede decir lo contrario ¿verdad? Jajaja. Me encanta ser la cabeza de Shaoran.

Veo que algunas se dieron cuenta del ceño de Sakura cuando él la llamó Kinomoto-san y si como él pensó eso le molestó.

Espero me cuenten sus opiniones del capi y los hechos del mismo.

Gracias a Amy, America, Sauma Sakura, Rukia Alejandra, Ashaki, CCH 91226 (sorry por llamarte así pero es el Nick que me saca ff, si me pudieras decir tu nombre o apodo te lo agracería), Yachi chan, Saha Kinoli, Ifanycka por sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno había olvidado ponerlo pero creo que ustedes saben que los personajes de CCS no son míos y que solo los utilizo con fines de entretención.**

**Halo**

**Capítulo 4**

Dejé las llaves en la mesa cerca a la puerta y le di paso para que entrara al lugar. Camino por el pequeño hall, llegó a la sala y se detuvo.

-Vives bien –me dijo.

-Bien quería un lugar agradable como departamento de soltero.

-¿Departamento de soltero? –preguntó.

-Si… bueno imagino que sabes que soy soltero ¿no? –se volteó a verme y subió las comisuras de sus labios.

-Claro que sé que eres soltero –me dijo sin dejar la sonrisa, no dije nada porque seguramente la quitaría de su rostro y la verdad le sentaba muy bien- solo que dijiste que el apartamento también era de tu prima.

-Oh no, lo que pasa es que mi prima es una molestia –le sonreí- desde pequeña se me pega a todo lado, hubo un tiempo que decía que era mi prometida –rodé los ojos- al fin me libre de ella en la universidad pero con todo y eso me visitaba en el campus, cuando se abrió la sucursal en Tokio pues decidí vivir aquí y ella dijo que también quería venir pero como viajaba cada rato a Hong Kong y Tokio pues ella sólo me acompañó las primeras tres veces luego se aburrió.

Creo que le hablé más que nunca.

-Oh –me respondió. Claro ella nunca rompía su record de dos frases… bien tres.

-Bien déjame mostrarte el lugar. –Le dije. Me acerqué y comencé por el primer piso y lo obvio- bueno como ves esta es la sala, el comedor –señalé con la mano dando un pequeño giro- y la cocina –comencé a andar hacía las escaleras- ven- subimos y seguí con el tour- bueno estos son los cuartos, mira creo que este sería bueno para ti –la llevé al cuarto que era de Meiling y la verdad estaba nuevo porque ella siempre se quedaba con sus amigas chismeando, así que antes de abrir la puerta le dije- Está nuevo y acondicionado para chicas.

-¿Acondicionado para chicas? –Subió una ceja extrañada.

-Bueno era para mi prima, le dije al decorador que lo hiciera como para una chica aunque no es rosa ni nada de eso solo no… sobrio… como el mío.

-Ah… bien quiero verlo –me dijo acercándose a la puerta. La abrí. Entramos y el lugar era claro, brillante; las paredes eran tres blancas y una azul claro, en la pared frente a la puerta estaba la cama y tenía una colcha blanca, las ventanas eran grandes y dejaban entrar la luz del día, tenía una vista parecida a la de mi cuarto, pues el lugar estaba organizado de mi cuarto, un baño y este cuarto. Había un tocador cerca a una pared y al lado un espejo de cuerpo entero, cerca a la puerta había un escritorio con lámpara y una silla, a su derecha un estante para libros, no había televisión pero si un equipo de sonido sencillo en centro del estante y al lado izquierdo del escritorio un pequeño mueble de dos puestos, azul marino. Creo que no le gusto pues no dijo nada, en cambio salió, la seguí confundido y dije lo que creí era lógico.

-Puedes cambiar lo que tú quieras, no tiene que estar así.

-Así está muy bien –me contestó- lo que me preguntó es qué hare con los muebles que tengo.

-Pues los puedes vender o traerlos aquí.

-¿Y para qué quiero dos camas? –me preguntó definitivamente siendo sarcástica. Pero le contesté ignorando su tono.

-Puedes traerla para el otro cuarto, las amigas de Meiling no se extinguen –Já.

-Pero los muebles que tengo no son tan finos como estos.

-No importa, nadie dirá nada.

-Creo que mejor los vendo y con eso te pago de una y no te puedes echar para atrás. –Si claro, como si la idea de vivir con ella pudiera molestarme.

-Bueno creo que deberías pensarlo… es decir vivir conmigo puede ser un problema. – Le dije en un tono superior.

-¿En serio? –Captó mi tono bromista- creo que estoy lista para la prueba. ¿Puedo ver los otros cuartos?

-Claro –tome su mano y la dirigí al cuarto de Meiling y sus amigas- Como ves este cuarto tiene varias camas para Mei y sus amigas.

-La verdad que si cuidas a tu prima, se ve que la quieres mucho.

-Bueno es familia, por muy molesta que ella sea –le contesté. Entró al lugar vio las 4 camas el tocador lleno de cosas; esmaltes, perfumes, cepillos, y muchos frasquitos más que no sé de que eran. Luego salimos y fuimos a mi cuarto, antes de abrir la puerta me sentí un poco cohibido no sabía qué pensaría ella del lugar. Entré yo primero y no fue por ser descortés fue porque quería revisar que todo estuviera presentable, aunque yo no fuera desordenado uno nunca sabe algún descuido. -Este es mi cuarto.

Dio dos paso para poder ver bien, observó todo y se acercó al mueble frente a la cama.

-Así que a ti si te gusta la televisión.

-Bueno a veces me distrae, pero en realidad es para ver películas. Eso si me gusta.

-Ah –caminó tres pasos más y estaba en la cabecera miró reprobatoriamente que la cama no estuviera hecha. –¿necesitas ayuda para mover un poco las cobijas? –me preguntó y movió hacia arriba la colcha y sábana y la cama estuvo tendida- Dios mío es que no tener 3 segundos es duro ¿no?

Me sonrojé, estoy seguro que me sonrojé.

-¿Vamos por tus cosas no? –dije viendo a otro lado.

-Pero ya es un poco tarde –me dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Bien, entonces mañana temprano nos vemos para que te puedas mudar.

-No creo –me extrañó la respuesta, me asustó la respuesta- la verdad no he empacado todo y pues tengo que vender los muebles que no necesito. Lo dejamos para la otra semana mejor.

-Eso no es problema, los muebles los podemos llevar a una venta de salas. Allá los compran y los arreglan para revenderlos, en eso no nos demoramos nada y pues empacas hoy y listo.

-Bueno entonces creo que podemos hacer todo el fin de semana ¿no?

-Pero ¿para qué esperar?

-Pero son dos días.

-Ya sé, mira no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo. Mañana llamó a uno de esos lugares para que compren los muebles y arreglo que la compañía de mudanza pase a tu edificio.

-Pero mañana trabajo, es mejor el fin de semana, tengo todo el día libre.

-Pues yo hablo con Eriol para que mañana te dé el día libre.

-No es necesario –Sí, si es necesario, porque me asusta que tal vez cambies de parecer.

-¿Déjame hacer esto a mi manera?

-Pero no veo cual es el afán. –Me respondió abriendo un poco más los ojos.

-No hay afán, solo que quiero que estés bien –Bien con eso ya sabe que me gusta y fijo sí lo reconsidera.

-Yo estoy bien Shaoran y ahora que tengo a donde ir no importa si me mudo hoy o en dos días ¿o es que me vas a quitar la oferta?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no haría eso, ese cuarto ya es tuyo.

-Bueno no mío pero desde que no cambies de parecer todo está bien.

-Tu tampoco.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó.

-Que no cambies de parecer… en estos dos días.

-No creo que lo haga, la verdad que es un apartamento muy bonito tu apartamento _de soltero_.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? –Le pregunté.

-Bien es que no entendí porque le llamas así, ¿es que tienes pensado comprar un apartamento de casado?

-No –le respondí- una casa –completé.

-¿Piensas comprar una casa de casado?

-Bueno sí… la verdad no creo que un apartamento sea lo mejor cuando tienes hijos.

-Pero acá puedes tener por lo menos a cinco hijos, con todas esas camas.

-Sí, pero cuando son adolescentes siempre quieren su propio cuarto. –creo que con eso sí soné como papá.

-Mal por ellos.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté inquieto- ¿Si pudieras no le darías todo a tus hijos?

-Supongo que sí… tienes razón lo mejor será comprar una casa –me gustó como sonó eso, es como si ella se incluyera. Un pensamiento un poco tonto pero me gustó.

-¿Quieres algo de té? Estamos aquí hace una hora y no te he ofrecido nada. Pero no es que sea mal anfitrión sólo lo olvidé.

-Eso es ser mal anfitrión –dijo mientras me seguía bajando las escaleras.

-No, solo olvidadizo.

-¿Si que te gusta ser perfecto no? Bien entonces no eres mal anfitrión.

Mientras preparaba el té me alegré de cómo habían salido las cosas, desde que comenzamos con eso de buscar apartamento para ella, ella me hablaba un poco más normal. Recuerdo cuando me refutaba por esos lugares horribles que a ella le parecían bien o por los que yo consideraba bueno y ella malos. Creo que podríamos decir que somos amigos. Y desde mañana íbamos a ser compañeros de apartamento. Bien algo es algo. Por algo se empieza.

-¿Entonces me vas a dejar hacerlo a mi manera? –Retomé el tema, ella también se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No.

-Vamos con eso no te preocupas por nada.

-Pero si son mis cosas, obviamente me tengo que preocupar o más bien ocupar de todo.

-Bien entonces lo hacemos a tu modo –parecía molesta.

-Gracias –dijo mientras le servía el té.

No hablamos mucho más, me preguntó hace cuanto vivía allí y luego dijo que era un bonito lugar. Terminó el té y me dijo que se iba y obviamente le dije que no y la llevé a su edificio.

Ella tenía estos dos días para empacar todo y yo los tenía para averiguar qué lugares daban buen precio por los muebles.

El sábado llegó y me levanté muy temprano para arreglar todo, me aseé, ordené mi cama, desayuné un poco de cereal y salí a encontrarme con Sakura. La verdad es que si estaba algo nervioso, es decir iba a vivir con la chica más hermosa que había conocido, una chica que no me daba ni la hora pero de la creía ya era amigo. Me emocionaba vivir con ella, además que ya no estaría solo y siempre que quisiera hablar con alguien ya podría hacerlo.

Llegué al edificio de Yamasaki, bajé del auto y subí rápidamente a su apartamento. Ella ya estaba lista, me dejó pasar y me brindó un té mientras yo confirmaba el camión de mudanza por la tarde y el de la reventa de muebles. Tuvimos que esperar media hora para que el de los muebles llegara, cargaron todo y cuando estuvo listo nos dirigimos al local, Sakura y yo siguiendo el camión en mi carro.

Al llegar al local un hombre analizó los muebles, como había dicho Sakura no eran finos eran muy normales, los valoraron y dieron un precio con algo de negociación logré que subieran un poco el precio, aunque no fue gran cosa, se hizo el cheque, factura y el negocio estuvo terminado.

Como el camión de mudanza iba a ir un poco más tarde al apartamento de Sakura aprovechamos para almorzar aunque ella no quería nada específico así que terminamos pidiendo un perro caliente en un lugar cualquiera. Después del "almuerzo" regresamos a su apartamento a esperar el camión que resultó muy grande para sus cosas, yo pedí uno mediano pero igual fue demasiado grande.

Se cargaron las cajas creo que fueron como unas 13, tres maletas de ropa y dos bolsas negras grandes. En realidad si Sakura llevara sus antiguos muebles si necesitaríamos un camión más grande. Todo se llevó a mi apartamento y se descargó en la sala. Cuando toda la gente de la mudanza se fue me acerque a las cajas y las comencé a subir, ella hizo lo mismo.

Acomodó la ropa de las maletas en el armario, otras tres cajas eran solo zapatos y también los acomodó, las cosas del baño y del tocador, aunque no tenía tantas cositas como Mei, después los libros, esas eran la mayoría de las cajas, tenía una alfombra que puso cerca al escritorio y una lámpara que puso cerca al mueble azul marino.

Acabamos todo como a las 10:30 pm, pero acabamos, ella ya estaba instalada en mi apartamento. Me acerqué y le mostré un llavero con una estrella y del cual colgaba una llave, la llave de la puerta principal.

-Esto es para ti.

-Gracias –me dijo tomando la llave- entonces es oficial ya vivimos juntos.

-Si –el día había sido agotador pero por fin había acabado y ella estaba conmigo a dos puertas de mi cuarto- bien creo que ya es tarde, me voy a mi cuarto.

-Si yo también creo que me subo.

Así lo hicimos y al llegar a mi cuarto a pesar de estar cansado prendí la tele y comencé a ver una película de vampiros, no era muy buena; un virus que se esparcía en el desierto y contagiaba a las personas solo un pequeño grupo se daba a tarea de acabar con el resto. A pesar de ser mala la vi toda y me arrepentí, decidí acostarme cuando vi que la película que seguía era la segunda parte. Tenía sed y quise agua pero en vez de ir al baño salí con destino a la cocina, de camino me di cuenta por la puerta entre abierta que Sakura tampoco se había dormido, estaba leyendo pero creo que también se iba a acostar porque se quitó las cobijas y se levantó para llevar el libro al escritorio y ¡Dios Mío! Sí que se veía hermosa con pijama, era una camisilla con tirantes rosa y unos shorts del mismo color dos cuartas más arriba de la rodilla, dejándome apreciar las hermosas, largas, torneadas, estilizadas, firmes y delgadas piernas de mi compañera de vivienda. Se veía un poco más fresca con esa ropa, de color pastel, se veía tranquila, despreocupada y agraciada además tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta pero se acercó al tocador y se la soltó y se cepillo una vez el cabello que le caía suavemente, la estaba como viendo en cámara lenta y se me hizo que cada movimiento para meterse en la cama era para seducirme al fin apagó la luz y yo seguía frente a su puerta muy… emocionado. Si Sakura era hermosa con su ropa normal, con su uniforme –que no es para nada favorecedor- con esta pijamita de algodón era veía irresistible, una tentación aún mayor a la que ya tenía en mi cabeza. Me devolví a mi cuarto con la imagen de ella caminado, como desfilando frente a mí con un libro en la mano y luego dándome la espalda y acostándose en la cama. Me quedé con esas imágenes en mi cabeza hasta que me quedé dormido.

Estaba de nuevo en el restaurante esperando por mi pedido cuando de repente salió Sakura de la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un plato cubierto, lo puso sobre la mesa y me miro.

-¿No lo vas a abrir? –me preguntó. Moví mi mano hacía la tapa y la quite, pero el plato estaba vació, no había comida en él, la miré extrañado y ella seguía sonriendo.

Se me acercó y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, yo estaba muy nervioso y emocionado, ella se sentó en mis piernas al momento de quitarse la camisa y se quedó en la blusa de pijama que le había visto. Me quedé mirándola un segundo y luego bajé la mirada a su pecho, la escuche sonreír, vi sus piernas en el pequeño short y me di el lujo de tocarlas. Me sentí como un niño que prueba por primera vez el dulce, ella me abrazó y estábamos a unos centímetros del otro, yo miré sus labios; rosados y brillantes que seguían sonriendo subí la mirada a sus ojos verdes radiantes, con las pestañas largas delineándolos se veía tan exquisita quise probarla y me acerqué un poco más pero sentí que iba a decir algo, abrió la boca y gritó.

-NOOOOOO.

El grito me despertó y quedé algo desorientado.

-Nooo, nooo, nooooo

Seguían gritando. Despabilé. Era Sakura que estaba gritando, me paré rápidamente de la cama preocupado y entré a su cuarto, se estaba moviendo en la cama intranquila, estaba sudando, movía su cabeza de una lado para otro.

-No, no, no –repitió- noooo- gritó. Me acerqué y traté de detenerla, la atrapé por los hombros y comencé a llamar su nombre.

-Sakura, Sakura, despierta, despierta es una pesadilla –le dije pero ella no despertaba, me senté en la cama y la tomé con más fuerza y comencé a decir un poco más alto- Sakura, despierta, despierta.

-Nooooo –seguía gritando.

-¡Sakura despierta! –la zarandeé un poco y al fin abrió los ojos, a penas fue consciente me miró extrañada por tenerla de esa manera. Le expliqué- Estabas gritando, tenías una pesadilla –le dije soltándola pero sin pararme de la cama.

Ella analizó mi respuesta y luego me dijo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte –bajó la cara apenada.

-No hay problema, solo me preocupé.

-La verdad es que tengo ese sueño muy seguido, no sabía que gritaba –levantó de nuevo la cabeza para decir- bueno nadie se había quejado porque como vivía sola.

Entendí su intentó de chiste pero no me pareció muy gracioso, ella dijo que ese sueño lo tenía seguido, qué sería.

-No hay problema ¿qué soñabas? –le molestó mi pregunta, tal vez era un poco metido pero me preocupaba que fuera un sueño constante, es decir ella estaba gritando y sudando no podía ser bueno que lo tuviera seguido.

-Solo… solo soñaba con mi casa de Tomoeda –me dijo.

-Entiendo –claro el trauma de ser la única de su familia.

-Ahora es un lugar muy solo –me explicó.

-Bueno no te preocupes ya estás conmigo ¿bien?

-Trataré de ponerle algo a la puerta para que el sonido no te moleste.

-Eso no importa –le dije- no me importa despertarme, creo que lo importante es que no sueñes eso que te pone mal. ¿Qué leías? –le pregunté- Antes de dormir ¿qué leías? Cuando bajé por un vaso de agua te vi leyendo tal vez eso te hizo tener ese sueño,- sé que es infantil pero a veces pasa que cuando ves películas sueñas con eso tal vez su libro le dio razón al sueño.

-No creo… era un libro de estudio de marcas y sectores. Se acerca el examen final y tengo que estudiar desde ya.

-Ah, bien trata de dormir –le dije pues mi teoría no tenía sentido siendo ese el tema de su libro- No te preocupes yo estoy a dos puertas por si necesitas algo ¿ok? No dudes llamarme.

-Bien –me dijo- y lamento haberte despertado –se disculpó de nuevo- ¿tenías un buen sueño? –me preguntó y al recordarla a unos centímetros de mi rostro con esa misma pijama y sentada en mis piernas a punto de besarla; me sonrojé.

-No, no la verdad no era un sueño bueno.

-Entonces te hice un favor.

-Sí, sí –le dije acercándome a la puerta con la cara roja- Hasta mañana.

-Hasta más tarde –me dijo después de mirar su reloj, eran las 4:30 am. Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía.

Me acosté en mi cama e intenté dormir, pero la idea de ella unos centímetros míos sonriendo me seguía persiguiendo, tenía tantas ganas de que se hiciera realidad, de tomarla como lo hice para que se despertara y besarla, besarla tanto y como yo quisiera. Y que ella me respondiera y me sonriera, me sonriera como lo hacía cuando se mofaba de mí, era una sonrisa pícara y me gustaba.

Esto de vivir juntos iba a ser un problema si seguía teniendo ese tipo de sueños, tal vez un día no aguantara y me fuera a su cuarto a besarla y abrazarla hasta que me cansara, que no pensaba fuera posible, así que tal vez me quedara besándola para siempre, era una muy buena idea… besarla debe ser tan…

Toc, toc, toc.

Los toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, me levanté y vi a Sakura cubierta con una toalla en pantuflas con la cara agachada.

Definitivamente tenía una figura de diosa, sus hombros se veían suaves, su piel blanca me hacía querer acercarme a tocarla y abrazarla… NO, tenía que sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza y cuanto antes, porque si me emocionaba mucho iba a tener un problema.

-¿S..sí? –le pregunté pensando en un hombre gordo y en tanga.

-Es que… bueno no pude volver a dormir y quise tomar un baño pero… no sabía cómo usar la ducha y creo que la dañé –me dijo.

-Pero es muy sencillo, ven te muestro –le dije y me adelanté al baño entre nuestros cuartos, entré a la ducha y al querer mover la palanca me di cuenta que como dijo la había dañado, me sonreí, me volví a verla y le dije- no hay problema el lunes llamo a alguien para que venga y lo arregle.

-Lo siento, es que por ver como servía moví esa cosa y solo escuché un crack y lo dejé quieto.

-No hay problema –le dije tomándola de los hombros, en realidad disfruté ese contacto- pero te va tocar bañarte en mi cuarto por hoy.

-Gracias, y no te preocupes yo pago todo.

-No hay necesidad de eso, llamamos a la administración y listo –le dije sonriendo.

-Bien –parecía una niña regañada aunque yo no estuviera molesto, o le hubiera dicho algo para castigarla jajajaja.

-Ven –entramos a mi cuarto y luego al baño –mira así se usa –le expliqué como abrir la manija y graduar la temperatura del agua.

-Sabes… mejor báñate tú primero, es tu baño –me dijo bajando la mirada.

-Jajaja te ves bien sonrojada jajajajaj –no pude evitar el comentario y la risa, la verdad es que era la primera vez desde que la conozco que se sonrojaba y le sentaba muy bien.

-¡Pues es tu baño! –se defendió pero seguía con la mirada abajo.

-Jajajaja –me seguí carcajeando- no… te preocupes, báñate tu jajaja.

-Bien -entró y cerró la puerta duro, estaba molesta –jajajajaja- eso me causó más risa, me senté en mi cama y me recosté. Por fin me calme y escuché como el agua comenzaba a salir, ella cerrado la puesta de la ducha. Cerré los ojos y su rostro a centímetros míos volvió a mi mente, quise seguir ese sueño, que terminara al fin cuando la besara… pero no pasaba no me imaginaba qué sería besar a Sakura…

-Listo –me dijo cuando salió del baño, de nuevo estaba frente a mí cubierta por la toalla, se apresuró a salir pues sus brazos aún tenían góticas de agua escurriendo. Me levanté y la miré de arriba abajo, me le acerqué… un poco más de la cuenta, estábamos a un paso de distancia, se extrañó por mi cercanía, supongo que se preguntaba que quería, comencé a inclinarme un poco y a levantar los brazos también.

-Mmm –dijo y me desperté, di un paso atrás y me di la vuelta para no verla.

-Creo que ahora me bañaré yo –le dije y con agua helada, agregué para mis adentros.

-Gracias –me dijo y salió del cuarto.

Esto estaba muy mal, la chica más hermosa del mundo vivía conmigo, pero yo me comportaba inexperto con ella, además que aunque me doliera decirlo ella no sentía nada por mí…

Cuando salí del baño me vestí y bajé a la cocina a desayunar.

Al llegar me di cuenta que ella ya había preparado el desayuno tamago yaki, con umeboshi nabo seco y té. Todo tenía muy buen sabor.

-Tú haces los platos –me dijo.

-Claro –y cómo no si ella cocino y estaba delicioso.

Y así comenzamos a vivir Sakura y yo.

Y luego de un mes juntos me preocupa que no se le pasen esas pesadillas, las tiene casi todos los días y siempre se despierta gritando _no_, a veces la veo acostada durmiendo y siempre se está moviendo desesperada en su cama, intranquila así no se despertara gritando sus sueños no son tranquilos; no he podido ayudarla pues cuando le digo que debería ver a un médico por eso me dice que no tiene importancia y ya. Ella no le ve relevancia al hecho de que tenga la misma pesadilla casi todos los días pero yo sí. Algo está mal, y creo que es el recuerdo de su familia lo que la atormenta pues ella dice que ve su casa de Tomoeda sola y comienza a gritar es como el vacío de su familia, de su vida.

El lado bueno de vivir juntos, aparte de tenerla cerca y soñar con ella cada tanto, son los desayunos, siempre los hace, y pueden ser desde cereales, waffles, o un tradicional desayuno japonés, pero me encanta bajar y verla cocinar, se ve tan tranquila y de cuando en cuando se da cuenta que la veo y sonríe. Me gusta vivir con alguien y no estar solo pero más que todo _me gusta vivir con Sakura Kinomoto_.

Ya no la saco de mi mente, en mis sueños está, en mi almuerzo está, en mi casa está, siempre que tengo un momento libre me veo pensando en ella y es que me encanta estar a su alrededor, con ella soy… distinto. Ella me mira tan… normal y eso me hace sentir bien. Ella no me mira con miedo o respeto como mis empleados, no me mira con admiración como todas las chicas a las que conquisto porque ¡ah sí! nada funciona con ella, ni me mira con desconfianza como algunos socios antes de leer un contrato; ella me mira a mí, a Shaoran Li, el hombre, no el jefe, el seductor o el empresario, a MÍ.

Y eso me encanta. Ella me encanta.

Y pues así ella no quiera nada conmigo debo confesar que ya no me importa tanto, es decir no es mi prioridad gustarle, sería excelente, pero me preocupa su bienestar por eso la ayudé a conseguir un apartamento, y terminé ofreciéndole el mío y por eso también me preocupan sus pesadillas. Yo no quiero que ella sufra, quiero que esté feliz, porque solo la he visto complacida pero no feliz, quiero que sonría todo el día, que esté alegre siempre, sin preocupaciones ni problemas. El problema es que ella no me deja ayudarle, me deja acercarme, que con Sakura Kinomoto ya es mucho; de solo recordar la mirada de Eriol cuando le dije que iba a vivir con ella me vuelvo a reír, pensó que estaba delirando jajaja, pero pues más allá no puedo llegar, no si ella no me deja.

Como era sábado ella no tenía que trabajar pero como siempre buscaba algo que hacer, siempre se ponía arreglar lo que no necesitaba arreglar, sus cosas las había limpiado, arreglado y re-arreglado unas 15 veces. Cuando no eran sus cosas bajaba y movía y limpiaba lo de la cocina o compraba cosas del mercado también hacía postres, bueno de eso no me quejo, pero creo que era para compensar lo de la renta, pues decía que le parecía poco, pero pues no es mi culpa que no gastemos tanta luz, agua, gas y teléfono como ella quisiera. Por eso trataba de igualar las cosas arreglando algo en el apartamento.

Yo estaba mirando unas cosas de la oficina, unos balances que decidí traer a casa y una propuesta del departamento de ventas, estrategias.

Era hora del almuerzo, generalmente nos turnábamos, es decir ella siempre hacía el desayuno así que yo hacía el almuerzo o la cena, pues en la semana ambos almorzábamos afuera. Cuando era fin de semana la cena a veces lo hacía ella, a veces yo o a veces pedíamos algo a domicilio.

Decidí comenzar con lo del almuerzo, ella estaba en la sala leyendo un libro que ya no necesitaba leer pues sus exámenes habían pasado solo tenía que recoger sus notas, pero ella seguía estudiando, claro eso era bueno pero sólo estudiaba. Nunca hacía nada para divertirse. Para el almuerzo corte unas cosas, cosí y frité otras y al final _voila_ estaba el almuerzo, también le había hecho cosas chinas para que probara algo de mi país natal.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy? –le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta _estudiar._

-Pensaba comprar algo de ropa –me dijo dudosa- pero no estoy segura.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno no es que creo que necesito comprar dos camisas, aunque tal vez debería esperar a necesitar más ¿no?

-No veo porque, si necesitas o quieres dos ahora cómpralas.

-No quiero, las necesito –me aclaró y no sé por qué.

-Bien entonces creo que debes comprarlas.

-Mmm si tal vez tienes razón llamaré a Tomoyo para que me acompañe.

Ese era otro problema Tomoyo, a ella no le había gustado nada la idea de que Sakura viviera conmigo, ella sabía de mi interés por Sakura y no quería que alguien como yo, un playboy, le hiciera daño pues ella ya había sufrido mucho. Al principio intenté razonar de que mis intenciones eran serias que quería que Sakura fuera mi novia pero eso no mermó la preocupación de ella lo único que la calmó fue contarle que Sakura no tenía interés alguno en mí.

Según lo que escuché Tomoyo la recogería en para ir por las blusas. Eran las 7pm cuando Sakura llegó con una bolsa, no se demoraron mucho, pero recordando la manera de Sakura de comprar ropa no me sorprendió. Era raro ella compraba cualquier cosa, no lo que le gustaba, pues yo me acordaba de esa vez que compró el pantalón y le gustó una chaqueta pero no la quiso. En fin así era ella. Comí un poco de lo del almuerzo solo porque ella cenó con Tomoyo y no quería nada, se subió a su cuarto y yo hice lo mismo al terminar de comer.

Decidí hacer un maratón de "Heroes" pues había comprado la primera temporada pero sólo había visto los primeros dos capítulos. Así que me hice algunas palomitas y comencé mi maratón.

Cuando estaba por empezar al quinto capítulo Sakura entró a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué ves? –me preguntó viendo la imagen. A ella no le gustaba mucho la televisión o las películas cómicas, mucho menos historias románticas o con su moraleja familiar. Por eso me extrañó su interés en lo que yo veía.

-Una serie de televisión que compré hace rato y no la había visto.

-¿Es buena? –se acercó para verla.

-Sí es muy interesante.

-¿De qué es? ¿Amor?

-Jajaja no, no sé porque piensas que a mí me gustan las películas rosas no soy una chica ¿sabes? –Sonrió y rodo los ojos- es de acción y suspenso, pero más acción. La trama es muy interesante ¿la quieres ver? –le pregunté pensando que iba a decir que no porque tenía que estudiar, no era la primera vez que la invitaba a ver algo.

-Si -¿qué?- como ya no tengo que estudiar no tengo mucho que hacer ¿comenzó hace mucho?

-No… digo sí, pero ven te cuento –le dije, se sentó en el sofá frente a mi cama y le expliqué la trama de la serie hasta donde iba y le di recomenzar al capítulo que estaba viendo.

A las 2 am ella se quedó dormida a mi lado, yo seguí viendo los últimos dos capítulos del DVD y al fin lo apagué. Me extrañó que no comenzara a moverse o algo por el sueño, traté de no despertarla mientras me quitaba de su lado y me ponía frente a ella para cargarla y acostarla en mi cama pero mala suerte la mía se despertó cuando la soltaba.

-¿Se acabó?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes mañana la volvemos a ver, duérmete –le dije pasito pero ya estaba despierta.

-Pero ya no tengo sueño.

-¿Quieres que sigamos viendo la serie?

-No –me respondió yo estaba sentado frente a ella, se corrió a un lado y me dijo- mejor cuéntame que hiciste hoy.

Me acomodé en el lugar que me dejó y le dije lo poco que hice.

-Creo que tu viste lo que hice hoy, después de desayunar me bañe y después me puse a preparar el almuerzo, luego me puse a revisar unos balances y estrategias de la oficina y cuando llegaste comí y me después me puse a ver "Heroes" y ya ese fue me día. Mejor dime cómo te fue con Tomoyo en el centro comercial.

-Bueno pues tampoco hicimos mucho ella me recogió aquí y fuimos hablamos algo mientras llegábamos.

-¿Hablaron? –me pregunté más yo que a ella.

-Sí, hablamos. Bueno me contó que en la empresa le va muy bien y como siempre hizo su intento de presentarme a alguien.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ella siempre me dice eso –me explicó- siempre que salimos a algún lado; me comienza a hablar bien de algún chico que conoce, aunque esta vez estaba más entusiasmada con ese chico Yaisuke -¿cómo así que le hablaba de chicos? No que no quería que la lastimara, ¿eso sólo lo podía hacer yo?

-¿Y tú que le dijiste? –pregunté preocupado.

-Lo mismo de siempre; que no me interesa –suspiré aliviado.

-¿Y luego qué hicieron?

-Bueno llegamos al lugar y como siempre en el primer lugar encontré lo que buscaba, pero Tomoyo quiso caminar un poco más, para ver lo nuevo de algunas tiendas y supuestamente la que iba a comprar era yo pero fue ella la que salió llena de bolsas, al final comimos un crepé y regresamos.

-Entiendo y ¿viste algo que te gustara?

-¿De qué?

-De todo.

-Solo necesitaba las camisas.

-Pero… pues hablo –cerré los ojos- de algo que te gustara… sin necesitarlo –tomé la cobija de la cama y me cubrí pues tenía mucho frío.

-No, es decir sino lo necesito para que comprarlo ¿no? –creo que me miró, eso asumo pero no se porque tenía mis ojos cerrados y la luz estaba apagada- para que perder el tiempo con eso.

-Pero… si te gusta…por…qué… no tenerlo… es como los juguetes de los niños… no los necesitan… pero les gusta.

-Pues no, no quería ningún juguete –estaba hablando de juguetes o de que nada le gustó, no supe- para qué iba a comprar algo que me guste –preguntó pero no respondí pues estaba a punto de ser vencido por el sueño, creo que dije un _pues _pero no estoy muy seguro.

Al día siguiente me desperté y a mi lado estaba Sakura durmiendo de lo más tranquila, sonreí por verla ahí, a mi lado en mi cama, era algo irónico, pues nos quedamos dormidos ninguno intentó que durmiéramos juntos jaja. Me puse a verla dormir, sus cejas eran perfectas y sus pestañas largas se veía que dormía plácidamente sin preocupación alguna. Me alarmé pues recordé que ella todos los días se pone a gritar y sino pues entonces se mueve intranquila en la cama, me cercioré de que estuviera respirando y sí todo estaba aparentemente bien, y ella estaba durmiendo tranquila en mi cama.

La alarma de mi despertador sonó e intenté apagarla rápido pero ella se alcanzó a despertar.

-Buenos días- le dije

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? –le pregunté.

-Muy… bien –contestó como extrañada- muy bien.

-¿Y qué soñaste? –se rió.

-No me lo vas a creer pero soñé que tenía poderes –se burló- soñé que tenía cartas mágicas y con ellas salvaba la ciudad y tú me ayudabas con una espada jajaja.

-Yo sé manejar espadas –le dije- tal vez no sea mentira.

-Aja, y entonces las cartas y mi magia…

-Bien ya la encontraras jajaja.

-Y no grité –reflexionó.

-Si me di cuenta, creo que si no hubiera sido por mi despertador hubieras dormido un poco más.

-Tal vez, ¿raro no? Que no gritara…

-Tal vez te hizo bien dormir conmigo –bromeé.

-Más bien me hizo bien ver esa serie ¿la seguimos viendo hoy?

-Sí, claro si quieres.

-Sí, la verdad es que es muy interesante.

-Bien entonces vamos a desayunar y seguimos viéndola ¿no?

-Sí –me respondió, nos levantamos y así lo hicimos después de desayunar seguimos viendo la serie, repetí los capítulos que ella no vio, y como a las 3pm pedimos una pizza pues no queríamos cocinar y así pasamos el domingo viendo "héroes" y comiendo pizza, muy entretenidos.

**Continuará---**

**N/A:** Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo porque si no me queda muy largo el capi. Espero les guste el avance de Shaoran con Saku y que tal los sueñitos de Shao jajaja con eso me divertí y bueno los de Saku son preocupantes qué tal la relación que llevan ahora que viven juntos???

Gracias a America, Ashaki, Sauma Sakura, Carla, lfanycka, YachiChan, Amy, Micaa, Maga oscura, satorichiva, por sus comentarios y a todos los que leen la historia.

Intentaré subir el siguiente capi esta semana, pues aunque tengo las ideas ya en mi cabecita me salió un proyecto y no sé si tenga tiempo pero pues haré todo lo posible.

Ya saben comentarios, opiniones críticas a mi correo o en un RR.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo**

**Capítulo 5**

Resultó que a Sakura Kinomoto si le gustan las películas, hasta las comedias pero un humor un poco más negro que uno tonto pero bueno es algo, los últimos tres fines de semana no la hemos pasado haciendo maratones. A mí se me ocurrió luego de terminar héroes, y pues estamos esperando para la siguiente temporada, sí estamos porque a ella también le gustó. Y como ya no había nada que ver pues renté un par de películas el fin de semana siguiente al del maratón de héroes, los capítulos que no vimos el domingo los vimos en la semana por la noche, y al final pues no había más serie que ver así que el viernes decidí rentar algunas películas y cuando las estaba viendo ella llegó a mi cuarto con palomitas de maíz y me preguntó -¿qué estamos viendo?- Cuando le dije que "Locos de ira" y que era comedia pues no le vi mucho entusiasmo pero la película le gustó aunque en la parte donde Adam Sandler le propone matrimonio a Marissa Tomei se levantó para servir un poco de gaseosa y se perdió esa parte, pero al final resultó que si le gustaban las comedias después vimos Italian Job y The fast and the furious. Decidimos hacer eso los fines de semana, ella me aclaró –si no tienes algo más que hacer- pero negarme a pasar tiempo con ella era absurdo. El siguiente fin de semana fue algo combinado rentamos algunas películas de acción o pelea y unas fantásticas, renté la última de Jet Li porque me gustan las coreografías de peleas y ella eligió una viejísima de Jackie Chan y como no queríamos ninguna otra de artes marciales (después de dos ya uno se cansa) pues rentamos la de la Brújula Dorada pero no me gustó y a ella la aburrió pues como a la media hora de la película se durmió. Eso era lo otro de nuestros fines de semana, dormir juntos; a ella no le molestó la primera vez que pasó y pues como la segunda vez fue igual y nadie dijo nada, bueno más bien ella no dijo nada, pues ahora cuando vemos películas ella se queda a dormir conmigo en mi cuarto.

Hoy al llegar del trabajo me dijo que ella elegiría las películas hoy y pues mientras ella llegaba yo estaba preparando las palomitas y unos sándwiches.

-Hola –dijo cuando llegó, dejó la bolsa encima del mesón y me acerqué a ver que había rentado, pues como no sé que le gusta bien podrían ser documentales de tiburones o algo así. Abrí la bolsa y vi los títulos, cuatro películas de miedo, Juego Macabro V, Hostal, Rec y El Orfanato. No me esperaba esa selección de películas por parte de ella.

-¿Estás segura de que las quieres ver todas? –pregunté aún dudando.

-Pues para eso las alquilé ¿no?, para verlas.

-Bueno sí, pero no sabía que te gustaran las películas de miedo.

-De todo hay que ver –dijo tomando los platos con sándwiches y colocándolos en una bandeja- ¿sabes qué raro me pasó subiendo? –preguntó.

-Ni idea… viste a alguien conocido –intenté adivinar.

-No –rodó los ojos- el administrador me dijo que le entregara esto a mi novio.

Me quedé quieto, ¿cómo así que su novio?, ¿quién era idiota y por qué yo no sabía nada? ¿Será que Tomoyo la convenció para que saliera con el tal Yaisuke? Me quedé pensando en las posibilidades de eso y analizando su actitud últimamente; era igual que siempre nada de andar enamorada o feliz por nada, no hablaba con nadie por teléfono, no salía y los fines de semana los pasaba conmigo ¿entonces quien era el miserable que me la estaba robando?

-¿Puedes creerlo? –me preguntó como si yo entendiera un chiste o algo así.

-No, no entiendo –le dije- ¿Qué novio? –pregunté sin rodeos.

-Pues tú tonto, el administrador cree que eres mi novio y supongo que piensa que vivimos juntos en ese plan –me explicó, luego me miro directamente- pero ¿de quién pensabas que hablaba? A quién más se iba a referir el administrador sino a ti. –eso era obvio si era que entregara algo sólo podía ser yo, si soy un tonto- ¿loco no?

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-Shaoran estas en una nube, loco que crean que soy tu novia.

-Jaja si… y claro es loco porque… -no sabía porque era loco así que esperé que ella completara la idea.

-Pues es loco porque tú ya tienes novia, aunque ya llevan mucho de estar peleados ¿no?

Mmmm ¿qué? ¿Cómo que yo tengo novia?

-Yo no tengo novia Sakura, recuerdas que te dije que este es mi apartamento de soltero, es porque _estoy_ soltero.

-¿Y la chica rubia?

-¿Quién?

-La chica rubia –respondió y al ver que yo no reaccionaba siguió explicando- la que llevaste hace tres meses al restaurante, recuerdas yo los atendí… rubia, alta, ojos azules.

La chica de la fiesta de Tomoyo recordé.

-Oh esa chica, pero ella no es mi novia Sakura –le dije.

-¿Entonces por qué estaban almorzando juntos? –me preguntó terminando de poner todo en la bandeja.

-Es una chica que conocí, salimos en una cita y jamás volví a ver, de hecho si no me la describes no creo que hubiera podido recordarla, te acuerdas más tú que yo de ella.

-¿Mmm entonces no son novios?

-Para nada, con decirte que ni recuerdo su nombre, ¿tú lo sabes?

-No. –Contestó- bueno entonces vamos a ver las películas.

-¿segura que no te asustas?

-No creo, la verdad ahora no hay casi películas de miedo buenas.

-Ok –le dije, tomé la bandeja y comencé a subir a mi habitación, ella iba detrás con la bolsa de películas. Me emocionó el hecho que pensara que tenía novia, tal vez por eso no me ponía atención, bueno es una teoría.

Nos sentamos cuadramos todo y pusimos la primera película Hostal. Tal y como dijo ni un gritito soltó en toda la película, lo máximo era decir como –Uy- y un gesto de asco cuando le cortaron los tendones de los pies a un chico o cuando salió una chica sin ojos.

La siguiente Saw V y al igual que la anterior solo consiguió gestos de asco ante los cortes. Al paso que íbamos no iba a lograr que se acercara a mi ni por error, podría hasta resultar yo asustado en vez de ella, no exagero la verdad esas películas tampoco me emocionaban mucho, era pura sangre nada de miedo.

Ya eran las 3am, los sándwiches y el maíz se habían acabado y por eso decidimos dar por terminada la noche, apagamos todo y salió de la habitación. ¿Por qué? me pregunté, se supone que dormiríamos juntos ¿no? Salí y empujé la puerta de su cuarto justo en el momento que se estaba colocando unas medias para dormir, se volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Es que tenía que ponerme mi pijama, no me había cambiado –me explicó. Claro, razoné no iba a dormir con los jeans que fue al trabajo. Sonreí y vi como se alistaba para dormir, tenía una bata un poco más baja de las rodillas verde claro con manga larga.

-A ti te gustan los colores pasteles ¿no? –le pregunté.

-Si –respondió- ¿cómo lo supiste?

-No sé, pero te sientan muy bien –y ahí estaba ¡un sonrojo! Mi noche estaba completa.

La verdad si sabia porque le gustan los colores pasteles, es porque todas sus pijamas son de esos colores y además son pijamas muy juveniles como ella, en su diario vivir ella viste de colores muy fuertes y oscuros, colores tierra más que todo y un poco de blanco, pero es de noche que se pone esos colores que le gustan; cuando nadie la ve, es ahí donde de alguna manera se viste como es realmente y no la mujer seria que aparenta ser pero… ¿por qué?

-Eres muy detallista Shaoran Li, me gusta vivir contigo –me dijo y salió hacía mi cuarto.

¿Dijo que le gustaba vivir conmigo?

-Shaoran ¿vienes o no?

-Un… segundo –respondí, pero es que estaba memorizando este momento para toda la vida, ¡Sakura dijo que le gustaba vivir conmigo! No pude quitar mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dirigí a mi cuarto, entré, saqué mi pijama, fui al baño, me cambié y luego salí para poder dormir.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Porque –¡porque te gusta vivir conmigo, porque con eso me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo y porque siento que nada me puede bajar de la nube en la que estoy! Por eso- también me gusta vivir contigo Sakura.

-Que tonto eres –si lo soy en verdad lo soy.

-Aja.

Nos acostamos en la cama y ella se arropó y enredó en las cobijas.

-¿Tienes frío? –le pregunté.

-Aja –me levanté- ¿qué haces? –preguntó.

Yo no le puse cuidado y busqué entre los cajones del armario, luego de encontrarlos se los pasé y me volví a acostar.

-Ay guantes, gracias –dijo- es que he olvidado comprar unos y mira como tengo las manos –acercó una a mi rostro; era suave y pequeña y sí estaba fría.

-Bien ahora ya los tienes no hay de qué preocuparse –le dije- ahora a dormir –anuncié como cuando un papá declara la hora de acostarse. Apagué la luz y después de un mutuo buenas noches me quedé dormido.

No sé qué hora era cuando me desperté, sentía un fuerte dolor de estomago así que decidí tomar alguna pasta, fui al baño al gabinete a ver que encontraba y al fin ahí estaba la pastilla que calmaría mi ardor, pero como no había vaso tuve que bajar al primer piso a tomar un vaso de agua, al subir desde la puerta de la habitación puede escuchar como Sakura se comenzaba a intranquilizar, entré y me recosté en la cama y ella ya se estaba moviendo intranquila en la misma, no sabía qué había pasado pero lo cierto es que el sueño o más bien la pesadilla comenzaba, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a gritar desesperada, no quería despertarla así que comencé a tocar su mano derecha suavemente pero no pareció ayudarla mucho así que tomé su mano con fuerza con la mía y comencé a decirle suavemente:

-Estoy aquí Sakura, no te preocupes, estoy aquí.

Su respiración comenzó a ser acompasada y poco a poco dejo de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y al final volvió a su posición relajada, tranquila y sin pesadillas a la vista.

Me sentí mejor al saber que ella dormía bien y comencé a pensar en qué podría estar soñando… ¿seguramente su familia murió en la casa? Aunque no era muy posible ya que según lo que dijo Eriol habían tenido un accidente… aunque su madre tuvo cáncer, seguramente si murió allí. Lo peor era especular y pensar en cómo ayudarla pero saber que si ella me decía que no, no podría hacer nada más.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Me desperté y lo primero que vi fue a Sakura frente a mí, sonreí, como me gustaría levantarme así todas las mañanas y verla a mi lado que se despertara y me besara… esa sería la mejor manera de comenzar el día.

Vi como abría los ojos lentamente.

-Buenos días -dije

-Buenos… días –me contestó y se fijo en nuestras manos; la mía seguía sosteniendo la suya.

-Eh... bueno… es que… esta mañana estabas teniendo una pesadilla y cuando te tome la mano te calmaste.

-Ah… está bien –me dijo y se soltó suavemente, sin querer hacerme sentir mal- bueno entonces ¿qué quieres de desayuno? Va a ser tu recompensa por cuidar de mí.

-Bueno en ese caso quiero… pancakes.

-Muy bien –dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y luego salió del cuarto, 20 minutos más tarde ya estábamos desayunando.

-Es raro que haya tenido pesadillas –dijo cuando comenzó a comer- siempre que estoy contigo no tengo pesadillas.

-Bueno es que… luego de que nos quedamos dormidos me desperté porque tenía un ardor en el estómago y bajé por agua y cuando subí ya estabas comenzando a tener esa pesadilla.

-A ya. Gracias por cuidarme –me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Nada.

-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a comprar algunos adornos de navidad?

-Mmmm.

-Ya sé que falta mucho, pero pues ahora tengo tiempo.

-Mmmm.

-Vamos Sakura acompáñame que tu también vives aquí y también va a estar decorada tu casa.

-Es tú casa Shaoran.

-Es nuestra, porque tú también vives aquí y por más que yo haya comprado en este lugar eres tú quien paga todos los servicios.

-Bien, bien, creo que tienes razón no quiero que esto se vaya a convertir en el Polo Norte y alquiles duendes y un hombre gordo para llenar esto con el espíritu navideño.

-Jajajaja bien, bien duendes y hombre gordo eliminados. Se van a poner muy tristes los aparté desde marzo.

-Jajaja bueno entonces déjame me arreglo y salimos.

-Si ok, yo también.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Llegamos al centro comercial y a pesar de ser finales de Noviembre ya el lugar parecía la Villa de Santa, por eso sabía que podíamos conseguir los adornos fácilmente. A Sakura no le gustó mucho el ambiente, había gente por todas partes y familias enteras comprando adornos felices, además de parejas por todo lado yendo tomados de la mano o demostrándose su amor algo que era a mí a quien más molestaba porque Sakura casi ni los notaba eran como inexistentes ante ella.

-¿Bueno a dónde vamos air?

-Pues no estoy muy seguro, donde veamos muchos adornos y un árbol.

-¿Vas a comprar un árbol? –me preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno no es para armarlo mañana mismo, es solo que en mi casa de China siempre la navidad se celebra, adornamos y preparamos el árbol.

-Y… ¿te vas para China en navidad? –preguntó pero miro a otro lado.

-No creo, este año es pura libertad jajaja –sólo yo entendí mi chiste de independencia- voy a ir donde Eriol a la fiesta que tiene preparada.

-Pero entonces para qué quieres que el apartamento esté decorado si ni siquiera vas a estar allí en navidad.

-Vamos ¿no? –Indagué- ¿o es que no vas a ir a la fiesta?

-No.

-¿En serio?, tenía la esperanza que fueras.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno porque quería… pasar navidad contigo.

-Yo también –me contestó sonriéndome- quería pasar navidad viendo películas contigo Shaoran.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ese era mi plan, pero como dices que vas a la fiesta de Hiraguizawa pues veo que ya no.

-No importa le diré a Eriol que ya no voy a ir, no me va a extrañar además que falta mucho y no creo que diga que hay algún inconveniente o que sea necesaria mi presencia.

-¡Genial! –dijo genuinamente animada.

Entramos a tres lugares en total en uno compramos guirnaldas y algunos objetos para decorar el árbol, en otro compramos un árbol plástico de más o menos 1.70mts porque no quiero que sea demasiado grande para la sala del apartamento y en el último compramos luces y una que otra cosa para adornar el lugar, medias, santas y demás cosas de la época.

-¿Bueno y cuándo vamos a poner todo esto? –le pregunté, ella había dicho muy poco y no estaba muy interesada en las compras o en la navidad en general, planeaba poner todo el próximo fin de semana cuando ya se inicia Diciembre pero quería saber si podía contar con ella.

-No sé, cuando digas supongo.

-Ese es el espíritu –le dije cuando estaba encendiendo el auto para irnos a casa.

-Como sea –no intentó defenderse de mi broma y el resto del camino no dijo nada más.

Al llegar a casa bajé todo y lo puse en la sala de manera que no molestara el paso y subí a mi habitación, me senté en el borde de la cama y me dejé caer. A veces me molestaba un poco esa actitud de ella; es decir no es mi culpa que a ella le hayan sucedido cosas malas y si en realidad no quería ir conmigo a comprar lo de navidad debió haberlo dicho y si no quiere ayudar pues que no ayude y que no haga mala cara, prefiero verla feliz y sin hacer nada a que me haga mala cara a cada momento mientras me ayuda. Detesto que sea tan diferente, ¡es que no parece normal! ¡¿A quién no le gusta la navidad?! Solo a ella el resto del mundo está esperando regalos y queriendo estar con amigos y… familia. Bien soy un cretino por molestarme con ella cuando no ha hecho nada, sólo complacerme y no puedo culparla por estar desanimada supongo que ahora no le gusta la navidad, ni la compañía, ni compartir, ni nada de eso… de alguna manera es amable por no negarse a hacer las cosas que yo le dije. Pero la verdad es que no quiero obligarla a nada, si en realidad le molesta todo lo de la navidad pues no la obligaré a ayudar. Seguramente es en estas fiestas donde más recuerda a su familia porque no importan los años los recuerdos están ahí y a ella eso la lastima. El idiota soy yo por molestarme porque ella no se muestre con un gran espíritu navideño.

Toc, toc

-El almuerzo está listo Shaoran ¿vas a bajar? –me preguntó mientras abría la puerta, ya no estaba molesto y por el tono conciliador creo que supo que lo estaba.

-Claro ¿qué es?

-Bueno calenté unas hamburguesas congeladas que había comprado.

-Genial –le dije sonriendo y levantándome al fin de mi cama.

-Bueno pues como ya es un poco tarde por eso quise hacer algo rápido.

-Si está perfecto –le dije ya saliendo de la habitación. Me siguió y llegamos a la cocina y ella sirvió, la verdad las hamburguesas quedaban perfectas porque si tenía hambre y no había tiempo de ponernos a hacer algo muy complicado.

-Gracias, estaba delicioso.

-Bueno gracias al microondas porque yo sólo las puse allí.

-Bien entonces gracias por ponerlas allí Sakura. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –le pregunté

-¿Qué tal si vemos las otras películas que alquilé?

-Es un poco temprano para ver películas de miedo ¿no crees?

-Bien entonces no sé qué hacer –dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno podríamos…

-Es que en realidad no hay mucho que hacer, acabamos de llegar del centro comercial y ver películas no porque no es la hora apropiada para el género, no podemos ir a comer porque acabamos de comer y en la casa no hay nada que hacer como para decirte que arreglemos el desastre.

-Sí la verdad que somos muy juiciosos.

-Yo antes era un desorden completo ¿sabes? –me contó- pero mi hermano siempre fue muy ordenado al igual que mi padre, en la casa siempre era yo la que me despertaba tarde, llegaba tarde y era un desastre. –terminó pero pareciera que se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-¡Qué bien que cambiaste!

-Sí, que bien…

-Aunque ahora eres un poco más rígida ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… no por nada.

-No, dime ¿por qué?

-Bueno porque se ve que no quieres cometer ningún error.

-Sí, es que no quiero cometer ningún error… -de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos. No sabía que decir así que comencé a recoger la mesa y a lavar los dos platos y vasos que usamos y la bandeja donde ella calentó el almuerzo.

-¿Quieres ir por un café?

-¿Ah?

-Bueno como no hay nada que hacer me preguntaba si quieres ir por un café y damos una vuelta.

-No la verdad… ahora no quiero, lo lamento.

-No hay problema –le dije, se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta eran Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Hola chicos –los saludé.

-Hola Shaoran –me contestaron sonriendo.

-¿Sakura está? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Si en su cuarto -le dije dándole paso para que siguiera y así lo hizo. Eriol se quedó conmigo y se burló de las cajas de la sala.

-¿Ya llegó Santa? –preguntó mofándose.

-Si vino hoy y dejó esto –le contesté.

-¿Para qué compraste todo esto?

-Porque me gusta la navidad.

-Ah si claro y esta navidad no la vas a pasar con tu familia.

-No… ah eso me recuerda no puedo ir a tu fiesta de navidad Eriol.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?

-Bueno Sakura y yo planeamos pasar el día juntos.

-Has avanzado mucho con ella ¿no?

-Si y no… la verdad es que no veo oportunidad alguna de estar con ella en un plano romántico, solo somos amigos.

-¿Y entonces por qué todo esto? –dijo señalando los adornos.

-Por mí, porque me gustan estas fechas a ella en realidad le molestó un poco la compra… es sólo que me gusta que esté a mi lado.

-Mmm amigo te enamoraste –sentenció.

-¡No digas estupideces Eriol! ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar si ni me da la hora?

-Pues así, no te das cuenta que quieres que ella esté contigo sin esperar nada a cambio, eso es amor.

-No lo creo, pienso que yo sabría si estuviera enamorado de Sakura y te puedo decir con confianza que no, sólo que ella me gusta mucho y quiero lo mejor para ella.

-Así no sea contigo.

-Pues si fuera conmigo sería… perfecto… pero sino no importa desde que esté bien.

-Amigo estás enamorado jajaja.

-Si claro…

-Sakura no está de humor para salir –dijo Tomoyo cuando llegó a la sala- le dije que si quería ir con nosotros a bailar pero me dijo que no.

-Bueno es un poco temprano Tomoyo –intenté justificar a su amiga.

-Pero es que es una reunión en mi casa, pues será algo aburrida pero pues vamos a estar los cuatro y no creo que eso esté mal, además que como es elegante tenemos el tiempo preciso para arreglarnos y presentarnos a las 8pm para que mi madre y sus amigos nos vean. Mi madre quería ver a Sakura –sonaba decepcionada- pero dice que no quiere salir… tampoco es que nos vayamos a trasnochar mucho a las 11-12 estaríamos terminando nosotros.

-Bien es que hoy salimos de compras y está cansada.

-¿Salieron de compras? –indagó.

-Sí, fuimos a hacer compras de navidad y es que tengo el tiempo ya sabes en diciembre las cosas en la oficia se agitan y más cuando estamos a punto de cerrar el año.

-¿Fueron de compras navideñas? Ustedes… es decir ¿Sakura fue?

-Sí –le dije mostrándole las cajas que ignoraba. Se dio la vuelta y vio todo- bueno ella me acompañó, supongo que no quiso ser descortés –le dije como explicando porque 1)era verdad creo que fue más cortesía que gusto y 2)porque Tomoyo estaba muy sorprendida.

-Veo… bien… que bueno que hicieron las compras tan temprano.

-Si ¿cuándo las haremos nosotros amor?-preguntó Eriol al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su novia.

-Pronto –dijo sin salir de la burbuja en la que estaba- bien… creo que nosotros nos vamos Shaoran. Adiós.

-A… adiós –les dije, Eriol se despidió con una mirada y preocupándose por su novia.

Raro, esa actitud en Tomoyo había sido muy rara. Subí a ver qué le había dicho a Sakura y oh sorpresa estaba leyendo.

-Ya se fueron –le informé.

-¿Se veía molesta? –preguntó.

-No para nada, más bien quedó sorprendida al saber que hicimos compras navideñas.

-Aaa, bien es que ella siempre me invita pero como antes no era mi casa la que iban a adornar pues no la acompañaba. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien tiene sentido ¿qué lees?

-Nada interesante, creí que leer un libro de dinosaurios sería entretenido pero resultó de lo más aburrido.

-Bueno y qué tal si nos preparamos para la sesión de miedo.

-Pero apenas son las seis Shaoran, creo que tienes razón debe estar oscuro para ver las películas.

-Bueno entonces que tal si hacemos una tarta, con eso matamos el tiempo y tenemos algo para comer en la película.

-Es una muy buena idea –sonrió- me gusta como piensas Li –dijo acercándoseme.

Y a mí me gustas tú, pensé.

-Vamos –dije dándole la espalda y bajando rápido.

Resultó que hicimos más de la cuenta, de postre nos decidimos a hacer un tiramisú, pues era el que no llevaba tanto tiempo por el horno, y además hicimos las infaltables palomitas y una picada de jamón con papás fritas y salchicha además de malteadas de brownie, todo aparentemente no lo íbamos a comer los dos. Aunque no sabía cómo.

-Bien estamos preparados, sube el postre y yo subo lo demás –le dije. En el cuarto comenzamos a acomodarnos y preparar la película, encendí el televisor y mientras encontraba la película que íbamos a ver el televisor mostro una película de Jet Li y me quedé viéndola, pero es que en serio que me gustan sus películas.

-¿La vas a ver? –preguntó.

-No, no solo… pensaba en si ya la había visto antes –dije bajando la mirada porque no la había visto.

-Ah bueno entonces veámosla.

-No importa seguro la repiten –le dije, se supone que estábamos en fin de semana de miedo.

-Bueno pero es muy temprano para asustarse así que si vemos ésta seguro cuando termine es la hora adecuada para que nos asustemos.

-¿Segura? –ella asintió -Genial –le dije y nos sentamos para ver la película, no supe cómo nos acabamos medio tiramisú y la picada de papas que preparamos al terminar la película puse "Rec" y comenzamos a verla.

Si bueno una buena historia y una idea muy original pero no me parecía tan aterradora, es decir aparte de la imagen al final del monstruo pues no habían sino otros tres susticos. A ella la película le gustó aunque no la asustó la idea de la historia le pareció muy buena.

Puse la de "El orfanato" pero antes de darle _play_ decidí comer lo que quedaba de tiramisú y Sakura se antojó así que le di más de lo que quería jajaja creo que a ambos nos gusta el dulce, ya las palomitas estaban a unos pasos de acabarse así que comencé con la tarea apenas le di _play _a la película.

Bueno comenzó y muy buena, muy interesante pobre señora que pierda a su hijo y luego empezó lo bueno un niño con un costal comenzó a aparecer y eso asustó a Sakura, se me acercó, la película siguió y siguió y Sakura ya me tenía abrazado del brazo y completamente pegada a mi lado. La película para ser honesto era buena, si era de miedo y yo estaba asustado o algo asustado porque cada que Sakura se movía la miraba y la película desaparecía, sentí el momento cuando abrazó más mi brazo y recostó su cabeza un poco en mi pecho, su cabello olía a frutas, con el brazo contrario acaricié sus manos que apretaban mi brazo. Escuché en la película:

-Uno, dos, tres toco la pared –decía la protagonista.

Y Sakura se estremeció, escondió su rostro en mi pecho por cuatro segundos y luego se animó a volver a ver. Esto era de lo mejor, ¡sólo necesitaba una película para que ella se me acercara, que tonto!

-Ahhh –grito, me estremecí y liberé el brazo que abrazaba y lo pasé alrededor de su cuerpo, se acomodó mejor en mi pecho.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Lo hizo para estar con su hijo –expresó- bueno el final es como bueno ¿no?, generalmente arruinan las películas con malos finales. –dijo mientas se separaba y se levantaba.

-Si –respondí desanimado por no poder abrazarla más.

-Pero es buena.

-Si es buena.

-Creí que ninguna te iba a asustar, me causó gracia cuando me abrazaste _miedosito_ jajajaj.

Pensaba que la abracé porque tenía miedo jajaja la broma era para ella.

-Sí, sí mucho miedo jajaja.

-Bueno ya vengo me voy a cambiar –se acercó a la puerta y luego se devolvió- mejor me acompañas.

-¡Jajaja quien es la miedosita ahora! –me tomó de la mano y me haló a su cuarto sacó su pijama y nos devolvimos a mi habitación, luego entró al baño y se cambió. Cuando salió tenía puesta su pijama rosa que le vi la primera vez. Sin decir nada entré al baño y me puse unos pantalones de pijama pero olvidé la camisa a juego, salí a buscarla.

-¿Qué no tienes frío? –me preguntó al verme. Bien yo podría decir lo mismo con esa pijamita.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy perfecta.

-Yo también –mentira sí tenía frío, pero aún así me acosté en la cama como si fuera el día más caluroso del año, sin camiseta y con las cobijas en la cintura aparentando calor. Ella apagó la luz y ambos nos quedamos dormidos pronto.

Me desperté con Sakura abrazándome y yo a ella, yo tiendo a dormir de lado por eso es difícil que las personas me abracen pero creo que el frio me paralizó porque lo único que había movido había sido mi brazo izquierdo para rodear a Sakura. Ella si estaba prácticamente sobre mí, su cabeza en mi pecho y su brazo izquierdo abrazándome, no me incomodó la situación en absoluto, pero recordando mi reloj volteé el rostro pero ya estaba apagado.

-Mmm –sentí que se movía pero no despertó. De hecho durmió un rato más, como hora y media más, luego si se movió despertándose, yo me hice el dormido para que no pensara que la acomodé o algo, cuando se percató de nuestra pose se movió rápidamente para quitarse de encima, el movimiento fue brusco y obviamente tenía que despertarme.

-Sakura –le dije- ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Bi… bien.

-Genial, tuve una gran sueño, ojalá no me hubieras despertado –más bien ojalá y no se hubiera despertado.

-¿Sí?

-Aja. –le dije inocente.

-Y… ¿qué fue?

-Bien estaba abrazando a una princesa vestida de rosa, una chica hermosa y lo mejor es que ella me abrazaba muy fuertemente, se sentía muy real, sabes.

-Ahh ¿sí?

-Sí –jajaja bien molestarla también era muy divertido y más si se sonrojaba como ahora- una chica en verdad hermosa –concluí.

-Creo… que haré el desayuno. –Dijo parándose muy rápido y saliendo de la habitación.

Jajajajaj esto era bueno, muy bueno.

Me bañé y baje a desayunar Sakura estaba terminando de hacer bolas de arroz y ponerlas en una bandeja, bajé y serví el té.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy? –le pregunté.

-Eh… pues voy a leer un poco.

-¿Leer? Pero dijiste que no te gustó el libro de dinosaurios, dijiste que era aburrido.

-Si… pero le voy a dar otra oportunidad. Además tengo que hablar con Tomoyo.

-¿Para qué, por qué?

-Porque es mi prima y no me gusta que esté molesta, además que ella dijo algo de mi tía, Sonomi es una gran mujer y quisiera verla, qué mejor que ahora en vez de en una fiesta aburrida y donde no pueda hablarle.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Si –fue lo último que dijo en el desayuno, comió rápido y no volvió a mirarme mientras comía, la verdad parecía nerviosa y no entendí por qué.

Por la tarde se fue para donde Tomoyo y no volvió sino hasta las 8pm, yo mientras ella no estuvo dormí un rato y de resto me puse a ver televisión. Cuando Sakura llegó solo dijo ya llegué y se encerró en su habitación el resto de la noche.

La mañana siguiente Sakura se había ido cuando me desperté algo extraño porque siempre desayunamos juntos pero supuse que tenía algo importante que hacer… aunque el restaurante de Eriol abriera a las 11am… pero seguramente quería hablar con Tomoyo.

Estaba en la oficina y el trajín de Diciembre comenzó, tenía tres reuniones una con socios, una con el departamento de administración y la última con el de economía. Teníamos que analizar los balances generales de la empresa y compararlos con los otros de China para ver el cambio. Y hablando de China mi madre me llamó justo cuando estaba saliendo a ver a Sakura así que le dije que tenía un almuerzo de negocios y la llamaría luego y no es que ponga a Sakura primero que a mi madre, es sólo que me gustaba almorzar con ella… de alguna manera.

-Hola –le dije cuando me pasó la carta.

-Ho…la –me contestó sin mirarme.

-Saliste temprano esta mañana –le dije para saber la razón de su partida temprana.

-Sí.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella me estaba hablando con monosílabos y no me miraba, era como… cuando nos conocimos… ¿qué?

-¿Y qué vas a querer? –me preguntó mirando su libreta, ella me estaba ignorando y eso… dolía.

-Eh… olvidé que tengo que llamar a mi madre… es algo de la oficina además que le tengo que decir que no iré para navidad. Me tengo que ir.

-Adiós –me dijo se dio la vuelta y se fue a la barra.

Salí y comencé a dirigirme a la oficina, me sentía como un idiota ¿amigos? Si claro en mis sueños, porque sólo allí podía abrazarla y cuidarla y besarla como quería, bueno besarla no era de amigos pero al menos antes podía hablarle como si fuéramos amigos, pasar el tiempo como si fuéramos amigos y ahora de nuevo sentía que estábamos distanciados, como cuando apenas y la conocía, cuando iba al restaurante únicamente para que me notara, para que supiera que existiera.

Rabia.

Eso era lo que sentía en este momento, ¿por qué me hacía esto Sakura?

Seguramente se enteró que quiero ser más que su amigo, que me gusta, que me encanta que quiero estar siempre a su lado… jodido, estaba jodido. Porque según lo veía había perdido lo poco que había ganado con Sakura… seguramente había sido Tomoyo ayer, ella estaba sorprendida porque nosotros fuéramos a comprar cosas de navidad, seguramente le contó la verdad para que Sakura se alejara de mí y lo consiguió, hizo que Sakura se distanciara de mí. ¿Es que en realidad pensaba que yo era tan malo para ella? Cuando no hago más que pensar en ella, estar con ella y buscar su bienestar.

Ring, ring.

Contesté inmediatamente.

-Buenas tardes madre –sabía que debía ser ella, aunque no habían pasado ni 30 minutos de mi supuesto almuerzo de negocios, seguramente le iba a dejar alguna razón a mi secretaria.

-¿Shaoran cómo es que estás ahí? –me preguntó.

-Hubo una cancelación en mi almuerzo.

-Que detalle tan de mal gusto –me dijo.

-Pues es que su hija tuvo un accidente –inventé para justificar la grosería de mi no cliente.

-Bien eso lo justifica.

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno Shaoran ya que estás ahí te digo que he revisado el balance que enviaron en la mañana y me gustan las cifras que veo, en navidad podemos revisar algunos de los planes que enviaron, bueno no en navidad propiamente claro, ya sabes que las fiestas son muy importantes para la familia.

-Sí. Sobre eso madre quería comentarle que no pasaré las fiestas en China por eso le envíe los balances hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Shaoran Li? Nosotros siempre estamos juntos para navidad, los Li se reúnen para navidad siempre y lo sabes.

-Si madre pero no este año.

-¿Cómo que no este año?

-Bueno madre ya soy adulto y quiero pasar esta navidad… –me detuve antes de contarle mis planes, porque supongo que la noche de películas estaba cancelada- con unos amigos, una fiesta a la que ya acepté a ir.

-Bien entiendo tus razones pero si no vas a venir a navidad espero que al menos pases una semana antes con tu familia en China.

-Sí me parece bien además que quiero darles sus regalos.

-Muy bien entonces te espero dentro de dos semanas.

-Claro, adiós madre.

-Adiós Shaoran, cuídate hijo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Al llegar a casa no había nadie y como no había comido nada en el día decidí preparar algo, cuando estaba terminando llegó Sakura del trabajo.

-Hola –le dije- ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien –me dijo sin mirarme.

-Preparé la cena, espero te guste.

-Lo siento pero no tengo hambre me voy a acostar ya. Se subió y no la volví a ver en toda la noche.

Tres días más pasaron y la actitud de Sakura seguía igual, no me hablaba, había intentado ir al restaurante pero al ver cómo me trataba decidí dejar de ir, no quería sentirme mal por la manera en que me trataba. Decidí ignorarla yo también y comenzar a pensar que vivía solo de nuevo.

El fin de semana me desperté y bajé a desayunar, comí cereales y luego de bañarme y colocarme una sudadera y comencé sacar lo que había comprado la semana pasada y a adornar el apartamento, en China yo también ayudaba a arreglar la sala de la casa y desde pequeño con mis hermanas decorábamos a el árbol de navidad, era una tradición y ahora mis sobrinos nos ayudaban. Comencé a preparar todo, saqué las guirnaldas y las comencé a colocar por todas partes, puse los adornos en la sala y el comedor y unos pequeños papá Noel en las puertas de los dormitorios, en el mío y en el de invitados, pensé que a Sakura no le gustaría el adorno. Luego comencé a armar el árbol. Como a las 3pm terminé todo y me senté en la sala a ver mi obra, escuché cuando la puerta en el segundo piso se abrió y unos pasos comenzar a bajar, no me moví. Escuché como sacaba algo de la cocina, seguramente para comer y luego volvió a subirse sin decir nada. Decidí salir a comprar los regalos que iba a llevar para mi familia.

En el centro comercial no me fue muy difícil saber qué comprarle a cada uno, para mi madre y Meiling lo ideal eran joyas, Femei y Faren habían hablado de algunos perfumes, a Futtie ya le había comprado unos zapatos de colección que tenía y para Shiefa el último bolso de Channel era el regalo perfecto, ahora mis sobrinos, los hijos de Faren eran muy activos compré algunas pistolas de agua y una pista de carreras muy interesante que vi, para las hijas de Sheifa compré unas barbies, al igual que para la hija de Futtie y para el bebe de Faren compré unos cosas de plastilina que espero lo estimulen o algo así, o eso decía la caja, para estimulación temprana.

Llegué al apartamento cansado de caminar. Tenía que informarle a Sakura de mi viaje en unos días y decidí hacerlo esa noche, para qué esperar más, igual iba a notar mi ausencia… tal vez.

Subí a su cuarto, ya no cenábamos juntos, ni desayunábamos juntos tampoco, me detuve antes de golpear, tomé aire y al fin lo hice.

-¿Quién es?

¡Quién podría ser! Solo vivíamos ella y yo en el lugar y era muy tarde para una visita sorpresa de Tomoyo. Pensé en hacer una broma pero creo que el ánimo no estaba para bromas.

-Soy yo Sakura, Shaoran, Shaoran Li –le dije identificándome completamente.

-Pasa Shaoran –al menos eso seguía igual y no me había vuelto a decir Li.

-Quería comentarte que en cinco días me voy de viaje a China.

-¿En serio?

-Sí bueno pues como no voy a pasar las fiestas con ellos mi madre sugirió que al menos fuera esta una semana y me pareció una buena idea.

-Qué bien –dijo medio animada.

-Si bueno, solo quería que lo supieras.

-Ok –bueno me voy a bañar.

-¿Tan tarde? -me miró extrañada, obviamente no era mi problema –lo siento no quería molestarte, estás en tu casa –le di paso.

-Gracias –me dijo dando el primer paso para salir del cuarto- es que tengo mucho calor, por eso quiero bañarme –me explicó.

-Sakura espera –la interrumpí- ¿qué pasa?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué no me hablas?

-Estamos hablando Shaoran.

-No, desde la semana pasada apenas y me hablas, creo que hoy me has hablado más que en toda la semana.

-No sé de qué hablas, estamos hablando igual que siempre Shaoran.

-No, no es lo mismo –nos miramos fijamente- ¿qué hice?

-Es… bueno es que yo… -me comenzó a contar bajando la mirada- el domingo pasado yo…

-¿Si? –dije cuando ella comenzó a dudar.

-No, no es nada olvídalo –dijo saliendo rápido y entrando al baño.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La semana no fue distinta a la pasada en casa, Sakura no se levantaba temprano, bueno no ella no salía porque como todos los días se despertaba gritando por su pesadilla, y ahora si era de todos los días.

El viernes llegó y el viaje era a las 11am, ya tenía todo arreglado en la oficina por eso no iba a ir pero decidí despedirme de Sakura, golpeé su puerta.

-Sigue Shaoran –lo hice.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola.

-Bueno quería despedirme, en unas horas me voy a China.

-Ah sí, lo había olvidado. ¡Qué tengas un buen viaje!

-Gracias… adiós.

-Adiós.

Esa fue nuestra gran despedida.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Al llegar a China me di cuenta que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, me instalé en mi cuarto y fue extraño estar ahí, ya no era mi cuarto aunque sabía que mi madre nunca lo cambiaría. Arreglé la ropa en el closet y bajé para estar con la familia. Mi madre me esperaba en el estudio para hablar de negocios, me felicitó por mi manejo de la sucursal de Japón, me dijo que estaba muy contenta y orgullosa. Luego de discutir una nueva propuesta salimos a tomar el té con mis hermanas.

-¡Shaoran! –me saludaron ellas, las cuatro, me abrazaron, estrujaron y besaron.

-Hola –dije y me separé de ellas.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Qué tal Tokio?

-¿Ya tienes novia?

-¿No quieres volver ya a Hong Kong?

Sonreí ante todas sus preguntas y comencé a responderlas.

-Bien, interesante, no y no –contesté mirando a cada una por su pregunta. Quedaron un poco perdidas jejeje.

-¿Qué? –dijeron al unísono.

-Que he estado bien, Tokio ha sido interesante, no tengo novia y no quiero volver a Hong Kong, me gusta vivir en Tokio.

-¿No tienes novia, cómo es eso? –preguntó Shiefa.

-Pues así, no tengo novia.

-No me digas que ya terminaste con alguna chica ¡ya te dije que eso de salir por un par de semanas no es bueno! –me reprendió Faren.

-No Faren, no tengo novia. No he tenido novia en Tokio.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, no tengo novia.

-Increíble, mi primito Shaoran Li solterito y a la orden –entró diciendo Meiling, luego se me acercó y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Hola Mei ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien –me contó y comenzó a contar su aventura del día, que las compras, que sus amigas, que el club, bla, bla, bla. Me pregunté que estaría haciendo Sakura en ese momento, seguramente ya habría llegado del restaurante y se estaría preparando para dormir aunque como era viernes se pondría a leer para acostarse más tarde.

Los días pasaron y las actividades también; jugué con todos y cada uno de mis sobrinos, la verdad casi y no me dejaban descansar, mis hermanas al saber que traía regalos los quisieron abrir inmediatamente pero como les dije que tendrían que esperar empezaron a rogarme como lo hacían sus hijos, eso fue muy divertido.

El miércoles Meiling se me acercó a pedirme un favor.

-Por favor Shaoran solo será una semana, lo que dura la sesión de fotos.

-Ya le dijiste que si ¿no?

-Bueno sí, es que le dije que mi primo era muy bueno y no vería problema alguno en que ella se quedara unos días en su apartamento.

-¿Cuándo es que es?

-En enero como la segunda semana creo, y sólo son unos días.

-Pero es que no la conozco Meiling no le puedo decir que sí.

-Bueno pues por eso no te preocupes que hoy viene a cenar, se llama Emily y es de América.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-En un evento en París.

-Veo –seguramente otra amiga descerebrada de Meiling.

Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, Emily además de ser hermosa; tenía el cabello negro, los ojos miel, era alta, delgada y muy atractiva, era muy entretenida; graciosa, hablaba de temas interesantes y contaba con una sonrisa arrolladora.

Al conocerla le dije a Meiling que no había ningún problema que Emily tenía las puertas de mi apartamento en Tokio abiertas.

-Sabía que dirías que sí –comentó Meiling sonriendo cuando le dije que no había problema con Emily.

-Bueno es una chica muy hermosa e interesante.

-Sí lo sé, justo tu tipo.

-Jajaja no me digas que la buscaste para mí.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo que tus hermanas me contaron que habías estado algo solo en Tokio y pues ella es una gran chica.

-Bien gracias –pensé en lo que ella dijo, _solo en Tokio…_ no era cierto yo estaba con Sakura, bueno al menos hasta hace dos semanas; cuando ella me hablaba y me sonreía, ahora con suerte y me miraba.

El viernes viaje a Japón, quise llamar a Sakura a avisarle pero no le vi sentido alguno a eso, seguramente y decía un bien u ok y no quería su indiferencia.

Al llegar a casa sabía que no había nadie pues era muy temprano para que Sakura estuviera en casa, subí las maletas y me sorprendí al ver el papá Noel que había sobrado en la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, al final si le había gustado decorar la casa jajajaja.

Tomé un baño y al salir me puse algo muy informal, bajé para prepararme algo de comer y para mi sorpresa Sakura estaba preparando la cena.

-Hola –le dije, ella saltó de la sorpresa y se dio la vuelta para mirarme y luego sonrió.

-¡Shaoran! –se me acercó sonriendo- ¡qué bueno que regresaste! –yo estaba sorprendido por su actitud.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté porque tal vez no se acordaba que me estaba ignorando y necesitaba unos segundos para recordarlo.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! Solo algo sorprendida de verte, no sabía que llegabas hoy.

-Bueno dije una semana y una semana estuve en China.

-Sí tienes razón, bueno entonces siéntate para comer algo, ¿tienes hambre no?

-Algo.

-Bueno siéntate y me cuentas cómo te fue con tu familia.

-Pues bien –le dije sentándome donde me indicó.

-¿Estaban felices de verte? –¿y ese interés? No se supone que está molesta por algo que no sé qué es.

-Sí, felices.

-Por favor no me des tantos detalles no quiero saber tanto de tu viaje –no capté el sarcasmo sino hasta que me dijo- ¿Shaoran me vas a contar o no?

-Bien llegué el viernes hablé con mi madre sobre la empresa; me dijo que le gustaba como la estaba manejando. Luego vi a mis hermanas y hablamos un rato; me preguntaron cómo estaba y después vi a mi prima Meiling. El resto de días fueron casi iguales me los pasaba con ellas y mis sobrinos, son unos niños muy divertidos.

-¿Tienes sobrinos?

-Sí, 13 en total.

-¿13? Son demasiados.

-Jajaja bueno somos cinco hermanos.

-Tu familia es muy grande.

-Supongo.

-¿Y tú cuántos hijos piensas tener?

-Creo que cuatro estarían bien ¿no?

-Supongo.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Lo de siempre, trabajar, leer y dormir.

-Seguiste teniendo pesadillas.

-Sí, ya sabes qué sino estás no se me van.

-Si –hubo un incómodo silencio. Terminé de comer y decidí ir a dormir.

-Gracias por la comida Sakura, como siempre te quedó deliciosa.

-Gracias.

-Bueno me voy a dormir.

-Bien, buenas noches.

-Si… adiós –le dije y me subí a dormir, la verdad ese cambio me gustaba, es decir me preguntó cómo me había ido ósea que le interesaba. Buena señal y según veía lo que fuera que tenía ya se le había pasado porque estaba igual que antes conmigo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

De nuevo lunes en la oficina, las vacaciones comenzaban el miércoles, por lo que estos dos días eran más que todo de inspecciones y revisiones. El miércoles decidí salir a comprar los regalos de navidad de mis amigos. A Eriol le compré ese condenado teléfono del que tanto hablaba aunque en realidad no entendía por qué no lo había comprado ya él mismo, en fin… a Tomoyo le compré un brazalete, no me quería complicar de a mucho con ella y por último Sakura. Según tenía entendido iba a pasar la navidad con ella viendo películas pero en realidad no sabía en qué habían quedado esos planes porque aunque me hablaba normal yo no había vuelto al restaurante, ni volvimos a desayunar o cenar juntos y el sábado pasado cada uno lo pasó aparte y por la noche no vimos ni siquiera un capítulo de muñequitos animados juntos, así que no sabía cuál era en verdad nuestra situación. ¿Qué le debería comprar? Todo lo que veía no me satisfacía…

Hasta que lo encontré; un juego de magia, unas cartas rosas que servían para adivinar el futuro; era un libro rosa con un león en la portada y una luna en la contraportada, traía 53 cartas y era un juego para niños, obviamente, pero cuando las vi recordé ese sueño que tuvo Sakura luego de ver "héroes" en donde ella tenía poderes mágicos y yo manejaba una espada, cuando me contó el sueño le dije que podía ser cierto ya que yo sabía manejar la espada y ella me dijo que entonces en dónde estaban sus cartas y se las acababa de encontrar y para mi suerte el juego se llamaba "Sakura Cards" para chicas y "Clow Cards" para niños; estás no eran rosas sino rojas con bordes dorados.

Navidad era en dos días y todavía no sabía que iba a hacer para celebrarla; si iba a ir a la fiesta de Eriol, si vería películas con Sakura o si me quedaría solo en mi apartamento.

Incertidumbre, eso era lo que sentía al llegar al apartamento decidido a preguntarle a Sakura en dónde habían quedado nuestros planes navideños.

-Sakura… -comencé- bueno quería preguntarte ¿al fin para navidad qué vas a hacer?

-Vamos a ver películas ¿no? En eso habíamos quedado.

¡Sí!

-Oh sí, sí claro.

-A y no mentiras… vamos a ir a la fiesta de Eriol.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, recuerdas que te dije que Tomoyo se enojaría porque fuimos a hacer las compras navideñas –asentí- pues efectivamente se molestó y me dijo que lo único que podía hacer para reivindicarme era pasar navidad con ella, así que iremos a esa fiesta.

-Veo –le dije- bien espero que sea divertida.

-Yo espero lo mismo, aunque lo dudo. ¿Qué traes ahí? –me señaló mis paquetes.

-Esto –levanté las bolsas- nada más compras navideñas.

-Si que te gustan las fiestas ¿no?

-Si bueno, desde niño la celebro con mi familia; mis hermanas y yo siempre armábamos el árbol de navidad. Era muy divertido.

-Sí, te entiendo.

-Bueno te veré en la mañana voy a guardar esto –levanté los paquetes.

-Bien, adiós.

-Hasta mañana.

Subí y guardé todo lo que había comprado, me puse a ver las noticias y la gente estaba al igual que yo comprando todo a último minuto jajaja, después de ver las noticias me acosté a dormir.

-Noooo.

El grito diario de Sakura me despertó, fui a su cuarto a despertarla y la vi llorando, la desperté y como siempre se disculpo por despertarme, me devolví a mi cuarto y me bañé y vestí. Hoy no tenía nada que hacer, ya tenía todas las compras de navidad, no había que ir a la oficina y no tenía que revisar nada.

Llamé a Eriol y quedamos de almorzar juntos y pasar la tarde juntos, seguramente contándome de su vida, negocios y Tomoyo, la idea me gustó pues hace rato que no sabía mucho de mi amigo y mañana en la fiesta no podríamos hablar.

Me comí una tostada como desayuno y vi a Sakura leyendo en la sala, no sé que era pero estaba muy concentrada, ni siquiera noto mi presencia en el primer piso. Seguramente ya no era ese libro de dinosaurios, debía ser algo más interesante, me dirigí al hall de la entrada y tomé las llaves del_ bowl_ de la mesa de entrada abrí la puerta y escuché:

-Adiós Shaoran –me dijo Sakura, me di la vuelta y había bajado el libro y me miraba fijamente. Solo asentí y salí, aparentemente me había ignorado a propósito, no era como al principio cuando yo en realidad no existía sino que esta mañana quiso ignorarme, por eso no dije nada estaba molesto por la manera en que me trataba.

-¡Hola Shaoran! –me saludó Eriol palmeándome la espalda.

-Hola Eriol ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, bien –me dijo y me senté en la mesa, habíamos quedado de ir a un restaurante japonés pues primero estaba cansado de la comida inglesa y segundo ya no me gustaba el restaurante de Eriol, ya no quería ver a Sakura- ¿Pero qué tal tú Shaoran cómo vas con Sakura?

-Mal, peor, horrible no sé que más decirte…

-No entiendo, la última vez que te vi habían ido a comprar adornos de navidad y tú estabas más que feliz por vivir con ella.

-¡Pues es eso precisamente, no sé qué paso en estas semanas! –le dije- ese día fuimos a comprar lo de navidad y vi que no le gustaba mucho el ambiente pero aún así me acompañó, luego vimos unas películas dormimos y cuando nos despertamos el domingo ella estaba diferente y desde ese día ya nada ha sido igual.

-Eso sonó como si hubieran dormido juntos.

-Sí, dormimos juntos –le dije confirmado lo obvio.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Te acostaste con Sakura?! –me dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, no te lo había dicho… -intenté recordar y por su cara parece que no.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Y Tomoyo pensó que no ibas a atener oportunidad alguna con ella jajaja –comenzó a reír mientras tomaba un poco de su trago –bueno pues seguramente hiciste algo mal para que halla cambiado contigo –terminó.

-No creo, es decir fue igual que las otras veces, siem…

-¡Fue más de una vez! –me interrumpió sorprendido y emocionado- ¡No me lo puedo creer, Shaoran de verdad que nadie te queda grande! Ni siquiera Tomoyo cedió tan rápido Jajaja –entendí su tono y por qué tanta sorpresa.

-No me acosté con ella Eriol, no en ese sentido –le dije, me miró fijamente confundido- lo que pasa es que los fines de semana veíamos películas en mi cuarto y generalmente ella se quedaba dormida en mi cuarto y pues yo la acomodaba en mi cama y así dormíamos juntos, pero no pasaba nada más, solo dormíamos –le expliqué.

-¿Ósea que no han tenido relaciones?

-No.

-Entiendo, ya me parecía raro que lograras avanzar tanto con ella.

-…si bueno en fin, la cosa es que desde ese domingo cambió completamente conmigo, primero me volvió a ignorar, me fui a China y cuando volví me volvió a hablar como antes, como amigos pero las cosas no han sido iguales, ya no desayunamos juntos, no pasamos tiempo juntos nos medio hablamos pero no como antes y lo peor es que no sé cómo debo comportarme con ella; es decir debo hablarle normal, hablarle lo mínimo, ignorarla –lo miré- no sé qué debo hacer.

-Bien eso está raro, dices que dormían juntos pero no como pareja.

-Sí, veníamos durmiendo juntos desde hace algunos fines de semana pero ese día ella cambió.

-¿Esa mañana hiciste algo raro para molestarla?

-No.

-¿Tú hablas dormido?

-No… sé.

-Bien puede ser eso, seguramente dijiste algo que no debías; como que estás perdidamente enamorado de ella y se asustó.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro Sakura no está lista para algo así, he visto un gran cambio en ella pero aceptar el amor… no creo menos de alguien que apenas y conoce.

-Nos conocemos hace cuatro meses.

-Si pero luego de la pérdida de su familia supongo que para que ella esté lista para algo se necesitaría que la conocieras por años.

-Si… tienes razón… seguramente sí dije algo indebido; porque aparte de eso no puedo pensar en nada más, ese día la molesté un poco con un supuesto sueño, pero ella también es sarcástica o graciosa así que no pudo ser eso.

-¿Cómo así que un supuesto sueño? Explícame eso.

-Bueno cuando desperté Sakura me estaba abrazando y cuando ella al fin despertó se puso nerviosa y se separó rápidamente la molesté diciéndole que había soñado con una princesa que me abrazaba… pero fue jugando, solo quería que se sonrojara un poco.

-¡Pues eso fue amigo! Sakura te escuchó hablando dormido de cuánto la amas y luego se despierta y están abrazados y tu le dices que soñaste con una princesa pues claro todo eso se acumuló en su mente y la asustó, pudo haber pasado lo del abrazo pero si le agregas tú sueño y tu comentario del otro día; puff una bomba de tiempo que ella no quiere ver cómo estalla.

-Tienes razón, soy un idiota no lo pensé, al despertarse y separarse de mí de esa manera debí haberlo imaginado pero en cambio me puse a molestarla.

-Si calculaste mal las cosas.

-Terriblemente mal, y ahora ninguno de los dos sabe cómo actuar con el otro, seguramente no quiere darme esperanzas y por eso se distanció tanto al principio.

-Seguramente.

-¡Soy un idiota! –exclamé dándole un puño a la mesa, luego me tomé el trago de un sorbo, pedí otro y otro, quería dejar de pensar en mi estupidez por unos minutos, logré calmarme y Eriol lo notó, para tranquilizarme un poco más o sacar el tema de mi mente comenzó a hablar de algo distinto.

-¿Y cómo te fue en China?

-Bien, bien todo sigue igual, estuve con mis hermanas, mis sobrinos, mi madre y mi prima más que todo, también visité algunos amigos allá pero más que todo la pasé en familia –recordé algo- y conocí a una chica espectacular.

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que Sakura ocupaba todo tu cerebro.

-Bueno no soy ciego Eriol, además me pidió el favor de vivir aquí unos días en Enero.

-Wow, no sé como lo haces pero logras llevarlas a tu casa muy rápido amigo.

-Jajaja bueno no sé que tanto sirva, es decir Sakura ocupa toda mi cabeza, Emily ocuparía mi vista mientras no esté Sakura al lado.

-Jajaja si que estás flechado.

-Para nada, deja de decir eso ya Eriol, solo me gusta… mucho.

-Sí claro, niégalo, aunque no ganas nada.

-Mmm –amar a Sakura, ¿estaba enamorado de ella? Es que si lo estuviera sería algo muy fuerte, más cuando me rechaza como lo hace. No, definitivamente me gusta mucho y me importa lo que le pase. Nada más.

-Bueno y ¿cómo van los negocios?

-Muy bien en realidad esta semana revisamos… -comencé a hablarle de negocios a mi amigo y de paso me enteré de sus nuevas inversiones y la compañía que estaba montando con Tomoyo, esos dos ya tenían un futuro juntos, no dudaba que en unos meses Eriol le propusiera matrimonio, porque por muy loco que sea es un buen hombre y ama mucho a Tomoyo y sé que ella también lo quiere mucho.

Así pasamos la tarde, luego de almorzar salimos a su casa, me invitó un trago y hablamos más y más cuando noté la hora ya era algo tarde y debía ir a mi casa, me despedí y me dirigí allí.

Al llegar las luces estaban apagadas, subí y me cambié, me bañé la cara y los dientes, cuando salí Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón frente el tv, preparándose para ver alguna cosa, la saludé.

-Hola –ella dio un brinquito, no me había escuchado entrar.

-…hola ¿a qué hora llegaste?

-Acabo de entrar, me estaba bañando los dientes.

-No te escuché.

-Me di cuenta –le sonreí, vi que el menú de una película estaba en pantalla y le dije- ¿qué vas a ver? –se volteó a ver la película y luego volvió a mirarme.

-Oh nada, es que no sabía a qué hora ibas a llegar y decidí poner algo porque no tengo sueño –me contó apagando la televisión.

-No, no, por mí no hay problema en que la veas, tranquila.

-No te preocupes igual ya es tarde.

-Pero…

-No importa, ya me voy, hasta mañana Shaoran.

-Adiós –le dije mientras la veía recorrer los tres pasos para que saliera del cuarto, recordé lo hablado con Eriol y le pregunté- ¿Sakura yo hablo dormido? –detuvo su trayectoria y me miro.

-¿Qué si hablas dormido?

-Sí, es que hoy se me vino a la cabeza esa pregunta y eres la única que me la puede contestar.

-No.

-¿Qué? –no hablo dormido o no me va a contestar.

-No hablas dormido, o al menos lo suficientemente fuerte para que te escuche y me despierte, eso sólo lo hago yo.

-No, no, no hablo de cuando estás en tu cuarto, hablo de las veces que dormimos juntos ¿recuerdas? En alguna de esas veces hablé dormido.

-Mmm no que yo recuerde.

-¿Nunca? No hay problema si me lo dices, es más si dije algo indebido me disculpo.

-No, en serio Shaoran no hablas dormido, nunca escuché que dijeras nada y menos indebido ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué hiciste? –me sonrió, esa sonrisa me encantaba hace días que no la veía, ya la extrañaba.

-No nada… solo una teoría –vi su confusión- es que… me despierto agitado y pensé que tal vez hablaba dormido porque como no recuerdo el sueño si hablo tal vez eso me ayude.

-A ya, no lo siento pero no hablas dormido.

-Bien gracias –me quedé pensando.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –le dije.

Bueno si no fue eso ¿qué fue?, es decir sino fue que dije algo por qué comenzó a actuar extraño conmigo… definitivamente Sakura es un misterio y no me puedo confiar que la conozco porque con ella no se sabe.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Al día siguiente me desperté muy tarde, no tenía ganas de hacer nada así que me decidí a no hacer nada, prendí el televisor y me puse a ver que estaban pasando, vi una película para niños Toy Story, la película me gusta, eso de que los juguetes hablen es divertido.

Como a las 12m salí de mi cuarto y bajé a prepararme algo de comer, me sorprendió ver a Sakura cocinado ya no la veía hacerlo.

-Buenos días Shaoran –me saludó aún con su mirada en lo que freía.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien.

-No me escuchaste gritar ¿no? –me preguntó, la verdad es que no, había tenido un sueño muy profundo.

-No –se me ocurrió una teoría de eso- ¿no tuviste pesadillas hoy? –seguramente por eso no la escuché y por eso me estaba preguntando para decirme que la pesadilla se había ido.

-Si, como siempre –sonaba decepcionada- solo que me extrañó que no te despertaras, pensé que habías vuelto a dormir.

-No, la verdad fue que no te oí. Lo lamento.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pudiste dormir bien hoy? Pues yo no lo lamento, al contrario me agrada eso.

-Creo que estaba muy cansado ayer.

-Muy tomado más bien.

-Ni tanto, solo unos cuantos tragos en casa de Eriol.

-No importa, bueno como hoy no hay cena navideña aquí decidí hacer algo especial de almuerzo.

-¿Qué es? –olía delicioso.

-Pollo relleno.

-Excelente –sonreí, encantado y con hambre. Sirvió y comimos felices nuestro almuerzo navideño. Al terminar lavé los platos y luego subí a ver un poco más de televisión, cuando fue suficiente me levanté y me bañe. Me preparé para ir donde Eriol y saqué los regalos de donde los había guardado. Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando decidí entregarle a Sakura su regalo.

-Sakura –golpeé en su puerta.

-Dime –dijo ella desde el tocador, terminado de ponerse unos aretes. Tenía un vestido verde esmeralda de un hombro, ceñido a su cuerpo el cabello lo tenía suelto y liso y un poco de brillo en los labios, no necesitaba más para verse espectacular. Seguramente le había tomado menos tiempo que a mí arreglarse.

-Quería saber si estabas lista –le informé.

-Ya casi solo me faltan los zapatos –sacó un par de zapatos verdes a juego con el vestido y se los puso.

-Es raro verte de ese color –le dije, pues los colores los guardaba para las pijamas.

-Bueno fue un regalo de Tomoyo y me pareció adecuado para la ocasión- me contestó. Claro, ella no se compraría un vestido así para que la vieran normalmente.

-Pues te queda muy bien –eso era poco.

-Gracias, Tomoyo dijo que combinaba con mis ojos.

-Lo hace… perfectamente –lo último lo dije un poco más bajo pero creo que me escuchó, igual me sonrió y me dio las gracias. Bajamos y la detuve antes de salir.

-Sakura, quería entregarte esto antes –le mostré el regalo- bueno en la fiesta seguramente habrá mucha gente y ruido y no podremos estar tranquilos y bueno… toma –le entregué el regalo. Ella dejó la bolsa que llevaba en el piso y tomó el regalo- Feliz Navidad –le dije.

Ella tomó la caja y comenzó a abrirla, quito la envoltura y al final sacó el libro rosa, lo comenzó a analizar y luego lo abrió y vio las cartas. Su cara no me decía mucho de sí le gustaba o no el regalo.

-Es para que puedas practicar –le dije, seguramente ya no recordaba su sueño así que iba a comenzar a explicarle el por qué del regalo cuando dijo:

-Mis cartas… ya voy a poder salvar el mundo –me miro con una gran sonrisa- Gracias Shaoran me encanta.

¡Gracias Dios! Gracias por permitirme ver esa sonrisa y por ser el causante de la misma.

-De… de nada Sakura, vi el juego y pensé en ti además que tiene tu nombre.

-Me encanta –volvió a ver el libro- bueno ahora voy yo –me dijo y se agachó por la bolsa que tenía y sacó un regalo en forma de óvalo- mira es para ti, Feliz Navidad Shaoran.

-¿Me… me compraste un regalo? –le dije sorprendido pues no me lo esperaba- gra…cias. –lo abrí y era un osito de felpa muy tierno, era café y tenía los ojos verdes.

-En Tomoeda había una tradición; que si le regalabas un oso de felpa a otra persona y esta le colocaba el nombre de quien se lo regalo siempre estarían juntos –sacó una pequeña cajita y la abrió, era un listón- quisiera que le colocaras Sakura.

Sonreí, era la mejor navidad, Sakura quería estar siempre conmigo, eso era lo mejor que me había dicho y la mejor noticia que había recibido. ¡Por supuesto que le podría Sakura al oso! Tenía sus ojos y si eso me aseguraba que estuviéramos juntos por siempre lo iba a cuidar como el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

¡Sakura quería estar siempre conmigo! Eso era tan alentador y me hacía tan feliz.

-Claro que quiero que se llame Sakura –le dije y ella sonrió y comenzó a colocarle el listón- gracias Sakura es un lindo detalle –dije cuando terminó con el listón.

-Ya tienes una Sakurita para ti –bromeó.

-Y me encanta –le dije.

-Bueno será mejor que salgamos ya o no llegaremos –me apresuró.

-Si tienes razón solo déjame guardar… a Sakura jaja –le dije y subí a colocarla en mi cuarto, bueno la vista era como si fuera una quinceañera a la que el novio le regala un oso, y tiene el cuarto lleno de peluches infantiles pero no me importaba porque ese oso me lo había dado la persona más importante para mí- vamos,- le dije entrando a su cuarto, ella estaba colocando el libro en su escritorio.

-Sí, vamos –me contestó.

Bajamos y salimos hacía la casa de Eriol, al llegar Tomoyo alagó lo hermosa que se veía Sakura y comenzó a decirle que quería presentarle a alguien y por lo que me había contado Sakura seguramente era un posible pretendiente, la idea no me gustó pero cuando las iba a seguir Eriol me interceptó.

-Amigo ¿y esa felicidad? No se supone que tienes que estar serio a la hora de conquistar, esa era tu táctica, que intentaran derretir al hielo que eras.

-Jajaja si esa era la estrategia pero eso era antes –le contesté.

-¿Antes? Antes de Sakura querrás decir.

-Sí antes de Sakura, sabes; me hizo un regalo de navidad.

-¡En serio! Vas bien amigo, vas bien.

-Sí supongo ¿Y dónde está?

-Bueno Tomoyo quería presentarle a algunos amigos.

-Pretendientes querrás decir, no entiendo por qué lo hace, a Sakura no le gusta eso y por si no se ha dado cuenta Sakura no está interesada en mí así que no hay peligro que la pueda lastimar.

-Bueno es más bien que no quiere que esté sola, y no te niego que la idea que esté contigo la asusta un poco, por eso prefiere que Sakura elija a alguien más, aunque no sé que tanto consiga, ya es un milagro que te hable jajaja.

-Si es cierto, un verdadero milagro.

-Ven vamos a saludar –me dijo y nos adentramos con los invitados, saludé a algunos conocidos y Eriol me presentó a los que no conocía. Comencé a hablar con una chica linda aunque un tanto simple, era lo de siempre preocupada por tontadas, que le daba pena que alguien más había usado el mismo vestido que ella y esperaba que la gente no lo notara, pero si lo estaba contando difícil que no lo notaran… me aparte de la insulsa conversación. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un whisky, cuando mire a mi izquierda Sakura estaba pidiendo un vodka, eso me extraño.

-No sabía que tomaras –le dije.

-Bueno soy grande y esto es una fiesta ¿no? –me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sí tienes razón –sonreí- y ¿cómo la estás pasando?

-La verdad –asentí- muy aburrida. Tomoyo me ha llevado a todo lado a presentarme a un montón de gente que no me importa en absoluto, además que un chico que hace arto me quería presentar y está que me sigue.

-Jaja bueno creo que estamos igual, aunque yo no tengo a nadie siguiéndome.

-¿Estás aburrido? –me preguntó sorprendida, asentí- Pero creí que este era tu ambiente, que estas fiestas eran las que te gustaban.

-Sí cuando tenía 20 años, donde podía conquistar a cualquier chica con dos palabras pero no ahora.

-Estoy segura que todavía las puedes conquistar con dos palabras –me dijo como diciendo algo obvio.

-Pues no, no a la que quiero, de hecho me tengo que esforzar mucho –la mire significativamente, pero no me quería exponer y asustarla y que volviera a ignorarme cambié el tema- además que la mayoría de chicas aquí no son interesantes, es como hablar con mi prima Meiling y eso no me emociona para nada.

-Pues que…

-Sakura –dijo un hombre que llegó- te me perdiste en un segundo –me miró un poco desconfiado, seguramente era del que Sakura se quería librar. Ya iba a hacer algo para que Sakura se librara del idiota pero Tomoyo me llamo.

-Shaoran ven por favor que alguien te quiere conocer –dijo tomándome del brazo y haciendo un mínimo de fuerza para que me fuera con ella- dejémoslos a ellos tranquilos, ven conmigo.

No me pude negar así que dejé que me guiara, me presentó a una chica pero apenas y le dije hola, no me interesaba, pero para nada, ni siquiera sé de qué hablaba aunque supuse que nada interesante. Me puse a buscar a Sakura con la mirada y vi que un amigo de Eriol se le acercaba, seguramente se le había perdido al otro tipo. El hombre que se le acercó llevaba un trago en la mano y Sakura lo acepto, el hombre comenzó a hablar y… Sakura comenzó a sonreír.

¡Sakura le estaba sonriendo a ese imbécil! Y era mí sonrisa.

Sentí como si me dieran un golpe en el estómago, me enfurecí, quise ir hasta ellos y darle una paliza a ese tipo por hacer reír a Sakura, hacerla reír tan fácilmente si a mí me había constado meses de verla y hablarle un mínimo de palabras para que por fin me sonriera mínimamente y este imbécil llegaba y en una noche, no ni siquiera en unos minutos conseguía lo que a mí me tomó meses.

¿Cómo era posible? Es que acaso ya Sakura podía reír normalmente desde que la hice reír o el tipo le encantó y la deslumbró a tal manera de hacerla reír tan rápido. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba pero sentí mucha ira de ver la escena, hasta mareo alcancé a sentir y sabía que no podía ser el licor porque era mi primer trago de la noche.

El maldito que estaba con Sakura levantó la mirada y me di cuenta que estaban bajo un muérdago y seguramente tenía intención de besarla. La sonrisa de Sakura se borró de su rostro, obviamente la idea no le gustaba pero el tipo seguía sonriendo como insistiendo en el pedido pero Sakura miro a otro lado con su mirada de hielo. Eso fue suficiente, ella no quería al tipo cerca, me dirigí hacía ellos dejando a mi pareja sola y dándole mi trago vacío, cuando me acerqué pude escuchar al tipo insistir diciendo: es una tradición, y en dos pasos llegué hasta donde ellos.

Por instinto abracé a Sakura por la cintura y luego de la sorpresa ella sonrió. La mire y me gustó esa reacción.

-¿Y tú quien eres? –me preguntó el tipo hostil.

-No es obvio –le contesté, luego mire a Sakura que seguía sonriendo- lamento haberme demorado- le dije tocando suavemente su rostro con mi mano libre, estaba a punto de besarla pero recordé _que era Sakura_ y no podía actuar tontamente así que me detuve a tiempo ella no se molestó por el contacto por eso decidí dejar la mano allí. Cuando despegué la mirada de sus ojos el tipo se había ido, volví a verla y ella se separó un poco.

-Gracias –me dijo sonriendo y comenzando a salir del salón, la seguí- me libre del amigo de Tomoyo y luego llegó ese tipo y cuando me di cuenta estaba diciéndome que lo besara, por esa tradición occidental de besarse bajo el muérdago y me negué pero el tipo estaba insistiendo y yo me estaba molestando hasta que llegaste tú a salvarme jaja.

-Sí… bueno te estaba mirando y vi que te incomodabas así que decidí acercarme.

-Gracias, creo que si no llegas lo hubiera gritado o golpeado. La verdad pensé que era un mesero porque me dio un trago y luego me decía que debía besarlo, fue algo muy raro.

-Pero te vi sonreír con el –le dije y sonó como celoso, pero que podía hacer si lo estaba- por eso no me acerqué antes.

-¿Sonriendo con él? –pensó- no te equivocas, yo estaba sonriendo pero pensando en ti –ya habíamos salido de la casa y estábamos en el jardín, cuando dijo eso me quedé quieto sin entender- el tipo me dio el trago y cuando me iba a apartar se presentó y comenzó a hablar y hablar y yo me puse a pensar en ti, en cómo me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y cómo me haces sonreír… la verdad a mi no me gusta sonreír y nada me hace sonreír, una vez te lo dije… pero contigo extrañamente olvido que no me gusta y sonrió. Mientas él hablaba yo pensaba en qué tienes tú que le falta a los demás… y no lo he podido descifrar ¿sabes?

Así que pensaba en mi, aunque estaba al lado de ese tipo, en realidad el tipo fue un suertudo por haber visto su sonrisa aunque no era para él era para mí, ¡para mí! Jejeje

-Bien es que me tu importas mucho –le dije como causa para su sonrisa.

-No creo –me sorprendí, era cierto a mi Sakura me importaba mucho- es decir no es solo eso –me explicó- porque a Tomoyo le importo mucho pero con ella no me dan ganas de reír, sé que te importo pero hay algo más, algo que no he descubierto aún –me dijo.

Que te amo, pensé y me sorprendí a mí mismo. La amaba, por eso no me importaba que no estuviera conmigo en un plano romántico, sólo quería que estuviera bien, que estuviera a gusto, por eso me afectaba tanto que me ignorara y por eso había sentido celos y como si me golpearan en el estómago mientras ella hablaba y sonreía con ese tipo. Había estado ciego, por más que lo quise esconder o maquillar al mentirle a Eriol, al negármelo a mí mismo yo amaba a Sakura Kinomoto y por eso cada pequeño detalle que ella tenía hacía mí me parecía la cosa más grande e importante del mundo y me afectaba tanto. Me había enamorado de ella, de un caso perdido, de alguien que nunca me iba a corresponder…

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó

-Sí, sí solo que me di cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué? Te ves un poco triste.

-No nada, nada. –solo que me di cuenta que te amo y es algo imposible de conseguir.

-No te preocupes, lo que sea lo conseguirás Shaoran –me dijo sin saber de qué hablaba realmente- pero anímate que es navidad.

-Sí tienes razón –le contesté mirando las estrellas en el cielo.

-No en serio ya es navidad, feliz navidad Shaoran –me dijo, baje la mirada y vi que efectivamente ya eran las 12 ya era navidad.

-Feliz navidad Sakura –le dije y me acerqué a abrazarla, ella me correspondió; la abracé fuertemente como tratando de fundirme con ella, diciéndole con ese abrazo que me dejara entrar, que me diera una oportunidad que no se arrepentiría. Quise decirle que la amaba, que me encantaba estar con ella, que por favor me dejara hacerla feliz pero no dije nada, solo sentí como me devolvía el abrazo con la misma fuerza que yo.

-Sakura, Shaoran vengan a celebrar con los demás –dijo Tomoyo haciendo que nos separáramos- no sabía que les había gustado tanto la fiesta, le diré a mamá que vas a ir a celebrar año nuevo con nosotros –le dijo a Sakura- ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tu vas? –Me preguntó sin contestarle a Tomoyo, Eriol me había comentado algo pero nunca había confirmado nada.

-Si tú vas ahí estaré –le dije mirándola fijamente.

-Sí dile a tía Sonomi que ahí estaré –le dijo a Tomoyo quitando la sonrisa de su rostro, era en serio eso de que solo reía conmigo.

-¡genial! –le dijo su amiga.

Al entrar al salón le di la feliz navidad a Eriol y a Tomoyo, otras personas se acercaron y también les deseé feliz navidad. Poco después la fiesta siguió pero Sakura ya se quería ir así que ambos nos acercamos a la pareja anfitriona y nos despedimos no sin antes entregarles sus regalos y ellos los nuestros.

Tomoyo le regalo un vestido a Sakura, uno rosado que seguramente le sentaría muy bien, y Eriol le regaló un anillo de corte clásico.

Ella les regaló a Tomoyo un cofre que se veía antiguo y a Eriol una corbata. Eso fue gracioso porque el regalo que Tomoyo me dio fue una corbata y un reloj, y Eriol me regaló una colección de películas de jet Li.

Luego de despedirnos salimos a la entrada principal y mientras esperábamos que trajeran el auto Sakura se me acercó y me miro sonriendo.

-Mira –dijo señalando el techo- muérdago, es tradición –levanté la mirada y vi que la matica estaba sobre nosotros.

-Si –le dije bajando la mirada, ella se me acercó y tocó mi rostro con una de sus suaves manos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí como la cara se me ponía roja, estaba sonrojado por el beso que me estaba dando, luego sonreí. Y ella se separó- me gustó pasar navidad contigo Sakura –le dije.

-A mí también, aunque tal vez las películas habrían sido mejor.

-Tal vez aunque no habría muérdago –le contesté.

-Tienes razón.

-Señor su auto –dijo un hombre entregándome las llaves de mi carro.

-Gracias –le recibí el objeto y le abrí la puerta a Sakura luego me monté y nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento.

**Continuará:**

**N/A: **Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por el retraso del capítulo pero es que me surgieron algunos inconvenientes que hicieron que no pudiera escribir mucho en la semana. Espero que el capítulo largo compensé el retraso, de paso quisiera que me dijeran si les parece bien que el capi sea largo con eso si en algún momento me sale otro así de largo pues sé si es mejor cortarlo y publicarlo en dos partes o dejarlo así extenso.

Bueno ahora sí el capi ¿qué les pareció? Hubo muchos acontecimientos y emociones en el capi no jejeje, la verdad no lo quería dividir porque lo que pasaba hacía parte de un todo para las reacciones y hechos finales. Y bueno a ver si saben ¿por qué Sakura cambió con Shaoran? Porque como vieron él no habla dormido así que ¿qué fue lo que asustó a Sakura? Bueno espero me digan sus teorías (aunque creo que lo deje muy obvio :P)

Las películas que menciono aquí y la serie Héroes son pelis y series que he visto y me gustan y de pasito le pongo a Shaoran mi punto de vista sobre las mismas, aunque como él apenas y vio El orfanato aclaro que a mi si me dio mucho miedito jajaja.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews aquí en fanfiction y en el grupo de crónicas, la verdad esos reviews me hacen escribir más rápido y con más ganas. Quisiera mencionarlos a todos, pero hoy estoy un poco corta de tiempo igual MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Bueno ya saben que me pueden comentar lo que les gustó, desgusto o lo que quieran dejándome un rr, un mensaje en cronicas o un mail al correo.

A las personas que también leen Una Nueva Oportunidad les quiero comentar que ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capi y espero publicarlo mañana.

**Y les adelanto alguito del próximo capítulo:**

_-No seas idiota Shaoran solo no quiero ir._

_-Sabes creo que aquí la idiota eres tú Sakura no yo, y bien si no quieres ir entonces quédate aquí sola igual Emily y yo iremos._

_-Haz lo que quieras y en realidad me importa muy poco lo que haga ella._

_-Sabes que; deberías ir porque estoy seguro que la pasarás horrible –le dije y salí de su habitación enfurecido. Estaba cansado de esa actitud suya y esa nueva agresividad hacía Emily, que era una chica tan amable._


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo**

**Capítulo 6**

La fiesta de año nuevo había sido un éxito, todos los invitados quedaron muy complacidos y contentos por el trato dado de las anfitrionas, la comida, la bebida y por supuesto la banda.

¿Yo? Bueno yo estaba contento por una cosa diferente.

En la fiesta Sakura estuvo a mi lado un 99.9% del tiempo, cuando se acercaba cualquier tipejo se me acercaba más haciéndose delante mío para demostrar que yo era su novio, y claro los idiotas se la creían completamente, a mí esa pequeña mentirita no me molestaba.

El único instante en que no estuve con Sakura fue para hablar con Tomoyo.

-Shaoran quiero hablar de Sakura –me había dicho.

-Dime.

-Bueno es que sé que estás interesado en ella.

-No te preocupes no le voy a hacer nada y por si no te has dado cuenta ella sólo me ve como un amigo. No tengo oportunidad con ella.

-No es eso –me dijo- quiero decirte que lamento haber intentado alejarlos, me he dado cuenta del cambio en ella –me aclaró- contigo… contigo es casi como la –sus ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos- Sakura de antes, la que sonreía a cada momento, la que hablaba y disfrutaba la vida –me contó- Si quieres puedes salir con ella, es más haré lo que pueda para que puedan estar juntos.

-Gracias –le dije.

-No gracias a ti, en estos meses contigo he podido ver algo de mi antigua amiga, la que creí había muerto hace cuatro años, así que muchas gracias por traerla de vuelta –me sonrió- solo dime que quieres qué haga para ayudarte y lo haré.

-Bueno en realidad no lo sé, es decir solo somos amigos no creo que me vea como algo más, no tengo oportunidad –le dije desilusionado.

-No seas tonto, sabes que el día luego de ustedes comprar las cosas de navidad hablamos...

-Ah sí, ese día sucedió algo muy extraño –recordé- bueno no sé si lo sabías pero antes veíamos películas los fines de semana y ella dormía en mi cama, conmigo –le dije, esperando que no se imaginara lo que Eriol- pero ese día ella dejo de actuar normal conmigo, de hecho me volvió a ignorar.

-Claro –me interrumpió- si me dejas hablar te cuento -no sabía que la había interrumpido, hice una señal para que siguiera y me dijo- pues ese día despertaron juntos ¿no?

-Sí, abrazados –le contesté.

-Bueno pues no le digas que te conté esto –me advirtió- pero ese día por la tarde me contó que se sentía muy a gusto durmiendo contigo y que cuando despertaron y estaban abrazados y se dio cuenta del agrado que sentía, se había asustado, dijo que no quería acercarse mucho a ti y supongo que por eso fue que cambio contigo para poner distancia entre ustedes. Ella no quiere sufrir mas.

-Y lo logró –dije.

-Pero se arrepintió –me comentó- dijo que te extrañaba mucho, que se había acostumbrado a vivir contigo.

-Bueno eso no quiere decir que le guste.

-Tal vez no pero con Sakura es algo muy posible. Solo necesitan una oportunidad donde puedan estar tranquilos y hablar.

-Tal vez… pero ¿dónde? –dije pensando.

-¡Ya sé! –me dijo- porque no vamos a la cabaña de Eriol en Okinawa. Sí es perfecto. Ella te va a decir que no, obviamente, por lo que la tienes que convencer, tal vez el clima y la vista hagan que ella te hable tranquilamente.

-Bien si dices que funcionará.

-Claro, pero eso sí Shaoran Li tienes que cuidarla muy bien y tratarla como a una princesa porque mi Sakura ya ha sufrido bastante, sino vas a saber quién es Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Prometo que la cuidaré y no la lastimaré.

Y así había quedado hecho un pacto de paz con Tomoyo y planeada la estrategia para que lograra que Sakura me hablara sobre sus sentimientos. Estaba algo más confiado con el apoyo de Tomoyo, sentía que si había más esperanza de la que pensaba con Sakura. Y es que al saber que me había extrañado y que esa distancia era porque le asustaba acercárseme mucho me daban ánimos de que todo podía pasar.

Al día siguiente todo estuvo bien hasta las 2pm, no sé qué pasó a esa hora pero de repente ella me dijo que estaba cansada y se subió a su cuarto, pase más tarde por él pero no estaba dormida estaba sentada en el sillón de un lado leyendo, le pregunté si iba a comer y dijo que no, le pregunté si quería ver algo y dijo que no y le pregunté si quería algo; agua, un lápiz, un libro, una muñeca o lo que fuera y dijo que no.

No entré en pánico como lo habría hecho antes porque recordé lo hablado con Tomoyo, seguramente se asustó por algo que yo desconocía.

El 3 de Enero amaneció siendo un día un poco nublado, me levanté, arreglé mí cama y tomé una ducha. Luego bajé y preparé huevos, llamé a Sakura pero no me contestó y asumí que estaba dormida. Luego escuché su grito matutino, sólo que este fue mucho más fuerte.

Subí rápidamente para despertarla y la encontré llorando y gritando en sueños. Intenté despertarla; comencé a llamarla, siempre en un tono calmado, sin alterarme y sacudiendo levemente sus hombros pero no lo logré despertarla, tenía el sueño muy pesado y no paraba de llorar y gritar. Pensé en lanzarle agua para que reaccionara pero no me pareció correcto, además que despertaría mojada y alterada. Me comencé a preocupar, no sabía qué hacer así que seguí llamándola y llamándola, sentado a su lado, me acerqué para limpiar sus lágrimas pero en ese instante grito muy fuerte y se sentó en la cama. No paraba de llorar, aunque ya había despertado.

-Sakura tranquila, estás bien, estás conmigo –le dije acercándome un poco más a ella pero me detuvo.

-Lo siento es… fue algo del pasado –me dijo- ya estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay problema, estaba haciendo el desayuno, ¿quieres que te lo suba?

-No, no quiero nada. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, entiendo –seguramente ese sueño la dejó muy mal.

-Creo que tomaré un baño ahora.

-Sí, muy bien. Yo estaré abajo si necesitas algo

-Sí, gracias –me contesto y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

Baje y seguí con el desayuno, cuando estuvo listo comí tranquilamente, luego salí al supermercado a comprar lo del almuerzo. Al llegar preparé todo y comencé a cocinar los alimentos, casi todo estaba listo así que decidí llamar a Sakura para que bajara a comer. Subí al segundo piso y al pasar por su cuarto la vi recostada en su cama de medio lado mirando a la nada, estaba casi en posición fetal pero su mirada estaba perdida.

-Sakura –le dije- bueno es que el almuerzo ya casi está listo entonces para que bajes.

Nada.

-Sakura –me acerqué estaba en su campo visual- Sakura –al fin reaccionó, movió la mirada y se fijo en mí- el almuerzo está listo –le repetí.

-Ah… no quiero nada Shaoran –se veía incómoda- quiero estar sola por favor –me dijo, un muy claro no me hables… bueno ya estaba algo acostumbrado a que me ignorara, aunque no puedo negar que era agotador y molesto.

-Sí claro, lo siento –le contesté saliendo de su habitación.

Bajé y al igual que en el desayuno comí solo y sobro mucha comida, esperaba que al menos más tarde Sakura bajara y comiera algo, desde ayer no comía nada. Como no tenía más que hacer me puse a leer un libro de Tolkien; era perfecto para momentos cuando uno se quiere desconectar un poquito de la realidad y la verdad yo lo quería hacer en ese momento.

El libro funcionó más que bien, me enredé tanto en la historia y las aventuras de los personajes que me olvidé del resto completamente, mire mi reloj de mano y eran las 9:50pm, me había desconectado totalmente y como no había ni un ruido pues lo había hecho aún más rápida y efectivamente, porque muchas veces cuando uno quiere silencio para concentrarse el celular o el timbre interrumpen o si no las personas que viven con uno que pasan a ser una molestia. Claro ese no era mi caso porque Sakura no había hecho ni un ruido… me pregunté si habría comido, pues yo estaba en la sala y nunca escuché pasos o sonido de platos o algo así. Bueno había dicho que quería estar sola así que mejor no molestarla, se veía que algo le había pasado y como raro yo no sabía que había sido.

Decidí subir a mi cuarto y ver una película y si no había nada interesante pues dormirme de una vez, cualquiera de esas dos opciones eran buenas para mí. A penas pasé frente al cuarto de Sakura ella me llamó.

-Shaoran espera –me dijo- puedes… puedes dormir conmigo hoy por favor- Me di la vuelta para verla de frente, abrí un poco los ojos porque nunca me lo había pedido directamente, me quedé en la entrada de su cuarto no avancé ni retrocedí, ella siguió- es que no quiero dormir sola, no quiero despertar gritando mañana –bajo la mirada- hoy quiero dormir bien y despertar tranquila mañana y solo tú me puedes ayudar Shaoran… por favor –levantó la vista y tenía una mirada muy triste, melancólica.

-Claro, si quieres –le dije y comencé a acercarme a su cama.

-Ven –me indicó mi lugar.

Cuando me acomodé sentí como ella se me acercaba, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y pasé mi brazo derecho alrededor de su espalda. La sentí tensa y no sabía si era por mí, pues fue ella quien me invitó, luego pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó muy fuerte, estaba nerviosa.

-Tranquila –le dije abrazándola también.

-Es… hoy es… -le era difícil hablar- hoy es el cumpleaños de mi papá –me dijo, de razón estaba tan sola, desde ayer. No estaba o no podía estar feliz recordando a su padre- él y mi hermano murieron en un accidente hace cuatro años –me dijo, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía.

-Lo siento –le dije y la abracé más fuerte.

-No quiero tener pesadillas en su cumpleaños –dijo y escondió la cabeza en mi pecho.

-No te preocupes todo está bien, yo estoy contigo –le dije acariciando su brazo.

-¡No quiero tener pesadillas en su cumpleaños! –Repitió y sentí como mi pecho comenzaba a humedecerse- no en su cumpleaños…

-Lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes que yo te voy a ayudar.

-Lo extraño tanto –siguió diciendo- era el mejor papá del mundo.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí –le dije- Yo siempre voy a estar aquí.

Siguió llorando en mi pecho y abrazándome y yo acariciando su cabeza para darle apoyo y cariño hasta que al final se quedó dormida sobre mí.

Al día siguiente grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Sakura ya estaba despierta, ella nunca se despertaba antes que yo, pero nunca es nunca, su sueño era algo pesado.

-¿Dormiste bien? –le pregunté esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Sí –me dijo sonriente.

-Me alegro –también le sonreí.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche Shaoran.

-Cuando quieras –le respondí- ¿quieres desayunar? –le pregunté e iba a moverme cuando ella me detuvo.

-No quiero levantarme todavía –y ese _no quiero levantarme_ es _no quiero que nos levantemos todavía_, porque me abrazó un poco más fuerte sin dejarme mover, aunque para ser honesto el gesto me gusto y no me molestaba para nada quedarme en la cama un poco más con Sakura en la mañana, mucho menos si estábamos abrazados.

Así nos quedamos un poco más hasta que Sakura se quito de mi pecho y me miro dulcemente.

-Gracias Shaoran, eres el mejor –me dijo y sonrió. Algo sucedió.

Comencé a sentir que el tiempo no pasaba y ella se movía en cámara lenta, cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro, parecía… ¡parecía que me fuera a besar!, quise inclinarme hacía delante y apresurar el momento pero mis músculos no me respondieron tan rápido como quisiera y creo que no llegué a moverme mucho, no fui capaz de cerrar los ojos con miedo a que estuviera soñando, no dejé de mirarla en ningún momento, estábamos a centímetros el uno del otro cuando…

Ring, ring.

Mi celular sonó en ese momento, vi como Sakura abría los ojos y reaccionaba un poco, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. El tiempo y la velocidad volvieron a la normalidad. El timbre del celular siguió y siguió así que tuve que contestar.

-¿Bueno? –pregunté en tono molesto. ¡Pero si es que me acababan de dañar un beso con Sakura Kinomoto, ¿cómo más podría estar?!

-_¿Shaoran?_ –no supe quien era.

-Sí, ¿Quién es? –Sakura comenzó a quitárseme de encima.

-_¡Soy yo! Emily _-¡que oportuna Emily!, quería tenerla al frente y pegarle por dañar el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Hola Emily –dije sin ánimo.

_-¿Adivina dónde estoy?_ –preguntó emocionada y la verdad no me podría importar menos, por mí que estuviera en la Conchinchina y dejara de molestar.

-No sé.

-_¡Fuera de tu apartamento!_ –me dijo encantada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fuera de mi apartamento? –le pregunté y Sakura volteó a verme intrigada.

-_Sí, sal a recibir a tu nueva huésped_ –seguía emocionada.

-Ya te abro –le dije y colgué.

Mire a Sakura y me levanté un poco, por su expresión supe que quería una explicación

-Era Emily, una amiga de mi prima Meiling es modelo y me pidió quedarse aquí unos días que dura la sesión de fotos.

-A ya veo –me dijo- bueno entonces creo que es hora de hacer el desayuno ¿no crees? –me sonrió.

-Sí creo que es una buena idea –le dije. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al primer piso, ella se quedó en la cocina y yo seguí derecho para abrir la puerta. Y cuando la abrí ahí efectivamente estaba Emily. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era.

Tenía una blusa azul larga, con los hombros descubiertos, una faldita blanca muy corta que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas. Su cabello estaba en peinado en una coleta alta y tenía unas gafas negras muy grandes y labial rojo en sus labios. Estaba sonriendo y apenas abrí la puerta se me lanzó encima como lo hacía Meiling cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-¡Hola Shaoran! –me dijo y me di cuenta que no sabía que era escandalosa.

-Hola Emily –le dije respondiéndole el abrazo y separándome un poco- Sigue- le mostré el camino y tomé su maleta para que entrara. Estaba llena de energía y felicidad, entró muy emocionada al apartamento y se sorprendió por ver a Sakura cocinando- Emily ella es Sakura, mi compañera de apartamento –eso hizo que ella volviera a sonreír y que Sakura me mirara como algo extrañada- Sakura ella es Emily la amiga de Meiling –las presenté.

-Hola Sakura –le dijo Emily ofreciéndole la mano.

-Kinomoto –le corrigió Sakura, olvidé que ellas no tenían confianza.

-Oh claro, Kinomoto, bueno a mi si puedes llamarme Emily –apuntó Emily con una sonrisa amable.

-Un placer conocerla.

-Igualmente.

-Ven Emily te mostraré tu habitación –le dije y comencé a andar hacía las escaleras con su maleta.

-Genial –escuché que decía y luego me seguía.

-Bueno este va a ser tu cuarto, puedes tomar la cama que quieras –le expliqué cuando llegamos a la habitación, puse la maleta cerca de una cama para que fuera sencillo desempacar.

-Gracias Shaoran eres un amor.

-Si… bueno estamos preparando el desayuno –le dije incómodo por el adjetivo- ¿ya desayunaste?

-¿Desayunar? Shaoran pero si pasan de las 11, ya es casi hora del almuerzo.

-Ah veo… bueno es que nos levantamos tarde.

-Jajaja bueno entonces te acepto el desayuno.

-Bien entonces te esperamos abajo –le dije, di la vuelta y salí del cuarto y me dirigí al primer piso a ayudar a Sakura- ¿Sabías que ya va a ser hora del almuerzo?

-Sí me di cuenta cuando bajamos –me dijo Sakura sonriendo- por eso improvisé un desayerzo.

-¿Desayerso? –le pregunté.

-Bueno es mitad almuerzo y mitad desayuno –me explicó.

-Bien entonces ¿a qué te ayudo con el desayerzo?

-Puedes preparar el té, esto ya está casi listo.

-¿Y yo qué hago? –preguntó Emily emocionada.

-Nada, ya estamos terminando –le contestó Sakura.

-Bueno… entonces pondré la mesa.

-No es necesario.

-Si gracias.

Respondimos Sakura y yo al tiempo, yo seguí.

-Si mejor nos ayudas ya que estamos a punto de terminar.

-¡Bien! –contestó Emily.

Servimos y comenzamos a comer algo callados así que decidí hacer conversación.

-¿Y cuántos días dura la sesión de fotos?

-Tres días –contestó- pero me puedo quedar más tiempo si quiero –complementó.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno para conocer Tokio, nunca había venido y es mi oportunidad de conocerlo.

-Claro –dije.

-¿Me vas a llevar Shaoran? -me preguntó Emily.

-¿A dónde? –le respondí yo.

-Pues a conocer Tokio tontín –me contestó.

-Si quieres, aunque yo no lo conozco bien realmente, solo visito un restaurante de comida inglesa.

-¡Me encanta la comida inglesa! ¿Podemos ir?

-Supongo –mire a Sakura que no ponía atención a la conversación- De hecho Sakura trabaja allí.

-Ah si… bueno entonces será más sencillo que vayamos.

-Él es amigo del dueño no necesitan que les ayude.

-¿¡Eres amigo del dueño!?

-Bueno… si –no entendía muy bien el asombro, ella sabía que yo tenía dinero además ella era modelo tenía que estar acostumbrada a las comodidades del dinero- supongo que podemos ir… ¿Sakura cuándo crees que podríamos ir?

-No lo sé –me contestó y tomó un poco de té.

-¿Qué día trabajas? –le pregunté, si iba a volver pues quería que ella estuviera allí ya que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros.

-¿Para ir?

-Claro.

-Un día –contestó- mejor me avisan ustedes cuándo van a ir.

-¿Para qué? –le pregunté.

-Para no ir.

¿Qué, cómo que para no ir? Estaba algo sorprendido por esa respuesta por lo que no reaccioné inmediatamente. Luego la vi levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse al segundo piso.

-Es muy amigable tu compañera ¿no? –dijo Emily sarcásticamente.

-Sí lo sé –le contesté, bueno es que conociendo a Sakura como no se sentía cómoda con Emily por eso hacía ese tipo de comentarios y se portaba así.

-Debes estar algo decepcionado ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunté.

-Bueno porque el objetivo de tener un compañero es poder hablar con él, compartir de alguna forma con alguien, nadie quiere estar solo pero veo que te robaron en ese sentido.

Cierto, cuando vivía solo quería hablar con alguien y no sentir la soledad pero desde que Sakura estaba allí no la sentía, ella no necesitaba hablar por los codos para hacerme sentir su presencia, para que me sintiera acompañado.

-En realidad no me quejo –como podría, Sakura era la mejor- en realidad vivir con Sakura es muy entretenido- más si me tiene adivinando qué piensa a cada momento.

-Jajaja pobre se nota que no has tenido un verdadero compañero para que te conformes con ella.

¿Conformarme con ella? No, la verdad no lo hacía.

-Fue ella quien se conformó conmigo –pues era la que en un momento necesitaba alojamiento y me aceptó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, se conformó conmigo.

-No lo creo –dijo bajito- bueno no importa, al fin ¿me vas a llevar a algún lugar?

-Bueno si, si quieres te llevo al restaurante de Eriol, de paso hablo con él, déjame lo llamo y comemos juntos.

-Claro –me dijo sonriendo.

Subí a mi cuarto a buscar el celular y llamé a Eriol. Quedamos de vernos a las 7pm en su restaurante para hablar un poco, le conté que llevaría a una amiga de China y no le vio problema. También hablé con Tomoyo que me dijo que tenía que cuadrar algo conmigo, eso había sonado sospechoso.

A las 6:30pm golpeé en el cuarto de Sakura y entré.

-Sakura; Eriol, Tomoyo Emily y yo vamos a cenar en el restaurante ¿vienes?

-Shaoran trabajo allá medio día todos los días, créeme que si quisiera comer preferiría un puesto de perros antes que ese restaurante, estoy cansada de él.

-Jajaja –no pude evitar reírme- pues podemos ir a dónde quieras.

-¿A dónde quiera? –me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, tú mandas –la idea pareció gustarle.

¿Y seguro que todos tienen que ir?

-Sí –le aseguré.

-No… mejor no voy –respondió, seguramente no quería que Tomoyo me hiciera algún desplante o algo porque como antes del "acuerdo de paz" ella hacía gestos de disgusto o simplemente era esa idea extraña de no divertirse.

-Vamos que será divertido –le insistí, me acerqué y senté a su lado en el sillón- no te preocupes –le tomé una mano.

-¿Vas a estar conmigo? –preguntó.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Solo… conmigo? –me dijo acercando un poco el rostro, creo que fue más por inercia o instinto que también comencé a inclinarme hacía ella al ver como cerraba sus ojos.

-Por…supuesto –dije suave.

-¡Shaoran estoy lista! –la exclamación de Emily nos hizo separarnos completamente.

–Voy –le dije a Emily- ¿vamos?

-No Shaoran prefiero no ir –dijo un tanto molesta Sakura.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima.

-Bueno. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Oh ahí estás –dijo Emily desde la puerta- te me habías perdido –sonrió, luego miro a Sakura y dijo- se nos va a hacer tarde ¿vamos?

-Si claro –me levanté y miré a Sakura- nos vemos más tarde.

-Nos vemos mañana –me dijo.

Y vi que le dirigió una mirada hostil a Emily, eso fue raro es decir su actitud normal o natural era ignorar a las personas, no ser hostil… aunque seguramente lo imagine.

En el restaurante todo era lo mismo de siempre, excepto por la ausencia de mi mesera favorita claro, pero por lo demás no había cambiado nada. Presenté a Emily, Tomoyo se extraño de que Sakura no asistiera, ordenamos, hablamos un poco de todos y al llegar la hora del postre Tomoyo dijo.

-Shaoran ¿me puedes acompañar a la oficina de Eriol un momento?

-¿Para qué? –le pregunté.

-Es que quiero mostrarte algo –hizo un gesto.

-Claro –respondí aún sin entender, me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a la oficina de Eriol. Una vez adentro Tomoyo comenzó a hablar.

-¡Ya todo está listo! –dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué está listo?

-El viaje tonto –me dijo como si fuera obvio. Recordé el plan y ese mismo día donde había tenido dos acercamientos con Sakura… interrumpidos por Emily.

-Genial, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

-Pasado mañana –me comunicó.

-Perfecto… aunque le prometí a Emily mostrarle Tokio.

-Se lo muestras después, ahora es el momento para que hables con Sakura.

-Sí tienes razón, además ella vino por trabajo.

-Exacto.

-Bueno entonces pasado mañana nos vamos a Okinawa.

-Sí.

-Y voy a poder tener una oportunidad con Sakura –dije para mí.

-¡Sí! –me contestó Tomoyo emocionada- bueno hoy se lo dices a Sakura, seguramente dirá que no, ya sabes que no le gusta divertirse ni nada de eso, pero confío en que la puedas convencer.

-¿Por qué no le gusta divertirse? –indagué.

-No sé, hace eso desde el accidente –me contestó bajando la mirada, luego volvió a verme sonriente- pero tú vas a cambiar eso ¿de acuerdo Li?

-De acuerdo.

Salimos alegres de la oficina y cuando llegamos a la mesa Eriol y Emily estaban muy entretenidos hablando y comiendo su postre. La velada fue muy divertida y al llegar a casa decidí comunicarle a Emily lo del viaje, además que también quería saber cuándo viajaba ella.

-¿Te vas de viaje? –preguntó decepcionada.

-Sí, lo venía planeando con mis amigos desde hace algún tiempo.

-Ah y yo que pensaba que íbamos a pasar tiempo juntos.

-En otra ocasión será –le dije.

-¿Cuándo viajan?

-Pasado mañana.

-¿Pasado mañana? –asentí- creo que podría arreglar algunas cosas, ¿a dónde dijiste que iban?

-Okinawa.

-¿Y yo podría ir? –me preguntó.

-Pero ¿no tienes que trabajar? –le dije algo confundido.

-Sí pero tal vez pueda aplazar la sesión de fotos por unos días.

-Oh… si quieres no creo que haya problema en que vayas… -le dije tratando de sonar cortés, pues ella no conocía muy bien a los demás, ni a mí, como para pasar un rato tan ameno. Pero tampoco quería excluirla del viaje así que no le vi problema a que fuera.

-Súper –contestó- voy a hacer algunas llamadas ya mismo –anunció y subió corriendo a su habitación. Me pareció estar viendo a una niña de 5-6 años. Subí tras ella y al igual que ayer Sakura detuvo mi camino. Aunque lo que dijo fue un tanto diferente.

-Shaoran ¿quieres dormir conmigo hoy?, es que no quiero tener pesadillas.

-Claro –contesté feliz entrando un poco al cuarto- solo déjame voy por mi pijama.

-Aquí está –me explicó y señaló el escritorio de la pared, en donde estaba mi pijama doblada.

-Ok… voy a cambiarme –le dije, me acerqué al escritorio y escuché que ella tomaba aire, iba a decir algo pero al final nada salió de su boca, salí del cuarto y entré al baño del corredor, me cambié en 2 minutos y luego regresé al cuarto con ella. Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a su lado y quitó la colcha de mi lado o del que sería mi lado. Me acosté y arropé, estaba algo nervioso.

-Hasta mañana –me dijo y apago la luz.

-Hasta mañana –respondí- mañana te voy a dar una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?

-Mañana –dije.

-Entonces para qué me dijiste ahora, me haces pensar en eso.

-La anticipación es buena –dije volteando a su lado, aunque no veía nada, estaba oscuro. Sentí que ella también se volteaba a mirarme.

-No soy fan de las sorpresas.

-Lo imagino pero espero que esta te guste –acaricié su brazo. No sé porqué lo hice, solo quise hacerlo y la extremidad siguió la orden.

-Entonces esperaré –me dijo y se acercó puso una mano en mi rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches.

-Bue…buenas noches –respondí alelado, ese besito había sido como una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

Me quedé dormido rápidamente y cuando desperté Sakura estaba sobre mi pecho durmiendo. Sonreí y comencé a acariciar su cabello suavemente, no quería que despertara.

-Shao…ran –dijo entre sueños y quise saltar de la felicidad, lo habría hecho si la mujer que amaba no estuviera sobre mi pecho durmiendo tranquilamente y en realidad prefería que estuviera allí que en otro sitio. Quise saber qué soñaba… tal vez en sus sueños me besaba como yo quería hacerlo y sin ninguna interrupción. Mire su reloj en la mesa de noche y me di cuenta que era temprano hasta ahora iban a ser las 8am, aunque mañana nos íbamos a la playa, seguramente querría hacer compr… no obviamente Sakura no haría compras.

-Buenos días –me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola ¿cómo dormiste? –le pregunté.

-Muy bien.

-¿Y qué soñabas? –indague recordando que me había llamado en sueños.

-Pues en realidad soñé contigo –se rió- eras mi mesero jajaja fue gracioso.

-Ah así que se cambiaron los papeles.

-Sí creo que estoy cansada de servirte y como ayer fuiste al restaurante supongo que me lo recordó.

-Jajajaja pero si aquí yo te sirvo muchas veces.

-No es lo mismo –refutó- yo no te pago.

-Eso se puede arreglar… me debes un millón de yenes.

-Jajajaja no atiendes tan bien.

-Oh hieres mis sentimientos –dije acongojado- hoy si nos despertamos tempranos ¿quieres desayunar? Y te demuestro mis habilidades camareras.

-Jajaja bueno, vamos, pero tú haces todo quiero la atención completa.

-Como quieras –le dije y la abracé con una mano y con la otra acaricié su rostro, me incliné a besarla y a unos pocos centímetros me di cuenta que estaba algo tensa, así que cambié el rumbo de mis labios y besé su frente. Luego me levanté rápido, pues no quería ver su rostro contrariado. Me puse las pantuflas y me dirigí a la puerta. Tomé aire y me di valor para verla.

-¿Vienes? –le pregunté y estaba algo sonrojada pero… sonriendo, eso me tranquilizo.

-Si –dijo se levantó de la cama y estuvo a mi lado en segundos. Abrí la puerta y al salir Emily estaba frente a nosotros.

-Eh… hola –dijo sorprendida- te estaba buscando Shaoran- Sakura se me acercó, como en la fiesta de año nuevo, se hizo delante de mí como para dar a entender algo, aunque no le vi sentido era Emily, así que no le seguí mucho el juego.

-Vamos a desayunar ¿vienes? –le pregunté.

-¿Ustedes durmieron juntos?

-Si –respondió Sakura. Yo sabía lo que se entendía generalmente con eso y expliqué mejor la situación.

-Yo ayudo a que Sakura no tenga pesadillas, a veces me quedo a dormir con ella –Sakura me miro extrañada.

-Ah así que solo duermen juntos –dijo Emily aliviada. Y vi sin temor a equivocarme la mirada hostil de Sakura hacia ella.

-Sí –le respondí y comencé a caminar. Llegué a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno para los tres. Sakura se veía tensa y Emily feliz, como siempre; seguramente tomaba pastas para estar tan feliz todo el día, no parecía real ese grado de felicidad.

Inmediatamente después de terminar de desayunar Sakura se subió a su cuarto no sin antes mirar mal a Emily, estaba molesta con ella o algo así, aunque no entendía por qué si ella era muy amable, algo ruidosa pero no era para odiarla, igual decidí seguirla y anunciarle la sorpresa.

-¿Quieres oír tu sorpresa? –le dije.

-No –eso me extrañó, ella me miro y dijo- bien si, dime cuál es mi sorpresa.

-Mañana nos vamos de viaje –anuncie- va a ser muy divertido.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó.

-Que mañana nos vamos de viaje Tomoyo y Eriol también irán y también Emily.

-¿Diver…tido? –preguntó mirando a otro lado.

-Sí, vamos a ir a Okinawa, a nadar a la playa y tomarnos un tiempo libre del trabajo.

-Yo no quiero divertirme.

-¿Qué? –pregunté extrañado.

-Que no voy a ir, no quiero divertirme.

¿No quiere divertirse? ¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté.

-Porque no.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-¡Porque no quiero ir! –declaró.

-No, lo que no quieres es divertirte, lo acabas de decir.

-Bueno sí, no quiero.

¿Por qué no quería? ¿Qué actitud era esa?

-¡No puedo creerlo Sakura! ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¡Porque mejor no te cortas las venas o algo así!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tu quieres ser desdichada, por eso no haces cosas divertidas, por eso no aprovechas las oportunidades que se te presentan –estaba alterado- por eso es que no compras lo que quieres o cuando quieres, solo lo haces cuando te toca comprar algo, cuando lo necesitas. Crees que no recuerdo cómo haces compras, tomas lo primero que ves y si ves algo que te gusta como esa chaqueta que vimos una vez, que sabes te gusta, quieres y puedes pagar no la compras para sentirte miserable. ¡Tú quieres ser miserable!

-No seas idiota Shaoran solo no quiero ir.

-Sabes creo que aquí la idiota eres tú Sakura no yo, y bien si no quieres ir entonces quédate aquí sola igual Emily y yo iremos.

-Haz lo que quieras y en realidad me importa muy poco lo que haga ella.

-Sabes qué deberías ir porque estoy seguro que la pasarás horrible –le dije y salí de su habitación enfurecido. Estaba cansado de esa actitud suya y esa nueva agresividad con Emily, que era una chica tan amable.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Emily.

-Nada. Voy a preparar mi malera, deberías hacer lo mismo, estaremos allá tres días. –Le informé y me encerré en mi cuarto. Estaba tan molesto con Sakura, no entendía por qué quería ser miserable y triste. El resto del día lo pasé en mi cuarto, preparé la maleta y estuve acostado la mayor parte del día, quieto o viendo el techo pero no quise salir para nada y encontrármela en el pasillo o lo que fuera.

No fue sino hasta por la noche que me di cuenta de cómo le había hablado a Sakura y lo que le había dicho. En seguida entendí que la había perdido, ella no me iba a volver a hablar, eso estaba claro, seguramente buscaría a dónde irse porque no querría estar a mi lado. Yo no quería eso, lo que había dicho había sido sin pensar, era claro que no entendía cómo o por qué hacía y actuaba de la manera en que lo hacía pero no era la manera de decirlo. Me sentí triste y supe que el miserable era yo e iba a ser un desgraciado sin la compañía de Sakura. Yo la amaba y era todo para mi, ¿cómo había podido ser tan idiota de hablarle así?, ahora la iba a perder.

No pude evitar sentirme como roto, destruido y sin querer algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Estaba llorando por Sakura. Había perdido a Sakura definitivamente.

Me sentí tan triste, en algún momento escuché a Emily golpear mi puerta pero no respondí, no quería verla o hablarle, solo quería hablar con Sakura; pero supe que ya era muy tarde ya no podía remediar lo dicho y no haría que ella me perdonara. Eran meses tirados a la basura, meses de intentar verla y que me recordara, meses de estar a su lado, meses de disfrutar de su compañía, mese que yo acababa de desperdiciar porque Sakura seguramente me odiaba por lo que le dije.

Me quede dormido sintiéndome miserable y me despertó Emily diciendo que mis amigos me estaban esperando abajo, me levanté y tome una ducha rápida. Pensé que todos podíamos irnos en un auto pero decidí que era mejor ir en dos. Baje con Emily al parqueadero y acomodamos las maletas, saqué el auto y en la entrada me encontré con Eriol, Tomoyo y… Sakura que nos esperaban para partir.

-¡Pensé que Sakura era la única con sueño pesado! –dijo Tomoyo.

-Lo siento es que me acosté algo tarde.

-Bueno vamos ya –dijo Eriol- con eso llegamos a tiempo para el almuerzo.

-Claro –le dije. Aunque tendría que parar en algún lado para comer algo así fuera un pan, pues iba a conducir y no era bueno que estuviera hambriento.

Emily hablaba y hablaba de todo lo que tenía que hacer para la sesión de fotos, como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo posar y parecer hermosa. Claro yo entendía los retos de ser modelo, y las privaciones que un trabajo así traía pero tampoco era tan trágico a como ella lo pintaba. Yo no hable, no tenía nada que decir y no le iba a contar mi opinión o decirle –no exageres, ser modelo no es tan complicado- así que solo asentía a todo lo que ella decía, no sé cuando fue que dejé de escuchar, lo que decía era en realidad aburrido y no me interesaba en lo más mínimo por lo que asentía sin saber, parecía que estuviera escuchando una canción de rock y moviera la cabeza según el ritmo, eso me causo gracia. Quería apagar a Emily pero no veía el interruptor. Luego comenzó a hablar de ella y Meiling y me arrepentí de volver a poner atención, porque ellas podrían bien ser gemelas o la misma persona, bueno tal vez Mei era un poco más banal y superficial, pero Emily no era muy profunda que digamos. Recordé que cuando la conocí sí me dio la impresión que era distinta a todas las amigas de Meiling pero seguramente estaba actuando o fue su día de pensar.

Al fin llegamos a la Okinawa, cuatro horas de viaje pero al fin estábamos en un conjunto de cabañas, la carretera nos guió hasta dar con la de Eriol. El estilo era muy natural pero al entrar todo era muy diferente, muebles y decoración elegante, aire acondicionado, lámparas de lujo; todo muy bien planeado, acorde con el gusto de Eriol.

-Bien hay dos habitaciones –anunció Eriol, supuse que en una estarían él y su novia y en la otra Sakura, Emily y yo. Busqué a Sakura con la mirada y estaba viendo por una ventana, se veía molesta luego me dije en Tomoyo que tenía cara de desconcierto.

-Sakura y Tomoyo dormirán aquí –anunció Eriol- y nosotros tres dormiremos allí –señaló.

-Bien –dije y me dirigí a la habitación que me correspondía. Sentía a alguien detrás, seguramente Emily.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-¿De qué? –respondí.

-Pues con Sakura –me dijo- anoche me llamó a decirme que nos esperaba temprano para el viaje.

-Bien –respondí.

-Nada de bien, esta mañana cuando la vi se veía molesta, y cuando le dije que te llamara dijo que no quería hablar contigo ¿qué le hiciste?

-Tuvimos una discusión.

-¡Dios tu sí que sabes conquistar! ¿Cómo es que te peleas con ella justo antes del viaje que pretende acercarlos y para qué trajiste a tu amiga?

-Bueno me pregunto si podía venir y no le vi problema.

-¿No le viste problema? Shaoran se nota que esa chica esta que se muere por ti y tú la traes a que te ayude a conquistar a Sakura ¡luego de que se pelearon!

-¿Loca por mí? –pregunté, pues no había percibido nada de parte de Emily.

-Se nota de lejos.

-Pues no lo sabía por eso la invité.

-Ahora la tendré que distraer yo para que no les dañe el rato a ustedes… -dijo Tomoyo algo molesta.

-Pero es que Sakura no quiere hablar conmigo, ni siquiera me ha mirado.

-Pero vino o no.

-Pero porque le dije que lo pasaría mal, seguramente pensó que era cierto y decidió venir.

-¿Cómo que lo pasaría mal? Se supone que viene a divertirse.

-Pues es que por eso discutimos, ella dijo que no quería divertirse y le pregunté por qué y no me quiso decir, así que le dije que a ella le gustaba estar triste y pasarla mal y que debería venir porque la pasaría mal.

-Eres un idiota –dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo arruiné.

-Pues no sé cómo vas a hacer pero lo tienes que des-arruinar ¿entiendes?

-Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Intenta hablarle y disculparte, yo intentaré saber si está muy enfadada.

-¿En serio no crees que ya perdí mi oportunidad con ella?

-En serio lo creo –me respondió sonriendo y esa esperanza me hizo sentirme mejor- pero será mejor que te concentres en mi amiga y dejes a la señorita felicidad de lado.

-Claro. –respondí, Tomoyo salió y me dediqué a acomodar la ropa en la cómoda. Luego salí y Eriol y Sakura estaban haciendo el almuerzo.

-¿Puedo ayudar? –pregunté.

-No –contestó Sakura. Fue como una cachetada y ni siquiera me miró. Eriol hizo un gesto de resignación y decidí salir a la sala, en donde estaba Emily.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté.

-Bueno estaba eligiendo que vestido de baño usar primero –qué profundo…

-Veo –me senté a su lado y esperé a que fuera la hora de comer.

Almorzamos y los que más hablaron fueron Emily y Eriol, Tomoyo en algún momento daba opiniones y yo a veces asentía pero me la pase mirando a Sakura, pero ella en ningún momento levantó el rostro o se interesó en la conversación que tenía lugar. Decidí ayudar con los platos y cuando terminé quise hablar con Sakura, con la mala suerte de que se había ido, Emily me dijo que fuéramos a caminar pero le dije que no estaba de ánimo, en cambió saqué una cerveza de la nevera y me acerqué a la playa, bajo en una especie de sombrilla o algo así me senté y comencé a tomármela. Solo pensaba en Sakura… nada más estaba en mi cabeza.

Emily llegó después con otra cerveza en la mano y no la rechacé, comencé a beberla inmediatamente y ella comenzó a hablar de lo que fuera.

Estaba molesto, Sakura me había llamado idiota, ella también debería pedirme disculpas; me levanté de la silla y me decidí buscar a Sakura, teníamos que hablar.

Comencé a caminar buscándola y la vi sentada en la arena sola, el viento movía su cabello y estaba mirando el mar. Me acerqué a ella e inmediatamente sintió los paso volteó el rostro para ver quién era y al verme su rostro cambió a la molestia completa y se comenzó a parar.

-Sakura espera, tenemos que hablar –le dije pero no me hizo caso y al levantarse se apartó, me quedé ahí un momento pero luego decidí seguirla pero para mi mala suerte se dirigió a la casa y Emily me interceptó.

-Vamos a nadar Shaoran.

-No quiero –le dije viendo el camino que había seguido Sakura.

-Ay no seas aguafiestas que todos vamos a ir.

-¿Todos? –la miré para preguntarle.

-Sí todos, Eriol y Tomoyo se están preparando.

-Bien entonces sí voy –le dije pues tendría una oportunidad de hablar con Sakura y Tomoyo me podría quitar a Emily de encima.

Entré a la casa y me cambié. No era muy tarde, pasaban de las 4pm así que el sol no era un problema, salí y como había dicho Emily todos estaban afuera acomodándose en la playa. Sakura tenía un vestido blanco de tirantes que se amarraban en el cuello, el vestido era corto y dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, se había peinado con dos trenzas y se veía muy bien, fresca con un toque tierno. Pero al igual que desde que llegamos no me miro y se sentó lejos. Eriol repartió algunas cervezas y como no tenía nada más que hacer me dediqué a tomar, no tenía ganas de escuchar a Emily y sus trivialidades, ni a Eriol y sus bromas o a Tomoyo y sus concejos. En realidad prefería estar con Sakura y que no me hablara, pero no la sentía a mi lado, estaba tan lejos que no sentía su presencia. Todos excepto Sakura y yo nadaron y rieron, yo me cansé de ese cuadro de felicidad completa y decidí irme al cuarto.

-¡Shaoran! –me detuvo Eriol- ¿a dónde vas?

-A dormir –le contesté.

-Pero pensábamos ir a bailar un rato, es muy temprano –eran las 9:30pm.

-No quiero ir –le dije y me aparté.

No sé qué harían luego, solo escuché la puerta más tarde y un par de pasos suaves, supe que eran de Sakura así que decidí ir a su cuarto. Para mi mala suerte que se estaba cambiando y cuando entré se terminaba de quitar el vestido blanco que llevaba y estaba en ropa interior, se asustó cuando entre e inmediatamente me di la vuelta y me disculpé.

-Lo siento, lo siento no sabía que te estabas cambiando.

-No por favor voltea con eso me puedo sentir más miserable –me dijo en tono amargo.

-En serio lo siento Sakura –le dije.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, volteé a verla y ya tenía una bata puesta, una verde corta.

-Quería disculparme por lo que dije ayer, no era mi intención ofenderte.

-¿A no? Entonces me llamaste miserable porque es muy lindo, gracias no sabía que me tenías tanto cariño.

-No, lo siento es que estaba molesto y no sabía lo que decía, no era la manera de hablarte.

-¿Terminaste? –asentí- bien buenas noches –dijo y comenzó a acercarse y tomó el pomo de la puerta, quería que me fuera, si un paso para atrás y le pregunté.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir?

-Por lo que dijiste –me contestó- vine a pasarla mal.

-¿La estas pasando mal?

-¿Ves que me esté divirtiendo?

-Pero es porque no quieres –le dije y sentí que se enfadaba más comenzó a mover la puerta y hable rápido- si me perdonaras podríamos divertirnos juntos –detuvo la puerta.

-No lo merezco –me dijo y me empujó para que saliera.

No lo merecía. ¿Qué significaba eso?, me quedé enfrente a su puerta un poco más y escuché como comenzaba a llorar, eso me partió el corazón; estaba llorando por mi culpa por lo que le había dicho, como la había tratado o simplemente porque le incomodaba estar conmigo.

-Sakura perdóname por favor –le dije y toque la puerta con una mano- no quise lastimarte, lo lamento.

-¡Cállate tu no entiendes! –grito- ¡lárgate no me hables! –dijo y obedecí, me aparté de ahí y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Lo había hecho, había arruinado mi oportunidad con Sakura.

Al día siguiente me levanté sin ganas, tomé un poco de jugo y salí a la playa, hacía mucho calor así que me quité la camiseta de encima y me acosté sobre ella. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía perdido, tonto e inseguro, no sabía cómo actuar con Sakura y hacer que me perdonara, luego comprendí que lo mejor sería resignarme, no podía hacer nada ya, había intentado pedir perdón pero no había conseguido nada, creo que me odiaba más, lo mejor era aceptar mi derrota y resignarme a que ya ni siquiera podía ser amigo de Sakura.

Ese nuevo pensamiento me desanimó pero me hizo entender que no podía hacer nada, que solo me quedaba aceptar lo que pasaba.

Emily se sentó a mi lado.

-Que mal que no fuiste a bailar con nosotros ayer –comenzó a hablar- la pasamos muy bien.

-Estaba algo indispuesto.

-Más bien triste –me dijo.

-Eso también.

-Shaoran porque no sigues adelante, es lo único que puedes hacer cuando comentes un error.

-Sí, lo sé y es lo que voy a hacer.

-Me alegro –me dijo y miró el mar- hoy vamos a hacer una fogata ¿vas a estar ahí?

-Claro, vine a divertirme y relajarme ¿no?

-Sí –me dijo sonriendo- bueno ahora sí vamos a nadar, voy a llamar a Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Te espero –le dije y decidí aprovechar las vacaciones que había planeado, tal vez no todo había salido como quería pero al menos aprovecharía el clima y la playa.

Un poco después llegaron los demás y como diez minutos después llegó Sakura con un bikini amarillo con puntos bancos y cintas blancas, tenía el cabello suelto y llevaba un poco de brillo rosado, me quedé embobado al verla.

-Cierra la boca Shaoran que se te sale la baba–dijo Eriol y Sakura y yo nos sonrojamos.

-Cállate Eriol –le dije molesto. Emily se hizo a mi lado y me dijo.

-No me dijiste nada de mi vestido Shaoran –la miré y tenía un vestido negro con algunas argollas doradas para unir algunas piezas.

-Está muy bonito Emilly –le dije y escuché una risita de Sakura.

Pasamos la tarde en la playa hablando y comiendo, después decidí nadar un poco y escuché dos pares de pasos atrás.

Entré al mar y nadé un buen tiempo, era muy relajante nadar y cuando iba a salir me di cuenta que en le agua estaban Sakura y Emily nadando también, comencé a salir y Emily me dijo:

-Shaoran espérame, vamos a caminar un poco. –Mire la playa y Eriol y Tomoyo estaban preparando la fogata.

-Sí claro, vamos mientras prenden las ramas –le dije.

Salió del agua y se me acercó, comenzamos a alejarnos del lugar donde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Shaoran quería agradecerte por el haberme recibido en tu casa y por haberme invitado a este paseo.

-No hay de qué Emily.

-Aún así, eres muy amable –dijo y se hizo frente a mí impidiendo el paso.

-Tú también eres muy amable Emily.

-Gracias, sabes tú prima me dijo que no tenías novia y me extraño ver a una chica en tu casa, creo que ella no sabía que tenías una compañera.

-Sí creo que Mei no lo sabía.

-Pero ustedes no se llevan muy bien no.

-A veces –le contesté, ella se acercó más a mí.

-Pero a ti te gusta ¿no?

-S…sí –le dije y me sentí nervioso de que lo dijera.

-Pero ella no te corresponde… tal vez deberías darte una oportunidad con alguien más.

Tal vez. Aunque la idea no me emocionaba para nada.

-No lo sé Emi… -antes de que pudiera terminar se lanzó a besarme, sentía sus labios sobre los míos pero no sentía nada, no emoción, ni agrado… ni electricidad. Pensé que tal vez si le respondía el beso eso cambiaría así que lo hice. La besé, quise que fuera agradable pero no logré nada, la besé con más fuerza, abrazándola pero fue en vano. Escuché algo detrás y me separé de Emily para ver que era pero no había nada y asumí que había sido el viento que movía los arbustos.

-Eso fue… -comenzó a decir Emily- espectacular –me miro como para que le complementara lo que decía.

-Lo siento Emily yo pensé pero… -moví la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Uf pues al menos fue bueno para mí.

-Al menos –dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Lamento que ella no te quiera, la verdad no sabe de lo que se pierde –me dijo sonriendo.

-Jajaja.

-Regresemos ya, vamos.

Lo hicimos, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban hablando, Sakura estaba con ellos tomándose una cerveza y cuando me vio me dirigió la mirada más hostil que había visto. Me sentí atacado y tuve que bajar la mirada, recibí una cerveza de Eriol y me aparté un poco. Emily Tomoyo y Eriol no hacían más que hablar y reír. No lo soporté la alegría de ellos y le indiferencia de Sakura me estaban molestando así que decidí despedirme de todos e ir a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me bañé y alisté mi maleta pues nos íbamos después de almuerzo.

Nosotros llegamos primero que el auto de Eriol a Tokio, subí la maleta y cuando llegaron ellos a dejar a Sakura, bajé para agradecerle a Tomoyo por el paseo, que aunque no había tenido el éxito que esperaba había sido relajante.

Cuando volví a subir al apartamento y Emily estaba bajando su maleta.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté.

-Preparándome para salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dije ayudándole con el equipaje.

-Pues resultó que me equivoqué de locación. Es en Kioto, ¡qué tonta soy no! –dijo mientras nos acercábamos al hall de la puerta.

-Emily no te tienes que ir –le dije, asumiendo que pensaría que era incómodo luego de lo que pasó anoche.

-No en realidad si me tengo que ir, mañana la llamada es a las 8 de la mañana y más me vale llegar temprano luego de que aplacé la sesión de fotos.

-¿En serio te tienes que ir? Por mi no hay problema que te quedes.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero irme Shaoran –me dijo, se acercó y me beso, luego susurró- no te engañes ella está loca de celos –y me sonrió- adiós Shaoran.

-Adiós –le dije, iba a llevar su maleta al primer piso pero no dijo que no, luego de cerrar la puerta pensé en lo que dijo: loca de celos; seguramente se refería a Sakura pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Entré y en la cocina estaba Sakura.

-¿Ya se fue tu novia? –preguntó con tono molesto.

-Sí resultó que la sesión de fotos era en Kioto, y no es mi novia.

-Ah entonces te besas con cualquiera –dijo y soltó el vaso que tenía en su mano, comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras.

-¿Viste eso? –le pregunté sorprendido, pues en ningún momento escuché que ella bajara.

-Claro que lo vi y lo de anoche también –me dijo mirándome, me acerqué un poco.

-¿Nos viste anoche?

-Bueno no es que fueran muy cuidadosos.

-Eh… ah… mmm –no sabía que decir.

-¿Por qué? –me preguntó.

-¿Por qué? –repetí extrañado pues no entendí la pregunta.

-¿Por qué la besaste a ella? –preguntó y no supe que decir, _porque quería sacarte de mi cabeza_ esa no era una buena respuesta, además que seguramente la enfurecería más- ¿por qué no me tratas así a mi?

¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-Yo estaba primero –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Sakura ¿Qué estás diciendo? –le pregunté intrigado, lo que decía no tenía sentido.

-Yo quiero que me trates así…

¿Qué? Estaba hablando de besarla, ¿quería que la besara? No, no podía ser eso, ella me odiaba y más luego de lo que le había dicho antes, recordé lo que me había dicho Emily _ella está loca de celos, _pero no tenía sentido, ella no era así y no sentía nada por mí.

-Shaoran yo quiero… -comenzó a decir, luego levantó la mirada, pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acercó su rostro. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, quietos y aunque estaba sorprendido porque ella hiciera eso no puede evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica, ella abrió los labios y lentamente comenzó a moverlos.

No pude más la emoción me invadió, Sakura me estaba besando.

¡Sakura Kinomoto me estaba besando!

Había esperando tanto para eso que no pude reprimirme la abracé por la cintura y comencé a besarla con ganas, sentí como sonreía y mi alegría aumentó pues ella quería que la besara. No me pude contener mucho quería probarla toda, subí mi mano a su rosto la acaricié y ella soltó una pequeña risita. Comencé a explorar su boca, no me lo podía creer, me sentía como un niño al que por fin le dan el dulce que ha deseado por meses. Quise decirle que la amaba pero no quería separarme de ella, no me importaba respirar no quise separarme de ella. Hasta que al fin tuvimos que hacerlo por la falta de oxigeno.

Escuchaba nuestras exhalaciones, teníamos las frentes pegadas, mi mano aún estaba abrazando su cintura no quería dejarla ir, cuando sentí que era suficiente aire me lancé a besarla de nuevo, sin perder ningún segundo más, quería sentirla besarme, sonreír, hacerla feliz.

-Sakura no sabes cuánto he esperado esto –le confesé- me haces muy feliz.

-Y tú a mí –me contestó. No cabía de la felicidad, estaba pasando, por fin estaba besando a Sakura, toda la espera había dado resultado- me haces muy feliz Shaoran –dijo entre besos y de repente se separó. Me miró confundida y me dijo- lo siento, yo no… debí –movió la cabeza como negando algo y luego se separó de mí y subió pronto las escaleras.

Estaba pasmado, la felicidad se había ido, ahora estaba la duda, ¿por qué se iba y por qué se disculpaba? No perdí el tiempo, no iba a esperar a que me ignorara o algo parecido, apenas reaccioné subí las escaleras y me dirigí a su cuarto.

**Continuará**

**N/A:** Bueno aquí está el capi 6, espero les guste. Por fin esos dos se besaron, aunque a Shaoran le toco besar un sapito antes para ver si se olvidaba del hechizo de Sakura, pero ya ven que no pudo. El beso con Emily no le hizo ni cosquillas y eso que lo intentó. Y pues Emily sin querer vino ayudando a Shaoran en su batalla contra Sakura, porque al final ella estalló de celos jajajaja.

Lo de la pregunta de por qué Sakura cambia con Shaoran lo explica Tomoyo al inicio del capi (algunas acertaron jejej), y ella no era tan mala solo trataba de cuidar a su amiga de un Casanova, pero al final se dio cuenta que él le hacía más bien que daño.

Bueno espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y me dejen sus opiniones, la verdad estaba que escribía este capi, fue lo segundo que pensé del fic, cuando lo planee primero pensé en sus personalidades y luego en un beso de Sakura que dejara a Shaoran sorprendido y luego iniciado o confundido jajajaja. Misterios, en el próximo capítulo se resuelve uno muy grande y luego se viene… mejor no digo nada jajaja. Hoy no dejo adelanto porque voy a ponerme a escribir el nuevo capi de "Una nueva oportunidad" pero quisiera subir el capi 7 de Halo esta misma semana, ya que la próxima entro a la U y pues no sé qué tanto tiempo libre tenga (tres talleres e investigación de proyecto de grado –qué miedito-)

Pero bueno ya saben que espero sus reviews diciéndome lo que les gustó o disgusto del capi o lo que quieran jejeje.

Gracias a Dav_ram33, Sauma Sakura, Amy, Gabriela Baca, Kissa_Ragod, Maga Oscura, Rukia Alejandra, YachiChan, moonwalkker, , Angel Vivian, Tuty-Frul, lfanycka, Lady Daidouji, Sasha Kinoli por sus reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Halo **

**Capítulo 7**

**Sakura**

Salí para tomar algo de agua en la cocina y bajando las escaleras los vi, ahí estaba la pareja ideal; el solo recordar el beso de ayer me enfurecía. ¡Shaoran era un idiota! Terminar con alguien como Emily… que predecible.

Vi como se volvían a besar, él decía algo que no escuché y la acompañaba a la puerta, seguí mi camino a la cocina, me serví agua y me la tome, 5 segundos después él regresaba al apartamento.

-¿Ya se fue tu novia? –le pregunté.

-Sí resultó que la sesión de fotos era en Kioto, y no es mi novia –me respondió, que no era su novia, cínico si los acababa de ver besándose.

-Ah entonces te besas con cualquiera –le contesté dejando el vaso del que tomé agua en el mesón, no me interesaban sus tontas excusas así que me dirigí a las escaleras.

-¿Viste eso? –me preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro que lo vi y lo de anoche también –contesté dándome la vuelta para verlo, se me acercó un poco.

-¿Nos viste anoche? –parecía preocupado.

-Bueno no es que fueran muy cuidadosos. –contesté honestamente, pero en realidad si caminé por la playa un poco pues al no verlo con los demás quise saber donde estaba y lo encontré besando a la tonta de Emily.

-Eh… ah… mmm –claramente no tenía nada que decir.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté luego de recordar ese beso entre ellos nuevamente, recordé como él la besaba con ahínco, pasión y deseo; eso me desestabilizó un poco, no quería tener más ese recuerdo en mi mente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido, supuse que no entendió bien mi pregunta, la reformulé.

-¿Por qué la besaste a ella? –pregunté y una llama de dolor y rabia crecían en mí al recordar el beso entre ellos, no podía creer que él me hiciera algo así-¿por qué no me tratas así a mí? –no pensaba decir eso solo… salió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado.

-Yo estaba primero –Eran la rabia y el dolor los que hablaban y no dejaban a mi cerebro pensar rápidamente.

-Sakura ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Me preguntó sorprendido

-Yo quiero que me trates así… -confesé bajando la mirada, aunque no sé por qué lo hice y lo peor fue que seguí -Shaoran yo quiero… -comencé a decir pero por un loco impulso me comencé a acercar más a él, lo mire y sin saber realmente cómo lo abracé del cuello y lo bese.

No sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que estaba besándolo; como por instinto abrí los labios y los comencé a mover. ¿Eran celos?, claramente, por celos a la tonta que había besado, ahora yo había decidido besarlo a él, quería que me sintiera a mí, que pensara en mí y se olvidara de ella, en realidad me molestó mucho que él la besara. De repente todo cambió; Shaoran me abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a responder a mi beso, eso me hizo muy feliz, comencé a sonreír y besarlo más y más, las sensaciones que me producían sus besos eran indescriptibles, sentía cosquillas en los labios, sentía energía correr por todo mi cuerpo y había una fiesta de emociones en mi estómago, nos separamos un momento para poder respirar, no quise abrir los ojos y bajarme del barco de emociones en el que estaba subida gracias a él, súbitamente me abrazó un poco más fuerte y me volvió a besar, con ímpetu, vehemencia y creo que algo de pasión, sonreí ante esa última idea.

-Sakura no sabes cuánto he esperado esto –dijo entre besos- me haces muy feliz. -no podía creerlo ¡Shaoran estaba feliz de que lo hubiera besado lo había estado esperando! Por un momento pensé que mi arrebato le iba a molestar pero no, al contrario le había gustado, lo había hecho feliz.

-Y tú a mí –confesé, sin tapujos ni inhibiciones, de qué valía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por él, ante mí misma y ante los demás- me haces muy feliz Shaoran –terminé, la verdad era que quería estar con él, quería estar a su lado porque él me hacía feliz, muy fe… ¿qué?, no, no ¡esto no podía estar pasando! Shaoran me hacía feliz, él… me hacía… feliz… a mí… ¡A MÍ!, me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba, lo que significaba realmente y dejé de besarlo, me aparté de su lado lo miré y la confusión reinaba en su rostro- lo siento, yo no… debí –fue lo único que pude decirle, no sabía cómo explicarle nada, comencé a dar pasos atrás y al final subí las escaleras corriendo.

Entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, aunque no escuché que ajustara, estaba desorientada, sentía que todo me daba vueltas, tenía que aclararme primero; cerré los ojos y un collage de imágenes vinieron a mi mente, mi madre en el hospital, su entierro, mi actitud, los momentos juntos como familia, el último viaje juntos, el hospital… en donde los vi por última vez; Touya y… papá, el cuarto blanco de hospital; el vacío en mi pecho se amplio, no pude impedirlo todo me golpeó muy rápidamente, no tenía más fuerzas abrí los ojos ¡no quería recordar! La luz del día fue peor, me recordó el cuarto, mi ropa, el doctor tratando de calmarme, yo gritando y halando a una enfermera, el enfermero poniéndome un somnífero, Tomoyo y mi tía llorando al verme.

-AAAAHHHH –grité mientras sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban y caía.

-¡Te tengo! –dijo una voz a mi lado impidiendo que me lastimara con el piso de la alcoba.

-¡SUELTAME! –le espeté, era su culpa que estuviera así… no, no era cierto él solo quería ayudarme, era yo la de la culpa. Mientras el cuarto giraba a mi alrededor como pude me acerqué al closet y saqué lo que creo era una maleta, comencé a halar la ropa de los ganchos y a meterla en la maleta.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó él.

-Me voy -le respondí sin ganas.

-NO –me dijo más cerca, el lugar no dejaba de moverse, sentía que todo pasaba otra vez, escuché la voz de mi padre _"no vas a ir Sakura", _la del doctor "_cálmese por favor, esto es por su bien, se quedará acá hasta que esté bien nuevamente"._ No lo soportaba, cerré los ojos y puse las manos en mis oídos tratando de acallar todas las voces _"Sakura por favor no te vayas" "mamá es que no lo soporto, ¡no aguanto este lugar!"._

-¡BASTAAA! –grite, no quería escucharlos.

-Lo siento Sakura, por favor perdóname –se disculpo Shaoran por algo que no había hecho él- prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, pero por favor no te vayas –dijo esto acercándose más y tomándome de los hombros. Su tacto era tan cálido, deje que me abrazara, lentamente las voces se fueron yendo de mi cabeza.

Eso estaba mal, él calmaba mi dolor.

-Yo… tengo que irme –le dije sin ganas, no podía quedarme con él. Shaoran me hacía bien y no debía permitirme eso más tiempo. Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de lo que sucedía ¡era tan obvio!, pero no lo vi venir, estaba enamorada de Shaoran, él me hacía feliz y alejaba los malos pensamientos y recuerdos del pasado pero yo no lo merecía, no merecía que una persona tan generosa, desinteresada, hermosa y detallista como Shaoran estuviera a mi lado, lo que yo merecía era la soledad, el castigo, la decepción y el desamor eso era lo que _yo_ merecía por todo lo que había hecho.

No sé como lo deje pasar, debí darme cuenta que con él algo era diferente desde que comencé a notarlo, desde que dejo de ser una persona gris a la que atendía y comenzó a tener rostro. Después que dejo de ser un cliente para ser alguien a quien conocía, desde que noté que salía con alguien o en el momento en que me di cuenta que al estar a su lado sentía ese calor que no debería sentir, un calor que me hacía sentir bien y tapaba el vacío que sentía en mi pecho. ¿Por qué deje que avanzara? ¿Por qué deje que se me acercara y aún peor que me gustara tanto para sentir deseos de estar a su lado? Nada me alertó, las risas, la comodidad, la falta de pesadillas a su lado… los celos…

-Sakura por favor –pareciera que me estuviera rogando, eso me lastimo profundamente, alguien más a quien hería… pero no podía, no debía quedarme con él. Me miro esperando mi respuesta y solo se me ocurrió decirle la verdad para que de una vez por todas me odiara y él mismo he echara de su casa.

-Shaoran yo… -dude- mate a toda mi familia –confesé, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de lo que dije y se alejó un poco de mí. Cerró los ojos por medio segundo y sacudió la cabeza como negando.

-Pero tu padre y hermano murieron en un accidente eso fue lo que me dijo Eriol y tu madre murió de cáncer –contestó como tratando de defenderme o buscando una alternativa a lo que dije.

-Sí –acepté- pero todo lo causé yo- de nuevo movió la cabeza en gesto de negación.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-¡Que yo lo causé todo! ¡Yo hice que todos murieran! –Contesté- ¡POR ESO NO PUEDO ESTAR A TU LADO PORQUE DEBO SUFRIR EL CASTIGO DE LO QUE HICE! YO DEBO SER DESDICHADA PARA PAGAR POR LO QUE LES HICE –le grité la verdad.

-Sakura eso no tiene sentido, no es cierto –seguía defendiéndome.

-Sí lo es –contesté- sí lo es… - Me di la vuelta para contarle la historia pero no quería ver más su reacción ante lo que le revelara, me alejé dos pasos y comencé a contarle- cuando tenía 15 años mamá nos contó que tenía cáncer, leucemia… estaba muy avanzada prácticamente no había nada que hacer –cerré los ojos mientras recordaba la escena, ella y papá habían tratado de buscar una cura por eso no nos habían querido decir nada a Touya y a mí pero al no encontrarla decidieron decirnos la verdad- no encontraron a nadie compatible para un trasplante alogéneico de médula ósea, ella estaba muy débil, perdió peso rápidamente, se desmayaba continuamente y al final tuvimos que internarla –suspire- 8 meses duro internada, el… el día que murió tuvimos una discusión –recordé la escena claramente.

_-Sakura en 2 horas voy para allá – me dijo Touya por celular._

_-Apúrate que quiero irme de aquí –le dije sintiendo que todo el blanco del hospital me estaba asfixiando._

_-¿A dónde puedes querer ir en una situación como esta? –preguntó irritado, no quería que supiera lo que pensaba así que inventé una excusa._

_-¡Quiero ir al partido de la escuela!_

_-¿Sakura cómo puedes pensar en cosas tan triviales cuando mamá está en el hospital? –me dijo algo molesto._

_-Ay Touya por favor no dramatices y no te demores –le dije y colgué la llamada. Él estaba pidiendo un permiso para faltar unos días a la práctica del hospital donde trabajaba y tratando de tramitar un traslado al hospital donde estaba mamá._

_-Sakura –dijo mamá desde la cama con dificultad- ¿Estás bien? Te ves inquieta._

_-Es que quiero ir al juego de la escuela –le dije algo amargada verla ahí acostada me hacía querer llorar como una niña de 2 años._

_-Qué es un juego cuando puedes compartir algo de tiempo con tu madre –me dijo con una media sonrisa._

_-¡Tu no entiendes! –le dije molesta, no soportaba la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos al verla acostada cada vez más delgada y más débil, dejando de ser la madre a la que recordaba la que fue modelo y la que siempre había cuidado de mí - es para ver si el equipo queda en la final, tengo que ir a animarlos._

_-Pero Sakura como puedes poner un juego de tu escuela antes que a tu madre –pude notar el tono molesto de su voz, aunque no era muy fuerte pues no tenía energía- Sakura por favor no te vayas –me insistió._

_-¡__Mamá no soporto este lugar, verte así me enferma porque sé que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte! –le contesté y sin importarme me fui del cuarto de hospital llorando como una chiquilla._

-Luego de eso tuvo un ataque cardiaco una hora después de haberme ido, no había nadie para que diera la alarma a los doctores y murió… sola en el hospital… luego de que me pidió que me quedara con ella yo no pude aguantar mi dolor y me fui como una cobarde –comencé a llorar- era tan duro verla en esa cama postrada… odiaba estar en el hospital –volteé a ver a Shaoran que no se había movido ni un centímetro, asombrado por mi egoísmo- tienes que entender que yo amaba a mi madre pero no resistía verla así, por eso siempre buscaba algo más que hacer a estar con ella… con esos aparatos… -le explique justificando mi error- ¿ahora entiendes porqué te digo que la maté?

-Sakura… -comenzó a decirme luego de unos segundos de silencio- eras apenas una niña y eso te estaba afectando psicológicamente, tú misma me estás diciendo que amabas a tu madre.

-¡Claro que la amaba! –Reafirmé- es solo que fui una cobarde y no la pude ni siquiera acompañar en sus últimos momentos, desde ese momento comencé a odiarme a mi misma por lo que hice, fue mi culpa que muriera… tal vez si me hubiera quedado con ella habríamos estado juntas por más tiempo.

-¿Cuánto? ¿Una hora, dos tal vez o tal vez habría sido un día? ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

-No... No lo sé, solo más tiempo.

-Sakura no te puedes culpar por eso, dime tu padre o hermano te culparon.

-No –dije algo molesta- eso fue lo peor ellos entendieron que me fuera, Touya supo que lo del juego había sido una mentira y papá me había encontrado encerrada en mi closet llorando.

-¿Qué habría pasado si te quedas y logras dar la alarma pero aún así no pueden salvarla? ¿Sería igualmente tu culpa?

-Ah… -tenía sentido, a mamá los doctores no le daban mucha esperanza.

-Tal vez tu padre y hermano nunca te reclamaron nada porque sabían que no podías hacer nada, sabían que tal vez sería más fuerte para ti haber visto la muerte de tu madre, verla luchar por la vida y con los doctores a su lado tratando de hacer lo posible por salvarla –la imagen que me mostraba era horrible, no aguantaba verla con tantos aparatos no sé si habría soportado ver cómo la revivían.

-Es que –traté de buscar algo que decir pero lo que Shaoran me decía tenía mucho sentido él siguió.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que la mataste cuando nadie te culpó? –dijo en tono suave.

-PORQUE TODOS SON MUY BUENOS CONMIGO –respondí algo exasperada, no pude resistir más y dejé que las lágrimas saliera de mis ojos- ellos calmaron mi dolor y me dieron todo su amor; no lo merezco, nunca lo he merecido ni antes ni ahora.

-Por favor Sakura sólo eras una niña –razonaba él.

-Si claro, por eso cuando fui adulta hice lo mismo –le dije con amargura- cuando tenía 18 años era mi último año de la preparatoria, muchos de los chicos de mi salón organizaron un paseo a la playa y la única razón por la quise asistir fue porque había un chico que me gustaba mucho y me había invitado. Tomoyo no había podido ir porque tenía una presentación del coro, el chico que me gustaba, Suichiro, no tenía una buena reputación, se decía que solo buscaba acostarse con las chicas y luego cambiarla por otra más linda. Eso no me molestaba porque siempre pensé que eran mentiras, él mismo me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa en el paseo pero luego papá no me quiso dejar ir porque se enteró gracias a Touya de la reputación de Suichiro.

_-¿Por qué no puedo ir papá? Todos son chicos de la escuela._

_-Sí pero tú vas es por el idiota de Suichiro –dijo Touya mientras ayudaba a papá a cortar lo de la cena._

_-Eso… eso no es cierto –dije muy sonrojada- Chiharo, Yamasaki, Naoko y Rika son mis amigos y también irán._

_-¿Tomoyo no irá? –preguntó papá._

_-No, ella tiene una presentación con el coro de la escuela –le conté y para que cambiara de opinión dije- pero si ella pudiera te aseguro que iría con nosotros._

_-No hija no puedes ir –dijo papá muy tranquilo._

_-¿Por qué? –le pregunté exasperada._

_-Porque no confió en el chico que te invitó, Touya me ha hablado de él y no parece un buen chico._

_-Pero papá… por favor –insistí._

_-Ya he dicho que no –dijo terminado el tema._

_-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE QUIERAN ARRUINAR MI VIDA! ¡LOS ODIO! –les grité y luego subí a mi cuarto a llorar porque no iría al paseo con Suichiro._

_Al día siguiente mi padre me despertó con su característica sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Hola hija._

_-Bueno días –le contesté de mala gana recordando la injusticia que había hecho conmigo._

_-No te amargues Sakura ya verás que es mejor así._

_-¿Mejor así? Siendo infeliz y desdichada, claro es mejor así. Gracias papá; gracias por hacerme tan infeliz –le dije parándome de la cama- mamá me habría dejado ir –le dije y pude ver que mis palabras lo lastimaron pero no me importó, me dirigí al baño y me tomé mi tiempo para molestar a Touya._

_-Bien Sakura tu ganas puedes ir al paseo –dijo mi padre al momento que bajé a desayunar, la felicidad lentamente regresó a mi rostro- pero con una condición._

_-Si -lo interrumpí, estaba tan feliz porque me habían dicho que si que no quise escuchar nada más, subí a mi cuarto y alisté mi maleta- Estoy lista -dije al final feliz de asistir al paseo._

_-Monstruo la condición es que yo –dijo Touya._

_-No importa, sí lo que sea –le corté la condición era muy obvia reportarme constantemente con papá para que supiera que todo estaba bien._

_Como ya era un poco tarde no me pude ir con mis compañeros así que mi padre tuvo que llevarme, Touya vino con nosotros y extrañamente llevaba un morral. Ya en camino, eran 2 horas en carretera, me dijeron la condición._

_-Sakura la condición es que tu hermano te va a acompañar en el paseo –dijo papá- así estaré seguro que nada malo te pasará._

_-¿QUÉ? –pregunté sorprendida, si quería acercarme a Suichiro o algo eso sería completamente arruinado por mi hermano, ni siquiera dejaría que me diera la sorpresa que me había prometido- NO –dije molesta._

_-Ya dijiste que si en la casa monstruo ya no hay nada que hacer –respondió Touya._

_-¿Papá cómo puedes hacerme algo así? Ya saber que Touya nunca me deja estar cómoda con mis amigos._

_-Bueno Sakura esa es la condición para que vayas._

_-Gracias pero no –le dije- prefiero no ir y que todos se burlen de que tengo que llevar una niñera a donde voy._

_-Sakura es lo mejor._

_-No papá es lo peor y no importa cuánto quieras arruinarme la vida no te dejaré._

_-Sakura no es eso, no lo tomes de esa forma sólo __nos estamos preocupando por ti._

_-Si claro, lo que ustedes quieren es arruinarme la vida._

_-¡Sakura deja de ser tan dramática! –Dijo Touya molesto- si tanto quieres estar sola no te preocupes no iré a tu estúpido paseo y te las arreglas sola y mañana no pienses que vamos a pasar a recogerte si no hay espacio en los autos de tus amigos pues tomas un bus que te lleve a Tomoeda ¿entiendes? –Estaba en realidad enojado. _

_El resto del viaje fue en un absoluto silencio, papá se veía algo triste y Touya solo miraba por su ventana, al final llegamos a la playa y pude ver a mis amigos ya instalados en la playa, algo me decía que debía irme con mi familia, tal vez era que me sentía muy mal por lo que le dije, es decir mi papá estaba triste y era mi culpa, pero mi orgullo estaba primero y me bajé del auto sin despedirme de ninguno de los dos._

-El paseo fue un fiasco completo el tal Suichiro si era un idiota completo, por la tarde cuando hicimos una fogata se me acercó y comenzó a besarme de la nada, yo lo detuve porque aunque me gustaba mucho no éramos tan cercanos como para que de saludo comenzara a besarme como un poseso, me dijo que la sorpresa que me tenía estaba en su cabaña y cuando fui a verla él cerró la puerta y comenzó a besarme, me acostó en su cama, lo detuve pero él comenzó a usar la fuerza –me detuve ante lo repugnante del recuerdo; sus beso, sus caricias toscas y bruscas y la cachetada que me dio para que me calmara y me dejara hacer lo que él quería- grité muy fuerte sabiendo que alguien me podía escuchar, él entendió mis intenciones y salió furioso del lugar –seguí-. Me sentía como una tonta, si Touya hubiera estado ahí nada de eso habría pasado, dos segundos después lo vi besando a Yinsai una chica que había estado con todos los del salón. Viéndolos besarse y luego de saber lo que me había hecho –el solo pensar en que pudo haber seguido me atormentaba, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos- comencé a llorar por haberme peleado con Touya y papá sabiendo que tenían razón en todo. Mi celular sonó varias veces pero al ver que era Tomoyo no quise contestar porque seguramente quería saber de mi súper paseo, pero estaba equivocada –miré a Shaoran- me llamaba para decirme que papá y Touya había tenido un accidente de regreso a Tomoeda –él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- un transportador perdió el control del camión y chocó con el auto de papá… -recordé la llamada y la voz se me quebró- llamé un taxi y me dirigí a Tomoeda rápidamente pero… -cerré los ojos y tomando fuerzas dije- Touya murió camino al hospital y… y papá murió en cirugía –le conté- cuando el doctor me dijo que papá había muerto entendí que fue mi culpa porque por mí habían ido a llevarme a la playa, si los hubiera escuchado y me hubiera quedado en casa ellos seguirían aquí… conmigo, lo último que les dije es que querían arruinar mi vida –terminé y sentí que el nudo en mi garganta se hacía más grande.

-Pero no fue tu culpa.

-Claro que sí –le discutí.

-No Sakura, fueron las circunstancias el otro conductor perdió el control del camión tú misma lo acabas de decir.

-Sí pero ellos estaban en ese camino por mi culpa –le dije tocándome el pecho porque sentía el dolor de nuevo- fue por mí que estaban allí.

-No Sakura no puedes culparte por eso –me dijo acercándose un poco.

-Si puedo porque es la verdad y no he podido pagar por lo que hice.

-Sakura…

-Lo primero que hice luego de saber que estaba sola fue escapar –le dije- como la cobarde que soy entré en shock y perdí la noción de todo a mi alrededor, no asistí a su entierro porque aunque mi cuerpo estaba ahí mi mente no… no volví a hablar y al final mi tía decidió internarme en un hospital de reposo.

-¿Qué?

-Fue horrible, justo lo que yo merecía –lo dije con algo de alegría en mi voz, porque recordaba el horrible lugar y todo lo que sufrí allí y aún eso había sido poco.

-¿Tu tía te internó? –estaba atónito ante la revelación.

-Sí, lo hizo por mi bien –le expliqué- ellas pensaron que era lo mejor para mí.

-¿Ellas? ¿Te refieres a Tomoyo y su madre? –asentí.

-Después de unos meses allí volví a casa pero… fue muy duro regresar, todo me hacía mal y aunque debí soportarlo no pude, me mudé a Tokio y decidí retomar la matrícula que tuve una vez para una carrera, papá estaba emocionado porque estudiara, se lo debía… pero me prometí que nunca sería feliz, era la única manera en que podía resarcir en algo el daño que le había causado a mi familia.

-Por eso eres así –dijo como para él mismo- por eso no ríes, ni haces haces lo que te gusta o te diviertes.

-Porque no puedo, Shaoran entiende que la infelicidad es la única forma que tengo para que ellos me perdonen por lo que hice. Tal vez no tiene sentido para ti pero es lo único que yo tengo y lo único que quiero.

-No puedo creer que quieras ser infeliz para _resarcir tu error_ –dijo lo último con un tono de drama.

-Sé que no entiendes pero por favor respeta mis decisiones –le contesté, me limpié las lágrimas del rostro y volví a tomar la maleta para salir de allí pero él me detuvo.

-¿Y crees que es lo correcto? –me preguntó.

-Si –respondí.

-¿De verdad crees que tu infelicidad les da paz a ellos?

-Yo solo… sé que es lo mejor –Shaoran se me acercó más.

-Dime algo si hubieras regresado con ellos en ese auto también habrías estado en el accidente.

-Preferiría eso –le dije sin dejarlo terminar, algo en mi respuesta lo hirió porque su rostro cambió a uno pesaroso.

-Si hubieras estado en el accidente –paro, cerró los ojos un segundo y continuo- y fuera tu hermano quien sobreviviera ¿quisieras que él fuera infeliz?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –era una pregunta inverosímil.

-Y tu padre ¿quisieras que él fuera infeliz luego de tu muerte?

-No.

-Entonces ¿por qué asumes que ellos quieren verte infeliz y desdichada?

-… -no sabía que responder.

-¿Alguna vez alguno quiso la ruina para ti en vida?

-No –respondí con un hilo de voz.

-Entonces ¿por qué crees que tu infelicidad los hace a ellos felices? ¿Por qué crees que es lo que quisieran para ti?

-Ellos…

-Por lo que me cuentas de ellos se nota que se preocupaban por ti, por tu bienestar y tu felicidad antes que nada –lo miré fijamente.

-Tienes… razón Shaoran –solté la maleta y lo abracé- ellos no estarían de acuerdo con lo que hago –le dije llorando con algo más de fuerza –ellos siempre quisieron lo mejor para mí, los defraudé –dije con dolor.

-Por supuesto que no –me dijo mirándome- solo tienes que hacer las cosas bien para que ellos puedan estar felices por ti –puse mi rostro sobre su pecho y lloré con fuerza.

Era la primera vez que lloraba por ellos, por ellos y no por la culpa que sentía porque no había sido mía y había estado equivocada al pensar que ellos estarían felices al saberme infeliz, sentí como me levantaba y nos sentaba en la cama, no paré de llorar me sentía tan triste, tan pérdida, tan vacía, tan equivocada había cometido un error, ser desdichada no me ayudaría en nada y al contrario de lo que pensaba entristecería mi familia, mis padres siempre habían hecho todo lo posible para que yo fuera feliz, para que tuviera una buena vida y mi hermano siempre estaba cuidando de mí, seguramente me reprendería por lo que hice con mi vida, no les gustaría para nada en lo que me había convertido… Las lágrimas no paraban de salir no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que al final me quedé dormida.

Desperté y al darme cuenta donde estaba subí mi rostro y lo vi durmiendo, aún me estaba abrazando, nos había arropado con una colcha, sonreí ante el gesto. Él se preocupaba por mí, siempre que necesitaba algo estaba ahí para mí, así es que había terminado viviendo aquí porque no tenía donde vivir y me ofreció su apartamento, lo abracé, creo que muy fuerte porque despertó.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –pude notar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Mucho mejor –le dije cerrando los ojos, sentía el calor que él me transmitía era reconfortante.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó algo tímido.

-Sí, creo que después de muchos años estoy bien –lo mire y sonreí completamente consciente de lo que hacía.

-Me alegra –él también sonrió. Estuvimos en silencio por un rato largo hasta que le dije.

-Shaoran quiero pedirte un favor.

-Lo que quieras, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo sé –pensé y le dije- quiero que me acompañes a Tomoeda –la idea le incomodó, su rostro mostraba confusión- creo que es lo mejor, les debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento en estos últimos años y quiero despedirme apropiadamente de ellos.

-Bueno si es lo que quieres te acompañaré.

Ambos nos comenzamos a preparar para el viaje me puse el vestido blanco que más me gustaba, unas sandalias y una pulsera que me había regalado Touya para mi último cumpleaños me gustaba mucho pero hace años no la usaba. Me mire en el espejo y decidí arreglarme de manera especial, iba a visitarlos después de tanto tiempo y quería que me vieran bien, me peine el cabello en una coleta alta y me aplique labial, el único que tenía y rara vez usaba, rosa. Salí lista y ya Shaoran me estaba esperando en la sala cuando me vio puso la misma cara que puso cuando me vio en bikini en la playa, eso me gustó porque recordé el comentario de Eriol, eso significaba que le gustaba como lucía. Él se veía muy fresco, con una camisa blanca muy holgada y unos jeans del mismo color, también llevaba unas sandalias pero las suyas eran color madera oscuro, tenía unas gafas en el bolsillo de la camisa y llevaba el cabello algo despeinado, se veía muy bien, se acercó a la escalera mientras me acercaba al final.

-Te ves hermosa –me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias –respondí, hace tanto nadie me decía algo así, en realidad solo mis padres me lo decían ah y Tomoyo, sonreí ante el recuerdo- ¿vamos? –indague para saber si todo estaba listo.

-Vamos –tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la salida. No me soltó la mano hasta que subimos al auto, de camino cada tanto me miraba, seguramente para saber si sí estaba bien, pero era cierto me sentía mucho mejor; era como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de mi espalda, un peso que yo misma decidí cargar pero no me había dado cuenta que no era necesario y no fue sino hasta que él me lo supo explicar que lo entendí. Divisé la entrada de Tomoeda y suspiré fuertemente, por mucho que lo quisiera seguía siendo duro.

-Gira aquí –le dije pues él no sabía a dónde íbamos y no se ubicaba en el pueblo- allá –terminé de explicar, él se estacionó y bajamos del auto. Otro suspiro fue necesario para que bajara del auto, Shaoran Tomó mi mano con fuerza mientras caminábamos hacía la tumba de mi familia.

Compramos algunas flores, caminamos lentamente, el clima era el ideal no hacía mucho sol ni mucho frío, el lugar estaba lleno de verdor era un ambiente muy tranquilo. Al fin llegamos me acerqué aún más lentamente a las tumbas y lo primero que hice fue cambiar las flores, porque como asumí las anteriores ya estabas más que marchitas.

-Hola –les dije, me senté frente a la tumba de mi madre ella estaba en el medio- lamento… no haber venido antes –sentí que Shaoran se alejaba un poco dándome privacidad- estaba algo perdida, confundida –les expliqué- es que pensaba… tonterías –¿Para qué amargarlos con mis malas historias?- pero ahora estoy mucho mejor –dije sonriendo, toqué el pasto del piso- solo quería disculparme por cómo actué estos últimos años –les dije y sin quererlo una lágrima se hizo presente- al igual que por lo último que les dije, la verdad es que siempre tenían razón, yo siempre he sido la necia de la familia pero intentaré cambiar –les prometí, toqué sus lápidas sin que mis ojos no pararan de llorar- quiero decirles que lo siento mucho, la verdad nunca quise herirlos con mis palabras; mamá yo fui una cobarde por no hacerte compañía pero es que en realidad no aguantaba verte de esa manera y no sé si hubiera podido aguantar verte al… final… pero aún así quiero que perdones mi cobardía –no bajé la mano de la lápida- y ustedes –dije mirando las lápidas de mi hermano y mi padre- quiero que me perdonen por lo tonta que fui el último día juntos, sé que ustedes sólo querían protegerme y lo hubieran hecho más que bien. Touya ese día me di cuenta que el chico que me gustaba sí era un idiota, habías tenido razón todo el tiempo sólo que no quise escuchar y por eso me disculpo y papá –miré su tumba- lamento haberte dicho que te odiaba o que intentabas arruinar mi vida, yo sé que ustedes siempre querían y buscaban mi felicidad… y yo siempre, siempre los he amado, nunca ni por un minuto he dejado de hacerlo –bajé el rostro mientras lloraba, después de algunos momentos lo volví a levantar y sonreí, me limpié las lágrimas- pero no vengo a hablar de cosas tristes, hoy vine a contarles de lo feliz que estoy, me mudé de Tomoeda, era duro vivir en casa luego de que ustedes se fueran, ahora vivo en Tokio y estoy estudiando, la universidad aceptó mi carta de reintegro estoy estudiando marketing y me está yendo muy bien, vivo en un apartamento muy amplio y muy bonito –mis ojos se volvieron a inundar- allí vivo muy cómoda… y tengo un gran compañero de apartamento, su nombre es Shaoran Li y creo… que estoy enamorada de él –les dije, eran los primeros que lo sabían- y creo que él me corresponde –dije feliz-. En realidad lamento no haber venido a visitarlos antes pero es que no estaba de buen ánimo y solo sería una mala compañía, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor y prometo venir más seguido, los quiero –les dije, me acerqué a cada una de las tumbas y las toque, no sé por qué realmente pero sentí una paz en mí, me sentía tranquila y el aire a mi alrededor me ayudaba en mi buen ánimo. Me levanté y me despedí de cada uno me acerqué a Shaoran, él tomó mi mano.

-¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó.

-Mucho mejor –le dije recostando mi cabeza en su brazo, comenzamos a caminar.

-Me alegro –respondió, no dijimos más en el camino al auto, cuando lo encendió le di algunas indicaciones más y llegamos a mi antigua casa, se veía diferente el jardín de la entrada estaba muy descuidado y la pintura de la fachada estaba algo sucia, saqué las llaves y antes de entrar mire a Shaoran y tome su mano.

-Esta es mi casa –le dije una vez estuvimos en la sala. Todo estaba igual pero era distinto.

-Es muy bonita –me dijo él. Me dirigía la cómoda del comedor y le mostré algunas fotos familiares.

-Quiero presentarte a mi familia –le dije- ellos son mis padres Fujitaka y Nadeshiko –le dije mostrándole una foto donde salían juntos, mi madre estaba abrazando a mi padre por la espalda, estaban sentados en un parque.

-Tu padre se ve muy amable y madre era muy hermosa, igual a ti.

-Si –contesté, siempre decían eso- y este es mi hermano Touya –le mostré una foto de él muy serio, era su primer día como practicante del hotel, mi padre siempre nos tomaba fotos el primer día de todo, el primer día de la escuela, la preparatoria, la primera vez que se me cayó un diente, la primera que fuimos al doctor, en fin la primera vez de todo- Es de su primer día como doctor, creo que se habrían llevado muy bien –dije mientras le pasaba la fotografía- ¡ay qué digo! Te habría odiado al momento de verte cerca a mí, era muy sobreprotector.

-Jajaja –no aguantó la risa, me alejé de su lado y comencé a recorrer la casa, todo estaba justamente como lo recordaba, en su lugar, pero se veía muerto, faltaba la alegría y el amor de una familia, subí las escaleras, los cuartos de mis padres y Touya estaban impecables, solo el polvo mostraba el paso del tiempo, entré a mi cuarto y sonreí; la cama estaba sin tender, el último día que estuve allí al despertar y no aguantar la soledad hice mi maleta y salí corriendo. Baje y Shaoran estaba en mitad de la sala esperándome.

-Esta es mi pesadilla –le dije- siempre es igual; llego a casa y no hay nada, todas las cosas están aquí pero el vacía está presente, corro por todas las habitaciones buscando algo pero no encuentro nada, estoy completamente sola, siempre estoy donde estás tú cuando comienzo a gritar. –Se fijo en su lugar.

-Bueno ya no más –dijo resuelto- ahora estás conmigo –sonrió.

-Cierto –asentí- ayúdame por favor –le dije mostrándole una caja que saqué del cuarto de Touya- quiero llevarme las fotos.

-Claro –comenzamos a recoger todas las fotos de la casa, luego algunas cosas que pensaba eran valiosas para ellos y por ende para mí, al final salieron 4 cajas con todo.

-Voy a vender la casa –anuncié- es momento de que esté llena de nuevos recuerdos, es hora que haga feliz a otra familia –lo miré y de nuevo mis ojos estaban algo llorosos, me disculpé- creo que entre ayer y hoy he llorado más que en todos estos cuatro años.

-No te preocupes –me abrazó- si quieres mañana llamamos a Yamasaki para que venda la casa –asentí.

Salimos de la casa, cargamos las cajas y nos dirigimos a Tokio, al llegar al departamento Shaoran me ayudo a subir las cajas a mi cuarto y a ubicar las fotos por todo el lugar, fue su idea poner las que le mostré en la sala, _para que siempre estén con nosotros_, había dicho.

-Shaoran –dije al final del día, habíamos cenado hace poco y yo estaba muy cansada, estaba dispuesta para dormir.

-Dime –respondió.

-Gracias –contesté, vi que le iba a restar importancia así que no lo dejé hablar- no solo por hoy, por todo; es gracias a ti que de a poco he recuperado mi vida y fue gracias a ti que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado realmente.

-De nada –dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Subimos las escaleras tomados de las manos y fue ahí que me di cuenta que me gustaba que lo hiciera, paramos frente a mi puerta y dude.

-Yo… no creo que esté lista para dormir sola –le confesé, pues aunque mis temores estaban mermados no podía decir que todo estaba totalmente curado, necesitaba tiempo para que todo curara completamente.

-No hay problema –dijo pasándome el brazo alrededor de los hombros y dirigiéndonos a su cuarto.

-Gracias… por todo –repetí. Él negó con la cabeza como restándole importancia pero todo lo que él hacía me hacía bien, aún así lo dejé pasar y no insistí más, pronto me quedé dormida en sus brazos, le daba la espalda pero él me estaba abrazando.

Todo estaba completamente negro, comencé a dar pasos sin rumbo vi un pomo y lo abrí. Estaba en mi bata blanca, reconocí el cuarto inmediatamente; estaba en mi cuarto del sanatorio psiquiátrico, no entendía muy bien qué hacía allí yo ya estaba curada, no tenía por qué estar allí, no quería estar allí. Vi entrar al doctor traía su máquina de electrochoques, todos los días tenía una sesión para ver si reaccionaba ante lo que estaba a mi alrededor.

_-¡No! –_dije pero mi voz no salía, solo tenía la boca abierta.

_-Muy bien Sakura vamos a comenzar otra sesión, si sientes algo di algo ¿entiendes? No quiero que te enojes como el otro día para que al final todo sea peor que cuando comenzamos con el tratamiento._

_-NO YO YA ESTOY BIEN –_intentégritar pero no salían las palabras de mi boca.

_-Pobre ahora ni siquiera abre los ojos -_dijo una enfermera.

_-Yo estoy contigo Sakura –_escuché a Shaoran decirme. Giré el rostro y estaba tomándome la mano- _suéltela por favor, ella está bien –_dijo mirando al doctor.

_-Claro señor _–respondió el médico y sentí como Shaoran me abrazaba.

Abrí los ojos tranquilamente, ese sueño sólo me confirmaba lo que ya sabía, Shaoran era un apoyo para mí, alguien con quien podía contar y que estaría a mi lado sin importar que. En un loco impulso, causado por el sueño creo, me di la vuelta y lo abracé, muy feliz de estar al lado de Shaoran Li.

**Continuará**

**---N/A: **Hola a todas y todos, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo (tres meses sino estoy mal) y me disculpo por la tardanza pero la universidad me absorbió completamente y no pude seguir con el ritmo de actualización semanal que llevaba pero ya por fin aquí está el capi 7 (con el que por cierto tuve un gran problema, porque yo lo había comenzado a escribir hace rato –tampoco tenía el fic a un lado- pero lo escribí en mi portátil y por cosas de la vida me tocó venderlo así que quemé los fics y otras cosas en un dvd pero por alguna loca razón el dvd quedo mal quemado y solo lo lee un mac pero lastimosamente no tengo uno así que me quede sin lo que llevaba de historia, me toco empezar de 0s en esta semana y la verdad era difícil ponerse en _Sakura depressed mode_).

Bueno el capi comienza un poquito atrás del beso porque quería mostrar un alguito los celos que había sentido y luego creo que ya queda resuelto el misterio de por qué Sakura quería ser infeliz y el por qué de su actitud durante la primera parte del fic, me pareció lindo que fuera a visitar a su familia porque se lo debía a ella misma más que nada, además lo de vender la casa creo que era necesario pues ella no quería estar allí sola y conservarla solo le haría mal. Como vieron la vida de Sakura ha sido algo difícil hasta en sanatorio estuvo recluida…

En fin espero sus comentarios sobre el capi y quiero decirles (para que se tranquilice y alegren jajaja) que vienen cosas felices (lo hago porque hace poco deje un review diciendo algo como "antes de que lleguen los problemas porfa pon a los protagonistas muy felices" y eso quiero hacer así que les aviso jajajaja -eso espero no les moleste, me cuentan si de pronto si-).

Bueno ya saben que lo bueno, lo malo, lo feo o lo que quieran pues me lo dejan en un review o un correo.

Gracias a las personas que me han apoyado con el fic; Carla, Kissa Ragod (que pena la última vez que me hablaste por chat no estaba; dejé mi compu prendido porque estaba descargando un programa, vi tu mensaje ya muy tarde cuando llegué a casa), moonlight-Li, Amy, Karina Orozco, Paola quintanilla, Luisa María Suarez, América, ndskh_nm, Nidia Viridiana Montoya, Gabriela Baca, Claudia Becerril, Daniani, Amalia, Sakunena, Gozatela, Laura Juliana Cote, Celeste, jandra86, dav_ram33, yumii!, Edna Lopez, cielo0127, Rukia Alejandra, Sasha Kinoli, Melissa León, Maga Oscura, Angel Vivian.

Gracias a todas y todos por sus buenos deseos para el semestre (que me fue muy bien ^__^ ya puedo meter tesis y portafolio EHH!!!!!) y sus deseos de buena salud (por aquello que iniciando semestre uno de mis amados perros me tumbó y me lastimó la espalda y luego me dio vértigo periférico).

Saludos a todos.

**Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo**

**Capítulo 8**

Una semana, 9 días exactamente, 9 días habían pasado desde que Shaoran y yo estuvimos en Tomoeda, desde que decidí vender la casa y comenzar una nueva vida.

Me di cuenta que ser "la vieja Sakura" no era sencillo, ya no recordaba cómo comportarme como antes, solo sabía que de alguna manera siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero después de _todo _lo que había pasado ya no podía, simplemente no me salía, sabía que tenía que ir paso a paso para poder recuperar a mi antigua yo, aunque por como lo veía luego de analizar mi vida y ver cuánto había cambiado yo misma, suponía que aparecería una nueva Sakura o una nueva parte de mí o algo así, aunque no niego que extraño ser como antes ya que así me conoció mi familia y así fui feliz por mucho tiempo pero como dije _paso a paso_.

Luego del viaje quise tomarme algún tiempo para analizar mi vida, por lo que hablé con Eriol para que me diera unos días libres del trabajo, a lo que no se opuso, quien sí tuvo algo que decir fue Tomoyo, al enterarse me llamó para saber si todo estaba bien o necesitaba algo, le aseguré que estaba bien pero le dije que me quería preparar para el nuevo semestre en la universidad; a ella no podía decirle que quería reorganizar mi vida porque tendría algo que decir y tal vez quisiera ayudarme y no es que sea malo solo que ahora quería estar sola, bueno sola con Shaoran porque de alguna manera ya no imaginaba mi vida sin él.

El día que regresamos y tuve un sueño con el antiguo sanatorio en el que estuve internada me asusté por tenerlo, esa es una parte de mi vida que había tratado de olvidar completamente, ya que sufrí mucho allí; física y mentalmente. No recuerdo exactamente los primeros días por el shock en el que me encontraba, solo recuerdo el momento en el que volví a tener consciencia y cómo por castigarme, permití que la terapia de electroshock continuara por dos días más, si no hubiera sido por el doctor que se percató de mi reacción no sé cuanto más habría permitido que me lastimaran, en ese momento no sabía qué tan equivocada estaba y solo quería pagar por lo que pensé había hecho. Como siempre Shaoran cuido de mis sueños y pude terminar esa pesadilla, es solo que me daba algo de miedo recordar esos días… lo único claro en este momento es que quiero comenzar de nuevo, dejar los malos recuerdos a un lado y retomar mi vida de una manera adecuada y quiero que Shaoran esté conmigo siempre. No es que ahora dependa de él, bueno tal vez solo para dormir bien, sino que gracias a él siento este cambio en mi y una alegría que había olvidado, siento que con él si puedo sonreír a cada moemnto, como antes, de alguna manera ahora me siento completa por eso no quiero perderlo porque lo amo, en verdad lo amo.

Lo extraño es que Shaoran no se me ha acercado más de lo normal, no nos hemos vuelto a besar y siento como si en verdad no hubiera pasado ¡y no quiero perder ese recuerdo!, porque fue maravilloso, descartando en lo abrupto que termino, y quiero que se vuelva a repetir pero no sé cómo hacérselo entender. Creo que él no se me acerca porque quiere darme mi espacio y sabe que quiero algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas, siempre es tan considerado… pero últimamente he pensado que ya no le gusto o tal vez piensa que estar conmigo es muy complicado… aunque luego de besarnos dijo que lo había estado esperando y… oh ¡ya no sé que pensar! Entiendo que respete mi espacio y se lo agradezco pero no quiero que se aleje completamente.

Ultimamente me ha estado ayudado con la venta de la casa y los muebles, lo segundo ha sido sencillo pero con la casa ha sido más demorado, además que quiero vender las pinturas y decoración que teníamos y es un tanto complicado porque cada cosa se hace en un lugar distinto, claro gran parte de la venta la ha hecho Shaoran, sabe mucho de negocios, inversiones, economía y bueno no por nada es el presidente de Industrias Li Japón.

-Todo tuyo –me dijo saliendo del baño, me quedé con la boca abierta pues era la segunda vez que veía su torso desnudo y era muy consciente de lo que le hacía a mis sentidos. Todavía tenía góticas cayendo del cabello hacía los hombros y rodando por su brazo. Nos habíamos despertado tarde y era yo quien me iba a bañar primero pero siendo él quien tenía que ir a trabajar lo dejé pasar primero pero seguramente por el afán no se había secado completamente. No esperó mi respuesta y comenzó a buscar la ropa que se iba a poner entre las prendas del closet. Rápidamente bajé de la cama y entré al baño antes de que se me ocurriera quedarme a verlo vestirse.

Recosté mi espalda en la puerta del baño y respiré profundamente completamente sonrojada, por su aspecto y por mis ideas, ser 100% consciente de tus emociones tiene sus desventajas, más para mí que tiendo a ser tan tímida y de alguna manera todo esto es nuevo para mí ya que nunca he tenido un novio propiamente dicho, en la escuela salí con un chico pero no duró mayor cosa y luego del incidente de la playa los hombres eran prácticamente invisibles para mí, es solo Shaoran que de alguna manera me hizo verlo y ahora me siento insegura en algunos momentos, hasta he pensado que no es apropiado vivir juntos pero sé que no quiero dejar de verlo y esos pensamientos desaparecen, el dormir juntos también me preocupaba y no porque sintiera que Shaoran pudiera ser un pervertido y abalanzarse sobre mí en la noche o algo sino que me daba miedo que al estar sin él las pesadillas volvieran y no quería tenerlas, no quería volver a sentirme así… vacía, sola, abandonada, por lo que no dormía a menos que él estuviera a mi lado, una vez tuve que esperarlo hasta casi la madrugada porque una reunión en la empresa se extendió hasta esa hora.

-¡Sakura el desayuno está listo! –grito desde el piso de abajo y yo por estar pensando en tonterías no me había comenzado a bañar ¡ay Dios!. 10 minutos después bajé a desayunar pero él ya se había ido, ni siquiera lo escuché despedirse, caminé a la estufa y al lado cubierto con una tapa transparente estaba mi desayuno, eran unos huevos y salchichas en pulpo, sonreí… Shaoran siempre se preocupaba por mi.

Al terminar de desayunar, lave el plato y subí a arreglar el cuarto luego de eso no tuve absolutamente nada que hacer, encendí la televisión pero nada bueno o interesante pasaba, la apagué y decidí mirar mi correo; algunos mensajes spam, unos de Tomoyo con fotos interesantes o mensajes profundos y graciosos y uno más de la facultad de mercadeo, informes de trabajo; yo no podía trabajar aún como mercadotecnista puesto que iba en 5 semestre pero verdaderamente estaba muy adelantada ya que todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo utilizaba para estudiar, sin embargo decidí leerlo para ver que tan buenas eran las ofertas; no era una oferta de trabajo propiamente dicha era más una práctica para una empresa de contratista, Rainokken, estaban buscando alguien para una cuenta, lo interesante de todo esto era que no necesitabas ser egresado o estudiante de último semestre, buscaban alguien que hubiera cursado la materia de "prospectiva mercadotecnista" materia que yo acaba de cursar, ese era el prerrequisito que buscaban o el más importante, como cumplía con ese prerrequisito decidí aplicar para la práctica, escribí mis datos básicos, datos de contacto e información sobre el semestre que entraba a cursar, específicando que ya había cursado la materia que pedían como requisito, sin más le di enviar y terminé de borrar los mensajes inutiles y apagar el computador. Sin darme cuenta el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, creo que los mensajes de Tomoyo fueron más de los que imaginé, así que decidí preparar el almuerzo. Shaoran no siempre venía a almorzar, la verdad es que el apartamento quedaba un poco apartado de su oficina pero en dos ocasiones que había tenido tiempo en la tarde había venido a verme, además que sino lo terminabamos en la cena. No demoré mucho más de 30 minutos y todo estuvo listo, preparé el lay chi yi que él me había enseñado, era un platillo chino que a él le gustaba. Comí y luego de un rato ya no tuve nada que hacer, subí a mi habitación por un libro pero no tenía nada interesante que leer, la mayoría eran sobre mercadeo y quería algo más literario, algo fantasioso, de aventura, suspenso o parecido así que tome mis llaves y decidí salir a la librería.

Al llegar al lugar no habían muchas personas dentro algo que me gusto porque me molestan las multitudes, caminé un poco y luego encontré una sección de historia un libro de letras doradas llamó mi atención y al darle una ojeada me pareció interesante, era de historia japonesa y mostraba la influencia en la vida actual, decidí llevarlo pero seguí mirando los anaqueles para encontrar la historia que buscaba, al cabo de un rato y sin ver un libro que me llamara la atención me decidí por tomar el primero y comprarlo, el libro resultó ser uno de Harry Potter, era el cuarto de la saga, lo devolví puesto que no había leído ninguno de los anteriores y probablemente no entendería muy bien en qué va la historia. Decidí mirar un poco más y me encontré con uno de Stephanie Meyer, reconocí el nombre por las noticias era una autora de best-sellers y según recordaba sus libros ahora eran exitosas películas, sino me equivocaba sus libros eran sobre vampiros, sabiendo de su éxito decidí comprar el libro ya que se aseguraba que era una buena historia, no me detuve a leer la sinopsis pues ya sabía el tema inicial, "El husped" ese era el título, solo me cercioré de que fuera el primero y al no ver en el reverso una lista de otros libros estuve satisfecha, pagué por los libros y regresé a casa.

En camino de vuelta al apartamento recibí una llamada de Tomoyo.

-¿En dónde estás? –me dijo luego de saludarme.

-Decidí salir a comprar algunos libros.

-Ah veo, Sakura deberíamos vernos hace mucho que no salimos y ya que estás de vacaciones hay que aprovechar el tiempo –no supe cómo decirle que no, además era mi prima y la única amiga que tenía, decidí aceptar.

-Bien, ¿en dónde quieres que nos veamos?

-En el centro comercial ¿estás cerca?

-Pues no realmente pero creo que puedo llegar en 10 minutos, nos vemos en la cafetería ¿te parece?

-Muy bien en 10 minutos estoy ahí.

Desvié mi camino y tomé el metro, no me demoré y decidí pedir un café mientras esperaba por Tomoyo, quien tampoco no tardó, llegó con bolsas en las manos.

-¡Sakura! –me saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola –respondí e intente sonreírle pero no me salió más que una mueca.

-¿Cómo estás? Hace tanto que no te veía –dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Bien, he estado bien –de nuevo la mueca- ¿ya pediste algo? ¿Te traigo un café?

-No te preocupes ya lo pido –me dijo, se levantó y luego de unos 3 minutos regresó con un café y un par de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Gracias –le dije tomando la mía.

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo ultimamente?

-Nada realmente, estudiar, ya no tengo más libros que leer –le dije y se río- por eso salí por estos –le mostré la bolsa.

-Ay Sakura no recuerdo cuando te volviste tan juiciosa y aplicada en el estudio si siempre eras una despistada completa que odiaba las matemáticas y ahora estudias nada más que mercadeo –suspiró- las vueltas que da la vida.

-Eso creo –respondí, partí un poco que la galleta y comencé a comerla.

-¿Y cómo vas con Shaoran? –la pregunta me sorprendió, la verdad la conversación me sorprendió, siempre era ella quien hablaba sobre su vida y Eriol.

-Mmm pues bien, todo bien.

-¡Ay por favor Sakura dame detalles! -¿Detalles? ¿Qué clase de detalles quería que le diera?

-Pues… estamos bien… no sé que más quieres que te diga.

-¿Entonces no ha pasado nada entre ustedes? -¿Pasar algo entre nosotros? ¿A qué se refería realmente? ¿Será que notó mis celos la vez que salimos de viaje?

-Pues no sé a qué te refieres Tomoyo… -iba a seguir hablando pero ella me interrumpió.

-¡Shaoran es un idiota! ¡No creí que fuera tan lento! -¿Qué?

-¿A qué te refie…

-¡Pues a ti por supuesto! –me respondió sin dejarme terminar la pregunta- está loco por ti pero por lo que veo esa fama de conquistador que tiene no son más que rumores…

-¿Qué fama? –le pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno pues que conquista a cualquier chica que desee –contestó con naturalidad, como si fuera obvio- recuerdas que te hablé de Eriol y que también era así, por eso no quería aceptar su propuesta pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento, ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado y pues ahora él ha cambiado, es otro. –Me dijo pero yo no le puse mucha atención a su conversación me quedé en la parte de _conquista a cualquier chica que desee._

-¿Conquista a quien deseé? –Volví a preguntar.

-Sí, es más yo hablé con él para darle consejos y así poder conquistarte pero parece que no me escucho… pero dime ¿tú qué sientes por él? -¿Le había pedido consejos a Tomoyo… para conquistarme?

-Jajajaja –no pude más que reír, me parecía increíble que alguien como Shaoran, el gerente de una compañía estuviera pidiendo consejos como si fuera un adolescente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntó Tomoyo confundida pero sonriendo- ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Dime! –Lo dijo como una niña pequeña y berrinchuda, cosa que solo amplió mi carcajada ¿Qué pasaba con los adultos?

-Jajajaja nada… na jajajajaja –intenté calmarme- Es solo que... parecías una niñita jajajaja –Tomoyo no dejó de mirarme y luego de un momento tomo mi mano sonriendo.

-Me gusta volver a verte reír, la verdad me siento muy felíz cuando sonríes. –Ya había logrado calmarme.

-Bueno hace mucho no me hacías reír –contesté, ella siguió mirandome tiernamente, parecía una madre que se siente muy feliz por su hijo- ¿Y cómo está Eriol? No lo has mencionado ¿todo bien? –Soltó mi mano y tomo un poco de café.

-La verdad... me está escondiendo algo –por la manera en que lo dijo no podía ser malo- creo que me está preparando una sorpresa pero es raro porque mi cumpleaños no está cerca…

-Bueno tal vez te va a proponer matrimonio –dije sin pensar solo para hacer conversación, aunque no era muy descabellado; ellos llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y se entendían muy bien.

-¿Tú crees? Ah sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si lo hiciera, sé que Eriol es el hombre de mi vida… lo amo tanto –dijo más para sí misma.

-Me alegro por ti, ustedes dos siempre se ven felices.

-¿Como Shaoran y tu? Recuerdo la fiesta de navidad, no te dejaba de mirar ni por un segundo jajaja.

-Sí -¿Sí? La verdad no lo había notado- bueno él es así, se preocupa por los demás.

-Se preocupa por ti. –concluyó y en ese momento sonó su celular- Hola Kasumi –me miro luego dijo- bueno entoces ya salgo para alla, dile por favor a mamá que se tranquilice –colgó- era de casa, mamá está preocupada porque hoy tiene un evento y "aparentemente" no tiene nada que ponerse, debo ir a ayudarle ¿quieres venir?

-No, no te preocupes yo ya me voy a casa, saluda a tía Sonomi por mi.

-Ok, cuidate –se despidió y salió, yo salí detrás y regresé al apartamento. Al llegar Shaoran ya estaba allí.

-Quería sorprenderte –dijo sonriendo- pero el sorprendido fui yo al no encontrarte.

-Mmm así que piensas que soy una mujer que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que esperar por el "hombre de la casa" –dije torciendo los ojos.

-Jajaja por supuesto que no, es solo que como ultimamente has estado siempre aquí pensé que hoy sería igual –dijo mientras se acercaba, puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y acercó su rostro pero luego de un segundo se separó nuevamente y me dio la espalda, de nuevo se distanciaba –hablé con la gente de la galería, mañana en la tarde van a llevar los cuadros de tu casa.

-Ah perfecto entonces mañana voy por los que pintó mi madre –dije caminando hacía la cocina, comencé a preparar la cena y luego la serví, pasamos la noche canaleando la tv.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y aproveché para bañarme y preparar el desayuno luego bajé el fuego a los huevos y subí a despertar a Shaoran pero me quedé sentada a su lado, viéndolo dormir; se veía muy tranquilo y sin saber cómo comencé a acariciar su rostro, la barba estaba comenzando a salirle y se sentía áspera esa parte de su rostro, luego toqué sus cejas; estaban muy bien definidas y vi sus pestañas, eran un tanto largas las toqué suavemente y movío su naríz y mejilla como en una mueca, me causó gracia y seguí tocándolas cuando de repente sentí sus brazos que me tomaban fuertemente y me acostaban en la cama.

-¡Te gusta molestarme no! –dijo y comenzó a mover sus manos por mi estómago-¡ahora sufrirás mi ataqué de cosquillas!

-Noo –dije pero no importó- jajajajaja Shao… Shaoran no… jajaja –decidí contratacar y comencé a moverme quedando en su regazo y luego le hice cosquillas en el estómago.

-Sakura no hagas eso –sonaba tan serio pero seguía buscando la manera de volver a tener la ventaja- jajajaja –se movió y quedamos tumbados en la cama, dimos vueltas de una lado a otro y en un momento paramos sin pensar, Shaoran quedó sobre mi y me miró de una manera que no pude decifrar, se acercó, cerré los ojos pero luego de unos segundos sin sentir nada los abrí nuevamente y él ya estaba en el borde de la cama, dándome la espalda, me sentí triste, por lo que me levanté rápidamente de la cama y bajé apresurada a la cocina, con la mala suerte que los huevos se habían quemado, tomé el sartén y tiré en el lavaplatos con rabia.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shaoran, no lo escuché bajar.

-Nada –le dije sin mirarlo, desvié la mirada a la derecha y en el reloj pude ver la hora –Vas a llegar tarde –le informé mientras señalaba el reloj.

-No voy a ir a trabajar hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –le pregunté sorprendida, él no era de las personas que dejan de trabajar porque sí, Shaoran era muy responsable y le gustaba su trabajo.

-Tengo algo que hacer hoy.

-¿Qué? –estaba curiosa, qué podía ser tan importante como para que Shaoran dejara de ir a trabajar.

-Bueno hoy hay una entrega especial y quiero estar aquí por si algo sucede –¿Entrega especial? Entrega especial…entrega… no tenía ni idea a qué se refería pero me gustaba que se quedara conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –Me preguntó mientras ponía un nuevo sartén en el fuego, me sonrojé al ver lo que hacía porque fui una descuidada al dejar los huevos al fuego sin revisarlos pero actué como si nada, me acerqué al lavaplatos y comencé a lavar el otro sartén.

-Pues no tenía planeado nada especial, iba a comprar unos zapatos que vi ayer en el centro comercial cuando me encontré con Tomoyo.

-¿Y por qué no los compraste?

-Porque…

-Sakura –me tomó de los hombros y me volteó para que lo enfrentara- recuerda que no tienes que restringirte de nada, tu te mereces el cielo y más –me acarició el rostro- luego de desayunar iremos por esos zapatos hoy y cinco pares más.

-Shaoran no necesito tantos zapatos.

-¿Quieres que sean 10? –dijo soltándome y poniendo atención a los huevos nuevamente. Sonreí podía llegar a ser tan terco.

-No, no quiero 10, quiero 20 –le contesté bromeando.

-20 serán –respondió.

-¡No! –le dije- solo estaba jugando.

-Lo sé –contestó sin mirarme- que te parece si compras los zapatos y un abrigo, recuerdo que una vez vi que te gustaba uno del centro comercial, tal vez aún lo tengan.

-Jajaj no creo pero tienes razon, compraré algo de ropa es hora de ponerle algo de color a mi guardaropa.

Y así lo hicimos terminamos de desayunar y salimos al centro comercial; por ser día de semana y de mañana la afluecia de gente era muy poca y pude probarme la ropa sin ningún problema, al medio día fuimos a almorzar unas hamburguesas pero al terminar estaba demasido llena para seguir probandome ropa así que caminamos por el centro comercial sin rumbo fijo, me probé un par de zapatos y cuando finalmente sentí que estaba completa regresamos a casa.

-No compraste casi nada, viniste a probarte ropa, la próxima vez no te acompaño –dijo como quejándose.

-Por supuesto que compré ropa o qué es esto –dije señalándo las bolsas mientras las metía al auto.

-Bueno pero no compraste tanta como yo pensaba.

-Shaoran tú querías que comprara la tienda entera y a mi solo me gustaron estas cosas.

-Bien, bien –miró las bolsas- aún creo que te hizo falta comprar algo más de ropa –se cayó e hizo cara como de estar contanto- 6 o 7 vestidos compraste mmm si 6 en total.

-¿Y cuántos quería que comprara? Dije que iba a agregarle ropa a mi guardaropa no que lo iba a cambiar por completo, no voy a botar la ropa que tengo.

-Ah pensé que lo ibas a cambiar todo – pronto estuvimos en el apartamento y comencé a acomodar mi nueva ropa. Al terminar decidí ir a la galería por las pinturas de mi madre.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no, no soy una niña puedo hacer algunas cosas sola –contesté y salí. El lugar no quedaba muy lejos, mas o menos a 10 manzanas del edificio de Shaoran.

Al llegar el lugar estaba cerrado llamé a Shaoran para confirmar la dirección, pues no había letrero en el frente, al cofirmar Shaoran me informó que aún estaban en Tomoeda recogiendo todo y que debía esperar, no había nadie en la galería que me atendiera, pensé en devolverme pero me pareció una tontería ya que le habían dicho a Shaoran que no tardaban mucho.

Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada y comencé a mirar la tierra del jardín lateral sin pensar en nada jugando a dibujar tonterías con una pequeña varita que enconté. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero comencé a escribir Shaoran en el suelo y al darme cuenta me sonreí, él siempre estaba en mis pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo exactamente? No lo sabía, no podía recordar el momento en que comencé a pensar en Shaoran… ¿cuando sentí celos de Emily? No, debió haber sido antes… ¿en la fiesta de navidad?, no para ese momento ya sentía algo por él. Shaoran siempre tan especial conmigo, si hasta me acompañó a buscar apartamentos por todo Tokio, era tan atento conmigo pero ¿qué sentía él por mi?

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

Recordar lo que pasó en la mañana me alegraba y entristecía al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué no me besó… será que ya no quiere estár conmigo?, no imposible Shaoran no es así, recordé las palabras de Tomoyo, _un conquistador_, pero a mi no me parecía ningún conquistador sino un hombre sincero, tierno, atento, alguien que estaba siempre ahí para mi mostrándome un camino que antes era invisible para mi, una luz; sí para mí él era como una luz en el camino, una luz que me sacaba de la oscuridad en la que caí al perder a mi familia. Derrepente desperté, sentí gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro y desperté del letargo en el que me encontraba, metida en mis pensamientos.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

Tenía que decirselo, Shaoran estaba esperando que yo me sintiera mejor por la visita que hice a Tomoeda, no sabía que gracias a él ya estaba bien, que gracias a él ya era feliz, que él me hacía feliz, aún recordaba su sorpresa cuando lo besé, no pensaba que yo lo quisiera seguramente ahora tampoco se daba cuenta que quería que estuviera a mi lado y nunca se apartara. Comencé a caminar y luego correr, ¡quería verlo! Verlo y decirlo lo mucho que lo amo, lo agradecida que estoy de que se cruzara en mi camino.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Desde el momento en que apareció en mi vida, cuando le serví por primera vez en el restaurante y me felicitó por no ponerle atención a su prima, desde ese momento comenzó a alumbrar mi vida, llendo al restaurante siempre, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta que lo hacía para verme?. Cuando me pidió que lo ayudara con el regalo de Tomoyo, fui una tonta por no ver que esas no eran acciones vacías, aún recuerdo su rostro cuando le dije que podía vivir en ese horrible lugar, donde los vecinos eran todo menos confiables.

-¡Shaoran! –grité de la felicidad, todo lo que hace por mí, no podía creer que en mi vida existiera un hombre así, alguien que se preocupa por mí, alguien que me apoya y que quiere lo mejor para mi siempre, alguien que antepone mis necesidades a las suyas.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Estaba sonriendo, quería decirle que lo amaba y quería pasar cada momento de mi vida a su lado, levanté el rostro y en la esquina contraria lo vi, era Shaoran venía corriendo con una sombrilla, seguramente notó que no llevé una y como la entrega se demoraba no quería que me mojara. Nos fijamos el uno en el otro y dejé de correr pero vi como él aumentaba su carrera, al fin llegó a mi lado.

-¿Sakura estás loca? Debiste apresurarte al verme puedes resfriarte con esta lluvia.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

De nuevo estaba preocupandose por mi, no pude dejar de sonreír, él me miraba extrañado y suavemente limpió un poco el agua de mi rostro con su mano.

-Vamos –dijo- yo te acompaño a venir más tarde –se dio la vuelta para el camino de regreso pero yo no me moví, se volvió a verme extrañado -¿Sakura qué te… -no lo dejé terminar de hablar, tomé su rostro y lo besé.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

Fue un beso suave, lento luego me separé de sus labios bajé un poco la mira y le dije:

-Te amo –iba bajar un poco más el rostro cuando sentí de nuevo el agua mojarme y los brazos de Shaoran a mi alrededor, levanté el rostro y sus labios me encontraron

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
So pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

-Te amo Sakura, te amo –dijo cuando nos separamos, sus labios estaban cerca de mi frente, lo abracé –desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo- me abrazó más fuerte, acercó su rostro para mirarme- no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme que me amas, siento… siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa si estás a mi lado, te amo, te amo –me besó nuevamente.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Una de sus manos subió a acariciar mi rostro e intenté abrazarlo con más fuerza pero mis brazos ni siquiera lo rodeaban completamente, quería darle todo de mi, hacerlo feliz tanto o más de lo que él me hacía a mi.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo  
Halo  
_

Escuché el pito constante de un auto y nos separamos dimos dos pasos atrás y vimos como pasaba el auto y a un conductor estresado gritando algo que no entedí, Shaoran tomó mi mano y volvió a subir la sombrilla para que nos protegiera de la lluvia.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

-¿Vamos? –preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Asentí, y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a casa.

_I can feel your halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

Mi sonrisa duró todo el camino de regreso a casa, al llegar Shaoran dejó la sombrilla a un lado y mientras tanto yo subí al cuarto a cambiarme, solo alcancé a quitarme los zapatos y las medias cuando Shaoran apareció.

-¿No lo soñé verdad? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, yo terminé de quitarme la media derecha y le dije sin mirarlo.

-No.

-¿De verdad me amas? –se acercó a la cama y se arrodillo, quedaba un poco más bajo que yo.

-Mm cómo no hacerlo –respondí aún sin enfocarme en él.

-Ah –dijo como una exclamación de felicidad, tomo mi rostro y me volvió a besar, sus besos eran tiernos, suaves pero al mismo tiempo apasionados, me encantaban, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué más a mi, no quería que nada nos separara, pero la necesidad de oxigeno lo hizo.

-No puedo creerlo –me dijo- ¿sabes cuánto tiempo esperé que Sakura Kinomoto se fijara en mí? Pensé que había soñado el beso antes de ir a Tomoeda.

-Tonto –le dije y lo golpeé en el pecho- ¿sabes cuánto quería que me besaras? ¿Por qué tenía que besarte yo?

-¿Eso querías? –asentí- ¡Dios no noto nada!, solo quería que te sintieras bien luego de regresar de Tomoeda y no sabía si era oportuno o no decirte cómo me sentía –le di un corto beso.

-Me hubiera encantado escuchar cómo te sentías –le dije entre besos- porque me siento igual.

-Esta mañana… cuando cerraste los ojos…¡querías que te besara! –dijo como si fuera un gran descubrimiento, al ver mi cara explicó- pensé que querías que me alejara.

-Tonto –le dije cerré los ojos y sentí como se acercaba a mi y me comenzaba a besar lentamente, no ahondaba en el beso, era casi como si me estuviera probando, acarició mi rostro y luego sentí como besaba mi barbilla, su mano se movía a lo largo de mi mejílla y luego sentí sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos, poco a poco pidiendo más, abrí mi boca lentamente y sentí su mano moverse hacía mi nuca, me estaba sosteniendo, el beso se hizo más profundo, nunca había sentido un beso así, sus labios me acariaban tiernamente y su lengua despertaba todos mis sentidos era una sensación… inexplicable, bajo su mano a mi hombro y luego a lo largo de mi brazo y se separó. Me miró y me dijo:

-Te vas a resfriar –lentamente abrí mis ojos y asentí, me levanté de la cama y él hizo lo mismo del suelo, preparé una pijama y entré a bañarme. Me sentía congelada por tener tanto tiempo la ropa mojada y fue un descanso sentir el agua caliente sobre mí, al salir encontré a Shaoran también bañado y asumí que lo había hecho en el baño que está al lado del cuarto. Bajamos a preparar algo de comer que terminó siendo un par de sanduches y un pote de palomitas, porque teníamos unas películas que no habíamos podido ver y ya que este era su día de descanso había que aprovecharlo.

_**Shaoran**_

Me amaba Sakura Kinomoto dijo que me amaba y por primera vez la pude besar como siempre he querido, sentí que casi podía estallar de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras de su boca _te amo_, no podía creerlo, ¿una chica como ella amarme a mí?, me hacía el hombre más felíz de la tierra al decirlo y cuando me beso, ah no niego que me sorprendí, era la segunda vez que me besaba pero ahora era distinto, no sabía como actuar en ese sentido con ella, no sabía si era correcto o no decirle que quería estar con ella luego de todo lo que había pasado, al saber todo lo que había sufrido, quise hacer algo por ella, para que se olvidara de todo lo malo que paso y pudiera vivir tranquila, por eso intentaba hacer su vida sencilla, que tuviera todo lo que quisiera, cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos, no importaba si ella no quería estar conmigo, lo entendía y no iba a presionarla, solo quería que ella estuviera bien. No niego que estos días han sido más difíciles que antes, es decir ¡estamos durmiendo juntos! ¡todos los días! Y al no poder tocarla me sentía frustrado, algunas veces me despertaba y me gustaba verla dormir a mi lado, me alegraba en los momentos que movía sus brazos y me abrazaba, lo sé soy un tonto pero no me importa yo era feliz solo con verla dormir, por eso me preocupé hoy en la mañana cuando la vi cerrar los ojos, pensé que por incomodidad pero estaba equivocado, ella… ella quería que yo diera el primer paso, o segundo propiamente hablando pero estaba tan inseguro… pero ahora, ahora soy feliz, más que feliz me siento extaciado, ¡Sakura me ama! Ahora puedo tocarla, mirarla, sentirla sin preocupación de nada, porque ella no se va a disgustar, después de llegar de la galería nos pusimos a ver películas no fue la gran cosa y en realidad Sakura estaba muy cansada porque se durmió rápidamente, lo que me permite disfrutar de su sueño.

Cuidadosamente la alcé del sillón y la puse en la cama, apagué el televisor y el dvd, recogí lo que sobró de las palomitas lo puse sobre la mesilla que tenía y luego regresé a la cama con Sakura, se veía hermosa, como siempre, parecía que estuviera sonriendo y al igual que hizo ella por la mañana conmigo comencé a acariciar su rostro, era tan suave, ya lo había memorizado, conocía todas y cada una de sus líneas de expresíon y ese pequeño lunar cerca de su oreja, acaricié sus labios, sus labios que sabían a gloria que me inyectaban de vida, me sentía un imbécil cuando la veía dormir pero al mismo tiempo me sentía feliz y es que no podía dormir, no quería que este día acabara, tenía miedo de dormir y descubrir que nada había sido real…

-Shaoran me haces cosquillas, duermete ya –me dijo ella alumbrandome con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su tierna sonrisa.

-No puedo, no quiero –respondí- solo duerme –le dije, cerró de nuevo sus ojos se acercó a mi me dio un tierno beso y dijo –quiero que durmamos los dos ¿o vas a faltar de nuevo mañana al trabajo? –negué- ven duerme conmigo –me dijo, ¿cómo negarme? Apagué la luz y me recosté ella se durmió primero y luego fui yo quien cayo dormido pensado en Sakura. ¿Cómo no amarla? Sakura era diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido, era hermosa como ninguna otra, era tierna, trabajadora, graciosa, responsable era perfecta para mi y ahora sabía que yo era perfecto para ella.

**-Continuará.**

**N/A: **Hola mmm ¿hay alguien? ¿Me recuerdan? Hola a todos los que aún leen y recuerdan la historia, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dado su apoyo con esta historia y me han dejado comentarios tanto en el grupo de cronicas como por FanFiction, en serio que muchas gracias y por ustedes actualizo y me disculpo por la larga demora en actualización pero como comenté este semestre era pesado porque tenía dos materias muy importnates (portafolio de gráfico y tesis de industrial) y otras dos que también requerían atención y trabajo por lo que me fue imposible actualizar antes. Desde ya les escribe una diseñadora gráfica (bueno es oficial por el grado el 1 de septiembre pero ya lo soy XD) y estoy muy feliz de contarles eso pues varias personas me dieron su apoyo con mensajes y buenos deseos, muchas gracias! Ahora solo me queda este semestre y ya acabaría mi otro carrera (este semestre termino tesis de diseño industrial) por lo que estoy muy feliz, y aunque salí a vacaciones hace ya ratico no tenía a mi musa al lado para poder actualizar y pues también he aprovechado el tiempo para descansar viendo uno que otro anime y doramas coreanos, fue por recomendación que vi Boys Before Flowers y me han encantado, cada que puedo los bajo y los veo, ¡definitivamente mi esposo tiene que ser coreano y preferible que sea Kim Hyun Joong! jajajaj ya estoy desvariando.

Bueno aquí les presento el capítulo 8 del fic, lo dejé hasta ahí porque ya son las 3am y quería poner actualización hoy mismo; como ven este aún era p.v de Sakura porque hay cosas que le pasan que luego ayudan a la última parte del fic al que le quedan uno o dos capis más. Ahora pondré los p.v combinados en el capi, como este.

La canción del capítulo es Halo de Beyonce y como le comté a algunas personas es el soundtrack del fic y el que me hizo concebir la idea del mismo, ¿qué les pareció la canción? a mi me encanta.

¿Cómo les pareció la escena en la lluvia? La verdad quería a esos dos en una escena romántica bajo la lluvia ajaja y no podía dejar a Shaoran sin hablar, el pobre casi no puede dormir de la emoción jajaja. De los libros que compra Sakura puse "The Host" porque lo leí y me encantó, (lloré como un día luego de terminarlo es muy lindo) y como ya todos conocemos la historia de Ed y Bella pues para hablar del otro libro que me parece también es muy bueno.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, que aún lean la historia jajaja, y prometo que actualizaré un poco más rápido ahora.

De nuevo agradezco a todas y todos los que me han apoyado con la historia, lamento no poner sus nombres ahora pero como dije son las 3am.

Ya saben que comentarios de lo que les gustó o disgustó me lo puden dejar en un review en FanFiction, en el grupo de yahoo o mensaje a mi correo daracanela(arroba)yahoo(punto)com.

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Halo 9**

De nuevo un día productivo en la oficina que llegaba a su fin, acaba de cerrar un trato para desarrollar una nueva línea de refrigeradores, el diseño era muy innovador pero más que todo llamó mi atención el funcionamiento que se proponía en el proyecto; estábamos creando los mejores refrigeradores del momento y eso me dejaba muy satisfecho.

Ahora mi vida era perfecta, llevaba dos semanas así, completamente perfecta; mi trabajo iba muy bien; con cada proyecto la sede en Japón crecía a la par (sino mejor) que la de China, en la empresa no habían problemas todo marchaba como un reloj, ahora podía decir que había retomado mi vida; era un hombre más tranquilo, sin tantas preocupaciones por el trabajo o por el amor y esto último se debía únicamente a que ahora, y luego de no hacerlo por algún tiempo, tenía novia; una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora por fin había decidido ser mi novia y sabía que esto era algo duradero, no terminaría en 1 o 2 semanas como mis noviazgos anteriores, de eso me encargaría yo.

No me apresuré por salir de la oficina ya que Sakura, mi novia, estaba trabajando en el restaurante de Eriol, mi mejor amigo, comencé a pensar en ir a visitarla pero no era muy agradable cuando no podía pasar el tiempo conmigo ya que sólo nos podíamos ver de vez en cuando y casi no cruzábamos palabra ya que el restaurante de Eriol era muy popular y por la noche tendía a estar lleno. Terminé de colocarme mi chaqueta y salí de la oficina, me despedí de los empleados que aún estaban en el piso, bajé al parqueadero por mi auto y me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Como esperaba Sakura no estaba en casa seguía en el restaurante, la verdad su horario variaba tanto que nunca podía estar seguro de cuándo encontrarla, estaba algo cansado para cocinar así que decidí pedir algo a domicilio, mientras llegaba subí al cuarto y me coloqué algo más cómodo pero cuando abrí una de las puertas del armario me encontré con el regalo de navidad que me había dado Sakura, lo tome y me quedé mirándolo un momento. Era increíble que en algún momento me hubiera denominado a mi mismo un _playboy_cuando nunca pude leer los gestos de Sakura luego de venir de Tomoeda… ah luego de eso me sentía feliz y algo decepcionado al tiempo; yo no soy un hombre machista o algo así pero si me molestaba un poco que fuera ella quien siempre había dado el primer paso, bueno aunque sino lo hubiera hecho tal vez aún estaría delirando por ella y deseando que me diera algo más que la hora, y es que luego del viaje que hicimos con Eriol y Tomoyo como después de ir a Tomoeda fue ella quien me besó y quería hacer algo para que quedáramos a la par, algo que dejara en paz mi orgullo masculino y que fuera significativo para ella, lo malo es que aún no sabía qué hacer. Quería demostrarle a Sakura cuánto la amaba y quitar de su mente todas las preocupaciones que tenía, porque podía notar que en su mente aún pesaba el trauma de su familia porque aunque ya no se culpara por lo que les había pasado si se sentía mal por las últimas palabras que les había dicho y eso no la dejaba completamente tranquila… pero no sabía que hacer para quitar ese pensamiento de su mente, quisiera quitarle al menos un peso de su vida pero era algo difícil ya que ella era muy independiente; trabajaba de mesera para pagar por los servicios del apartamento, algo que no he podido lograr que deje de hacer, estudiaba marketing y era muy buena además iba muy adelantada, según me había dicho había logrado conseguir una pasantía en una importante compañía, por lo mismo iba a dejar de trabajar en el restaurante de Eriol. Conclusión; no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por ella y eso era lo único que por el momento me molestaba porque yo también quería ayudarla, ya que Sakura me había dado la felicidad completa al estar conmigo… pero por ahora no se me ocurría más que estar a su lado. El timbre sonó y bajé por lo que suponía sería la comida que había ordenado.

-Hola –me saludó Sakura al entrar –perdí mis llaves –dijo sonrojándose un poco, color que le quedaba perfecto y que ahora solía mostrar ante algunas situaciones que antes no tendrían importancia para ella, creo que en verdad estaba tratando de volver a ser como era antes, aunque no la conocí en ese entonces Tomoyo siempre contaba emocionada historias de su niñez. Entró, se quitó su bufanda y la dejó en el perchero al igual que su abrigo.

-Mm mm –me hice sentir, ¿qué clase de saludo era ese?, me quedé mirándola.

Sonrió, devolvió su camino y me dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se estaba separando la retuve por el brazo, la halé hacia mi y recibí el saludo que esperaba, un beso suave pero intenso. Debo decir que Sakura para no tener mucha experiencia en el amor sabía besar muy bien, tanto que siempre me dejaba queriendo más.

Ah estaba enamorado, por primera vez en mi vida amaba a una mujer.

-¡Shaoran! –me dijo sonrojándose un poco más.

-¿Qué? –respondí como si no supiera realmente a qué se refería, y es que descubrí que Sakura era algo, o más bien muy, tímida, a veces terminaba roja cuando nos besábamos así que me hice el desentendido y comencé a caminar a la cocina.

-¿Ordenaste algo? –dijo y volví mi rostro para ver al repartidor con mi pedido en las manos, con razón Sakura se avergonzó. Cambiamos de lugar mientras me dirigí a la entrada Sakura prácticamente corrió a la cocina, pagué, recibí el pedido y caminé para poder servirlo. Sakura había sacado dos platos y estaba buscando un par de palillos cuando dijo:

-¿Y por qué ordenaste?

-Bueno no había cenado y estaba algo cansado para cocinar –expliqué.

-Ah –comenzó a servir- pues que bueno porque tampoco he cenado.-Sonrió, me encantaba ver su sonrisa, al verla también sonreí era algo involuntario pero ese era su efecto en mí.

-¿Y por qué no cenaste en el restaurante?

-Bueno ya sabes que la comida de allí aunque es deliciosa ya me tiene cansada… -nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer- ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, bien, hoy aprobé un proyecto para la producción de nuevos refrigeradores.

-Ah veo, así que los refrigeradores son lo nuevo en tu empresa.

-Bueno no solo los refrigeradores, ya sabes que fabricamos todo tipo de electrodomésticos, es sólo que estos nuevos refrigeradores serán desarrollados con nueva tecnología y serán los pioneros con estos nuevos mecanismos, esperamos que si funcionan adecuadamente la tecnología se aplique a más electrodomésticos.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

-Normal, ya sabes que en el restaurante no pasa mayor cosa, hoy estuve la mayor parte de tiempo en la sección de postres pero al almuerzo si estuve en la sección principal –me contó, recordó algo y me miró algo ¿prevenida?- ¿recuerdas que te mencioné lo de las prácticas empresariales? –asentí- pues mañana tengo la entrevista en la empresa que necesita a los practicantes.

-Que bien, y ¿ya sabes qué empresa es?

-Si me enteré hoy en un mail –me miró.

-¿Y qué empresa es? Habías mencionado que era una empresa reconocida tal vez he escuchado de ella.

-Si, creo que si… pero en este momento no recuerdo el nombre correcto –desvió la mirada- oye Shaoran ¿en tu empresa tu estás al tanto de la contratación de nuevos empleados?

-Bueno si y no, tengo que estar al pendiente de la contratación para altos cargos en la empresa pero para cargos de recepción, asesoría y demás no estoy al pendiente, ya sabes que es una empresa grande y hay muchos empleados, no puedo entrevistarlos a todos.

-Ah ya veo.

-¿Y por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno… pues… como te digo la empresa donde tengo la entrevista es muy conocida, y quería saber si tal vez el presidente o alguien muy importante me entrevistaría, tal vez tendría que hablar con el presidente o algo ja…jaja. –Bueno no eran ideas mías; Sakura tenía un gesto algo raro, casi parecía que estuviera mintiendo.

-La verdad no creo –respondí ignorando mi suposición-, yo creería que solo vas a hablar con el jefe de recursos humanos o personal pero nada más allá.

-Ok, bueno es que quería estar preparada.

-¿Ya hablaste con Eriol? –dije luego de un momento en que bajó su mirada y quedamos en silencio. Asintió

-Si, me dijo que no había problema que trabajara hasta el viernes.

-Entonces está todo listo para que comiences a trabajar en la otra empresa.

-Aja, aunque estoy algo preocupada la otra semana también comienza el nuevo semestre.

-No te preocupes tu eres una excelente estudiante, no tendrás ningún problema –sonrió ante mi comentario. Miró mi plato

-¿Subimos? –asentí.

Nos levantamos, lavamos los platos y subimos al cuarto.

-Ah estoy tan cansada –dijo Sakura entrando al cuarto y acostándose en la cama.

-Si yo también… iba a revisar el correo porque estoy esperando unas noticias de mi madre pero lo haré mañana ahora solo quiero descansar.

-Aunque tengo ganas de tomar un baño –dijo mientras se levantaba y quitaba el chaleco que llevaba puesto, ahora tenía algo de su ropa en mi armario, ya casi ni usaba su cuarto anterior. –Mmm -Se quitó los zapatos y las medias y soltó el primer botón de su falda, estaba meditando el tomar un baño o no pero mientras lo hacía ¿pensaba desvestirse? ¿no notaba mi presencia? Salí del lugar, no podría soportar ver a Sakura así… es decir; de solo pensar en ella… ¡no!, ¡tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente!. Lo peor es que la idea había cruzado ya varias veces mi mente y ya habían pasado meses desde que yo…

-¿Shaoran qué pasa? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? -la mire; su falda aún estaba en su lugar pero estaba desabotonada mientras ella se quitaba sus aretes. No pude evitar recordar la primera vez que durmió en mi apartamento, como prácticamente desfilo para mi en su cuarto con su pijama rosa…

-¡Yo también voy a tomar una ducha! –le dije y entré rápidamente el baño del corredor, me mire en el espejo y estaba algo sonrojado; no era benéfico para mí o para mi salud mental ver a Sakura desvestirse frente a mi, si es que acaso pensaba hacerlo, ni mucho menos recordar lo sexy que se veía con su pijama rosa. Me quité la ropa y abrí la ducha completamente para que me saliera el agua helada. No me podía poner a pensar en Sakura en esa forma, porque aunque la deseara no podía ni siquiera sugerirle algo así a ella, era tan inocente que me sentía algo… pervertido al insinuarle algo. No, ¡esperaría hasta casarme con ella! De esa manera todo se daría de manera natural. Sí, eso haría, esperaría hasta… ¿casarme con ella?, sonreí, había descubierto mi nuevo deseo; quería casarme con Sakura jajaja. Salí del baño ya calmado y sonriendo como un tonto, debo admitir que últimamente tenía mucho esa sonrisa tonta, supongo que es la sonrisa que pones cuando te enamoras porque también se la había visto a Eriol y Zhi Ping, el esposo de Fuutie la menor de mis hermanas, se habían casado no hace mucho así que se podría decir que estaban en su luna de miel. Entré al cuarto deseando que Sakura tuviera una de sus pijamas más cómodas y para mi mala suerte la tenía, era una blanca de dos piezas; un pantalón que le cubría las rodillas y dejaba ver sus pantorrillas y una camisa holgada pero lastimosamente no opacaba su belleza, al contrario mostraba claramente a la sencilla Sakura de la que me había enamorado, se veía tan tierna, tan dulce, tan endemoniadamente hermosa que comencé a acercarme y sin decir nada toqué uno de sus brazos lentamente, ella no dijo nada se quedó mirándome, cuidadosamente subí mi mano a su cuello y cuando me acerqué a besarla dijo:

-¿Shaoran qué te pasa? – preguntó algo exaltada, dio un paso atrás y me miró con confusión, volví a mis sentidos y noté que sólo me cubría la toalla que llevaba en la cintura.

-Es que olvidé llevar la… eh pijama –respondí y me acerqué al armario algo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué te duchaste en ese baño? Finalmente decidí no tomar un baño, podrías haberte bañado aquí.

-Bueno no esperé porque pensé que lo ibas a usar y quería aprovechar el tiempo para poder dormir bastante.

-Ah –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama- pues no tenías porque haberte acelerado tanto ya viste que no lo use.

-Si la próxima vez esperaré… bueno creo que me acostaré ahora ya que estoy muy cansado.

-Sí yo también sino mañana me costará despertar jejeje –dijo avergonzada mientras me acercaba a la cama y ella se cubría con las cobijas.

Apagué la lámpara y me recosté en la cama, me quedé casi inmóvil en la cama, estaba algo alterado pero sentí como se acercaba y ponía su cabeza en mi pecho, lo que me ayudo a calmarme porque Sakura no estaba inquieta, la abracé para dormir.

-Te amo –le dije antes de dormir.

-Yo también –contestó y lentamente nos quedamos dormidos.

_**Sakura**_

Un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo, hoy empezaba un nuevo semestre en la universidad y además era mi primer día como pasante de marketing en la empresa Industrias Li sucursal de Japón, precisamente la empresa de la que mi novio era presidente. Por eso precisamente intenté, y con todas mis fuerzas debo agregar, levantarme más temprano, no quería que se ofreciera a llevarme o algo parecido, aunque él aún no sabía que estaba trabajando en su empresa, pero como aún no quería que se enterara para evitar comentarios malintencionados de los demás empleados, decidí salir primero.

Todo había salido perfecto, cuando estaba desayunando escuché a Shaoran entrar a bañarse, grité un _me__voy_ y salí del apartamento. Estaba llena de entusiasmo, caminé rápidamente por las calles de Tokio hasta encontrar la estación del metro, esperé mi transporte y luego caminé las pocas calles hasta la empresa, entré y me dirigí a la oficina de recursos humanos ya que el señor Haruno me diría en donde trabajaría a partir de ese día.

-¡Kinomoto-san! –dijo alegre un señor regordete, calvo y algo bajo –Llega usted muy temprano.

-Si, no quería llegar tarde –contesté sin emoción alguna, algo ya natural en mí, al parecer no le gustó mi respuesta porque vi como cambió su sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para buscar unos papeles.

-Bien le mostraré –dijo y comenzó a caminar, recorrimos el pasillo y me dio unas pequeñas instrucciones y finalmente anunció- esta será su oficina, el grupo está compuesto por dos de nuestros mercado-tecnistas, dos pasantes más, un ingeniero y un diseñador, por favor espere a que lleguen los demás.

-Gracias –contesté. Comencé a caminar hacia una de las sillas y escuché a Haruno-san decir.

-¡Shinwa-kun que bien que ya llegó! No quería dejar a Kinomoto-san sola –al escuchar mi nombre dejé de analizar el entorno de la oficina y me fijé en el hombre que acababa de entrar, era joven, alto, de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca, atractivo debía admitir.

-Mucho gusto –me dijo sonriendo, la verdad no entendía por qué siempre la gente sonreía cuando se saludaba –Shinwa Kei.

-Kinomoto Sakura.

-Que hermoso nombre –me aduló- ¿puedo llamarte Sakura-san?

-Prefiero Kinomoto, Shinwa-san –su rostro cambió y mostró sorpresa, pero en realidad no podía esperar que aceptara a que me llamara por mi nombre; apenas y nos acabábamos de conocer.

-Bien creo que se pueden hacer compañía mientras llegan los demás miembros del equipo –comentó Haruno-san antes de salir de la oficina.

Y así comenzó el día, pronto llegaron los demás miembros del equipo, nos presentamos y nos explicaron los determinantes del problema por el que se generó la solicitud. A la hora del almuerzo los mayores decidieron que fuéramos a almorzar juntos a lo que decidí no negarme para no parecer grosera, aunque la idea no me llamaba la atención. Mientras comíamos varios temas salieron a flote y al ver que yo no participaba en la conversación algunas veces trataron de incluirme pero al escuchar mis respuestas tan cortas se cansaron de hacerlo por lo que sentí algo de culpa así que cuando estaban hablando de la universidad de Shinwa-san y un profesor en específico hablé sobre una conferencia a la que asistí en donde él fue el ponente principal, creo que quedaron satisfechos al escuchar mi respuesta ya que escucharon atentamente y luego dieron su opinión, con eso quedé satisfecha no parecería una persona antisocial o antipática.

Al final del día estaba rendida pero con el mejor ánimo comencé a caminar hacia el metro camino a la universidad, allí todo era como siempre, salones, alumnos por doquier, que al inicio de semestre se estaban abrazando por tanto tiempo sin verse, profesores nuevos, antiguos… en fin el ambiente normal de la universidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado exactamente un mes, dos semanas y cuatro días desde que la "nueva etapa" de mi vida había comenzado, y se había derrumbado, ¿por qué?, pues por mi incompetencia. Creí que estudiar y trabajar podría ser sencillo, pensé que este nuevo trabajo sería como el de mesera en un restaurante pero esto era mucho más demandante, comenzando por los horarios, no había nadie que pudiera "cubrirme", tenía que estar investigando continuamente y al mismo tiempo ayudando a desarrollar el proyecto y en la universidad las cosas aunque no eran diferentes si habían subido el nivel de trabajo y exigencia, casi no tenía tiempo libre y muchas veces me había quedado dormida sin realizar algún trabajo lo que claramente se reflejó en las notas parciales del semestre.

3.3

Esa había sido mi nota más alta, solo estaba viendo tres materias y no había podido lidiar con ellas, 3.3, era decepcionante saber que mi máximo del corte era un simple y vergonzoso 3.3 y el mínimo 2.7.

Era la primera vez que veía en mi un rendimiento tan bajo… tanto que quedé en shock por algunos segundos mientras revisaba las notas.

-¿Kinomoto-san estás bien? –preguntó Shinwa-kun, era una persona muy amable y muy inteligente muchas veces me había explicado cosas del proyecto que desconocía… salí de mi letargo y le respondí.

-Sí, si, solo que vi algo que me sorprendió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó curioso, debo agregar que además de inteligente y amable era algo… entrometido.

-Nada –dije rápidamente mientras cerraba la pantalla del monitor. Y sin querer me fijé en la ventana de la oficina que mostraba el pasillo y a Shaoran caminando en él con dos personas a su lado, una mujer que asumí era su secretaria por la manera en que sostenía una libreta y esfero y un hombre que le hablaba de lo que creía era un reporte o informe de algo, rápidamente bajé mi rostro hasta quedar bajo la mesa, evitando que pudiera verme ya que en este último mes no le había dicho que estaba trabajando en su empresa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shinwa-kun intrigado y llamando la atención de los demás que también se fijaron en mi. Shaoran siguió su camino sin siquiera percatarse en la oficina y comencé a sacar mi cabeza segura.

-No, nada, nada es que creí que había tirado mi esfero pero no… -dije tratando de poner una mueca de sonrisa en mi rostro, el grupo estuvo satisfecho pero decepcionado con mi explicación y siguieron haciendo lo que hacían.

Llegué a casa cabizbaja, triste, sin la menor idea de qué hacer, no podía renunciar a ninguno de los dos… me senté en el sillón de la sala, recosté mi cabeza en uno de los brazos del mueble y comencé a meditar ¿qué hacer… qué hacer?

-Sakura –escuché la voz de Shaoran, abrí los ojos, no sabía en qué momento la meditación se convirtió en sueño -¿cómo te fue? –tenía que recordármelo… no puse buena cara, me senté.

-No muy bien –confesé.

-¿Y eso? –dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.

-Bueno pues hoy salieron las notas parciales en la universidad y –dejé de hablar mientras despertaba completamente.

-¿Y…?

-¿Qué hora es? –le pregunté preocupada, se supone que había regresado a la casa únicamente para cambiar mis zapatos porque me estaban apretando pero me había quedado dormida.

-Las 8:30pm

-¿QUÉ? –contesté preocupada, había faltado a la primera clase, me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo de allí.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan irresponsable? Quedándome dormida… era el colmo, primero sacaba malas notas y ahora me había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde a clase…

-Ejemplar Sakura, ejemplar –me dije mientras entraba al edificio donde tenía clase. El profesor me miró molesto por la interrupción de mi llegada pero luego siguió explicando el tema del día del que claramente no había entendido absolutamente nada.

Regresé a casa cansada y con una profunda frustración… no podía creer que algo como trabajar y estudiar fuera imposible para mí… tenía que hacer algo, no podía perder el semestre, ni renunciar…

Comencé a subir las escaleras y en el cuarto encontré a Shaoran dormido, me senté a su lado, se veía tan tranquilo, eso me llenó de alegría por lo menos él había tenido un buen día. Recordé sus palabras hace un mes, él confiaba en mí, en mis capacidades no podía defraudarlo y más importante ¡no podía defraudarme!

¡Ahí estaba la solución! No tenía porque renunciar a ninguna de las dos, ¡solo tenía que organizarme mejor y esforzarme el doble! De nuevo me sentí feliz, llena de animo.

Me acerqué y le di un beso a Shaoran.

-Gracias –dije por ayudarme a encontrar una solución.

Y con esa nueva convicción me acosté a dormir mucho más tranquila.

_**Shaoran**_

Estaba desconcertado de nuevo despertaba y Sakura no estaba a mi lado; estaba, de nuevo, en su cuarto estudiando.

-¿Dormiste? –pregunté conociendo la respuesta, se notaba por su apariencia que no había dormido nada, últimamente además de no verla , pues se iba muy temprano y cuando llegaba se iba a su cuarto, se desvelaba estudiando para la universidad.

-Mmm –fue su respuesta.

-Sakura… -le dije en tono un tanto regañón pero es que nada bueno puede venir de esta nueva forma de vida que estaba llevando y obviamente no quería que le pasara algo malo.

-Ya estoy terminando –escuché que presionó algunas teclas del computador y dio un par de _clicks_–listo ya lo estoy imprimiendo –comentó animada- ah pensé que no alcanzaría –me contó mientras se paraba de la silla y me miraba sonriente.

-¿¡Sakura has visto tus ojos!

-¿…Qué? –dijo algo aletargada, nada raro ya que no dormía sus sentidos no estaban bien, caminó y se miró en el espejo del cuarto- ¡Dios estoy horrible! –exclamó sorprendida.

-Estás cansada –le corregí- Sakura no creo que sea saludable esto que estás haciendo, no es bueno para tu salud no dormir.

-Lo sé pero sólo fue por hoy, tengo que entregar un trabajo muy importante en la universidad y si no lo acababa antes de ir a la oficina no podría entregarlo –dijo sonriendo.

-Espero que el profesor te de un 5, sino tendré que ajustar cuentas con él por hacerte perder el sueño.

-Jajaja sonaste como un matón –se me acercó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio del cuarto para entrar al baño. Salí del cuarto y comencé a bajar las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, saqué unas ollas y comencé a preparar el desayuno, escuché como Sakura salía del baño y corría al cuarto a vestirse.

Finalmente bajó y a mitad de las escaleras regresó al segundo piso para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras, seguramente había olvidado algo.

-El desayuno está listo –le dije mientras llevaba los jugos a la mesa.

-Lo siento pero no alcanzó a desayunar, tengo que estar temprano en la oficina para prepararme para la presentación de hoy –me contesto, se acercó tomó algo de jugo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Era extraño ver a Sakura apurada y preocupada ya que siempre tenía una expresión seria y serena en su rostro. Desayuné y dejé los platos en el fregadero par lavarlos después, ya que no tenía ganas en ese momento, subí a prepararme para ir al trabajo.

En la oficina todo era muy normal, como siempre; informes, presentaciones, balances, proyecciones, cuentas, etc., ya manejaba el estrés del trabajo al dedillo, atendí un par de reuniones en la mañana y al terminar llamé a mi secretaria para decirle que quería de almuerzo ya que no podría salir por los informes que tenía que tener listos pronto.

La tarde comenzó normal; estaba leyendo unos informes cuando recibí una llamada del departamento de mercadeo, ya tenían listo un nuevo estudio por lo que requerían mi presencia para la presentación, salí de mi silla, me puse mi saco y salí a la sala de conferencias.

La presentación no demoró mucho, unos 30 minutos más o menos, al terminar hablé un par de cosas con el gerente de cuenta y luego llamé al jefe del proyecto para darle algunas indicaciones, comencé a hablar mientras caminábamos de regreso a mi oficina, de repente escuché algo que me erizó la piel.

-¡Kinomoto-san! –dijo alguien preocupado, ese grito hizo que me detuviera completamente -¡Reaccione Kinomoto-san!

-¿Li-san? –me llamó el jefe de proyecto, pero no le respondí, mi atención estaba en los gritos que había escuchado, giré mi cabeza a la izquierda y vi a un grupo de personas reunidos entorno a algo, comencé a acercarme algo preocupado, pero sabiendo que no era quien yo pensaba que era.

La gente me dio paso cuando vio que me acercaba y me dejaron ver a la persona desmayada que era el centro de atención del grupo.

-¡Sakura! –grité al verla tirada en el piso, con unos papeles regados cerca y completamente inconsciente- ¿qué le pasó? –pregunté exaltado mientras me acercaba para escuchar si respiraba.

-Estábamos caminando hacía el departamento de planeación a entregar unos informes y de repente se desmayó –dijo un hombre.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿qué hace ella aquí? –pregunté casi gritando al hombre por la impotencia que sentía, ¿Sakura había ido a verme y se había desmayado? ¿Pero cómo es que la gente de la oficina sabía quien era?

-Mi nombre es Shinwa Kei, Li-san, soy uno de los pasantes que contrataron hace poco, ella trabaja conmigo en el departamento de…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿A qué se refiere con que ella trabaja aquí? – pregunté furioso, era imposible que Sakura estuviera trabajando en mi empresa sin yo saberlo, deje eso de lado ya que lo importante era la salud de Sakura. Miré a una de las secretarias y le dije:

-Usted llamé al médico de la enfermería inmediatamente –pasé mis brazos alrededor de Sakura para alzarla y llevarla a mi oficina –Usted venga conmigo –le dije al hombre que había dicho que trabajaba con Sakura.

-Sí –dijo nervioso y enérgico.

Entré a la oficina y puse a Sakura en el sofá que tenía allí, acomodé su cabeza y le quité la chaqueta para que estuviera más cómoda.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL DOCTOR? –le grité a mi secretaría para que se apresuraran a traerlo, miré al hombre frente a mi y le dije- por favor dígame qué pasó exactamente.

-La verdad no sé que le pasó, solo íbamos caminando hacía la oficina de planeación paró un segundo se tocó la cabeza y siguió caminando, dio unos cuantos pasos más y se cayó al piso.

-¿Y no le dijo nada que le doliera o algo?

-El doctor está subiendo Li-san –dijo mi secretaria entrando, asentí y miré al hombre para que me contestara.

-No, no señor no me dijo nada –estaba nervioso, no sé si por Sakura o por mi actitud- la verdad es que ella no habla mucho de sus cosas personales.

-Sí así es ella… -le dije recordando cuando la conocí.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada, olvídelo, puede retirarse –dio dos pasos hacía la puerta y se volvió a decirme. -Pero… he notado que últimamente está más agotada que antes y ha dejado de ir con nosotros a almorzar.

-¿Ha dejado de almorzar? –pregunté preocupado.

-La verdad no sabría decirle, el primer día nos dijo que nos adelantáramos que ella nos alcanzaba pero nunca llego, así ha sido últimamente y cuando regresamos a la oficina ella está ahí, no sé si trae su almuerzo y lo come allí o algo así.

-Entiendo, gracias –le dije y salió de la oficina. Dos segundos después llegó el doctor.

-Subí tan pronto me avisaron del incidente –dijo mientras sacaba su estetoscopio y se arrodillaba para usarlo en Sakura- ¿qué le pasó?

-No sé con claridad, sólo sé que se desmayó camino a la oficina de planeación.

El doctor asintió y comenzó a analizarla.

-No parece ser nada grave –dijo para mi tranquilidad- parece más fatiga y debilidad –terminó y sacó una libreta de su maleta y comenzó a escribir algo- le voy a recetar un suplemento, que le va a ayudar a tener más energía –me entregó un papel- y estos son algunos exámenes de rutina que le pueden determinar si tiene algo más y descartar un embarazo –me entregó el otro papel.

-¿Embarazo? –le pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí, -me contestó mientras guardaba sus cosas de nuevo en la maleta- en el primer trimestre del embarazo es muy común que la mujer sienta mareos, náuseas y hasta se desmayen ocasionalmente –se volvió a mirarme- ¿es su novia? –asentí y me dio una medio sonrisa- lo mejor será que se haga esos exámenes pronto para estar seguros, por ahora debemos doblar sus piernas –y comenzó a hacerlo me acerqué a ayudarle- para que la sangre circule a su cerebro –se volvió hacía su maletín y sacó algo- y hacer que huela esto para que pueda reaccionar –acercó el frasco a su nariz- es sólo alcohol y ahora solo debe esperar unos cuantos minutos a que reaccione y darle esto cada 8 horas –lo recibí- no se preocupe no es peligroso en caso de embarazo.

-Sí, gracias –le dije dándole una reverencia la cual él respondió y salió de la oficina.

Miré el segundo papel que me entregó y leí los exámenes, eran tres, los dos primeros eran solo letras, por lo que no sabía a qué se referían con claridad y el tercero decía embarazo. Recordé la medio sonrisa que me había dado el doctor y me reí, la verdad era que de lo que podía estar seguro es que no era un embarazo. Dejé los papeles y la medicina en la mesa que estaba cerca y le pedí un vaso a de agua a mi secretaria, me senté al lado de Sakura, alrededor de 8 minutos después ella despertó.

-¿Shaoran…? –asentí- ¿dónde estoy?

-En mi oficina –le contesté tranquilo.

-¿En tu oficina? ¿qué… pasó? –me dijo mientras se incorporaba

-Bueno ibas camino al departamento de planeación y de repente te desmayaste… y ah si estás trabajando en mi empresa y no me dijiste nada –le dije con un tono de reclamo, aunque no estuviera molesto en realidad.

-¡Qué! –contestó preocupada, recuperó completamente la conciencia y se llevó una mano a la cabeza- ah… lo siento… es que no quería que la gente dijera nada…

-¿Y por eso no me lo dijiste a mi? –pregunté acongojado- entiendo que quieras evitar habladurías pero por lo menos me podrías haber dicho a mi, bueno ya sabes… ya que soy tu novio. –Le reclamé.

-Por favor Shaoran tu no sabes guardar apariencias en dos minutos la gente sabría que estamos juntos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunté ofendido.

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó cuando fuimos a esa reunión en la casa de Eriol? Claramente te dije que no le dijeras nada a mi tía para que ella no comenzara a preguntarme cosas y planear el futuro que quiere para mi…

-¡Y no dije o hice nada! –le corté.

-No expresamente –me respondió- pero solo estuviste a mi lado y no paraste de sonreírme en toda la noche además que solo bailaste conmigo. –¿Eso hice?

-Pero… que estuviéramos juntos no tiene nada que ver en la fiesta de navidad también estuve a tu lado toda la noche.

-Si, pero le ponías más atención a la gente y no tratabas de estar a mi lado a cada instante.

-Jajajaja claro que lo intenté solo que Tomoyo te alejaba –le revelé.

-Bien pues mi tía obviamente se dio cuenta y me preguntó si tenía algo contigo lo que no pude negar.

-Ah así que tu tía ya sabe… de razón al despedirse me pareció demasiado amable –reflexioné- pero es que no puedo evitarlo –le dije mirándola y acariciando su rostro- me encantas. –Sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mía, lentamente me acerqué para besarla pero fuimos interrumpidos por mi secretaria Kaori; una chica joven de cabello rojizo y ojos cafés.

-Perdón –dijo sonrojada y saliendo de la oficina, Sakura quedo inmóvil y lentamente bajó el rostro. Acaricié su rostro para intentar tranquilizarla y al segundo volvió a parecer Kaori.

-Lo siento Li-san pero es su madre por la línea 1 –anunció muy rápido y con la cara roja.

-Gracias Kaori, ya la tomo –le dije con una sonrisa amable y ella salió rápidamente de la oficina. Me levanté de la mesa y toqué la cabeza de Sakura –no te preocupes- le dije y me dirigí a mi escritorio, levanté el auricular y presioné el botón de _hold_.

-Buenas tardes madre –saludé.

-¿Shaoran por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? –fue su saludo.

-Se presentó algo importante en la oficina y no pude contestar.

-Ah si tu secretaria dijo que alguien se desmayó y tu estabas ayudando.

-Así es –respondí y percibí lo comunicativa que en verdad era Kaori lo que podría ser problemático para Sakura.

-Ya te he dicho que no te involucres en los problemas de los trabajadores, tu eres el presidente de la compañía.

-Madre no podía simplemente dejar a esa persona desmayada en medio del corredor.

-Por supuesto, si algo le pasara podrías tener una demanda –contestó pensando en lo que para ella era importante- solo debías hacer que lo llevaran a la enfermería y allí solucionaran el problema.

Problema, así lo veía mi madre, me molestaba que dejara de considerar a las personas y solo los viera con un potencial en cifras para la compañía… -¿Para qué me llamaba madre? –le pregunté pues no tenía intención de seguir escuchando como debía manejar una situación.

-Quiero saber cuándo vas a venir a visitar a la familia. –Anunció.

No esperaba esa pregunta –Aún no sé cuando podría, tendría que consultar mi agenda para ver cuándo tengo unos días libres.

-Tu secretaria dijo que en dos semanas tienes el lunes libre así que pensé que podría ser ese fin de semana –Gracias Kaori, pensé fastidiado de la manera en que mi madre quería manejar mi vida.

-Tendría que verificar la fecha madre porque no estoy seguro, algunas veces actualizo la agenda virtual al final del día por lo que puede haber una cita con algún cliente o algo importante que aún no he puesto.

-Muy bien, entonces espero tu respuesta, cuídate hijo –se despidió.

-Adiós madre. –Colgué, puse mi mano en mi frente y respiré profundamente, hablar con mi madre podía ser bastante estresante.

Regresé con Sakura que seguía cabizbaja.

-Sakura –le dije en un tono muy suave.

-No quería que la gente se enterara –me contestó.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté sentándome a su lado en el sillón.

-Porque no quiero que la gente diga que tengo este trabajo porque mi novio es el presidente de la compañía.

-Buen punto –pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cuerpo- pero ¿y qué si lo piensan? No serías la primera ni la última persona que se beneficia por conocer a alguien importante.

-Lo sé… pero no quería qu…

-Que lo supieran ya sé… querías que la gente te valorara por tus propios logros y capacidades.

-Exacto –dijo mirándome.

-Te entiendo porque eso quería cuando comencé a trabajar en Industrias Li, pero ¿quieres saber la cruda verdad? –asintió- la gente nunca lo valora –le dije y vi su cara de desilusión- ¿y sabes por qué? –negó- porque hay gente envidiosa a nuestro alrededor que cuando somos elogiados y reconocidos por nuestro trabajo siempre van a decir que es por las personas que conocemos y las conexiones que tenemos y como ellos no las tienen y no se dan cuenta de sus propios errores.

-¿Sabes? –dijo luego de un pequeño silencio- eres muy profundo en el trabajo –completo con una sonrisa y mirándome radiante- y tienes razón no debería sentirme culpable o tener miedo de lo que digan, la verdad es que conseguí este trabajo por mis capacidades y casualmente mi novio es el presidente de la compañía y quien no lo quiera creer que no lo crea, es su problema.

-Exacto –afirmé- ¿y te sientes mejor? –pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-Si.

-¿Es cierto que has dejado de almorzar?

-Eh… no –puso el mismo gesto de la primera vez que me dijo que tenía una entrevista en una gran empresa por lo que supe que estaba mintiendo.

-Aja –le dije en un tono incrédulo.

-No ha sido a propósito –confesó- es sólo que la universidad y el trabajo… ha sido más difícil de lo que imaginé y por estar adelantando y estudiando es que salto algunas comidas.

-¿Algunas? Querrás decir la mayoría, porque en casa no he vuelto a verte comer, de hecho no he vuelto a verte –le dije como regaño- y no me interesa lo que digas Sakura pero o tienes una vida normal con el trabajo y la universidad o ahora mismo te despido para que sólo tengas que preocuparte por uno –sentencié e inmediatamente se exaltó.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Claro que puedo, soy el presidente –le dije confiado de mi mismo- así que elige: ¿te vas a cuidar adecuadamente o vas _únicamente_ a estudiar?

-Voy… -estaba sonrojada por la rabia de verse sobrepasada- me voy a cuidar.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

-Muy bien –le dije y apreté su brazo en el medio abrazo que le estaba dando como un gesto de apoyo- entonces vamos a cenar.

-¡Pero aún no es la hora de salida! –me recordó. Como si me importara- pensé pero le contesté.

-No importa, estas son las ventajas de ser el dueño.

-Pero eso es lo que no quiero, que digan que me aprovecho de la situación.

-Sakura te estoy dando luz verde para que te aproveches –le dije bromeando- pero como veo que no lo vas a hacer pues vamos a aprovecharlo sólo por hoy ¿ok? Ya mañana te trataré como a cualquiera de los empleados de la empresa.

-¿Seguro?

-Tienes mi palabra. –Sonrió- ¿vamos? –asintió.

Nos levantamos del sillón, yo me acerqué a mi escritorio y del perchero que estaba cerca tomé mi chaqueta mientras Sakura salía de la oficina e iba por sus cosas.

Cuando salí no pude evitar ver los ojos inquisitivos de Kaori ante mis acciones.

-¡Ah que se le iba a hacer! Así era la gente –pensé en cómo hacer para que no creara chismes porque suponía que así le prohibiera hablar terminaría diciendo algo además necesitaba que dejara de ser tan comunicativa con mi madre.

-Kaori –le dije mientras ella me miraba nerviosa y sonrojada – bien… esto es un tanto vergonzoso –puse un tono amable para sonar más sincero- quisiera que no comentara nada de lo que vio en mi oficina hace poco, no quisiera chismes en la oficina –comencé siendo honesto.

-Por supuesto que si Li-san.

-Gracias, en especial no quiero que Hiraguizawa se entere que ella se desmayó hoy –hice una pausa para ver su reacción, obviamente mostraba curiosidad- bien –dije como dudando- creo que puedo confiar en usted –vi como medio asentía- es que Kinomoto-san es prima de Daidouji, la prometida de Hiraguizawa –le conté como si también fuera algún tipo de chisme- la familia Daidouji no sabe que Kinomoto-san está trabajando aquí pero si se enteran que estuvo enferma pueden preocuparse y crear algún escándalo que termine perjudicando la empresa.

-Ahhh –dijo entendiendo todo y decidida contesto- no se preocupe Li-san no diré nada de lo que pasó hoy en su oficina –con su gesto quería demostrarme que no me equivoqué al "confiar" en ella.

-Y una cosa más, por favor absténgase de comentarle mi agenda y los asuntos de la empresa a mi madre –eso lo dije en un tono más severo- aunque ella es la presidenta de la empresa, su jefe soy yo y a quien debe lealtad es a mi no a ella.

-Entiendo Li-san no se preocupe –dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

Bien con eso bastaría y tenía que agradecer que Kaori solo había hablado de un incidente a mi madre, sin específicos ya me imaginaba el sermón si se enteraba que había sido una mujer y que para colmo la estaban atendiendo en mi oficina… comenzaría a hablar sobre como no se deber ser muy cercano con los empleados o darles mucha confianza y bla bla bla… El ascensor llego en el mismo instante que Sakura se acercaba, entramos y cuando las puertas estuvieron cerradas nos tomamos de las manos.

En el estacionamiento sólo vi a dos personas en autos, seguramente buscando algo o guardando algo pero no me tomé la molestia de soltar la mano de Sakura aunque sentí el intento de ella de hacerlo. Entramos al auto y le pregunté qué quería comer.

-Pizza –me dijo animada- el otro día vi un comercial que me dejó súper antojada pero no he tenido tiempo de comerla.

-Muy bien pues vamos a comer pizza entonces. –Salimos del edificio Li y recorrimos la ciudad buscando un lugar que le gustara, finalmente encontramos uno y pedimos unas cuantas porciones y sodas. Sakura comió con animo cosa que me alegró y comió tres porciones en total, algo que demostraba que si tenía mucha hambre; ya que ella no comía demasiado normalmente.

Luego regresamos al apartamento, Sakura soltó su bolso en el sofá cansada y me miró.

-Gracias –bajó la mirada apenada- no debí descuidarme de esa manera… hice que te preocuparas.

-Y mucho –enfaticé- la verdad me asusté demasiado al verte tirada en el suelo… fue aterrador –le confesé.

-Lo siento, como recompensa voy a pasar toda la tarde contigo –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No vas a ir a la universidad? –no entendía eso ya que su desmayo fue por sobre-esforzarse por la universidad y el trabajo.

-No, no voy a ir… porque desde hoy estamos en un tipo de semana cultural y no hay clases y como estoy en jornada nocturna pues no hay ninguna actividad programada.

-Ah ¿así que estos cuatro días te tengo sólo para mi?

-Aja –dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia el segundo piso.

En el cuarto se cambio de ropa y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón para ver algo de televisión.

-¿Qué quieres ver? –le pregunté.

-Lo que sea está bien.

Cambié de canales varias veces hasta que vi en uno un partido de fútbol, dejé el canal y Sakura refutó.

-¿Fútbol?

-Dijiste lo que sea.

-Lo que sea menos fútbol.

-Ah por favor –rogué- ahora están jugando para clasificaciones del mundial.

-Pero son aburridos, pero si quieres verlo está bien –se sentó a mi lado. Unos 20 minutos pasaron cuando sentí su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Se había quedado dormida, supongo que estaba demasiado cansada no solo por ese día sino por los días anteriores en los que apenas y había podido dormir. La levanté del sillón y la puse en la cama. Regresé al sillón y le bajé volumen al televisor para que no pudiera despertarla. Luego llamé a la oficina.

-Industrias Li –contestaron.

-Kaori –dije.

-Li-san –se sorprendió la secretaria- ¿olvidó algo?

-Si olvidé decirte que canceles mis citas de mañana.

-¿Pero por qué? –me molestó la pregunta ya que no tenía que darle explicaciones al fin y al cabo yo era el jefe pero rápidamente agregó- Le pregunto porque el señor Shintani vendrá a las 11am, y ya sabe que con él se iba a cotizar la producción para el nuevo diseño de medidores.

-Mmm si lo recuerdo pero lo de mañana es un asunto que no puede esperar por lo que llama al señor Shintani y dile que si podemos reprogramar la reunión para otro día.

-Entendido ¿algo más?

-Si por favor dígale a Haruno-san que el doctor le dio incapacidad a Kinomoto por el día de mañana, programe una reunión con él para pasado mañana a las 2pm. Eso es todo por ahora Kaori.

-Muy bien, buenas noches Li-san.

-Adios – respondí y colgué. Al final decidí no seguir viendo el partido, apagué el televisor y tomé una pijama del closet para cambiarme. Me acerqué a la cama y vi dormir a Sakura, estaba muy tranquila, y así viéndola dormir terminé durmiéndome también.

_**Sakura**_

-Buenos días –le dije a Shaoran mientras colocaba una bandeja de desayuno sobre sus piernas.

-Buenos días –dijo adormilado- ¿por qué te despertaste tan temprano?

-Bueno porque quería prepararte el desayuno y asegurarme de que tengamos el tiempo suficiente para ir a la oficina juntos.

-¿La oficina? –me dijo comiendo el primer bocado.

-Si, porque ¿supongo que iremos juntos no?

-Hoy no –anunció.

-¿Tienes alguna cita?

-Si.

-Ah una reunión con alguien del trabajo.

-Si, lo malo es que va a tomarme todo el día.

-¡Todo el día! –le dije sorprendida- supongo que es una negociación muy importante.

-Relajación –dijo muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté confundida.

-Es una cita de relajación, una chica del trabajo se desmayó ayer por trabajar demasiado.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? No lograba entender nada pero acaso ¿iba a tener una negociación conmigo?

-¿Es conmigo? –le pregunté confundida.

-Obviamente.

-Shaoran ¿quieres decir que vas a pasar el día conmigo?

-Si.

-¡Pero no puedes! –le dije exaltada- ¿qué dirá la gente de la oficina si nos ven todo el día juntos?

-¿Y quién dijo que vamos a ir a la oficina?

No entendía nada; iba a tener una negociación pero no con un cliente, iba a pasar el día conmigo pero no en la oficina…

-Shaoran habla claro que no te entiendo nada –le dije mientras comenzaba a beber el jugo de naranja.

-Pues que vamos a pasar el día juntos sin ir a la oficina –lo miré extrañada ¿por qué? Pensé y aparentemente leyó mi mente porque me respondió- porque el doctor dijo que estabas muy agotada y lo mejor es que te tomaras un día libre para descansar.

-¿En serio? –no sabía nada de lo que había dicho el doctor porque nunca hablé con él.

-Sí –bajo la mirada- me dijo que estabas agotada y necesitabas un día libre –me miró- ah y me dijo que debías hacerte una serie de exámenes de rutina para descartar cualquier otra cosa que puedas tener –completó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la mesa frente al sillón- son tres, dos no sé qué son pero el tercero es para descartar un embarazo.

Me sonrojé completamente.

-¡¿Un embarazo?

-Si dijo que era muy normal, ya que en el primer trimestre del embarazo es común que las mujeres sientan nauseas y hasta se desmayen.

-¡Shaora pero tu sabes que nosotros no… yo no… -le dije muy rápido, muy nerviosa y bajando el tono de voz- yo no… puedo estar…

-Ya sé, ya sé –me dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros sonriendo, claramente se había estado burlando de mi - sólo te estoy comentando que es uno de los exámenes de rutina, supongo que los otros dos son de azúcar o algo por el estilo, el doctor sólo escribió unas letras así que no entiendo para qué son.

- Pero no es necesario que me haga…

-Sí es necesario –me cortó- porque aunque podemos estar seguros de que no estás embarazada –acercó más su rostro, lo que hizo que me sintiera aún más avergonzada y bajara la mirada- no sabemos si tienes algo más, puedes tener la presión alta, la glucosa baja, no sabemos.

-Ah si. –Fue lo único que pude decir volviendo a verlo.

-Debiste ver la mirada del doctor cuando me entregó la orden, parecía que fuera cómplice de un gran secreto, le faltó guiñarme el ojo jajaja –yo no le veía lo gracioso a la situación- así que decidí que hoy te voy a acompañar a tomarte esos exámenes y luego pasaremos el día juntos haciendo que te relajes.

-Pero ya estoy relajada, ayer descansé mucho y no es necesario que me tome ningún examen.

-No es suficiente, fueron 3 semanas de fatiga Sakura así que debemos estar seguros.

-Pero… -nada más pensar en un hospital me daba escalofríos no había tenido una buena experiencia en ellos y así se lo hice saber a Shaoran- Odio los hospitales, no me traen más que malos recuerdos, el solo hecho de pensar que tengo que estar en ellos me deprime.

-Te entiendo –dijo después de una pausa- pero es lo mejor, debes cuidar tu salud.

Me negaba a ir al hospital, así fueran 5 minutos serían 5 horribles minutos.

-Que te parece si mejor posponemos los exámenes y –agregué cuando vi que iba a refutar- si me vuelven a dar dolores de cabeza o desmayos o algo _prometo_ –le dije solemne- que iré a tomarme esos exámenes. –Lo pensó, pero era la mejor contrapropuesta que tenía y a la que accedería.

-Muy bien pero –condicionó- si vuelves a sentir algún malestar me lo tienes que decir inmediatamente por menor que parezca –asentí- e iremos al doctor para que te haga un chequeo más profundo y te envíe todos los exámenes necesarios no sólo los de rutina.

-Acepto.

-Muy bien –respondió y se acercó a besarme- ¿cómo es que me convences tan fácilmente? –preguntó.

-Porque eres pésimo negociando –le dije bromeando, puso cara de sorpresa y me asió más a él para besarme de nuevo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer hoy?

-No tengo idea –le contesté honestamente- yo esperaba ir a trabajar no se me ocurre nada distinto a eso.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó incrédulo, negué- pues qué te parece si me cambio y salimos al centro comercial.

-Yo no quiero comprar ropa Shaoran. –le aclaré ya que hace poco había hecho un cambio de guardarropa.

-Pero yo sí –me corrigió- ayer llamó mi madre y me dijo que quería que fuera a Hong Kong unos días.

¿Se iría de nuevo? Aún recordaba lo sola que me sentí cuando viajó en Diciembre, no quería que se volviera a ir pero no podía impedirle que fuera a ver a su familia, me separé de él y le respondí en el mejor de los tonos: -¿Y por cuánto tiempo te irás? –me deprimía la idea de estar sola pero no podía estar dependiendo de él todo el tiempo, tenía que prepararme mentalmente para su ausencia.

-¿Y quién dijo que me iría? –lo miré sorprendida, claramente había dicho que su madre quería que fuera… pero no dijo que él quisiera ir, no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Entonces… no te vas?

-¿Y dejarte sola? Por supuesto que no, prefiero que me acompañes –puse cara de sorpresa, no esperaba que dijera eso- pero no creo que estés lista para conocer a mi madre, así que les enviaré algunos presentes como soborno mientras viajamos para que los conozcas a todos.

-¿Tu… quieres que los conozca? –no sé por qué me sentí extraña al pensarlo, pero era un sentimiento agradable.

-Por supuesto –dijo sin vacilación- pero como te dije aún no es el momento así que por ahora sólo les enviaremos regalos. Dame 20 minutos y estoy listo. –Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño pero se volvió hacia mi para preguntar: ¿Desayunaste?

Me quedé viéndolo por un segundo y recordé que no lo había hecho, pensaba desayunar con él pero como al final decidí subirle el desayuno el mío había quedado abajo en el mesón de la cocina. Salí rápidamente del cuarto hacia la cocina pero pude escuchar la risa de Shaoran por mi olvido.

Tal como lo dijo 20 minutos después estábamos en el auto saliendo del estacionamiento. Salir fue muy agradable, ver a Shaoran comprar para su familia era entretenido; podía ver cómo se preocupaba por cada uno de los miembros de ésta y conocía sus gustos. Cada que comenzaba a elegir un regalo y me decía para quien era me daba una breve presentación de esa persona, por lo que pude conocer algo de cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Cuando más se emocionó fue cuando estábamos comprando los regalos para sus sobrinos, se notaba que le gustaban los niños, en un futuro sería un gran padre y por lo que veía uno muy consentidor. Eso me alegró, me mostraba un lado hogareño del que Shaoran sólo me había dado un pequeño vistazo en la navidad pasada.

Cuando terminamos con las compras decidimos ir a almorzar, Shaoran dijo que yo debía elegir el lugar ya que "tenía prioridad" por mi debilidad, la verdad no conocía muchos lugares por lo que le dije que condujera un poco y cuando vi un restaurante que me llamó la atención almorzamos allí.

Antes de volver a casa y como teníamos que relajarnos rentamos algunas películas, para repetir la rutina que teníamos antes. En casa yo me encargué de preparar las palomitas y unos emparedados mientras Shaoran preparaba las películas.

Alcancé a ver 2 antes de comenzar a sentir sueño, cuando la primera acabó, Shaoran hizo que recostara mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y durante toda la segunda película me acarició la cabeza. Eso me hacía sentir tan tranquila, Shaoran siempre sabía como hacerme sentir bien, siempre protegiéndome y cuidándome, por lo que no me extrañó cuando me desperté y él me informó que me había quedado dormida en la tercera película. No me importó mucho tampoco, solo me importaba el momento que estaba pasando con él, y es que mi salud no era lo único que había descuidado por enfocarme en la universidad y el trabajo, también había dejado prácticamente de ver a Shaoran, creo que no había cruzado palabra con él antes del día anterior, no es que yo no quisiera hablar con él es sólo que no tenía tiempo y cuando finalmente tenía algún descanso, me avergonzaba llamarlo, yo no era del tipo de novia que está llamando cada instante a su novio para saber cómo está o qué esta haciendo y Shaoran tampoco lo era, o más bien había dejado de serlo; cuando comenzamos a salir me llamaba algunas veces mientras estaba en el restaurante pero al ser las conversaciones tan cortas finalmente dejo de hacerlo. Me alegraba poder estar así con él, sin nada que nos preocupara, simplemente nosotros dos compartiendo juntos. Además al día siguiente tendríamos que volver al trabajo y le había dicho que por favor no comentara nada o demostrara la relación que teníamos en la oficina, me contó como habló con su secretaria para que tampoco dijera nada, por lo que por ahora estaba tranquila.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos juntos a la oficina pero una cuadra antes de llegar me bajé del auto y caminé para que los demás no vieran que llegaba con Shaoran al trabajo.

-¿Kinomoto-san está bien? –me preguntó el jefe del proyecto- nos asustó mucho que no viniera ayer pero luego nos informaron que tenía incapacidad por cansancio.

-Si, parece que me estaba exigiendo demasiado –le comenté.

-Exigirse es bueno –me dijo- lo malo es cuando termina por olvidarse de uno mismo y termina haciéndose daño.

-Tiene razón, pero no se preocupe no volverá a pasar –le aseguré- porque sino pierdo el empleo- recordé, ya que Shaoran lo había dejado claro.

El día transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente pero pude notar algunas miradas inquisidoras en los corredores de la oficina, suponía que era por el incidente del desmayo pero lo raro es que la mayoría eran mujeres y no eran miradas muy amables la verdad, lo analicé por un segundo y la respuesta fue muy clara: Shaoran. Seguramente estaban curiosas por el trato de él hacia mi, aunque honestamente creo que cualquiera habría recibido el mismo trato ya que él no era una persona que deja a cualquiera de sus trabajadores en un pasillo al verlos desmayarse. Traté de no prestar atención al suceso y seguí con mi trabajo normalmente.

Una nueva semana y las cosas no parecían cambiar, veía a la gente murmurando cuando pasaba por un pasillo.

-Te has vuelto muy popular –me dijo Suzuna, una chica con la que trabajaba.

-Eso parece –fue mi respuesta mientras veía como una de las chicas del departamento de contabilidad se me quedaba mirando.

-Pero no parece molestarte –continuo.

-Pues no es que me guste pero mientras no afecte mi trabajo esta bien –le conteste, y era cierto; porque aunque no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, o de chismes, mientras no me afectara a la hora de trabajar bien podrían decir que era un alíen y no tendría ningún problema.

-Pero ¿no te causa curiosidad saber por qué lo eres? –preguntó ella.

Me detuve a pensarlo, tenía la impresión que era por Shaoran, pero esa pregunta me hizo preguntarme si tal vez fue por el trato que me dio al momento de desmayarme o porque la secretaría había dicho algo sobre nosotros, y es que si fuera un chisme cualquiera ya habría pasado pero aparentemente seguía en boca de todas.

-Kinomoto-san –me llamo una chica rubia que no conocía- no has autenticado la incapacidad que te dio el médico y si no lo haces en esta semana ese día será reducido de tu paga.

-Oh –me sorprendí ante el anuncio- bueno… -no sabía que decirle, es decir yo no tenía el papel de la incapacidad o los exámenes, es más nunca hablé con el doctor por lo que no tenía idea dónde podría encontrar el papel- lo traigo mañana, si mañana… es que se me ha olvidado en estos días.

-Bien que no se te olvide mañana hacerlo, te estaré esperando en la oficina de recursos humanos –se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me disculpé con Suzuna diciéndole que la alcanzaría en la oficina y me dirigí a la oficina de Shaoran.

-Necesito que me des los papeles que te dio el médico la semana pasada –dije en cuanto entré.

-¿Qué? –me dijo sentado desde su escritorio.

-La incapacidad y los papeles de los exámenes que te dio el doctor el día que me desmayé, los necesito.

-¿Y para qué los necesitas?

-Bueno tengo que autenticar la incapacidad porque sino ese día será reducido de mi paga.

-mmm veo –dijo inclinando hacía atrás la silla- es solo que… mentí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-En lo que te dije sobre el doctor –dijo pero no tenía mucho sentido ya que él mismo me había mostrado los exámenes, ya recordaba lo avergonzada que me sentí cuando dijo que podría estar embarazada o el escalofrío cuando dijo que_tenía_que ir al hospital a tomarme unos exámenes de sangre.- Quiero decir… el doctor no te dio ninguna incapacidad.

-¿Qué? –dije muy sorprendida- ¿Pero entonces por qué me dijiste que me tomara un día libre? ¿Acaso no sabías que me lo descontarían? ¡Y si piensan que estaba mintiendo porque no quería ir a trabajar y me pasan un memorando o me despiden! –le dije asustada.

-¡Es que ese doctor no sabe nada! –dijo como defendiéndose- debió haberte dado unos días de descanso, ya que te desmayaste por estar tan cansada de trabajar.

-¡¿Pero no me dio ninguno? –le pregunté exaltada.

-No –dijo bajito.

-¡Shaoran cómo me haces esto! –estaba preocupada- dejemos a un lado el hecho que de me van a descontar el día, ¿qué dirá la gente? Tu fuiste quien avisó de mi incapacidad, ¿cómo voy a explicar que lo anuncies si ni siquiera el doctor la escribió?

-No te preocupes…

-¡Cómo quieres que no me preocupe! –lo interrumpí- ¡Sabes que en la última semana he sido el tema de conversación de todos tus empleados! ¿Qué crees que pensarán luego de que no presente la excusa? –iba a responder pero no lo dejé- obviamente que me estoy tomando atribuciones que no tengo, sólo porque tuve un pequeño desmayo.

-¿Pequeño desmayo? –volteó los ojos- ¿entonces qué querías un coma para darte cuenta que no te estabas cuidando? –me sorprendió su tono- mira si es por la excusa no te preocupes ya mismo arreglo eso –dijo y acto seguido se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia mi, me miro y siguió derecho saliendo de la oficina.

-¿…Shaoran…? –dije al vacío y lo seguí.

Lo alcancé en el ascensor, llegó, nos subimos, él presionó el 4; piso donde fue mi primera entrevista, cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir Shaoran comenzó a caminar rápidamente sin siquiera esperarme, giró a la derecha, giró a la derecha de nuevo luego de pasar unas oficinas y luego caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo en la segunda oficina, estaba frente al escritorio de la chica que me habló sobre la incapacidad. Ella estaba algo distraída con la pantalla de su computador y cuando se percató de Shaoran inmediatamente se levanto y con una reverencia lo saludo. –Li-san –dijo como asustada.

-Vengo a hablar de la incapacidad de Kinomoto Sakura –anunció él- no tiene que pedírsela más porque yo la recibí personalmente cuando el doctor la atendió.

La chica algo tímida le contestó –pero es necesario hacer el registro para los archivos.

-El problema es que el papel desapareció, -dijo sin darle importancia, pero pude notar sorpresa en el rostro de la secretaria y creo que en el mío también ya que no sabía cómo iba a explicar la falta del papel- no sé si la persona que limpia mi oficina lo botó y tal vez fui yo mismo que sin darme cuenta y leer un nombre desconocido no le di importancia y boté el papel a la basura, por lo que no hay más remedio que generar una autorización para que a la señorita Kinomoto no se le afecte el salario por el día que se ausentó, por favor redáctela y ya mismo se la firmo ya que fue mi culpa que desapareciera.

-Pero… -a la chica no le parecía tan sencilla la solución pero al fijarse en la cara de Shaoran no tuvo más remedio que aceptar- ya mismo la redacto Li-san –dijo mientras se sentaba frente a su computador. Me sentí feliz de ver que la solución había sido tan sencilla y creo que sonreí porque cuando miré a Shaoran también me sonrió, bajé la mirada para ver a la chica y noté que me veía con algo de rabia, eso me desconcertó un poco ya que no sabía la razón de ese tipo de reacción, al bajar la mirada pude ver que se fijaba un poco en Shaoran… unos cuantos clicks y se escuchó el sonido de la impresora trabajando. –Aquí tiene Li-san –dijo y mientras Shaoran se acercaba para firmar el papel de nuevo vi rabia en sus ojos hacía mi, Shaoran le entregó la hoja y ella le puso dos sellos y luego un visto o una pequeña firma no me fijé bien.

-Espero que con esto no haya ningún problema por el incidente de Kinomoto-san –era tan extraño escucharlo llamarme por mi apellido, la chica asintió y él se volvió a mi con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- ¿contenta? –dijo suave pero pude notar que la chica lo escuchó y de nuevo su mirada se dirigió a mi pero rápidamente volvió al papel que estaba archivando.

Como por instinto di la vuelta y comencé a caminar para llegar al ascensor, y digo por instinto porque la mirada de esa chica no podría significar más que sospechaba que tuviera algo con Shaoran; seguramente había escuchado de las atenciones que me había dado el día que me desmayé, que repito creo que se las habría brindado a cualquier otro, pero aparte de eso bajar él mismo a gestionar mi incapacidad, el mismo día que ella me pide el papel y luego de yo decirle que lo llevaría al día siguiente solo podía generar más sospechas de que teníamos una relación, sin mirar atrás y sin esperar por Shaoran presioné el botón del ascensor para subir al 7º piso y dirigirme rápidamente a mi oficina, esperando que la chica no difundiera el hecho. Al entrar en el ascensor mientras se cerraban las puertas me dijo:

-¿Viste que era muy sencillo de solucionar? –y se acercó un paso más a mi, sentí su mirada y no me pude contener.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¿acaso no me escuchaste cuando te dije que todos tus empleados no hacen más que tenerme como su tema de conversación? ¿Crees que no sospecharán de nuestra relación una vez se enteren que el presidente mismo generó un permiso de incapacidad para mi? –vi que iba a decir algo pero al ver que las puertas se volvían a abrir lo corté- ¡no digas nada, ya me voy a trabajar! –y comencé a caminar una vez las puertas estuvieron lo suficientemente abiertas pero antes de que caminara por el pasillo que me llevaría a mi oficina lo escuché llamarme.

-¡Kinomoto-san venga a mi oficina inmediatamente! –era un tono firme, como si acabara de hacer algo mal, era el tomo que un jefe utiliza con un empleado para regañarlo y que éste sintiera un escalofrío al escucharlo, y la verdad lo sentí pero no por miedo a mi jefe, sino a mis compañeros, quienes inmediatamente pusieron toda su atención en nosotros dos, y ante esto no tuve más opción que obedientemente seguir su orden.

-Si, Li-san. –y muy sumisamente cambié mi rumbo para dirigirme a su oficina, una vez adentro cerró la puerta y las persianas para tener más privacidad.

-Dime qué pasa –me dijo muy tranquilamente cuando estuvo frente a mi, pero yo no podía estar tan tranquila.

-¡Qué soy el tema de conversación de toda la empresa! –le contesté enérgica- ¡y todo es tu culpa!

-¿Te han dicho algo? –preguntó en el mismo tono calmado.

-No –le dije- pero no necesitan decirlo me puedo dar cuenta, hasta Suzuna se dio cuenta –continué.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que ya saben de nosotros.

-No lo creo… creo que lo sospechan –le dije más calmada, como analizando la situación-. Pero tu los ayudas –lo reprendí- bajando inmediatamente te enteras que necesito la incapacidad…

-¿Entonces debía dejar que te descontaran el día? –me dijo acercándose- cuando fui yo quien te obligó a no ir a trabajar y quedarte descansando en casa todo el día –me abrazó por la cintura- tal vez debí haber anunciado que te daba el día libre pero sabía que tu no lo aceptarías así que tuve que mentir un poco –acercó un poco su rostro y no pude más que pasar mis brazos por su cuello.

-No debiste haber mentido –le dije en un tono muy suave, toda la preocupación y desespero que sentía se había ido completamente- yo estoy muy bien –le dije levantando un poco más el rostro.

-Lo sé, eres una chica fuerte –dijo y finalmente sentí que me besaba lentamente, el beso era pausado pero sentía como me abrazaba un poco más fuerte para estar más cerca, pasé mis dedos por su cabello y sentí como su lengua acariciaba la mía.- ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? –preguntó cuando nos separamos y liberó un poco su abrazo.

-Quiero que me trates como a cualquier empleado de la empresa, no quiero que sospechen de nosotros.

-¿Segura que quieres eso? –me dijo serio, asentí- porque… un empleado normal no recibe este tipo de trato –me dijo con su mirada burlona y no pude más que empujarlo por su ocurrencia.

-Hablo en serio Shaoran.

-Bien, bien –dijo levantando las manos como rindiéndose- de ahora en adelante te trataré como a cualquier otro empleado y no tendré preferencias contigo –sonreí feliz- pero –dijo advirtiéndome- sino te gusta luego no te puedes quejar –no borré la sonrisa del rostro, sabía que no me arrepentiría de esa decisión.

-Trato hecho –reafirmé- bueno ya me voy a trabajar Li-san –le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Una cosa –dijo deteniendo mi caminar y acercándose- necesito algo más antes de que te vayas –me volví a él y sentí como su mano subía a mi rostro y lo acariciaba, para luego sentir sus labios sobre los míos en un beso más urgente; estaba sorprendida por su acción pero mi cuerpo le respondió automáticamente, mis ojos se cerraron, mi mano derecha se puso sobre su pecho; podía sentir el latido de su corazón, y mis labios le correspondieron en la demanda que tenía el beso- ya puede volver a su lugar de trabajo Kinomoto-san –me dijo al separarse de mi.

-No me llames por mi apellido Shaoran –le dije de la nada- no me gusta –fue como una confesión- cuando estemos los dos –me sonrojé- no me llames por mi apellido –sonrió, parecía complacido.

-Bien –y se acercó a abrazarme, luego me miro y dijo- eres tan linda –lo cual aumentó mi sonrojo- sino fueras tan seria con todo el mundo estaría seriamente preocupado –y me volvió a presionar sobre su pecho por unos cuantos segundos- bien, vete… nos vemos en la esquina de siempre a la salida. –Se dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio y yo salí de la oficina.

Al llegar a mi lugar de trabajo y sentarme sobre mi escritorio sentí varios pares de ojos sobre mí, no pude más que separarme del monitor y verlos.

-¿Está todo bien? –fue Shinwa-kun quien preguntó.

-Si -¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Pensé y luego caí en cuenta que Shaoran me había llamado prácticamente frente a todo el personal del piso, y quienes no vieron seguramente se enteraron rápidamente.

-Li-san no… -comenzó a decir Shinwa-kun de nuevo pero lo interrumpí.

-Estaba arreglando lo de mi incapacidad con Li-san –les expliqué, sentí que querían algo más de detalles pero eso era todo lo que les iba a decir. Pronto lo notaron y solo asintieron algo decepcionados por la falta de información, se ubicaron en sus puestos y Suzuna me comenzó a decir.

-Ya sé porqué todas te miran.

-¿Por qué? –no pude evitar la curiosidad.

-Quieren saber por que estás aquí. –la miré confundida- por lo de tu familia –me aclaró.

-¿Qué de mi familia? –¿se habían enterado del accidente de mi padre y sentían lastima? No pero muchas de las miradas que sentí no eran de lástima, mucho menos la de esa tarde de la secretaria en recursos humanos.

-Quieren saber por qué siendo una Daidouji estás trabajando en esta empresa.

-Yo no soy una Daidouji –le aclaré.

-Pues eso escuché, que eras prima hermana de Daidouji Tomoyo, la heredera millonaria, creen que estás perdiendo el tiempo en esta empresa.

-Entiendo –así que era eso, la verdad no me preocupaba, no estaba perdiendo el tiempo en esa empresa, estaba adquiriendo experiencia, logré sentir tranquilidad al saber que nadie sospechaba de lo mío con Shaoran, y así se lo hice saber a él cuando estuvimos en casa por la noche.

-Así que no te molesta que sepan que eres familia de los Daidouji pero sí que eres mi novia –afirmo.

-Bueno sí, no creo que tenga nada de malo con que la gente sepa que Tomoyo y yo somos primas.

-¿Y si piensan que conseguiste el trabajo por ayuda de eso?

-Pues no lo creo, es decir soy Kinomoto y por mucho que conozca a Tomoyo siendo su empresa una dedicada a los juguetes y la tuya a los electrodomésticos no creo que se den ese tipo de ayudas –iba a decir algo pero no lo deje- quiero decir, si Tomoyo o mi tía me ayudaran a trabajar en tu empresa, que sé podrían hacerlo, no sería para un cargo tan básico –le expliqué- mínimo vicepresidenta –le dije bromeando pero no se rió.

-¿Y… tu novio sí? –preguntó.

-Claro –contesté segura- porque si fuera por mi novio precisamente sería un cargo básico para que no fuera tan obvio.

-Mmm ahora entiendo tu manera de pensar, pero dime ¿cuánto tiempo planeas trabajar en mi empresa?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque si hablas de un tiempo indefinido esta mentira será descubierta.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-Sakura no esperarás que mienta por siempre ¿verdad? –anunció- menos si piensas en esta como una relación a futuro, ¿qué pasará cuando conozcas a mi madre, y ella visite la empresa?, te aseguro que ella no se prestará para este tipo de teatros, ¿y si nos casamos? Esperas que tu estado pase de soltera a casada sin que nadie en la oficina lo note, ¿o sin que tus compañeros de trabajo te pregunten por el novio? –tenía razón- ¿no lo habías pensado verdad? –dijo luego de leer la sorpresa en mi rostro.

-No –le dije honestamente- y tienes toda la razón…

-Entonces… ¿no sería mejor revelar esto antes que después?

-¡NO! –dije enérgica- … creo que tienes razón y esta mentira no durará por siempre… a no ser que cambie de trabajo o que cambien de presidente –dije como viendo opciones- pero no creo que ninguna de las dos pase así que supongo que eventualmente se enterarán de todo pero… al menos quisiera que por el tiempo que se pueda los empleados no sepan que estamos juntos –le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Bien, no diré nada, pero no me mires así que no puedo resistirlo –me dijo acercándose- me dan ganas de hacer esto –dijo y sentí como tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me daba un suave beso en los labios, luego otro, y otro más, di un paso hacia él pero se separó- me haces perder el control –sólo lo dijo para sonrojarme, cosa que logró, pero al levantar el rostro tenía una tierna sonrisa dibujada en él así que me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tu haces lo mismo conmigo –confesé y me di vuelta para subir al cuarto para dormir.

Al día siguiente Eriol hizo una visita en la empresa, según me contó Shaoran mientras desayunábamos él era el cliente "prueba" para el nuevo sistema de refrigeradores que Industrias Li estaba desarrollando, ya que al tener Eriol varios restaurantes podría probar una cantidad considerable de refrigeradores, mi sorpresa llegó al ver a Tomoyo salir de la oficina de Shaoran.

-Sakura-chan –me dijo sonriendo como saludo.

-Tomoyo –traté de imitarla pero al sentir que algunos compañeros nos miraban no me salió muy bien el gesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañada.

-Estoy trabajando aquí –le revelé y vi como se sorprendía por la noticia.

-¡Aquí! Bueno Eriol si me dijo que renunciabas porque ibas a comenzar unas pasantías pero no sabía que era aquí, no me digas que Shaoran te ayu…

-¿Y tu qué haces aquí? –le pregunté rápidamente al ver que podía revelar algo de mi relación con Shaoran.

-Bueno Eriol vino por unos negocios y… yo vine a invitarlos a mi fiesta de compromiso –me reveló algo más tímida pero feliz.

-¡¿Fiesta de compromiso? –pregunté sorprendida.

-¡Siii! –me dijo feliz, tanto que llamó la atención de más personas en el lugar, hasta de Shaoran y Eriol que no se habían percatado de nuestra conversación, sentía algo de vergüenza y le dije a Tomoyo que mejor bajáramos a la cafetería a hablar más tranquilas.

-Eriol me propuso matrimonio ayer en la noche –me contó mientras esperábamos por el café en la mesa, se veía emocionada y más que todo feliz, me alegraba mucho por ella, pues sabía lo mucho que amaba a Hiraguizawa-kun y lo mucho que él se esforzaba en hacerla feliz- fue en mi apartamento, la verdad fue tan tierno –un pequeño sonrojo cruzó su rostro y su mirada se enterneció- me dijo que él prepararía la cena y cuando sirvió comenzó a decir lo feliz que se sentía al estar conmigo, luego sacó un ramo de rosas rojas, pero en el centro había una azulada y cuando la saqué en el tallo estaba el anillo –me contó y me mostró su mano izquierda, donde reposaba un hermoso anillo de diamantes azul.

-¡Que bueno Tomoyo me alegro mucho por ti! –le dije sonriendo y me acerqué a abrazarla- sé que serás muy feliz con él.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo así que acompañé a Eriol esta mañana para que me dejara en tu departamento en el camino.

-Felicidades, en verdad me alegro mucho.

-Lo sé –me dijo feliz- pero no tenía idea que estabas trabajando aquí.

-Si, bueno es una larga historia que no te puedo contar ahora porque no tengo descanso sino hasta el almuerzo.

-Seguro que a Shaoran no le moles…

-¡Pero tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones! –le corté rápido evitando que cualquiera pudiera escucharla- pero te prometo que hoy paso a tu casa para que hablemos.

-Muy bien, te espero entonces –me contestó, nos terminamos el café y la acompañé a la recepción donde ya estaba Eriol esperándola, lo felicité también y subí para seguir trabajando pero antes de entrar en a la oficina escuché a Shaoran hablar.

-¿Kinomoto-san qué cree que hace? –no sabía a qué se refería así que me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-¿Disculpe? –su tono era igual que el del día anterior, pero precisamente ayer había prometido tratarme como a cualquiera.

-¿Cree que no la vi bajar con su amiga? Le recuerdo que aquí tiene un horario y unas obligaciones que cumplir –su mirada era seria, no estaba jugando en verdad me estaba regañando ¡cómo a cualquier otro que se toma atribuciones!- entiendo el porque lo hizo, ya que su amiga le estaba contando algo tan importante pero no creo que usted deba ir y venir cuando quiera y por el tiempo que quiera, sin importar quien sea su amiga, le recuerdo que en el día su tiempo le pertenece y se lo paga Industrias Li, así que no me haga perder dinero. Que no vuelva a pasar.

-Si… Li-san –le dije sintiéndome avergonzada, vi como caminaba a su oficina como si nada, giré en dirección a la mía y me senté en el computador muy molesta, estaba tratando de reprenderme frente a todos, para darme y darles, una lección, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia por la manera en que me hablaba.

Después del almuerzo ya estaba tranquila trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque luego del regaño de Shaoran, Matsumoto-san, mi jefe directo, me dijo que por favor no me tomara descansos injustificados; como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con Shaoran, pero luego de eso el día seguía normal, salí de mi oficina y me dirigí al baño un momento, estando dentro de uno de los cubículos escuché unas voces, tres identifiqué, que hablaban mientras entraban al baño.

-¡Si la hubieras visto!, fue tan gracioso, te habría encantado.

-Si, habría pagado por ver a Li-san regañando a Kinomoto, se cree tan altiva porque es prima de Daidouji-san.

Estaban hablando de mi, y la última voz pude reconocer que era de Kaori, la secretaria de Shaoran.

-La verdad yo si alcancé a pensar que ellos tenían algo –dijo la tercera voz y me sorprendió su afirmación- hay que reconocer que Kinomoto-san no es fea y ya sabemos que Li-san se ha involucrado algunas veces con empleadas.

-¡Lo sé! –dijo Kaori- más luego de lo que vi –reveló pero se calló inmediatamente.

-¿Qué viste? –preguntaron las otras dos al unísono.

-Bueno creo que ya no tiene importancia –aceptó- luego de saber que esos dos no tienen nada, aunque tal vez Li-san si tiene algo de interés en esa chica –dijo como lamentándose.

-No te preocupes Kaori, piensa que es mejor que Li-san no se fije en ti, es la manera más segura de conservar tu empleo –comentó una de sus amigas.

-¡Lo sé! –dijo en un tono caprichoso- pero no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo cada vez que lo veo o cuando estamos solos en su oficina y se acerca para hablarme de los detalles de alguna reunión -no podía creerlo. ¡Esa chica estaba enamorada de Shaoran!, y tan inocente que se veía… quise salir en ese momento a decirle que dejara de soñar con él ya que no tendría una oportunidad pero la volví a escuchar hablar- ya sé que sólo sería una aventura, pero ¡qué aventura! Jajaja.

-Sí, yo también la aceptaría sin quejarme jajaja –parecía que eran las tres las que deliraban por él.

-Aunque Kotoko no se ha podido olvidar de él –dijo alguna- aún sueña con que la aventura se repita y él le pida algo más serio.

-Pero hay que ser realistas, Li-san no busca más que un juego con alguien como nosotras, más con lo estricta que es su madre, estoy segura que no aceptaría a cualquiera como la esposa de su hijo, tiene que ser alguien de buena familia como la novia de Hiraguizawa-san, la chica que vino hoy, Daidouji Tomoyo –explicó Kaori- por eso sospeché de Kinomoto.

-¡Ah sí dinos que viste! –dijo una volviendo al tema.

-Bueno la semana pasada –comenzó a relatar- el día que Kinomoto se desmayo, la llevaron a la oficina de Li-san –escuché un asentimiento de las otras dos- pues mientras la atendían la señora Li llamó a preguntar por su hijo y le pasé la llamada pero al ver que él no atendía entré a su oficina a avisarle y lo vi sentado con Kinomoto tocando su rostro.

-¡QUÉ! –exclamaron las otras dos- ¡No puede ser!

-Por eso pensé que él estaba interesado en ella.

-¡Claro!

-Pero no es así –se apresuró a corregir Kaori- o bueno no está realmente involucrado con ella –dijo- seguramente tiene un interés pero no creo que sea algo más que el que ha mostrado por Kotoko o cualquier otra de las empleadas con las que ha salido. –Sentí rabia al escuchar esa declaración.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunto una- si los viste en esa posición tan comprometedora es obvio que está interesado en ella.

-Si, eso no lo niego –contesto- pero al saber que la ve como a cualquier otro empleado y no le da privilegios demuestra que no está _seriamente_ interesado en ella, sólo le preocupa que le pueda hacer mala fama a la empresa con su familia Daidouji.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Él me lo confió –dijo suspirando- cuando lo vi aquel día con Kinomoto, me contó que se preocupaba de que ella pudiera andar de boquisuelta con su familia.

-Ah –dijeron las otras- Pero Mizuno de recursos humanos dijo que ayer se vio muy protector con ella por lo de su incapacidad –siguió una.

-Claro –contesto Kaori- por lo que te estoy diciendo, no quiere que vaya y diga que aquí se le trata mal, más cuando acaba de hacer negocios con el novio de la heredera Daidouji, creo que fue una verdadera sorpresa para él saber que ella estaba trabajando aquí, si lo hubiera sabido de antemano estoy segura que no habría permitido que la contrataran –cayó un segundo y escuché como movían algunas cosas y una cremallera ser cerrada- y bueno chicas las dejo porque Li-san me puede necesitar.

-Denme un segundo y salgo con ustedes –dijo una y luego de un momento escuché los pares de tacones salir del baño. Cuando ya estuve segura de que no estaban salí y me bañé la cara, esa conversación había sido muy reveladora. No era de extrañar que alguna de las empleadas estuviera enamorada de Shaoran al ser tan apuesto, pero fue una sorpresa saber que su secretaria y sus amiguitas eran unas de ellas, además saber que Shaoran había tenido varias aventuras con las empleadas de la empresa.

Salí del baño y cuando iba a entrar a la oficina vi a Shaoran caminar con su secretaria al lado hablando de algo específico, ella lo miraba con atención; lo que podría ser interpretado como una señal de empeño en el trabajo pero luego de la conversación que había escuchado sabia que era sólo por aprovechar el momento que tenía con Shaoran, me quedé frente a la puerta de la oficina apretando el pomo, viéndolos y cuando estuvieron cerca y levantaron el rostro esperé ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran pero nunca llego, eso me sorprendió, además que la mirada de Kaori no fue muy amable, pasaron derecho sin decir nada. Entré a la oficina sorprendida pero traté de dejar esas ideas a un lado para concentrarme en el trabajo. Estábamos trabajando en un proyecto que tendríamos que presentar en dos días.

Al salir me dirigí a la esquina donde Shaoran me recogía.

-Hola –dijo mostrándome su sonrisa.

-Hola –respondí.

-¿Por qué tan seria?

-¿Por qué no me hablaste cuando me viste en el corredor? –le dije directamente.

-Porque no me la paso saludando a todos los empleados que veo en la empresa, menos si no tengo un asunto que tratar con ellos.

-Entiendo –claro, ese era el trato que le daba a cualquier empleado. No hable más en el camino, estaba molesta y no tenía animo para hablarle o para visitar a Tomoyo así que la llamé y le dije que por una presentación importante del trabajo no la podía visitar ese día, y quedamos de vernos al día siguiente, decidí no cenar y más bien aprovechar el tiempo para la presentación, sólo arreglar unos últimos detalles de la presentación que haría dentro de dos días, cuando la terminé y me levanté del escritorio, me tuve que volver a sentar por el mareo que sentí, esperé unos cuantos minutos con los ojos cerrados a que el mareo se fuera, seguramente fue porque me levanté muy rápido luego de tener mi atención fija en el monitor y porque no había cenado, debía ser eso ya que últimamente me estaba cuidando más, bueno un poco más, es que aunque Shaoran me había amenazado y demás no podía descuidar la universidad, menos estando tan cerca de terminar el semestre, dos semanas más y se acabaría, y mucho menos luego de haber obtenido buenas notas para el segundo corte, así que para el tercero que ya estaba por terminar no me podía descuidar, aunque si me estaba cuidando más en estos días, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no saltarme las comidas, aunque la dieta que seguía no era la mejor, pero sólo dos semanas más y sería más juiciosa. Me cambié a la pijama y entré al cuarto principal, Shaoran estaba viendo televisión, así que me dirigí a la cama directamente.

-¿Por qué estás molesta? –preguntó luego de apagar el televisor y acercándose a la cama.

-No estoy molesta.

-Entonces porque no me has mirado ni una vez luego de que te recogí después del trabajo, no me digas que te molestaste por lo que te dije hoy, lo que te dije a ti se lo diría a cualquier otro que se vaya con un amigo cuando quiera –explicó sentándose en la cama.

-No es por eso –le dije, aunque no podía negar que su actitud de jefe si me molestaba.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces porque no me fije en ti cuando estabas en el corredor? Ya te dije que no me fijo en todos mis empleados.

-¡Tampoco es eso! –me apresuré a decir, ya que ese era el tratamiento que yo había pedido al decirle que me tratara como a cualquiera- es… -dudé y bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Es… qué? –preguntó.

-¡Es por todas las aventuras que has tenido en la empresa! –le revelé y en realidad me sorprendí un poco pues no había notado cuánto verdaderamente me molestaba la idea.

-¿Qué?

-No intentes negarlo, -le dije- hoy lo escuché y de tres de tus empleadas y una era tu secretaría.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres amiga de Kaori?

-No lo soy y no cambies el tema –le dije- ¿con cuántas chicas de la empresa has salido? –le pregunté directamente. Se quedó callado pensando.

-Tres… -miró al techo como haciendo un reconteo- sí tres.

-¡Tres! –le dije sorprendida- ¡son muchas!

-¿Tu crees? –pensó por un momento-¿De casualidad estás celosa?

-Por supuesto que no –le afirmé- sólo creo que no separas el trabajo del placer.

-Claro que lo hago, con las chicas que he salido siempre les he dicho que no es serio, son ellas las que aceptan.

-Tres –dije y volteé el rostro para ver por la ventana.

-Por favor Sakura no me digas que estas molesta porque he salido con otras chicas de la empresa, no es por excusarme pero en el pasado he salido con muchas chicas –me volví a verlo- no lo escondo y si, he salido con chicas de la empresa y si quieres saberlo luego de terminar las cambiaba de sección para no tenerlas cerca –estaba siendo honesto y lo agradecía pero por alguna razón eso me molestaba más.

-No es eso lo que me molesta –le dije y volví a desviar la mirada.

-¿Entonces?

-Que más de una empleada esta enamorada de ti –le dije volviendo a verlo- y entre esas está tu secretaría.

-¿Qué? ¿Kaori? –preguntó asombrado- jajajaja.

-No le veo el chiste.

-Bueno no lo esperaba de ella, no lo sospechaba en realidad.

-¿Y te alegra?

-Por supuesto que no –me dijo serio- Sakura no puedo impedir agradarle a las mujeres y no te niego el pasado que he tenido, pero te puedo asegurar que ninguna me ha hecho sentir lo que tu –confesó acariciando mi rostro- para ser honesto cuando era un adolescente era muy tímido con las mujeres, pero luego de conocer a Eriol aprendí a controlar mis nervios y a salir con las chicas, de hecho salí con muchas pero nunca fue serio, con ninguna, la relación más larga que tuve duró mes y medio, de resto era un promedio de una o dos semanas y salir con mujeres de la empresa… lo hice porque no salía a ningún lugar, no tenía contacto más que con gente de la oficina así que fue algo natural salir con ellas, pero no era distinto a con las demás, nunca fue una relación seria. –me contó mientras acariciaba mi cuello y se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Para –le dije incomoda, en realidad me molestaba saber el pasado que él tenía pero me molestaba aún más que mientras me acariciaba me hacía olvidar lo que pensaba y quería estar molesta. Se separo un poco y pude recuperar mi tren de pensamientos; Shaoran, chicas, aventuras, oficina, muchas chicas… sabía que él estaba siendo honesto y no podía hacer nada porque tuviera un pasado, de alguna manera me tranquilizaba que no tratara de esconderlo pero conocerlo me incomodaba, y es que saber que había salido con muchas chicas me hacía conocer algo que no había visto nunca en Shaoran, la pasión, para haber salido con muchas chicas debía ser porque ellas despertaban la pasión en él y eso era algo que no veía en mi o tal vez yo hacía algo para que él se reprimiera… y entonces entendí que en realidad si estaba celosa, no porque hubiera salido con muchas chicas sino por la relación que tuvo con ellas…

-¿Sakura? –me miró algo confundido y sentí de nuevo su mano acariciando mi cuello.

-Yo... –no sabía que decir, no le podía decir que estaba celosa luego de afirmarle que no lo estaba –no puedo pensar ahora… la presentación… me tiene muy preocupada y algo estresada.

-Entonces… ¿vas a seguir trabajando? –retiró su mano- pensé que venias a dormir ya.

-Eh si… pero no –no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo o tratando de inventar- quería descansar pero no puedo creo que revisaré de nuevo la presentación y luego si me duermo –dije y comencé a levantarme de la cama y caminar hacia el otro cuarto.

Como para que lo que dije fuera verdad me senté frente al escritorio y encendí de nuevo el computador, sólo que en vez de trabajar me quedé mirando el monitor pensado en qué me hacia falta para que Shaoran se sintiera atraído por mi…

Al no encontrar solución alguna decidí dejar el teatro e irme a dormir.

-¿Estás lista Kinomoto-san? –Me preguntó Shinwa-kun.

-Sí, si estoy lista –le dije segura, tenía algo de nervios pero estaba confiada en lo que debía hacer.

-Bien entremos –me dijo y abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencias, entramos y pude ver a los demás miembros de mi equipo y al deje de mi departamento que una vez había ido a la oficina a presentarse, además pude distinguir a otros dos jefes de departamento, la secretaria de presidencia y en el centro de la mesa frente a la pantalla de presentación el presidente de la compañía, Shaoran Li.

Luego del incidente de hace dos días las cosas se habían puesto un poco extrañas, prácticamente lo estaba evitando, al día siguiente la duda no había desaparecido de mi mente, en realidad fue lo primero que vino a mi mente al ver a Shaoran en la mañana, así que para evitar cualquier tipo de conversación en el auto no hice más que leer y releer los papeles de la presentación, como si no supiera ya que decían y a la salida fui a ver a Tomoyo tal y como se lo había prometido. Al día siguiente había repetido la misma rutina de la mañana y por la tarde sólo me había excusado en la importante presentación de hoy.

Shinwa-kun y yo tomamos asiento y nuestro jefe se dirigió al frente para hacer una pequeña introducción al proyecto que habíamos estado desarrollando y dándome lugar a mi para continuar con la presentación.

-Buenos días –dije- como ya nos explicaba Matsumoto-san este proyecto permitirá a Industrias Li estar por encima de cualquier empresa de electrodomésticos actual –comencé, di un click para que comenzara la presentación virtual y continué hablando- en un principio lo que vemos es que los consumidores principales son las amas de casa, pero ¿cómo hacer para que electrodomésticos Li sea la marca principal en la que se piense al decidir comprar? Muy sencillo para lograr el _top__of__mind_ vamos a comenzar con una campaña que atraiga a los distintos targets de edad. Esta campaña está planeada para…

-Un momento –me interrumpió Shaoran- ¿esta es su presentación prospectiva? –dijo sin verme sólo viendo las páginas del informe que tenía enfrente.

-Si –respondí un tanto nerviosa. Cerró la carpeta y me miro.

-Señorita Kinomoto ¿cuánto lleva usted en esta empresa?

-Desde mitad de Enero Li-san –respondí aún más nerviosa y fijándome en los demás miembros de la reunión, y pude ver como uno de los jefes de departamento movía la cabeza en negación.

-¿Y dígame en éstos casi tres meses ésta ha sido toda la investigación que ha realizado?

-Eh… si… bueno esto es un resumen y la conclusión.

-Señorita ¿para qué me hace perder el tiempo?

-¿Qué?

-Matsumoto-san ¿acaso usted no leyó esto que me están presentado hoy? –ignorando mi pregunta se dirigió a mi jefe.- ¿Creen acaso que no iba a notar que ésta es la misma campaña que realizó General Electrics hace un año?

-_¿De__qué__estaba__hablando?__¿Cómo__que__una__campaña__parecida__ya__había__sido__hecha?__¿Y__por__qué__la__tonta__secretaria__de__Shaoran__tenía__una__sonrisa__de__satisfacción__en__el__rostro?_

-Señorita Kinomoto ¿cómo es que en tres meses de investigación no notó que GE había realizado una campaña similar? ¿es que acaso estoy perdiendo dinero con los pasantes que se contrataron? –dijo frustrado.- Quiero que repitan esta presentación y esta vez háganlo bien, en una semana quiero ver nuevos resultados y si no lo logran cerraré esa división de investigación. La reunión ha terminado –dijo y se levantó de su asiento junto con los demás miembros de la empresa y salieron de la sala de juntas.

Los demás miembros del equipo esperaron a que Shaoran y los demás salieran para acercarse a mi con sorpresa y comentar sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Entonces nos van a despedir? –preguntó Shinwa-kun nervioso.

-No Kei, no escuchaste sólo si la nueva presentación es un fracaso como esta nos despedirán antes no –intentó tranquilizarlo Suzuna pero sus palabras no tranquilizaban en nada. Siguieron hablando mientras comenzamos a caminar fuera del lugar pero no escuché más de lo que decían, sólo me sentía humillada, nunca en mi vida me habían tratado así en público, nunca y menos a mí que era una de las mejores estudiantes de mi facultad tanto que en dos semestres podría terminar mi carrera, sin importarme lo que los demás estaban haciendo me dirigí a la oficina del presidente a reclamarle la humillación que me hizo, pasé sin anunciarme con su tonta secretaria; quien al verme pasar se levantó para seguirme por lo que la entrar en la oficina de Shaoran puse seguro a la puerta y cerré las cortinas, Shaoran estaba sentado en su escritorio y al verme levantó el rostro en confusión.

-¿Sakura qué haces? –preguntó parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a mi.

-¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esa manera! – casi le grité- ¡nunca, nunca en mi vida me habían tratado así! –le dije indignada.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas… reclamándome… a mí?

-Obviamente, ¡¿cómo te atreviste? ¡Y no es la primera vez que me tratas de esa manera pero hoy te pasaste!

-Un momento Sakura aquí la que cometió un error fuiste tu y todos los miembros de tu equipo no yo, y lamento si te sientes humillada pero ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que te llamara aparte y te dijera cuáles eran tus errores? –dijo sarcástico- pues lamento informarte que así es que trato a mis empleados, si comenten un error y mucho más uno tan grave como el tuyo se lo hago saber estemos en público o no.

-¡Pero yo no soy tu empleada! –le dije.

-¿A no entonces qué eres? –preguntó acercándose con una medio sonrisa que me enfureció más.

-¡Soy tu novia! ¿o es que lo olvidas?

-No –dijo con satisfacción- pero según recuerdo fuiste tú quien me pidió que en la oficina te tratara como a cualquier otro empleado ¿no?

Pasaron algunos segundos y tuve que admitir con decepción que tenía razón –¡AHH! sí –contesté bajando la mirada frustrada.

-Pero si tu quieres puedo olvidar esa promesa ya mismo –dijo tocando mi barbilla y levantando mi rostro- si tu quieres podemos olvidar que aquí eres una empleada más –siguió mientras acercaba su rostro y me besaba suavemente- ¿qué dice señorita Kinomoto? –al sentir sus besos comencé a perder la noción de mi alrededor y me di cuenta que en verdad había extrañado sus besos en estos dos días.

-Si –respondí, olvidando mi sentido común y besando más profundamente sus labios.

-¿Qué? –sonaba confundido.

-Olvida que soy tu empleada aquí –contesté pasando mis manos por su cuello- sólo aquí.

-Sakura –me separó- ¿qué estas diciendo?, no te entiendo.

-Te extraño Shaoran, éstos dos días han sido… -bajé la mirada, no sabía como explicarme- sin poder o saber cómo hablarte –lo acaricié- así que vamos a olvidar que soy tu empleada mientras estoy en esta oficina ¿si?

No pude descifrar el gesto de Shaoran, no sabía si estaba feliz o no por lo que decía pero un segundo después estaba besándome como yo quería, sin restricción alguna.

-No olvidaré esta promesa –dijo acercando sus labios a mi oreja y hablando en susurros haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, lo que lo obligó a sostenerme y sonreír por mi reacción.

-¿Está bien Li-san? –preguntó su secretaria preocupada- ¡Li-san Kinomoto no me dio tiempo de anunciarla!

-Detesto a tu secretaria –le dije recuperando mi posición.

-Si, es algo inoportuna –agregó él arreglando su imagen.

-¿Li-san está bien? –volvió a preguntar preocupada- ¡Kinomoto sal de ahí!

-¿Qué piensa que puedo hacerte? –la idea era irrisoria.

-Si, tienes razón, creo que va a tener un ataque sino salimos. –Dijo acercándose y tomando mi mano- pero creo que voy a necesitar que venga a mi oficina más seguido señorita Kinomoto- y sin darme tiempo a responder volvió a besarme.

-¡Li san! –volvió a golpear la puerta desesperada, haciendo que finalmente nos separáramos.

-No te preocupes Kaori estaba discutiendo un asunto con la señorita Kinomoto que espero haya quedado claro –habló Shaoran apenas abrió la puerta- aunque… si tiene más dudas siéntase libre de venir a preguntarme en cualquier momento.

_-¿Podría__acaso__ser__más__obvio?__ –_pensé y salí rápido de ahí antes de que la secretaría viera el sonrojo en mi rostro.

Shaoran se había tomado demasiado en serio lo de la oficina, habían pasado un par de días y diariamente me llamaba a su oficina en la tarde, cosa que molestaba demasiado a su secretaria debía agregar, su rostro cuando pasaba frente a ella a la oficina de Shaoran no tenía precio.

-Disfrutas mucho molestándola. –Aseveró Shaoran mientras me abrazaba por detrás luego de cerrar la puerta.

-No lo dis…fruto –dejé de hablar cuando sentí que me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Amo tu aroma, quiero tenerlo cerca siempre –dijo junto a mi oído cosa que me inquietó, no sé como lo hacía pero de una manera u otra lograba alterar mis sentidos, intenté separarme pero me retuvo- quédate quieta un momento –dijo suavemente- ¿no sabes que estar lejos de ti teniéndote tan cerca es my difícil? Necesito llenar mi mente de tu aroma para poder seguir trabajando.

No pude decir nada y sólo me quedé quieta, cerré los ojos para intentar tranquilizar a mi corazón pero sólo se aceleró más cuando sentí que suavemente besaba si cuello -Shaoran… deja de hacer eso…

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó sin parar de hacerlo.

-No…si, si –le dije separándome de él- no puedo pensar así que detente –él sonrío a mi respuesta- ¿sabes que me estás llamando diariamente a tu oficina, cosa que es demasiado extraña en el trabajo?

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? Y la gente va a sospechar que algo pasa entre nosotros.

-Pero algo pasa entre nosotros –dijo acerándose se nuevo- de hecho muchas cosas pasan entre nosotros –completo mientras me abrazaba nuevamente, de frente esta vez, y comenzaba a besarme, a hacerme perder la razón.

-No es justo –dije mientras caminaba un par de pasos lejos de él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó siguiéndome.

-Tu haces que pierda completamente la razón mientras yo… -me detuve cuando sentí el borde de su escritorio- no tengo efecto alguno sobre ti.

-En verdad no notas nada Sakura, -dijo mientras me alcanzaba completamente. No pude refutar nada más pues eliminó la distancia que nos separaba y comenzó a besarme, suavemente, pero sentí como lentamente el ritmo del beso cambiaba; se hacía más demandante y sin darme cuenta puse sus manos en su cabello respondiendo sin restricción alguna al beso.

-Ah –no pude evitar decir cuando sentí que acariciaba mi espalda. Me sonrojé completamente y puse una mano sobre mi rostro para cubrirlo.

-No te cubras –me dijo y con una de sus manos retiró la mía mientras comenzaba a subir la mano que tenía retenida y la besaba suavemente para luego besar mis labios de nuevo. Por alguna clase de impulso loco me cargó un segundo sentándome en su escritorio y luego siguió besándome.

-_Ring__ring_

Comenzó a sonar su celular, pero Shaoran parecía no haberlo escuchado porque puso sus manos en mi cintura en vez de contestarlo.

_Ring ring._

-¿No vas a contestar? –pregunté.

-No es nadie importante.

Su respuesta me asombró y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Qué? –obviamente no había puesto atención a lo que había dicho, estaba concentrado en el beso, y en su mano sobre mi blusa pero ahora era yo la que volvía a mis sentidos impidiendo que él los afectara.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es nadie importante? –le dije separándome de él y pude ver claramente el desconcierto en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Pasa que quiero saber cómo sabes que no es nadie importante al teléfono. –Había confusión en su mirada, me levanté completamente del escritorio- si el día que papá y Touya murieron yo hubiera contestado la primera llamada que me hizo Tomoyo tal vez habría logrado despedirme de ellos, pero ese día yo pensé que no era nadie importante quien llamaba así que nunca conteste –le dije en un tono severo pero con la voz algo quebrada- es por eso que desde ese día _siempre_ contesto mis llamadas sin importar donde este o que este haciendo, nunca sabes qué te van a decir al otro lado de la línea. –Le dije y salí de allí sin esperar una respuesta, aunque él se veía algo aturdido por mis palabras.

Llegué a mi oficina y entre como si nada y como siempre Shinwa-kun se me acercó para saber si el presidente me había regañado de nuevo.

-No, es sólo por una cosa de contabilidad, de nuevo un problema por lo de mi incapacidad parece que no está bien registrada o algo así.

-Ah que bueno.

-Si muy bien –complementó Matsumoto-san- Kinomoto veo que te has esforzado mucho en esta investigación, más aún luego del regaño que tuviste que soportar por todo el equipo el otro día, pero para nuestra buena suerte creo que finalmente acabaremos a tiempo, hoy revisamos los últimos detalles de la nueva propuesta para la empresa y confirmamos que no ha sido usada o existe una parecida en las demás compañías.

-¡Qué bien! –dije con alegría, la verdad que luego del regaño y amenaza de Shaoran estaba muy preocupada, no sólo por mi sino por todo el equipo, pues estábamos colgando de un hilo.

-Si creo que ahora lo que tenemos que arreglar es la presentación y según veo tenemos el tiempo preciso, si comenzamos hoy mismo con seguridad lo tendremos para el próximo lunes.

Asentí y todos comenzamos a organizar la nueva presentación. El tiempo se pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de salida. Estaba algo insegura de qué debía hacer, ¿enfrentar a Shaoran después de la manera que le hable o disculparme o ignorarlo e ir a casa en metro?, me decidí por enfrentarlo y esperar a saber que me iba a decir; así que como todos los días me preparé para salir y camine una cuadra abajo del edificio de la empresa, camino que casi ningún trabajador tomaba, y esperar que apareciera el auto de Shaoran.

Cinco minutos después vi su auto girar en la esquina y detenerse frente a mi, abrí la puerta y me subí sin decir nada. Shaoran comenzó a conducir en silencio y a mitad de camino hablo.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué? –pregunté pues no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Por hacer que contestara –me explico, espero mi respuesta pero no dije nada así que continuó- era Fuutie, llamaba a decirme que está embarazada –volteé a verlo y pude ver una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro- ella y su esposo se acaban de enterar y quería que fuera el primero de la familia en saberlo.

-¡Qué alegría! –le dije, podía ver claramente la felicidad por el hecho no sólo por el embarazo de su hermana, sino por la confianza que ella tenía en él.- ¡Me alegro mucho por ellos!

-Si, Fuutie no hacía más que gritar de la emoción y no la culpo todas mis hermanas son igual –paro un segundo y detuvo el auto- pero fue por ti que pude enterarme primero, gracias por hacerme contestar esa llamada.

No pude más que sonreír ante sus palabras –Por nada –terminé por decir mientras él arrancaba de nuevo el auto. Sentí la vibración de mi celular y lo busqué en mi bolso para ver el mensaje que Tomoyo me había dejado: ¡_ya__tengo__tus__zapatos!_No pude evitar imaginarme su rostro y suspirar, a veces pensaba de Tomoyo era muy extraña, pero le conté la noticia a Shaoran. –Tomoyo ya tiene mis zapatos.

-¿Cuáles zapatos? –preguntó.

-Para su fiesta de compromiso.

-Ah si Eriol mencionó algo de eso… ¿cuándo es que es?

-Mañana –le dije rodando los ojos- en realidad no pones atención a nada de lo que digo.

-Claro que si, sólo que eso me lo dijiste por chat y tenía muchas cosas en la oficina.

-mmm –acepté su excusa- ¿y sabes de qué me enteré el otro día que fui a visitar a Tomoyo?

-¿Qué?

-Que ella le contó lo de nosotros a tía Sonomi, sólo que ella no le creyó y fue en aquella fiesta que lo confirmo.

-¡Ves te dije que no fue mi culpa! –afirmó sonriendo, como triunfante.

-Bueno en realidad ambos tenemos la culpa, yo por no decirle a Tomoyo que no dijera nada y luego aceptarlo con tía Sonomi y tu por ser tan obvio –sonreí ante la cara que puso- jajaja no te pongas así que ya no importa –terminé de decir bajando del auto, pues ya habíamos llegado al edificio.

-¿Y sabes para cuándo quedó la boda?

-No, parece que lo van a anunciar mañana pero no estoy segura por lo del viaje que tiene que hacer Eriol en Julio.

-Ah si me comentó, es por unas inversiones y parece que son muy importantes por eso no puede dejarlas de lado.

La fiesta de compromiso de Tomoyo había sido un éxito, todos los asistentes estaban satisfechos y felices por los novios, pero claro los más felices habían sido ellos, en realidad creo que no había visto a Tomoyo tan feliz, ya me la imaginaba en su boda.

Pero ahora el momento de la verdad, la nueva presentación de la investigación que demostraría nuestras capacidades en la empresa. De nuevo Matsumoto-san hizo una introducción y me dio paso para hacer la presentación, la cual fue un triunfo total, pude hacer la presentación completa y al final las preguntas de los jefes de proyectos y el presidente Li, aunque su pregunta fue muy sencilla.

-Bien, creo que ahora es nuestra parte de hacer el trabajo –dijo Shaoran mirando a los demás jefes- tendremos que reunirnos para analizar las dos propuestas que nos dan ellos –todos asintieron- felicidades Kinomoto-san, me alegra que hayan mejorado en tan poco tiempo y no nos den una sino dos propuestas de acción.

-Por nada Li-san –me sentí tan feliz al escucharlo decir eso y su rostro mostraba que en realidad estaba satisfecho.

-Bueno entonces ¿que les parece si nos reunimos mañana a las 9? –preguntó y los demás jefes de departamento aceptaron. Mientras tanto pude ver la cara de tranquilidad y alegría de mis compañeros, ya que estábamos amenazados por un posible despido, todos habíamos estado muy nerviosos pero luego de escuchar la felicitación del presidente todos podíamos estar tranquilos.

-¿Kinomoto-san? -Preguntó el presidente mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida, todos nos detuvimos y lo volteamos a ver. –Pase un momento a mi oficina y lleve su carpeta por favor.

-Si señor –contesté y me fije que había dejado mi carpeta, que contenía el resumen de la investigación y que también había sido entregada a cada uno de los jefes en la reunión. Salí y como me había ordenado me dirigí a su oficina y lo esperé por aproximadamente 10 minutos, luego abrió la puerta y lo escuché hablar a su secretaria.

-Para las 3 en producción.

-Sí Li-san –contestó ella mientas él cerraba la puerta.

Se fijó en mi y sonrió mientras caminaba hacía mi.

-¡Felicidades!

-Gracias –le dije sonriendo- ¡estaba tan nerviosa! –confesé.

-Si lo note al inicio pero luego dominaste completamente la presentación –me tomo por la cintura- estoy muy orgulloso de ti –dijo y me abrazo- y de tu equipo –completo.

-Gracias –dije respondiendo a su abrazo.

-Pero ahora necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo. –dijo algo serio.

-Dime.

-Bien quiero que me digas qué propuesta crees es la mejor y por qué –me quedé observándolo por un segundo sorprendida- es sólo para saber como experta por cuál te inclinas más, quiero saber tu punto de vista, con eso podemos hablar de ellos en la junta de mañana.

-Bien… personalmente creo que la segunda opción es la mejor –comencé a hablar y le comencé a explicar los pros y contras que le veía a la propuesta.

-Bien entiendo, entiendo –dijo analizando la última gráfica que le había señalado, finalmente cerró la carpeta y me miro- además quería comentarte que tu contrato termina el viernes.

-¿Qué? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Si, bien el contrato era un contrato temporal.

-Ah sí. Lo había olvidado… -le dije bajando el rostro.

-Pero mañana aparte de consultar las propuestas hablaré con Matsumoto-san para saber según su criterio que miembros cree que deben permanecer en la empresa –levanté el rostro aliviada- y más vale que tú estés en su lista ¿entiendes? –me dijo acercándose y dándome un suave beso en los labios- ahora ve a tu oficina y no comentes nada.

-Ok –le dije sonriendo y salí a mi oficina.

_**Shaoran**_

Viernes, el último día en que Sakura trabajaría para Industrias Li, hoy luego de entregar lo correspondiente a su trabajo de investigación se terminaba su contrato con la empresa. Lo que ella no sabía es que Matsumoto-san la había recomendado a ella y a Shinwa Kei para seguir en la compañía, quería darle la sorpresa de inmediato pero resultó que terminó los trámites de entrega de cargo muy rápido y se fue antes de salir a almorzar, sin siquiera despedirse y cuando la llamé me dijo que iba a estar con Tomoyo toda la tarde hablando de cosas de la boda.

En realidad Matsumoto-san me había dado su recomendación el miércoles a primera hora, pero no quería decirle de inmediato por eso esperé para decírselo hoy pero resultó que se fue antes de que me enterara, ni modo tendría que esperar al viaje para decirle.

Y es que había planeado un viaje por su cumpleaños ya que si imaginé que terminaría temprano, sólo que no tanto, por eso liberé mi agenda para tener la mayor parte de la tarde libre y no tendríamos problema en preparar todo para el viaje con tranquilidad pero conociendo a Tomoyo supongo que no dejará que Sakura se vaya temprano sabiendo que esta libre del trabajo, y seré yo quien tenga que esperar, ya que según ella tengo a Sakura demasiado tiempo así que la idea de preparar juntos lo del viaje estaba completamente eliminada al igual de mi plan de tener más tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños además de darle la sorpresa de su nuevo contrato y felicitarla por haber obtenido muy buenas notas en la universidad, tanto sacrificio había dado resultado y no es que lo aprobara pero me alegraba por ella pues había estado muy preocupada por eso.

Al llegar a casa comencé a preparar todo para el viaje y reconfirmar que todo estaba listo, justo cuando estaba terminando de preparar la maleta llegó Sakura.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó apenas vio la maleta. -¿te vas de viaje?

-Nos vamos. –respondí acercándome y tomando sus manos.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó.

-Bien es que preparé un viaje este fin de semana para descansar un poco.

-Un viaje –me dijo comenzado a sonreír mientras yo asentía- ¿a dónde?

-A la isla de Kumejima.

-¿A la playa? –preguntó emocionada.

-Si.

-¡Genial! –dijo emocionada, como lo pensé al saber que no tenía que preocuparse por el trabajo o la universidad se animó con el viaje- voy a preparar mi maleta –dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para ir por la maleta, cuando regreso aparte de la maleta tenía unos tarros de cremas que puso sobre la cama mientras buscaba su ropa- ¿Y quiénes irán?

-Tu y yo. –le respondí. Paro un segundo de empacar y me miro.

-¿Solos? –asentí, iba explicar algo más pero me interrumpió- ¡Ah que bien! –comentó más animada. –La verdad es que nunca he viajado sola –dijo como confesando algo muy secreto- pero siempre he querido hacerlo, alguna vez le dije que Tomoyo que lo hiciéramos pero ella no se animo, así que esta idea me gusta aún más.

-¿Entonces soy nadie? –dije medio sonriendo.

-No –respondió mirándome- no seas tonto cuando digo sola me refiero más a… sin alguien supervisando lo que hago.

-Pues estás muy equivocada porque yo voy a supervisar cada moviendo que hagas en la isla –comenté poniendo un tono severo.

-Jajaja –nos comenzamos a reír al tiempo. Entré al baño para revisar que no me faltara nada y luego a cambiarme y relajarme en la cama mientras veía a Sakura correr por el cuarto buscando cosas que debía llevar.

-Bien ya estoy lista –anunció luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de empacar.

-Finalmente –fue mi respuesta, pero lo dije muy bajo para que no me escuchara- viajaremos mañana, ya arreglé todo.

-¡Genial! Me encanta la idea del viaje.

Al día siguiente el viaje sucedió sin ningún inconveniente, Sakura estaba sorprendida por mi cabaña, más cuando le dije que era secreta ya que no había comentado con nadie cuando hice la compra, era un lugar para estar tranquilo sin que nadie pudiera ubicarme.

-Pero ahora yo lo podré hacer –me había dicho.

-Es porque quiero que lo hagas. –Le contesté sonriendo- bueno ¿que te parece si vamos a la playa a nadar un rato y luego a comer?

-Me parece perfecto, déjame me cambio –contesto y se dirigió al cuarto a cambiar su atuendo, mientras yo hice lo mismo en el baño, aunque no era gran cosa sólo me iba a cambiar la camisa pues ya tenía puestas unas bermudas.

Al verla salir del cuarto quedé sorprendido por unos segundos por su apariencia, se veía muy sexy, tenía unas gafas grandes que cubrían gran parte de su rostro y una batola beige semi-transparente que dejaba ver el bikini que llevaba puesto, uno verde con bordes amarillos según pude apreciar. Llevaba un sombrero en la mano que se puso apenas salimos de la cabaña.

-Te ves hermosa –le dije aún apreciándola mientras caminábamos.

-Era la idea –contesto sonriendo- me gusta ver tu cara sorprendida, ayuda a mi autoestima.

-Pues tu autoestima debe estar por las nubes hoy, en verdad te ves… muy bien.

-Gracias –dijo sonrojándose un poco- ven vamos a nadar –terminó de decir mientras corría hacia la playa fuera de la cabaña, dejando en la mesa cercana sus gafas y el sombrero y luego se quitaba la batola para entrar libremente al mar. Yo estaba caminando lentamente hacia ella, como un idiota que sólo sigue una orden.

-¡Toma! –me dijo mientras arrojaba algo de agua y me despertaba.

-¡Tu toma! –le respondí apenas recuperé mis sentidos. Jugamos un rato más, nadamos otro poco y luego decidimos dar una vuelta en jet ski por el lugar. Nos pusimos los chalecos y subimos a los jet ski. Comenzamos dando un paseo por el mar, luego carreras y finalmente dejamos uno de los en la cabaña y con el otro hicimos sky acuático. Fue Sakura quien comenzó, y aunque no lo había hecho antes lo hizo muy bien, luego fui yo quien lo hacía mientras ella manejaba y debo confesar que me caí más veces que ella, por lo que no paraba de reír. En realidad Sakura se veía radiante, creo que era la primera vez que la veía constantemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lista –dijo cuando salió de la cabaña luego de cambiarse, tenía un vestido de tirantas corto blanco con un estampado de flores negras ajustado en el pecho y luego suelto y unas sandalias negras a juego, yo tenía unos pantalones caqui un esqueleto blanco y una camisilla de hilo rosa manga larga encima. Luego de dar un paseo y ya que estaba oscuro decidimos ir a cenar al pueblo ya que ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar. Aunque en realidad era una excusa pues esa era la sorpresa que tenía preparada para Sakura.

Caminamos un poco por la playa rumbo al pueblo, sólo que a mitad de camino vimos una mesa con un centro de flores rosa y dos copas preparadas, sobre un piso lleno de flores de cerezo y rodeada por antorchas, unos meseros esperando a los comensales y un par de músicos a un lado. Sakura se quedó mirando un par de segundos el lugar pero no dejó de caminar.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar? –le dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa y corría una de las sillas para que pudiera sentarse. Se acercó y lentamente comenzó a sonreír.

-Es hermoso – dijo mirando la playa y el mar mientras yo me sentaba. Se acercó uno de los meseros con una botella de champagne y comenzó a llenar las copas. Tomé una de las copas y alenté a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo con la suya.

-Feliz cumpleaños –le dije sonriendo. Bajo la mirada sonriendo y luego me volvió a mirar con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Gracias. No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto –dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Bueno teníamos que celebrar tu cumpleaños en grande ¿no crees?, ya que es el primero que pasamos juntos quería que fuera especial. –expliqué levantando la copa.

-Gracias –repitió y levantó la copa.

-Salud –dije.

-Salud – contestó.

-Además tengo que felicitarte también por el resultado que obtuviste en la universidad.

-Si, me costó mucho pero al final logré un promedio decente.

-Aunque con un pésimo método –dije y vi que se iba a defender pero seguí hablando- además también quiero felicitarte por conseguir un trabajo permanente en Industrias Li.

Se sorprendió -¿En serio? ¿Voy a seguir trabajando allá? –preguntó.

-Si, en el transcurso de la semana te llamarán para anunciártelo formalmente a ti y a Shinwa.

-¡Ahhh que buena noticia! –dijo y me contó como con sus compañeros habían comenzado a ver las posibilidades de seguir trabajando en la compañía y de lo contrario que otras empresas podrían ser una buena opción. Mientras comíamos hablamos un poco más de la empresa y de cómo cambiaría su trabajo al ser una empleada permanente y de quién sería su nuevo jefe ya que al ser contratada de manera oficial cambiaría de área y por tanto de jefe, sería Aibu Riko una mujer joven pero responsable con su trabajo.

Finalmente comenzó a sonar la canción de cumpleaños y el mesero se acercó con el pastel, me uní para cantar la canción de cumpleaños y al final Sakura se levantó para poder soplar las velas. Me acerqué para abrazarla.

-¿Pediste un deseo? –le dije sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Sólo podía desear por una cosa el resto me lo has dado tu –contestó mirándome fijamente- gracias por todo.

-Deja de agradecerme, hoy es tu cumpleaños y mereces sólo lo mejor. –dije recibiendo un pedazo de torta y dándoselo a ella y luego recibiendo el mío, nos sentamos para comerlo y luego hablamos un poco más. Al final decidí aprovechar la música y la invite a bailar un poco.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en años –mencionó mientras bailábamos.

-Aún falta el regalo –dije mientras sacaba la cajita de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Es hermosa –dijo mientra veía la pulsera con una estrella dentro de un círculo en el centro de la pequeña cadena. La tomé y se la puse. Luego le di un beso suave en los labios mientras seguíamos bailando lentamente.

Luego de un par de canciones decidimos regresar a la cabaña, Sakura se quitó sus sandalias para sentir la arena y se acercó más al mar para juguetear un poco. De repente vi que se caía y corrí a ayudarla.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me enterré algo –dijo tomando su pie, efectivamente se había enterrado un vidrio verde, no era muy grande pero al sacarlo comenzó a sangrar un poco. Hicimos algo de presión en la herida y cuando se sintió con confianza volvió a levantarse, ya que obviamente no podía caminar decidí cargarla el resto del camino a la cabaña.

-¿Sabes qué parece esto? –dijo algo burlona al momento que la coloqué sobre la cama.

-¿Qué? –respondí siguiendo su sonrisa.

-Cuando los esposos tienen su noche de bodas que el novio entra cargando a su esposa igual a como lo hiciste tu jajaja.

-¿Y eso por qué es gracioso?

-Pues porque no estamos casados pero era como la misma escena –me explicó.

-Veo… y… ¿qué tal si lo hiciéramos?

-Mm –me miro- ¿a qué te refieres?

-A casarnos –respondí sin rodeos, había sorpresa en su mirada- Sakura yo te amo, eres la única mujer que he amado en mi vida y sé que no amaré a nadie más como te amo a ti. –confesé, ella bajó la mirada lentamente- ¿tu… no… te quieres casar conmigo? –pregunté poniéndome nervioso.

-No… no es eso… es sólo… -me miro- bueno luego de lo que le pasó a la mía… me da miedo pensar en ser parte de una familia de nuevo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? –pregunté tomando su mentón cuando vi que quería bajar la mirada nuevamente.

-Bien… al final comprendí que no fui la causante de la muerte de mi familia… pero…

-Pero… -la anime a hablar.

-Pero no dejo de pensar que tal vez fui una especie de mala suerte o algo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Sakura cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Mira sé que te suena extraño pero aunque no fue mi culpa que los estrellaran sí fue mi culpa que mi hermano y mi padre hicieran ese viaje y fue mi culpa que mi madre no descubriera antes su cáncer porque perdió una cita con el especialista por acompañarme a un viaje que organizó tía Sonomi para Tomoyo y para mí.

-Sakura tienes que entender que nada de eso fue tu culpa –reafirmé.

-Lo sé, no fue mi culpa directa pero de alguna manera yo tuve algo que ver por eso… tengo miedo de crear una nueva familia… de verla desaparecer de nuevo.

-¿No me amas?

-¡Por supuesto que te amo! Sólo que no te quiero lastimar.

-Tú no serías capaz de lastimarme –le dije mirándola fijamente- al contrario me harías muy feliz si aceptaras casarte conmigo. Y te prometo que siempre velaré para que nada malo pase –tomé sus manos- para que nunca vuelvas a estar sola.

-…esta bien acepto casarme contigo –dijo sonriendo luego de meditarlo por unos segundos.

Comencé a sonreír y me acerqué a besarla suavemente, al separarme de ella la mire y luego de un par de segundos me acerqué de nuevo a sus labios, en un beso más demandante, me separé un par de centímetros pero sentí como acomodaba sus manos en mi nuca y me acercaba más a ella para que la besara de nuevo. No resistí mucho y comencé a recostarme en la cama junto a ella sólo que al hacerlo sin querer puse mi rodilla en el pie que se había lastimado.

-Ah –dijo separándose y soltando mi cuello.

-Lo siento –respondí cambiando mi posición y sentándome en la cama. Tome su pie y lo mire; el sangrado había parado, había algo de arena en su pie así que lo limpié suavemente luego tome su pie, lo acerqué a mis labios y le di un suave beso- sana pronto –le dije y mire a Sakura que estaba algo sorprendida- es algo que he visto que hace mi hermana cuando uno de sus hijos se lastima, es su hechizo de sanación.

-Que lindo.

Luego noté que su rodilla se había raspado, en la playa no lo noté seguramente porque no había más luz que la de la luna. Hice lo mismo me acerqué a su rodilla y le di un beso- sana pronto –repetí el hechizo y luego me acerqué a su rostro- y aquí –dije acercándome más y comenzando a besarla –sana pronto –repetí pero no me separé de sus labios, al contrario profundicé más el beso, sentí sus manos de nuevo alrededor de mi cuello e intenté acomodarme sobre ella cuidando mis movimientos para no lastimarla nuevamente. Me separé de ella para verla pero ella no abrió los ojos sino algunos segundos después que dejé sus labios.

-Aún no funciona –dijo y se inclinó hacia mi para besarme. Fue algo inesperado pues últimamente siempre mostraba su timidez cuando nos besábamos. Siguiendo un impulso profundicé el beso explorando su boca sin restricciones y dejando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Subí mis manos a su cuello para acariciarlo, era suave y delicado, bajé lentamente mis manos para tocar sus hombros y brazos para al final ponerlos en su cintura y acercarla más a mi. Sin pensarlo demasiado abandoné sus labios para besar su quijada y bajar a recorrer con mis labios lo que antes habían tocado mis manos.

-Ah –la escuché decir, ese sonido me impulsaba a seguir y al mismo tiempo hacía sonar una campanilla de alarma en mi mente, una campanilla que en ese momento no quería escuchar y que decidí ignorar. Seguí mi recorrido y probé su cuello sin reservas, dejando besos en mi recorrido y probando con mi lengua el camino que abandonaba, lentamente me acerqué a su hombro derecho y al sentir el tirante del vestido subí una de mis manos a él para quitarlo pero en ese momento la campanilla sonó muy fuerte y me hizo darme cuenta de mis acciones, sorprendido me separé lo más que pude pero su abrazo a mi cuello no se soltó al contrario su respuesta fue un gemido acompañado de una voz llena de emoción que me erizó la piel. En realidad no sé si ella se estaba dando cuenta de lo que yo hacia o a donde nos guiaba pero no me importó apagué la alarma en mi cabeza y puse mis manos de nuevo en sus tirantes para bajarlos y dejar al descubierto su pecho, ella soltó mi cuello y abrió los ojos en sorpresa; en ellos podía leer la emoción y pasión del momento pero al mismo tiempo el miedo por mi acción. No pude resistir la tentación y a pesar de su reacción bajé mi mirada a su pecho; la piel era un poco más clara que la de su cara o sus hombros, eran perfectos, se veían suaves y quise comprobarlo por lo que acerqué una de mis manos pero ella se cubrió con sus brazos.

-Eres hermosa –dije aún en un tipo de trance por el encantamiento del momento, ella tenía su rostro a un lado pero al escucharme hablar volvió su rostro hacia mi.- nunca… había visto alguien tan hermosa –revelé y vi como abría un poco sus ojos en sorpresa. Estaba nerviosa, lo entendía y tenía que reaccionar así que cerré los ojos tratando de volver a mis sentidos pero sentí como ponía suave y tímidamente los brazos al lado de su cuerpo. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y como un adolescente precoz volví a fijarme en sus senos perfectos.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir, pero en realidad no la estaba escuchando mis sentidos estaban ocupados admirando su belleza, sin advertir su reacción acerqué una de mis manos a sus senos y pude sentir su suavidad- ahh –exclamó sorprendida, eso sólo avivó mis sentidos y comencé a sentir que mi entrepierna se endurecía. Acerqué mis labios a uno de sus senos y comencé a degustarlo con suaves besos- Ah… Sha…o… -ese gemido más que sorpresa era de placer y me hizo recuperar un poco los sentidos y disfrutar de su reacción, comencé a acariciar con la lengua su pequeño pezón y sentir como lentamente crecía al tiempo que con mi mano estimulaba el otro. Sakura siguió gimiendo de placer, para mi goce, y arqueó su espalda para que tuviera más acceso a su busto al tiempo que se llevaba una mano y cubría un poco su boca para parar o calmar su voz, cambié la posición para probar su seno contrario y la sentí estremecer, movió sus piernas y de manera involuntaria toco mi entrepierna endureciéndola aún más. No podía más, quería disfrutarla completamente.

Bajé mis labios por su pecho y encontré el vestido bajo su busto, lentamente comencé a bajarlo dejando pequeños besos en cada parte que iba descubriendo.

-Shaoran… -dijo embriagada- Sha… -creo que al igual que yo estaba perdiendo un poco la razón por el momento.

Terminé de descubrir su vientre y me separé para poder despojarla de su vestido, viendo cómo sólo quedaba con unos pantys blancos con puntos de colores , dejé caer el vestido fuera de la cama y regresé a disfrutar de su cuerpo, volví a su abdomen y comencé a besar suavemente su ombligo y dejé que mi boca recorriera su plano vientre, con mis manos comencé a acariciar sus piernas que se movían un poco a mi contacto. Sentí que ponía sus manos en mi cabello, acariciándolo, me acerqué nuevamente a su rostro y noté que tenía los ojos cerrados, sólo estaba sintiendo, disfrutando. Me separé quitarme la camisilla y note como abría los ojos al notar mi ausencia, me miro mientras me quitaba la camisilla de manga larga y luego cuando me quité el esqueleto blanco que estaba debajo. Su mirada estaba fija sobre mi; admirándome, esa acción ayudaba a mi ego y no pude más que sonreír y sonrojarme un poco por ella. Lentamente acercó una de sus manos a mi pecho.

-¿Puedo…? -preguntó nerviosa.

-Sakura tu puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo –se sonrojó con mi respuesta, pero con un poco más de confianza puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y comenzó a recorrerlo, primero sintió y recorrió mis hombros y los músculos de mis brazos, luego siguió por mi torso tocando suavemente, su toque era delicado, como si tuviera miedo de hacer algo mal por lo que intenté tranquilizarla.

-No tienes que tener miedo.

-No sabía… nunca… te había visto así –dijo tímida mirándome.

-Claro que sí, -respondí- cuando hemos ido a nadar…

-Tenías una camiseta puesta –me interrumpió. Tenía razón, recuerdo que la vez anterior para nadar usé una camiseta blanca para cubrirme del sol, al igual que en ese mismo día cuando fuimos a la playa. Me acerqué un poco más para quitar la duda y el miedo de su mente. Me miro algo sorprendida pero luego acercó su rostro y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, los besos eran los más apasionados que había sentido con Sakura, eran desinhibidos, pasionales, demandantes y me encantaban, sentí a sus manos recorrer un poco mi pecho y luego pasarlas para mi espalda donde comenzó a acariciar más segura, más confiada, separé mis labios de su boca y comencé a besar su oreja, a morder suavemente su lóbulo lo que hizo que se tensara un poco y me rasguñara la espalda.

-Así que este es uno de tus puntos débiles –le dije suavemente sintiendo como se agitaba un poco más -¿y si hago esto? –pregunté mientras soplaba suavemente su oído y lo acariciaba con mi lengua.

-Ah –un gemido fue su respuesta.

-No puedo creer que no lo descubriera antes –me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía –me reveló mirándome, estuvimos así por un par de segundos y luego comenzamos a reírnos. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y volví a besarla y esta vez fue Sakura quien se separó y comenzó a besar mi mejilla y luego pasó a mi cuello, moviendo una de sus manos a mi pecho para acariciarlo. Su toque aunque inexperto y sencillo despertaba mi piel a su paso, era como si reviviera cada parte que tocaba.

Lentamente bajé una de mis manos y volví a tocar su pecho para lentamente seguir bajando por su vientre y suavemente llegar a su intimidad. Puse mi mano sobre la tela que la cubría y sentí su excitación, a mi toque Sakura dejo de besarme y me miro sorprendida, supe que iba a decir algo pero antes de que me preguntara o dijera algo comencé a acariciarla suavemente, a mi toque cerró lentamente los ojos y movió su cabeza hacía arriba disfrutando de la acción, decidí profundizar la caricia a pesar de sentir demasiada presión en mi entrepierna. Bajé la última prenda que la cubría, ella apenas y se dio cuenta, y repetí mi acción entrando en ella despacio y suavemente.

-Ah ahh –sus gemidos iban en aumento, la molestia o sorpresa que pudo sentir al inicio desapareció completamente para dejar espacio a las sensaciones- Shaoran… no puedo… yo ahh –su respiración comenzó a aumentar más y más, volvió a poner una de sus manos en su boca pero no pudo esconder su grito final. Lentamente comenzó a respirar un poco más pausado y se volvió a mirarme- ¿qué… qué hiciste? –preguntó intentando recuperar por completo el aliento.

No pude soportarlo más, me separé por unos segundos para quitarme el resto de mi ropa y volver junto a ella, comencé a besarla suavemente para luego aumentar la intensidad del beso y posicionarme sobre ella, ella volvió a abrazarme y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

-Te amo –le dije acariciando su rostro, ella abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran –respondió.

-Esto… puede doler un poco –le dije honestamente.

-Se que todo estará bien… porque eres la persona en quien más confío. –contestó y acercó de nuevo su rostro para besarme.

Lentamente comencé a entrar en ella.

-Ah a…h –esta vez no eran sonidos de placer, eran de dolor por sentirme dentro, aunque intenté hacerlo lo más suave posible, el dolor había sido inevitable. Vi como unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y volteé mi mirada, no quería verla sufrir; terminé de entrar en ella y esperé unos segundos antes de poder moverme cosa que le causó más dolor.

-Lo… siento –le dije sinceramente, lo último que quería era lastimarla como lo estaba haciendo.

-Es…ta bien –dijo intentando poner una sonrisa que no fue más que una mueca por el dolor que le estaba causando. Me sentí culpable y miserable por estarla lastimando, había una lucha dentro de mi; por un lado estaba feliz y disfrutando el momento de hacer mía a Sakura pero por el otro me sentía mal por estarla lastimando, y fue este lado el que ganó la batalla en mi conciencia, decidí parar las cosas ahí - sigue –dijo para mi sorpresa mirándome a los ojos con los suyos aún húmedos por las lágrimas- yo… quiero… ser tuya –terminó de decir. No podía creer lo que decía pero me alegraba escucharla decir eso, dejando las dudas de lado comencé a moverme dentro de ella y al poco tiempo vi como su mirada se relajaba y su voz volvía a salir, las manos que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo apretaron la tela de la sábana que estaba a su alcance y finalmente volví a escucharla gritar de placer- ah Shaoran… Shaoran.

Me sentía feliz, deslumbrado, extasiado, alucinando era un momento de placer pero más que nada de amor, amor compartido, amor dado y recibido, sentía a Sakura entregada a mi, más que nunca la sentía mía y al mismo tiempo me sentía suyo. –Te amo -le dije cercándome a sus labios para volver a besarla y acariciarla una vez más. Y así entre besos y caricias, entre el amor y el placer alcanzamos el cielo; ella en un principio y luego yo la seguí mientras también gritaba de placer perdiéndome completamente en él.

Lentamente comencé a recuperar mis sentidos, respirando más pausadamente y sintiendo cómo Sakura hacía lo mismo.

-Eso fue –le dije- nunca había sentido algo así –era el momento más especial que había compartido con alguien en toda mi vida, me emocioné al descubrirlo, volví a besarla suavemente mientras salía de ella y me recostaba a su lado.

-¿En… serio? –dijo volviéndose a verme aún sin recuperar el aliento.

-En serio –le respondí acariciando su rostro- fue en verdad especial. -¡Y ahí estaba de nuevo su reacción tímida y feliz!, la que siempre me mostraba y la cual disfrutaba- lamento haberte lastimado –le dije pero ella negó con el rostro.

-Para mi –dijo acercando un poco su rostro- también fue muy especial, estoy feliz de que pasara –volteó un segundo el rostro y luego volvió a verme- y en mi cumpleaños –dijo sonriendo. Volteé para ver la hora también y efectivamente aún quedaban unos minutos de su cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños –le dije abrazándola y dándole un suave beso en la frente- te amo.

-Yo también, gracias por entrar en mi vida –me dijo abrazándome también. Estuvimos así por unos minutos y luego caí en cuenta que seguíamos desnudos y descubiertos- vamos a cubrirnos… -comencé a decir pero al moverme pude ver que ya se había dormido, suavemente la moví a un lado y corrí las sábanas para cubrirnos con ella y dormir juntos tranquilamente.

**-Continuará-**

**N/A: ¿Hay alguien?... ¿Hola?… jajaja :P Hola a todas las personas que siguen la historia, finalmente el capítulo 9 está actualizado ¡EEEHHH! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por publicar luego de más de un año de ausencia pero no ha sido mi culpa; cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo (exactamente el 4 de agosto de 2010) fue el momento en que inicié semestre en la U (como una semana después), y era mi tesis de diseño industrial (con quienes he tenido la oportunidad de hablar saben que estaba cursando dos carreras y que el año pasado el primer semestre del año estuve haciendo mi tesis/portafolio de diseño gráfico y el segundo la de industrial por lo que fue algo pesado) y la verdad tuve que dedicarme al 100% a ella, por lo mismo mis tiempos de diversión y esparcimiento se redujeron demasiado (tanto que dejé de usar twitter –mi adicción quita tiempo #1- y dejé de ver dramas coreanos y a mis oppas y unnies de kpop –adicción #2) por lo mismo dejé el fic de lado, sólo lo retomé al terminar el semestre, y aprobar mi tesis XD pero luego el problema fue de inspiración, de hecho este capi estaba listo en diciembre pero no me convencía para nada por lo que decidí arreglarlo antes de subirlo, tanto lo arreglé que terminé reescribiéndolo unas tres veces, hasta que por fin di con un hilo conductor que me gustó y lo pude seguir hasta el final, sólo que cuando comencé a trabajar mi tiempo volvió a reducirse, pero el trabajo fue horrible así que renuncié lo que me causó algo de presión por buscar otro y eso me espantaba la musa, al final conseguí otro trabajo que igual me quitaba tiempo pero ya que se acabó el contrato pude tranquilamente volver al fic, resultando un capítulo algo largo (46págs. Mi record personal), el final también fue algo problemático pues en el primer "borrador" el lemon no estaba en el final sino antes pero no me terminaba de convencer (de hecho estoy algo nerviosa con éste aunque también estoy satisfecha de cómo quedó kekeke). **

**Y bueno esa es la historia del capi ahora volviendo a la historia, en este capítulo lo principal era mostrar la vida normal entre Sakura y Shaoran, como las cosas cotidianas se desarrollan y los afectan. Pudimos ver lo obsesiva que puede llegar a ser Sakura, además que demuestra emociones más normales que antes y lo imponente que llega a ser Shaoran cuando quiere conseguir algo además de lo detallista que es. Y finalmente el lemon ^/^ la verdad es que he tratado de que se vea que fue un momento especial entre ambos, fue contado por Shaoran porque es él quien comienza la historia y quien hizo que se desarrollara porque sino se hubiera empeñado en conquistar a Sakura no existiría este fic, tal vez les parezca que hace falta "la charla" o la pregunta por parte de Shaoran para asegurarse que Sakura está segura de dar el siguiente paso o no, pero no quise ponerla porque su relación es muy sólida, ambos confían en el otro mutuamente y pueden leer sus expresiones y gestos por lo que las palabras se me hizo que sobraban. Quisiera conocer sus opiniones sobre cómo quedo, bueno sobre todo el capi en realidad, pero sus reacciones al lemon, en realidad es la primera vez que lo escribo tan preciso y en primera persona así que también fue medio reto jajaja.**

**A la historia le quedan mas o menos calculando dos capítulos más (podría ser uno largo como este pero no me gusta mucho la idea además de que me demoraría más en publicar), y aunque no doy fecha de actualización, más que nada porque ahora estoy algo ocupada con algo familiar espero poder publicar pronto. **

**Por**** último ****quisiera**** agradecer ****a**** todas ****las**** personas**** que**** han ****seguido ****la**** historia ****y**** que**** me ****dejaban ****mensajes ****en ****el ****grupo ****de**** crónicas, ****en ****el ****mail**** o**** en ****FF ****de**** ánimo**** y**** preguntando ****por**** la ****actualización, ****me ****ayuda**** a ****saber ****que ****aún ****recuerdan ****el ****fic.**** Quiero**** agradecer**** a: **scarletthino, katy, María Alexis (gracias a ti y tus amigas - ana fer, maju, claudia, frexsy, daniela, wendy, margarita, estefany, karla, karen , kristy, mariana, angela, mixy, mariely, camila, rafaela, mariale, valeria, zandra, maria jesus, veronica, rosa y lucia- por apoyar la historia), Tania, Ana, Angel Vivian y Ana Paula Cura **que**** son ****quienes ****me**** dejaron**** el**** review**** del ****último ****capi. ****Aprecio**** mucho**** que**** se**** tomen ****el ****tiempo**** para**** escribir.**

**Sin más espero que les haya gustado el capi y me dejen un review con sus opiniones del mismo. **

**Bye**

**Daracanela.**

**PD: Si me quieren seguir en twitter mi usuario es (arroba) daracanela**


End file.
